


Egotist

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A bit of Seth Numrich later on - Freeform, Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lies, NSFW, Piercings, Rough Sex, Secrets, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 107,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Lydia is a 17-year-old highschool student living in a small town in the American Midwest and - frankly - a slut. What happens when she meets Tom, an English guy suddenly showing up there?(I deliberately keep some plot secrets at this point)





	1. Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start off with short introductions to our main characters.

Lydia found her life dull. Nothing exciting ever happened. In her opinion anyway. Lazily she stretched in her bed, of course sleeping naked. Rolling to her back she tugged her blanket down until her favourite body part came into view. She loved her round tits, a solid E cup. And not only did she love them also the guys did. There was only one thing (well, technically two) missing, she thought. Nipple piercings.

Only a few more months and then she’d turn 18 and she wouldn’t need her mum's approval anymore.  
Of course she had a fake ID like any 17-year-old but the only piercer in town knew her and knew how old she was. Well, at least her mum had allowed her belly button piercing last year.

Cupping her breasts she slowly massages them before pinching her nipples. Yeah. So good. If only she had a hot guy doing this for her.  
Another thing she loved were older men. Not like 50 or something. But when her friends from highschool went out with boys their age she didn’t. In fact she didn’t have a proper boyfriend so far. But she’s no virgin either.

With a grin she had to think about her first time. It had been in her physics classroom, with her teacher. All the girls had a crush in Mr. Ripley and apparently he’d seen the picture of her showing off her naked boobs on a website for porn pics. At first she thought he wanted her to stay after class for detention but when he asked her if that was really her on the internet she grinned and quickly stripped off her top and bra.  
She was 16 then and found that she also loved sex. Once she had tried with a boy from her economics course but it had been fucking horrible.

“Darling? Are you up? You have to be at work in an hour.”  
Annoyed she rolled her eyes. “Yes, mum.” It was summer break but her mum insisted she’d work a little. Sighing she slowly got out of bed and put on a black lace bra and crotchless panties. She loved wearing those underneath her rather short uniform.

Some would surely say she was a slut and maybe they were right but she didn’t care. Longingly she looked at her vibrator lying on her bedside table, it wasn’t the real deal but for now it would do. But she had to get ready.

Two hours later she was refilling shelves and thinking about the last guy she’d fucked. With some friends from college she’d driven to Springfield and gone to a club. A few drinks later she had Jerry banging her in the ladies room. Jerry was 30 and lawyer. His cock had been medium sized but the sex had been great nonetheless.

Unfortunately they couldn’t go into the city too often and here in their little town most men knew her. Nevertheless she looked forward to tonight as they would go to a bar just outside of town where some truckers stopped by from time to time. Maybe she’d get lucky.

She had no idea why she behaved that way but most likely it was because of her mum. She worked for the mayor and was rarely home. Lydia once saw her with some man flirting on the sidewalk and the way he looked at her had been obvious. So maybe she was a slut because her mum was one as well.

She had no idea who her dad was but it never bothered her. But it definitely could be the reason she was attracted to older men. Her boss for example. He was mid 30, tall and very handsome and considering the bulge in his jeans he must be well-endowed.

Finally her shift was over and she jumped on her bicycle not bothering that from the right angle one could see her pussy.  
As soon as she entered her room she ripped off her clothes and grabbed her vibrator. It slipped in with ease as she’s been soaking wet since this morning.

The rest of the afternoon she spent by their little pool. She’d love to dive in naked but the fence to their neighbours’ wasn’t high enough and the old bastard was creepy enough staring at her in her bikini.

She made herself some pasta for dinner leaving some for her mum as well before going upstairs and getting ready for her night out. She’d ordered a new set of lingerie online which she put on and admired herself in the mirror. Who’d ever take her home tonight would be a very lucky guy.

The good thing about her was that she could either look older or younger than she was. With the right make-up nobody would think she was only 17. But with two pigtails and little to no make-up she was the perfect school girl fuck fantasy for the guys. Tonight she was definitely going for the sexy vamp look.

Putting on her dark green dress and black thigh heels she checked her phone. Her friend Jennifer was already on her way to pick her up. Quickly going to the bathroom she downed her pill as the last thing she wanted was to get pregnant.  
Swaying her hips she headed to the living room to grab her purse.

She was just checking herself out in the mirror once more when the door opened and her mum walked in.  
“Hi, darling. Are you going out?”  
“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes as her mum usually drove her nuts.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Tina from my class is having a party at her house.”  
“Are her parents there?”  
“God, I hope not!”

There was someone honking outside and she started towards the door “I’ll probably spend the night there. See ya.”  
“Have fun, Baby.”  
She loved that her mum never asked questions – not in detail anyway. She didn’t even know a Tina.


	2. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what this story's Tom is like...

“Welcome to your new home, Mr. Hiddleston.” Tom smiled at his estate agent although the smile didn’t reach his eyes. She handed him the keys and he whispered a quiet “thanks".  
“I’ll give you a brief tour of the house and ...”  
“Thank you, Miss Newman, but it’s not necessary. Ill be fine.” After the long flight and three hours in a rental car he just wanted to be alone. And he didn’t like her too much. She was actually looking at him like he was her prey and so when he told her off she looked a little sour. Apparently she was hoping for a shag or something.

Ignoring her presence he headed to the entrance door. God, that entire house looked like it was straight from one of those American TV series. It actually looked a bit like one from Desperate Housewifes. What was that blondes name? Wasn’t her husband’s name Tom in the show? Laughing to himself he unlocked the door and immediately shut it again behind him basically slamming it in Miss Newman's face.

With a sigh he looked around and it was quite decent. It wasn’t his town house back in North London but it looked alright. It had been sold partly furnished and as his stuff wouldn’t arrive for another week that was alright.  
He headed upstairs and a welcome surprise waited for him in one of the bedrooms. It was the second biggest room just opposite the empty main bedroom which had an en suite bathroom.  
He walked towards the big for poster bed and absentmindedly grabbed the nearest post. The thing was quite sturdy and he again grinned. Maybe this could be his playroom.

In the big wardrobe he soon found a pillow and some sheets but no real blanket, only one of those thin things Americans use as blankets. Luckily he had packed his bedding in one of the suitcases he brought. But now he was too tired to get it.  
Stripping off his clothes he lay down and moments later he was sleeping.

Only a few more boxes to unpack and he was ready with moving into his new house. It wasn’t his home and he wasn’t sure if it would ever be.  
Opening a box he found it full of books and closed it again. He wasn’t in the mood to put those away now. The next box looked more promising. He had written “Bedroom" on it and this was where he carried it now.

His large comfortable bed fit perfectly into the room and the large window looked into the backyard with the rather big pool. He really liked the pool actually.  
Putting the box on top of his dresser he opened a drawer and one after the other he put his kinky stuff in it. Various butt plugs, dildos, whips, a crop and a cane, plus some other toys. He wasn’t sure if he’d use them any time soon but maybe the prude Americans weren't as prude as it was said.

Eventually he fell onto bed and automatically his thoughts went to the girl he’d last used his toys on. The girl he had loved and who had cost him everything. They had been a couple for 3 years and had already talked about marriage and having kids. A month before everything went wrong she’d told him that she’d stopped taking the pill. He had been overjoyed and they nearly fucked every day wanting to make a baby.

But then the day came his boss had called him into his office and accused him of abusing his daughter. At first he thought it was a joke until he saw her picture on his desk. The man had been furious although his daughter was old enough to do what she wanted.

Shaking his head Tom still couldn’t believe that she hadn’t stood up for him telling her dad that she loved him. And maybe she hadn’t. Sure she was 12 years younger than him but they had spent so much time together.  
He hadn’t seen her after that day. She didn’t pick up her phone. Nothing. Tom had no idea how her dad had even found out about them in the first place.

Frustrated Tom sat up. He needed a distraction as thinking about her would only make him sad and depressive. After he’d lost his job he – at first – thought he’d soon find a new one as he was good at what he did but apparently her dad was more influential then he thought. And so he ended up here in the middle of nowhere. Americas Tornado Alley.

Grabbing his tablet he went to his favourite porn website and logged in. Quickly stripping off his clothes he got the lube and watched one of the new uploads. A hot blonde girl getting gangbanged in a gym. It didn’t take long and he came with a loud gasp.

Luckily he could sell his house for nearly double the money than he had bought it for, so he easily could pay back his mortgage and afford this new house.

Not bothering to clean his belly and chest off his semen he headed outside and jumped into the pool – naked. His backyard was surrounded by high hedges so nobody could see him which was a bonus and as it was boiling hot the cool water was just what he needed.

Afterwards he lay down on a deck chair in the shadow of a tree and read a book. But soon his thoughts went back to Jaqueline. Had she really stopped taking the pill? Had she told her dad that he molested or even raped her to get rid of him? Why didn’t she react to his calls?

Frustrated Tom jumped up. He needed a drink. It was late already and he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, so he needed a bar that served food like the pubs back home. Searching online he soon found a place just outside of town and it looked alright on the pics. Putting on jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt he jumped into his new car and drove to The Twister as the bar was called.

(Yes, that look! I knowyou all love it.)

Parking his car he looked at the lonely building. Why would anyone build a bar out here? Well, if they played loud music nobody would complain - but still. Tom sat in his car watching in his rear view mirror as a group of girls was tumbling out of a family van. Giggling they started to use the parking lot as a catwalk. The first one was a tall, thin girl with no curves at all but a beautiful face in a red dress. Next came a redhead with big tits that nearly spilled out of her dark blue corset style dress.  
The next two were two of those Barbie dolls covered in tons of make-up, he hated that. Then came the sex bomb. Despite her high heels she still was small but the way she moved her hips and her breasts were also worth looking at. She wore a dark green dress that only went to mid thigh. He couldn’t see her face but she was definitely the hottest of the pack.

He watched them disappear into the bar and wondered if he might be underdressed. It was just a bar but the girls all looked fancy in their dresses. He decided to wait a little and watch what other people went in.  
Maybe there also were some single ladies without a group of friends as those were hard to flirt with. He wasn’t looking for a new relationship but maybe a one nightstand. It had been nearly four months since his last time with Jacky - as she liked him to call her.

For the next 30 minutes he sat in the car watching the people come and go. All were in casual clothes. Good. His thoughts still were spinning around Jacky when his stomach angrily growled at him. He needed something to eat.

Getting out of his Audi he walked over to the entrance. Immediately the smell of food and beer filled his nose. Just like in the pubs back home. He casually walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.  
The woman behind the bar gave him a broad grin “Hello, handsome. Haven’t seen you here before.”  
She was obviously flirting but she was quite chubby and at least 50. “Hi. No, you haven’t.”  
“Where the hell do you come from?”  
He nearly rolled his eyes. Probably he should have tried an American accent. “England.”  
Luckily a young man about his age came out of the back and interrupted her. “Thanks, mum. You can go back to the kitchen now.”

She huffed something at him before walking through another door.  
“Sorry about that, man. What can I get you?”  
“No problem. A beer and a cheeseburger. And ch... fries.”  
“Coming right up.”

From behind him he heard the group of girls giggle. Great. He was trapped in his own, personal nightmare. Just because the first guy not checking his references properly was here in this shit hole town in the middle of nowhere. Fuck!


	3. Fucking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Tom meet. Will she be honest with him? And what is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written...

“You’re just passing through here or what?” The barkeeper finally asked and Tom immediately regretted sitting down right at the bar.  
“No. I’ve just moved here.”  
“In that case: my name's Bruce.” Bruce put down a bottle of beer in front of Tom and held out his hand. Grabbing it Tom nodded “Tom.”  
“What brings an English guy to this shit hole of a town?”  
“The promise of a job and cheap houses.” Well, he surely wouldn’t tell him the entire truth as barkeepers could rarely shut up and he didn’t want his story spread all around town.

Luckily Bruce‘s attention had shifted to another guest and as it looked a regular one. Relieved Tom drank from his beer which wasn’t too bad and stared out the window into the dawn. At least until some giggling caught his attention.  
Looking over his shoulder he saw the group of girls sticking their heads together and giggling even more. Not wanting to openly ogle them he turned around again only to see their reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

Checking out the sex bomb in the green dress he soon found that she looked rather good – a bit young maybe. His eyes were drawn to her cleavage as she leant over the table and whispered something that made the others laugh again and when she laughed as well he could see her tits bouncing lightly. Fuck!

He also checked out the others again but the green dress was definitely number one and the way she sipped from her straw hollowing her cheeks made him slightly hard. He also wouldn’t say no to the red dress as she had beautiful curves and her tits threatened to fall out of her dress. They were probably college students celebrating a little before the new term started in 3 weeks.

A group of loud guys eventually came in and also sat down at the bar blocking his view of the girls. Damn! They loudly greeted Bruce and Tom somehow started to feel bothered by them.

* * *

They’ve ordered their cocktails whilst flirting with Bruce. He knew that only two girls were actually old enough to drink but didn’t care as they all had fake IDs anyway and they better drink in here than somewhere out on the streets.

“Guys I’ve got to tell you about this idiot from work,” Leslie started “He came over to me the other day looking me up and down before saying ‘I like your tits'. Guess what I did?”  
“Fuck him?” Lydia offered.  
“I’m not you, Lyds.” The girls giggle.  
“Well, if you found him handsome, you would have.” Lydia argues.  
“No fucking way. Don’t let them treat you like a piece of meat.”  
“So what did you do?” Jenny asked.  
“I kicked him in his stupid nuts!”  
They broke out laughing but Lydia soon stopped again as a rather tall guy with curly hair and beard walked in.

“Careful, girl, you start drooling.” Les joked and the others started giggling again.  
“Fuck!” The hotty unfortunately sat down at the bar and she couldn’t flirt with him right in front of Bruce.  
“Earth to Lyds. In your mind you’re fucking him already, aren’t you?”  
Shaking her head lightly she looked at her friends again. “Yeah, sure. I mean look at him! These fucking long legs.” Turning her head slightly again she watched Bruce shake the guy’s hand “And look at those long fingers.”  
“He’s a bit skinny, don’t you think?” Les leaned over to her.  
“I’d say lean.” Right then the tall stranger was leaning forward a little and his shirt went up a little revealing the waistband of his undies. “Well, fuck. He’s wearing fucking Calvin Klein’s. In this shit hole there aren’t any guys wearing Calvin Klein’s.”  
“Yeah, he’s got style!” Mandy joked and they broke out laughing.

They cheered and sipped from their drinks.  
“I still can’t believe you’re fucking all these older guys.” Caren noted and she always had been the most prude of them.  
“Why? I like good sex and older guys are definitely better. And hotter.”  
“Because you’ve had bad sex once with Randy?!”  
“It wasn’t just bad. It was a fucking nightmare. He came like five seconds after penetrating me. And he had no idea what to do to make me feel good. Even my vibrator knows better.”  
They broke out laughing again as a group constructors came in.

Wrinkling their noses they stared at each other “Well, they at least could have washed. Ewwww!” Jenny noted and again they started giggling.  
“Okay, girls. How many guys have you had?” Mandy suddenly asked. “I’ve had four.”  
“3” Leslie announced and Jenny nodded. “Me too.”  
“I’ve got a boyfriend. And no we haven’t done it, yet.” Caren said and knowing their friend they didn’t say a thing. “Lydia?”  
“Ahm...” Using her fingers she tried to get them all together. “He’s my number 8.” She eventually proclaimed and the other’s jaws dropped. “What? I’m a slut. I know. But I don’t mind. And I only had sex with each one once, so in terms of that you’re surely ahead of me.”  
“And how do you plan on seducing him with all these stinking guys right next to him.”  
Right on cue her victim for the night grabbed his food and drink and headed over to a small booth in the corner and she had to grin. “Well, you’ll see in a bit.”

Occasionally sipping from her half-empty drink she watched the hot guy eating his burger whilst spreading her legs underneath the table as his new position would give him the perfect angle to see what she was – or better wasn’t wearing.  
She was only half-heartedly in the conversation with her friends which had turned to penis size and if bigger was actually better. A topic she loved but she always kept an eye on him. Eventually he’d finished his burger and grabbed his beer when his eyes went her way. His movement froze and winking at him she spread her legs even wider.

* * *

Tom didn’t want to be impolite but those guys stunk to high heaven, he definitely couldn’t eat whilst sitting next to them. Grabbing his stuff he headed to a booth in the corner which was rather quiet and also gave him a good view of the girls’ table.  
The burger was alright and as he was basically starving he ate it quickly.

He also started checking out what else was on offer as a group of girls wasn’t too promising and just walking over and asking one to go home with him wasn’t his style. Unfortunately all the other even slightly attractive women were there with either their boyfriend/husband or even with their family.  
In resignation he gulped down the last bite of his burger and grabbed his beer to empty it and then go home. But what the fuck was that?!

His eyes landed again on the girls but there was something od. Looking closer he eventually saw what was presented to him. A naked pussy! Looking closer he noticed it was the sex bomb in the green dress and when he looked up at her she even winked at him and spread her legs even wider. His cock hardened lightly, so he probably wouldn’t go home alone after all.

* * *

The guy looked slightly shocked before shaking his head with a grin before looking in her face and challenging rose his eyebrows.  
“If you’ll excuse me, ladies, I have to find out if long fingers and big noses are really a sign for a big cock.” Speechless her friends watched her get up and grab her drink before strolling over to the guy.  
“She’s such a slut,” Caren couldn’t help but comment.

* * *

She was coming over and Tom already saw her naked beneath him begging to be fucked harder. He just hoped she was at least slightly intelligent as he hated nothing more than stupid women.  
“Hi.” She smiled at him and sat down in the booth opposite of him.  
“Hi. No, I don’t mind you joining me.”  
“Didn’t think so.” She was quite forward which he immediately liked. She was obviously a woman who knew what she wanted. “How was your burger?” She sipped the last bit from her drink making sure to hollow her cheeks as she sucked from her straw.  
“Alright, I’d say.”  
“Yeah, they’re better at Jane's. A little diner in town.” She pushed her empty glass towards him. “You’re not from around here. Just travelling through?”  
“No and no. I’ve just moved here.”  
“Why on Earth would someone do that?”  
Chuckling he sipped the last droplets from his beer. “A job.”

“Hmmm. Must be the best job in the world.” She leaned forward and Tom got a nice look at her tits. “I’ll have a Swimming Pool.”  
For a moment Tom stared at her dumbfounded as he’d thought they'd be leaving now but apparently she wasn’t ready just yet. Grabbing their empty drinks he headed to the bar which gave her a nice view of his butt.

A short while later he came back with her cocktail and a beer. She’d made sure Bruce only saw her back from the bar as she didn’t want him to say something about her. And as it looked the guy wanted to leave after this round as he’d paid already.  
“Here you go, darling.” He put the drink down in front of her.  
“I don’t think we’re at the darling stage just yet.” She said coldly as she hated pet names.  
“Well, I haven’t caught your name earlier. I’m Tom by the way.”  
“Tom? Suites you. I’m Lydia but my friends call me Lydie or Lyds.” She was grabbing her drink and taking a long sip.  
“I’m actually not quite sure you’re legally allowed to drink that, Lydia.” He said with a grin.  
“Why's that?” She let go of the straw only to lick her tongue around the end.  
“You don’t look like you’re 21 already.” The obvious age difference didn’t bother him but he just wanted to make sure not to get into trouble.  
“You want to see my ID?” She challenged him.  
“No, because it’s probably fake anyway.”  
She had to laugh, she liked this guy he was quite smart and there was something else about him that made her soak her panties – of she wore some. “I’m 19. Alright?!”  
“Wow. I could be your dad, you know?” He grinned whilst taking a sip from his beer.  
“If you were very young, probably. But I like older man. They are generally more experienced.”  
Again he had to laugh which made her grin as well. “Well, Lydia, how old do you think I am?”  
“I’d say between 30 and 35.”  
“Close. I’m 38.”  
“Really?!”  
“No problem if that’s too creepy for you.”  
She leaned across the table and whispered “It might shock you but I’ve already had sex with older guys than that.”  
Tom let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh. Something about her felt a bit off. “Ahm... I... Please, don’t be offended. You’re not expecting me to pay you if I take you home, are you?”  
“You think I’m a whore?!” She was more amused than anything else.  
“Well, you and your friends seem to be a bit overdressed for this place. And you’re not wearing undies.” He scratched his neck feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.  
“We’re locals and this shit hole is the only place you can go for a drink without driving for hours. And in case there are some hot guys, we dress up. And who said I’m not wearing panties?”  
“Well, I could clearly see your... You know.” He couldn’t help but blush a little.  
“My what?” She grinned devilishly at him.  
Leaning across the table he lowered his voice “Your dripping, hairless cunt.”  
She nearly moaned out loud at his low voice saying those things. “Oh yeah?”  
“Mhmmm. Quite risky spreading your legs like that.”  
“Well, I came here planning not to go home alone, you know?”  
With a smirk he was leaning back again saying “So you show a stranger your little kitty?” before taking a sip from his beer.

For a moment she looked taken aback a little but then he felt her foot gliding up his thigh and he nearly spat out his beer again as her toes wiggled over his semi-hard cock.  
“It worked, didn’t it?” She whispered. “Makes you hard to know that little secret and in your mind you’re already planning to stick this...” she pressed her toes against his crotch. “Into my dripping, hairless cunt.”  
“But why me and not one of these muscled hunks?” A few of them surely looked better than him, never mind not being a fucking bean pole.  
“A: they stink and B: there’s something very attractive about you.”  
“Well, thanks I guess.”

Quietly they took a sip from their drinks looking at each other. Lydia’s foot was still rubbing his crotch and she could feel him harden some more. He felt fucking huge through his jeans and she couldn’t wait to have him stretch her pussy.  
“What does your wife say when you’re flirting with girls, who could be your daughter?”  
“Ehehehehehe. I’m not married.”  
“Your girlfriend?”  
“I’m single.”  
“Hmmm. Good.” A guy like him? Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he was a criminal hiding from the law here in the middle of nowhere. “What do you do?”  
“Listen, Lydia.” His big hand grabbed her ankle before teasingly running a finger up her calf. “I’m not interested in anything serious. I wouldn’t mind a nice shag, though. If you’re up for that: great. If you’re looking for a boyfriend: you better get back to your friends.”  
Picking up her glass she took the straw in her mouth whilst putting her foot back into her shoe and emptied the rest of her cocktail before putting the glass back down. “Well, then. Let’s go, Tom, before I soak through my dress!”  
Raising his eyebrow he finally nodded and gulped down the rest of his beer. “Great.”

They got up together and headed towards the exit. When passing her friends she grinned and waved at them. Tom had placed his hand on her lower back which made her even wetter and her nipples harden. She couldn’t wait to fuck him.  
He guided her across the half empty parking lot towards a dark blue Audi. Was he rich? Well, he certainly didn’t look like it.  
“Your friend in the blue dress didn’t seem to approve of you leaving with me.”  
She had to come to ignore Caren’s disgusted stares. “Yeah, if you’d asked her if I was a whore, she’d surely say ‘yes'. Do you think I’m a whore going home with you?” The thought had never before crossed her mind and she thought it wouldn’t matter what the men she slept with thought of her but with him it somehow was different. Maybe because he lived in her hometown and they might cross paths again.  
“We’re just two adults having decided to have some fun. I’m sure if you were a guy they’d think you’re cool.”  
“Exactly!” Once she had said the exact same thing to her friends but somehow they saw it differently.

He opened the car door for her and helped her in which made her laugh inwardly. He obviously was British as no American would have done that. As reward for him she made sure to spread her legs whilst climbing in and giving him a good view of her wet slit.  
To her surprise he leaned into the car and buckled her up as well. His face was close to hers and he’d placed his other hand between her legs. Once she was buckled up his hand glided up her thigh until he was touching her wet outer folds. “A sad excuse for panties.”  
She couldn’t stifle a moan which made him chuckle and he got back up to close her door. This guy hadn’t even really touched her and she was already close to coming! She had made a good choice.

They had been driving for about 5 minutes and she slowly got nervous as Tom was heading towards her own home. But how could he know that? Did her mum hire him to see what she’s really up to? No way! Then Tom turned right and into her neighbourhood. Fuck!  
“We can also do it in the car. You don’t have to...” Her voice sounded insecure and absolutely not like her own.  
“Are you having doubts about this? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” He sounded worried but then he turned left and away from her house which was a huge relief for her.  
“No. I want this. I just don’t want to be a bother for you. And the car's quite big.”  
“I’m not having sex in here. Too high risk of being caught. Besides my bed is way more comfortable.” He turned right again and they were driving past huge houses. She’d never been in this part of town as only the rich people were living here.  
“Okay. You live here?” Open mouthed she stared at the houses flying by, one more beautiful than the other.  
“Yeah. It’s rather dull but I slowly get used to it.” He turned left and into a driveway of one of these houses. Pressing a button the garage opened and he drove in.  
“Well, fuck me!”  
“Ehehehehehe. In a bit, girl.”

Again he helped her out of the car and she felt a little weak on her feet. Her fuck for the night obviously had money. Maybe she should have asked for money for her services after all.  
“You look like you’d want to be anywhere else but here. As I’ve said we don’t have to do anything. One word and I’ll drive you back.”  
“Are you nuts?! I’m just a little shocked that you’re living here. You really must think I’m a total whore.”  
“Don’t say that. If it makes you feel saver I’ll give you the address and you can text it your friends.”  
For a moment she considered it but she honestly doubted that he was some psychopath wanting to kill her. “No, I don’t think that’s necessary.” Besides she didn’t want anybody to know who exactly he was as she didn’t want him to get into trouble. “People saw us leaving together, so I doubt that you’ll cut me into pieces and put them into your freezer.”  
This made him laugh and he shook his head. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. “In that case let’s get inside.” She nodded and headed towards the door obviously leading into the house. Tom was right at her side and again put his hand onto her lower back.  
He entered a code and the door opened. The light went on and her jaw dropped. They were standing in a huge kitchen which looked brand-new. Through the door she could see the living room which had a pile of unopened boxes and a fireplace. She could easily imagine her lying there naked in winter enjoying a good book - and a good fuck obviously.

“Do you want something to drink?” Tom startled her looking amused at her reaction to his new home. With her jaw dropped and her eyes huge she looked like a child and for a moment he wondered if she was exactly that. But no! She must be 19 as she’d said as a younger girl surely wouldn’t be so bold and show her sex in public never mind rubbing her foot along a stranger’s cock.  
“No, thanks. Bedroom?”  
Grinning Tom opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water for later. “That way.” He pointed to the stairs and she started heading there. In the garage he had really thought she was nervous for a moment but now she was back to fully self-conscious knowing exactly what she wanted, which at the moment seemed to be his cock.

He followed her upstairs and under the short skirt of her dress he could see her butt cheeks. She surely was no saint but as he said if she was a bloke everyone would pad her on the back for sleeping around.  
“On the left. Second door right.” The door stood half open and she immediately walked in without hesitation. He turned on the light before pressing the button for closing the blinds.  
“Fancy.” She nodded and took in the room. Toeing off her high-heel shoes she put her purse down on a drawer. “I’ll quickly use your bathroom.” Without waiting for an answer she walked in and shut the door. Her heart was hammering quite fast for some reason. She’d done this before. However, not in a guys house.  
She quickly peed before washing her hands and walking out again.

Tom was standing by the nightstand and took a box of condoms from the drawer which immediately made her say “I’m on the pill. We don’t need those.”  
“Well, when was your last check up?”  
“What?”  
“Have you slept with anyone after your last doctor’s appointment?”  
“I... Yes.”  
He didn’t answer and just shrugged his shoulders as if saying “told you so". No guy she’d slept with before had even thought about using a condom and most hadn’t even asked if she was on birth control. Maybe that was what was different about him. He cared.

She slowly walked towards him and reached for the hem of his shirt. Tugging it upwards he helped her to take it off as he was way taller than her. His chest was more muscly as she’d expected and his pecs and abs were well defined. Unconsciously licking her lips she started running her fingers across his chest teasing his nipples a little until he let out a moan. Her fingers stroke through his thin chest hair down to his belly button and to his happy trail until she’d reached the waistband of his jeans. Reaching for the button she quickly opened it and pulled the zipper down. But before she could shove his jeans down he reached for the zipper of her dress tugging it down as well. Gently he brushed the straps down her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor.

Immediately his hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs were rubbing over her nipples. “Oh, fuck!” Her buds felt so sensitive and she could feel herself getting wetter with every caress. He was driving her crazy! No-one before ever had. Sure they’d touched her tits but not like this.  
Not wanting to give him all control she dropped to her knees and tugged down his jeans so he was standing there in his black briefs. He looked like a fucking sex god.

Stepping out of his jeans he made sure to take off his socks as well whilst the girl was kneeling there watching him intently. He could clearly see her hard nipples through the thin lace of her bra and he couldn’t wait to take it off as well and suck at her rather huge breasts. Of course it had been obvious that her breasts weren’t exactly small but they looked even bigger now that they were only covered by her thin bra.

However, before he could take her bra off she’d grabbed his undies and tugged them down. Stepping out of them he had to grin as he saw her stupid look. Was it disappointment? He surely hadn’t the biggest cock but it was rather thick and when he was fully hard most girls were struggling to take him.

The bulge in his undies had turned her on massively but now that he was naked in front of her she couldn’t help but stare. It was rather thick and veiny and if he was fully hard he’d probably be fucking intimidating but it looked kind of strange. She’d never seen such a weird looking cock.  
Above her she could eventually hear Tom chuckling. “You’ve never seen a uncircumcised cock, have you?”  
“What?” Stupidly she looked up at him until she remembered their biologie teacher once speaking about circumcision and that it was way more hygienic.  
“Well, darling, I know you Americans like chopping oft the foreskin but that’s how a cock normally looks.”

Her curiosity was piqued and she eagerly grabbed his shaft which made him gasp in surprise. With wide eyes she started tugging at his foreskin and when his perfect pink cock head came into view she licked her lips. Tom was actually amused watching her explore his dick and the situation increased his arousal so he was hardening more and more.  
While her right hand held him at the base her left one moved to touch his cock head and he let out a hiss once her fingers stroked over him. She let out a hum and tilted her head to the side looking at him.  
“Do you li... FUUUUCK!” She’d leaned forward and took a trying lick across his sensitive tip before looking up at him.  
“It’s so soft.” She stated before furrowing her brow and taking another shy lick like a little kitten. Curiously she kept on inspecting his dick and his full balls. Now that he was rock-hard in her hands he was the biggest she’d ever had and the most beautiful. She’d always liked cocks – the look and feel of them – but she’d never call one beautiful. Not until now.

Wanting to taste him she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him but to her surprise he stopped her. “Come on, girl, get on the bed.”  
He’d always thought oral sex was too intimate for a one-night-stand and normally he’d reciprocate but as he had no idea if she was clean he wouldn’t do it. Confused she looked up at him as he held out a hand to help her up.  
“You don’t want me to?” So far no guy had said no to a blow job.  
“No. I don’t expect it from you if I won’t reciprocate. Come on. Let me see your tits.”  
“I love sucking cock. And yours is actually quite pretty.” She said but reached for his hand and let him help her up.  
“Well, thanks, I guess.”

Silently they looked at each other for a moment and it felt so different for her. None of her one-night-stands had felt like this. Tom was so different. He made her feel... safe. Thinking about it she actually felt a bit dirty for the things she’d done in her past. Nobody had bothered for a condom. She wasn’t stupid. She knew about STDs and HIV and so on, she’d just always thought that the guys would tell her if they had anything. But would they really? Probably not.  
The other thing she realised was that Tom would ruin her for the kind of sex she’d had so far. He’d taken her home when he could have fucked her in the toilets or in the backseat of his car. Damn! Maybe it was a mistake to go with him after all. Or wasn’t it a one-night-stand for him?

His hands had reached for the clasp of her bra and he opened it. His fingers tenderly brushed the straps down her shoulders and she let it fall to the floor. Tom felt his cock twitch at the sight of her big, round tits.

“You’re tits are utterly delicious, darling.”  
She had to grin and to tease him she rubbed her fingers over nipples before lying onto his bed and spreading her legs. She wanted him. Now!  
“Ehehehe. Eager, are we?” He stood between her legs and stroked his cock a few times.  
“Oh, yes. I want you in me. Now!”  
Raising an eyebrow he looked at her whilst reaching for her undies and tugging them off. “Are you sure you’re ready for that yet?” He leaned over her and before she could answer him he’d sucked her nipple into his mouth where he teased it with his tongue while he rubbed its twin with his thumb.  
“FUUUCK!”

Again her mind raced whilst Tom switched sides and now sucked at her other nipple. Every other guy would have fucked straight into her. He made her feel so good! So far it always had been rather quick which she didn’t mind but apparently it didn’t have to be this way.

Tom, on the other hand, loved her reaction to what he was doing. Her nipples were rock-hard and by the sounds she was making he was sure she’d cum any moment, which would make sure that she was actually ready for his thick cock. He had learned the hard way and had scared off the first girl he’d fallen in love with by hurting her. Ever since he’d make sure the girls were soaking wet before fucking them – or using lube if he wanted it to be extra rough.

She was already shaking like a leaf from his attention on her breasts so he reached his not occupied hand down between her legs only to find her already dripping wet. Good.

Lydia was so close already and he was just toying with her nipples. But then she felt him moving down between her legs and she nearly came when his fingers brushed along her slit. She couldn’t speak any more only moan and gasp and then his fingers found her tiny clit and she came after the first two strokes. Her pussy was clenching hard at nothing which had never happened before. So far she only had orgasms when something was penetrating her – even if it were just her fingers.

She’d squeezed her eyes shut as she came and slowly opened them again as she noticed that he wasn’t touching her any longer. With wide eyes she watched as he opened a condom wrapper only to bring the latex to his beautiful cock and roll it over his massive erection. Oh, yes! Finally.  
“Move up the bed a little more.” He said and she moved backwards a little and a moment later he climbed on the bed between her spread legs.

Just as she couldn’t wait he couldn’t either. Since Jacky he hadn’t slept with anyone only wanked off. He longed for the feeling of a tight, hot pussy wrapped around him milking his seed from him.  
Grabbing his shaft at the base he slowly brought it to her opening. Her eyes were looking down at where their bodies would be joined in a few moments and he smiled. “Tell me if it hurts. Okay?” He was a domme after all and slightly scared he’d get carried away and fuck her too hard.  
As answer she just nodded never taking her eyes off his cock at her entrance. And then he pushed in.

He was actually surprised how easily his thick manhood slipped into her and the wet noise from her pussy let him know that she was more than ready for him. Fuck, she was tight, but she didn’t protest. More the opposite really.  
She’d thrown her head back as his thick shaft stretched her open so deliciously. A feeling she loved. Tom was towering above her as he slowly thrust in to the hilt and she could feel another, more intense orgasm build up already.

He made sure to hold back and rotate his hips more than actually thrust. It was maddening slow for him but he’d cum eventually but it would take a while. And then she surprised him. “Harder! Please, fuck me harder!”  
Looking at her he accelerate his pace and she started moaning. This was better, however he still held back until she begged him again. That little slut was perfect for him. She even begged on her own. Maybe she would be a good sub. A distraction from the things he’d lost. No. Just a quick fuck for a night. Besides she was too young for him.

Not holding back anymore he fucked her as hard as he could and by the sounds she was making she enjoyed every single second.

It felt so fucking amazing to have him inside her but she suddenly needed more so she begged him for it and he gave it to her. This certainly was the best sex of her life. And then she came harder than ever before. Absentmindedly she heard him groan above her and his hips stilled deep inside her whilst his fingers dug into her hips. He was coming as well. A part of her wished he’d cum inside her but it didn’t really matter.  
What she’d always loved about sex was the peaceful emptiness in her brain afterwards. There were no worries. Just this amazing calm feeling.


	4. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after and Lydia thinks she's made a mistake.

Lydia woke from a wonderful dream. She was naked but that smell... It took a while until her sleepy mind remember her that she wasn’t in her own bed. Opening her eyes she looked around the large bedroom and a huge grin spread on her face when she saw the naked man beside her. A part of her wanted to wake him and ask him for another round of fucking but that would make things more complicated.  
It was pretty dark in the room as apparently the blinds didn’t let much light through. Looking around for an alarm clock she eventually found it next to the box of condoms and nearly had a heart-attack. It way 10.11 already. Her shift at the supermarket would start in about an hour.

Quickly climbing out of Tom's comfortable bed she got dressed in no time. Grabbing her purse she was almost on her way out when she turned around again and saw him lying there. He was on his belly only half his body covered by the blanket and his genitals were peeking out between his spread legs. Out of a sudden instinct she got her phone out and snapped some pictures of him. He was fucking hot and she hoped he’d play along with her plan, that her brain had just come up with.

On the desk by the window she found a pen and paper. Besides her number she also wrote down “Call me if you want to repeat last night.” She put the note down on his nightstand next to the condoms when another idea stuck her. Reaching beneath her dress she tugged down her undies again and put them next to the note before grabbing a condom and finally leaving.

Once downstairs she looked around a little and when she saw the huge pool in the backyard she actually considered staying and going skinny dipping. Maybe Tom would join her when he was up and they could continue were they left off last night. She already saw herself naked on one of the deck chairs when her phone started to vibrate. Tugging it from her purse she saw it was Leslie and answered it as her friend was always worried about her when she’d spent the night with some guy.  
“Hey.” She headed to the front door and unlocked it before stepping out into the boiling hot sun.  
“Hey. You okay, Lyds?”  
“Perfect actually.” She started heading down the road towards her home but not before looking for the house number on Tom’s mailbox.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this. I mean what if he was some psychopath?”  
She’d just reached a crossing and looked up at the sign mentally nothing the street. “A psychopath living on Lincoln Boulevard.”  
“You’re fucking joking?!”  
“Nope. And you know what?”  
“What?”  
“It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
“God, we need to meet. I need all details. Are you home?”  
“Not yet. I’m on my way from his place home. And my shift starts at 11.30.”  
“So you’re finished at 8?”  
“Yeah. You can pick me up and we could go out eat something.”  
“Okay. Sure.”  
“See ya later then.”

After they’d hung up Lydia wanted to tease her friend, so she selected one of the pictures she’d taken of Tom’s naked body and sent it to her friend. Her answer didn’t take long.  
~🤤🤤🤤🤤~

By the time she was home her feet hurt quite a bit and she was happy when she could take off her high-heels. It was nearly 11 and if she wanted to be on time for work she had to leave in about 10 minutes. But she definitely needed a shower as she didn’t want to smell like sex. Especially bot when her creepy supervisor would be there...

* * *

Tom woke with a groan. He didn’t want to open his eyes in fear of what he might find beside him. Maybe he should have kicked her out after fucking as it might arise wrong hopes in the girl to let her stay the night. But she had basically passed out after she’d come like a rocket squeezing his cock so tightly. So instead of throwing her out he’d tugged her in after cleaning her soaked pussy a little with a wet cloths.  
Blinking his eyes he found the bed empty and immediately he felt slightly relieved. Hopefully she wasn’t downstairs making breakfast. He rolled to his side and looked at the alarm clock. Surprised he saw that it was already 10.52. He hadn’t slept that long in ages but maybe letting off some steam helped. Slowly sitting up he eventually saw her note lying on his nightstand next to her undies. Seems like she had a good time...

Lazily stretching he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He peed looking outside and afterwards started the water in his shower. Normally he would go for a run in the morning but it was already late and as it looked it was another boiling hot day.  
Rubbing body wash into his skin he thought about last night and her note. Should he really keep her number? No. Better not. She was definitely too young for him and his dark desires, although she had surprised him by begging to be fucked harder. And those tits...  
Shit! How he would love to tie up those lovely tits. He felt himself harden at the thought and poured some more body wash into his palm before grabbing his semi-hard cock and wanking off to the thought of dominating her.

After his shower he put on a pair of grey cotton shorts and a white t-shirt, not bothering with undies. His eyes landed on her note and her undies as he wanted to head downstairs. Grabbing the paper he once again thought about keeping it but when suddenly the feeling overcame him that she meant trouble he tore it to pieces and through it in the bin along with her underwear.

He headed downstairs and luckily there was no sign of her as he’d thought when he discovered her note. His eyes landed on the boxes full with his books and he’d finally have to start unpacking them. After all he needed some of the stuff in about 3 weeks.

* * *

Finally it was 8 pm and Lydia was done for the day. She quickly changed in the toilet and checked her phone. There was a missed call from her mum and a message from Les but nothing from Tom as she had hoped. Fuck.

Walking out of the toilet Jim, her supervisor, stopped her. “Let’s grab a burger, Lydie. I’ll invite you.”  
“No, thanks.” He was only about 25 and not even bad looking but something about him creeped her out.  
“I can give you a ride home if you want.” There was something weird about him saying the word ride and she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.  
“I’m actually meeting a friend. See ya.” She didn’t wait for an answer and just walked out where Leslie was already waiting in her car – well, her mother’s car.

They greeted each other with a hug and immediately started talking about last night. First Leslie told her about them barely making it home as they were so drunk before asking “How about you? How was it? And wow! He didn’t look like he’d be so muscly.”  
“I know. Right? He’s fucking hot. So let's start at the beginning .” She told her friend about every single detail from when he first touched her in the car to her incredible orgasm. They decided for drive-through and eating in the car as there they could talk freely.  
“You know what I don’t get, though. I offered to suck him off but he said no. No guy ever said no to a blow job.”  
“Really? Did he say why?”  
“I think he said that he’d only do it if he would be ready to reciprocate. Whatever that means.”  
“Wow. I slowly have the feeling I should have taken him home.”  
“I thought he wasn’t your type.”  
“He isn’t. But a guy only accepting a blowjob when he’ll suck you in return. Sounds like something from a book or movie. Did he say why he didn’t want to lick you?”  
“Lick me? I... He licked and sucked my tits.”  
Les started laughing “Oh, stupid! For having had 8 guys already you know nothing about sex really. Has none of your conquests gone down on you?”  
“What?”  
“Hang on.” Putting down her drink she got her phone and typed something in before eventually showing Lydia the screen.

Lydia’s jaw dropped and she felt a familiar throbbing between her legs. “Do guys really do that?” She only could imagine what it might feel like.  
“If you’ve got the right one. Did he say why he wouldn’t do it?”  
“No.” She thought about it for a moment “Maybe for the same reason he used a condom. I mean he wasn’t going to stick his bare dick in me so he probably wasn’t ready to lick me down there.” Now she wished even more that he’d call her.  
“He used a condom? Didn’t you tell him you’re on the pill?”  
“Of course I did but he asked if I’d been at the doctor’s since my last unprotected sex.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a guy who’s doing one-night-stands.”  
“That’s what I thought. Maybe it’s because he’s British. Well, I’ve left my number, so maybe it won’t be a one time thing.”  
“He’s fucking British?! You’re joking! Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“It’s not that big a deal really. Well, he isn’t circumcised but other th...”  
“Not a big deal?! Okay. I fucking love that accent! And I guess I should have looked at that pic a bit closer. How was it? I mean his cock. Does it feel differently?”  
“Well, the tip is definitely softer and probably more sensitive.”  
“No, stupid. I mean for you.”  
“I don’t know. He’s used a condom.”  
“Right.” They sipped from their drinks and silently stared out the window at the slowly setting sun. “What on Earth is he doing here?”  
“He said a job.”  
“What job is worth coming to the middle of nowhere?”  
“He wouldn’t say. I thought that maybe he’s hiding from the law.”  
“Doesn’t look like a criminal and from what you were saying he doesn’t sound like one.” Shrugging their shoulders Leslie eventually asked “Did you tell him how old you are?”  
“No. Of course not. He thinks I’m 19.”  
“You know that he could go to prison if someone found out that he’s slept with you.”  
“I won’t tell anyone and you won’t either.”  
“Sometimes you’re really naïve. We were in Bruce's bar with mainly locals. There must be just one saying to your mum that they saw you leaving with an older guy. And then?”  
“Mum wouldn’t give a shit!”  
“God, Lyds, do you even think about what it could mean for the guys you fuck?”  
“What? Nobody has ever complaint about fucking me! What’s your problem?! I thought we were friends! And besides we’re living in Nebraska and the age of consent is 16 here!”  
“We are friends and I’m not judging you. I’m just saying he could get into trouble. And if it’s legally okay for him to fuck a 17 year old why didn’t you tell him how old you really are?”  
“Beca...” Right then her phone went off and she felt a wave of excitement. It must be Tom! Grabbing her phone she immediately saw it was her mum and she felt disappointed and slightly angry. Why hadn’t he called yet?!

“Hi, mum.”  
“Where in Earth are you, Lydia? You should have been home an hour ago.”  
“I’m having dinner with Leslie. I’ve written you... Shit! I forgot to write a note. Sorry, mum.”  
“You could have texted me! Are you coming home later?”  
“Yes, mum.”  
“Okay. See you later then. Greet Leslie.”  
“I will. Bye.” Somehow this phone call made her even angrier. At first her mum had sounded as if she really cared but then there was this familiar indifference.

This actually continued to bother her the rest of the evening. When she had gotten home her mum sat in front of the TV not even looking up when she walked in. Frustrated she went to her bedroom and stripped. Not bothering to lock the door she got her vibrator and started masturbating. Her mum never came in here, not even to clean up.

After she’d orgasmed she stared at her phone. Somehow that peacefulness was missing today. It had felt good. Sure. But something was missing. She thought about getting dressed again and walking over to his house but he hadn’t called which meant that he didn’t want to see her – nor fuck her. Was she bad in bed? No! Surely not. But why wasn’t he calling then? Probably it had been a mistake to leave her number. She wouldn’t be lying here then questioning herself.

Leslie’s words came back to her. She knew the men wouldn’t go to prison for fucking with her. She’d researched that after her first time. If they were married or anything like that it was their own problem.

Groaning in anger she got her vibrator again. Maybe she should look for a bigger one online. Or some other toys. Shoving it back into her wet pussy she turned it on again.  
She was close. So fucking close and then it was dead.  
“Oh, fuck it!” The battery was flat and it took forever to load it. Thinking about last night and how roughly Tom had pounded into her she grabbed the toy and fucked herself with it imaging it was a hot Brit hammering into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When and where will they cross pathes again?


	5. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia decides to visit Tom as he still hasn't called her.

It had been a week since her sexual encounter with Tom and he still hadn’t called. It was a fucking nightmare. No matter what she did with her vibrator it wasn’t enough anymore. She always felt kind of on edge afterwards despite coming. As she’d gotten her pay check yesterday she opened her computer and went to her favourite online sex shop and looked for new stuff.

She soon found a vibrator that was longer and thicker than her current one and it also had an extra bit for stimulating the clit. Perfect. It wasn’t exactly cheap but she had worked quite hard, so she deserved a reward. She also looked through the lingerie and soon had added two more things to her shopping basket.

Great. The stuff should arrive tomorrow which was great but she had the day off and didn’t know what to do. Well, she had to plan her schedule for her last year at highschool which could still wait but as she had nothing else to do...

* * *

“No, mum. Everything’s fine. It’s not home yet but I’m getting there.” Tom’s mum still hadn’t figured out the time difference and had woken him at 6.30 in the morning.  
“I still don’t get why you had to move to Nebraska. I mean I know that you’ve loved Jacky but going away won’t make you forget her.”  
Rubbing his hand over his face he had to fight back an annoyed groan. Maybe he should have been honest with her from the start but knowing her she would have called all sorts of people just making it worse. “Mum, Jacky's dad was my boss. He kicked me out and made sure I wouldn’t find a job back home. It was even difficult enough over here.”  
“What? But why?!”  
“I have no idea what she’s told him. I told you that she didn’t react to my calls or messages. Can we, please, change the topic now?”  
“Sure. I just terribly miss my only son.”  
“I miss you, too. And the rest as well. Do you want a tour of the house?”  
“Oh, that would be great.”

They switched to video chat and Tom showed her around in his new home. There were only two boxes left to unpack both containing BDSM equipment and toys.  
He was especially proud of his living room and office – both were stacked with books from floor to ceiling and made him feel at least kind of at home.  
Making breakfast he listen to her talking about his little niece and how she’d said her first word a few days ago. It was great to talk to his mum. Great and heart-breaking at the same time. Until now he’d always lived only a few hours drive from his family and now it was a nearly 24 hour travel from door to door.

Once he’d eaten he grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the gym where he had joined the tennis club. Maybe he’d start to feel more at home once he’d met some people and made friends.

* * *

Unfortunately Lydia was ready with her schedule all too soon. She had gotten all the subjects she wanted and needed to go to university – if she got a scholarship. She knew she needed one to get out of this town as her mother could afford it otherwise.  
So once more she was bored. Her friends were working now. Maybe she should watch a movie or something. Then the picture Leslie had shown her on her phone came back to her mind. So she went to Google and looked for a video of a guy giving a girl a blowjob.  
It didn’t take long and she was watching one and another one and another one. Then something else caught her eye and she clicked in a video with the title “Tiffany getting her ass stuffed". Of course she’d known about anal sex but doubted it would be any good, however the girl in the video seemed to have a great time. Well, maybe it was worth a try.

Turning off her computer she opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a little bottle of lube which had come with her vibrator. She was still naked from sleeping so she immediately poured some lube on her fingers and brought them to her ass. She rubbed the lube a bit onto her asshole before starting to push two fingers in.  
“OW! Fucking shit!” Almost immediately she stopped her intrusion. There was no fucking way this was any good.

Nevertheless had the videos aroused her and she needed to cum, so she grabbed her vibrator but before shoving it in she stopped. Out of a sudden instinct she grabbed her phone and opened the camera. Using her pillow she put the phone on it and was now staring at her naked self. Pressing the record button she started to film herself masturbating with her vibrator.

After she’d cum she watched the video and thought about posting it on the page where she’d uploaded the pic of her boobs but eventually decided against it. Maybe someone would even pay to see it.  
Lazily stretching she headed to the shower where she soon noticed that her pussy was still throbbing in want, which made her think of Tom and their night together once again. He still hadn’t called and she was sure that he wouldn’t. But why? She was hot and pretty sure that she wasn’t bad in bed.  
Maybe she should just go and ask him.

Five minutes later she was dressed in a sexy set of lingerie and a summer dress. Jumping onto her bike she started heading down the street towards his house. Only half way there she thought that he’d probably wouldn’t be home as it was the middle of the day anyway.  
With the bike it was only about ten minutes to his place but of course when she rung the doorbell there was no answer. As she remembered the code he’d entered to get into the house from the garage she walked over there to check if it was open. She could wait inside for him. But of course it was locked. Sighing she thought about climbing the fence, so she walked around the garage finding the trash cans and a little way leading to a small garden door. As she came closer she saw that there was a little number pad. Without much hope she entered the code he’d used in the garage and with a peep the door opened. Great.

Walking into the backyard she had to smile on seeing the large pool but first she tried the door leading into the kitchen and to her surprise it was unlocked.  
But as there was no sign of him she didn’t bother going in as the pool looked fucking amazing especially on a hot day like that. Stripping she put her clothes down on a deck chair before jumping into the water.

Three hours later there was still no sign of him and she once again felt the anger building up in her. How could he not call her?! Maybe she should teach him a lesson and tell the police about him taking her home and raping her. But did she really want that?

Luckily her phone started ringing. It was Jenny.  
“Hi, girl. What’s up?”  
“I, Lyds. I’m just finished working and thought we could hang out a little.”  
“Sure. Your place?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Give me 15 minutes.”

Getting dressed she left Tom’s like she’d entered it and cycled down the street towards Jenny’s. She loved it there and Jenny’s mum always made them delicious food.

An hour after she’d arrived Leslie joined them and soon Caren followed.  
“Two weeks and we’re back at school.” Jenny sighed.  
“Yeah, and one more year with all these naive teens. I can’t wait until I can leave for university.” Lydia said.  
“College isn’t bad either but are you sure you’re good enough for a scholarship? I mean I thought I was but now I’m still here.” Leslie was the oldest of them and once had dreamt about going to Stanford.  
“Well, my schedule is finished and I got all subjects that I wanted. No English or Literature, so I should be fine.”  
“Well, fingers crossed, Lyds, that at least one of us can get out of here.”

They ate and drank mostly silently until Jenny asked “How was your fuck with that tall guy the other day?”  
“Amazing.” It was the first time she actually didn’t want to speak about it as it only made her angry that Tom hadn’t called her.  
“How big was he?”  
“Quite big actually.” She didn’t want to think about that perfect cock.  
“And uncircumcised.” Leslie added and the girls’ jaws dropped.  
“What?”  
“Show them the pics!” Leslie reached for her phone and searched for the pics and showed them to the other two girls.  
“Sexy!” “Look at that ass!” ...  
Lydia just quietly sat there and listen to her friends talk about Tom’s body when she just wished to lie beneath that very body and be fucked through the mattress.

* * *

The tennis club was great. They had lots of fun and right after his first day one of the members invited everyone back to his house where they sat till late night and talked. Unfortunately all the women seemed to be taken already but other than for a fuck relationship he wasn’t looking anyway. The thing with Jacky was still too fresh.

He already had looked for a BDSM community online but the next one was an hour's drive away. Maybe he should have kept that girls number after all. Of course he could masturbate but the real deal was better. Well, he could always watch porn.

Waking up Saturday morning Tom already regretted inviting his new tennis buddies for a barbecue as it was a hell of a lot of work for one person. After his morning run he had breakfast and made a shopping list. Heading to his car he once again had to think about Lydia. Her big boobs and that tight... No! She wasn’t good for him.

He drove to the big mall where there was one of these giant Walmarts. At least he’d get everything he needed. Parking his car he grabbed a shopping cart and walked inside. The air-condition was blowing coldly in his face when he entered. Typical American! Outside boiling hot and inside freezing cold. A wonder they weren’t suffering from pneumonia constantly.

His shopping cart was pretty full already but he still needed to get beer and wine. Heading down the aisle he turned a corner and saw a girl on a ladder filling up shelves. She was wearing a skirt and her male colleague standing next to her was clearly enjoying the view as he handed her cans and boxes. Shaking his head he started to push the cart towards the next aisle when the guy's hand reached upwards and underneath her skirt. She spun around and nearly fell down. He was already grabbing the guy’s shirt when he noticed that he knew the girl.

* * *

Lydia had had a great day off with her new toys which helped her forget all about Tom and the way his beautiful cock felt inside her. She didn’t want to go to work but had to. The owner of the supermarket was a friend of her mum's and if she wouldn’t show up she’d know in minutes.  
Putting on a knee-long black skirt and a white blouse with the top three buttons undone she eventually left the house. It was boiling hot and she immediately wished she could head over to Tom’s and use his pool again.

10 minutes later she got off her bike and locked it at the employee's entrance. At least they had air-condition inside. In the locker room she put on her work coat above her outfit and headed outside where Jim was already waiting for her.  
“Hi, Lydia. Good to see you. We’ll do the refill today. So get the ladder and we’ll meet in aisle 10.”  
“Yes, Jim.” Fucking fantastic. She should have put on pants. He always made her do the filling up when she was wearing a skirt, so that fucking creep could look underneath it. He claimed to have fear of heights which surely was bullshit. Well, at least she’d put on boring cotton panties.

They’d worked for about an hour when she actually caught him staring underneath her skirt while his other hand was palming his crotch.  
“If you don’t move your eyes I’ll kick you in your stupid nuts!” She was so angry and wouldn’t it get her fired she probably would just do that. Of course she could tell her boss but as it was Jim was his nephew and she doubted that he’d believe her.  
Jim just laughed before handing her the next couple of tins. “I just enjoy the view, Lydia.”

It was relatively quiet for a Saturday – probably due to the good weather, so apparently Jim was getting bolder as there were only a few customers around. He now constantly stared up her skirt. Only one more aisle and they were done. Finally.  
But then she suddenly felt his hand gliding up her inner thigh and she spun around wanting to just get his disgusting hand off of her. However, she’d apparently had turned too fast and struggled to hold her balance. Luckily his hand was gone again and the next moment, just when she wanted to start shouting at him, Jim was pulled backwards and when she saw by who she had to grin.

“Hey!” Jim shouted as he turned around staring at Tom’s chest before slowly moving his eyes upwards only to be met by piercing-blue ones.  
“What the hell are you thinking, you fucking pervert!” To Lydia’s surprise Tom was speaking in an American accent.  
“That's none of your fucking business.”  
“Do you want me to call the cops?” Tom’s stare was deadly and Lydia was slightly scared by it as well. “Sexual harassment is against the law, you know.”  
“I didn’t do anything!” Jim still tried to get out of this but next to Tom he looked like a little boy – a guilty, little boy.  
“So touching a woman between her legs is ‘not doing anything’?” Tom reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.  
“No! Please don’t call the cops. I... I thought that’s what you wanted!” He turned towards Lydia and to her amusement there were tears in his eyes.  
“Now it’s her fault or what?!” Tom’s authoritarian tone send goose bumps all over her body and made her nipples hard. This man was perfect for her. She was sure he even could make her cum with just his voice.  
“No. I...”  
“What’s going on here?” Mr. Williams, her boss, came down the aisle.  
“Are you the boss here?” Tom looked at him still wearing that no-nonsense facial expression that made her soak her panties.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, your employee here thought it appropriate to first stare underneath her skirt and then touch her there.”  
“Is that true, Jim?” Her jaw dropped when she heard the anger in her boss’ voice.  
“I thought Lydia likes me and she...”  
He silenced his nephew with a gesture of his hand and helped Lydia down the ladder before apologising “I’m sorry, Lydia. Do you want to call the police and press charges?”  
She didn’t want trouble especially not involving Tom. “No. I just don’t want to work with him anymore.”  
“Of course not. Jim!” He pointed towards his office before turning to Tom. “I'm really sorry, Sir, that you had to witness this. Be assured that I’ll deal with it.”  
Tom just nodded and watched the two men walk away.

“Thanks for that.” She stepped closer to him and smiled up at him.  
“No problem.” His eyes lingered on her cleavage for a moment before going back up meeting her eyes.  
“You haven’t called.” She said quietly, not wanting anybody to hear.  
“No.”  
“Why?” She tried to look as miserable as possible.  
“I thought it was clear that it was a one time thing.”  
“Yes. But I just thought we could repeat it. It was quite good after all. Right?”  
Tom had to smile at her innocence. “Yes, it was. But, Lydia, you’re too young. I don’t think it would be wise.”  
She felt herself getting angry and nearly spat at him that she was even younger than he thought and threaten to go to the police. Deciding against it she thought a different approach would be better. She should show him that she wasn’t a girl anymore.  
Stepping even closer to him she palmed his crotch. “You’re not interested in a sexy girl who wants you as her fuck-buddy?”  
“Then why not fuck with Jim?” He’d lowered his voice and she could feel herself dripping in her panties.  
“Because he’s a fucking creep.” She could feel him harden under her fingers when he suddenly took a step back.  
“You’re definitely a sexy girl.” He emphasised the last word. “But that's too complicated for me right now. Have a good day, Lydia.” With that he turned around and left her there on her own.

“You’ll see.” Lydia mumbled to herself making a plan how to change his mind.


	6. What You See Is What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia's plan work?

Tom quickly finished his shopping as he had a fucking boner from her rubbing him through his jeans. She looked even younger today than he remembered from last time. Was she really 19? Well, she had to as the idea of having had sex with a younger girl made him slightly sick.  
She was hot and a part of him wanted to invite her back to his place for a rough fuck but he was an adult and he had to behave like one.

After paying he headed back to his car but felt as if someone was hitting him with a hammer as the difference in temperature was probably about 20 °C. As quickly as possible he packed the stuff into his car and jumped in. He still had a few hours until his guests arrived but he’d surely need those to prepare.

* * *

Lydia finished filling up the shelves on her own and luckily was finished soon. Another hour and she could go. Heading to the toilets she nearly bumped into Mr. Williams.  
“Are you alright, Lydia? I could call your mum.”  
“No, thanks. I’m okay, I guess.”  
“Was it the first time Jim harassed you?”  
“Well, I caught him staring a couple of times already but he never touched me before.”  
“Good. Why don’t you finish early? It’s pretty quiet anyway.”  
“That would be great!”  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Mr. Williams.”

In the blink of an eye she was through the door and on her bike heading home thinking about her plan. Would it work? Well, she at least had to try.

Once home she stripped and put on the corset she bought with the overt panties but without the stockings. Checking herself out in the mirror she grinned. He surely wouldn’t be able to resist her in that outfit. She also applied make up and mascara as it made her look older before putting on the same summer dress she wore the other day when he wasn’t home. Hopefully he’d like her surprise.

Checking herself in the mirror again she eventually nodded and left her room.  
“Where are you going, Lydie?”  
“To Caren's. She’s having a barbecue.”  
“Is everything alright?”  
Probably Mr. Williams had called her but something told her that her mum was inwardly praying that she didn’t want to talk about it. “Yes, mum. I’m perfect.” She could actually see the relief in her face and hated her that moment. What sort of mother wasn’t prepared to be there for her child when needed?  
“Good. Have fun then.”

With anger in her belly she jumped onto her bike. How would her mum have reacted if Jim had actually raped her? Why was her mum so indifferent towards her?  
Her mind was still racing when she turned onto Tom’s street. She drove her bike behind the garage where nobody could see it and got off. She headed over to the garden door hearing music play behind it. Like last time she entered the code and the door opened. For a moment she stood in the shadows of the trees looking for Tom and soon could see him in the kitchen. Good.  
She stepped behind a bush and stripped off her dress which she hung over the wooden fence and stepped out from her hiding place presenting her half-naked body.

She felt good in her outfit and walked over to the terrace. The door to the kitchen stood open and so far he hadn’t seen her. His head was bend over and he was cutting something. The music was louder over here as the stereo stood by the door, so she pressed the stop button and the next moment he spun around seeing her standing there.  
“Hi, Tom.”  
His jaw dropped when he saw her standing there in her outfit, her big breasts laid bare in front of him.  
“What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?” He knew he was in trouble as his cock already filled with blood.  
“Well, I wanted to thank you again.”  
“I’m expecting guests this evening and need to prepare some stuff. So would you please leave?” He tried half-heartedly to get rid of her.  
“Your incredible cock doesn’t seem to want me to leave.” She took a step closer swaying her hips. “Besides I can help you after you’ve fucked me.”  
“Lydia, I've told you that I’m not interested. You sure are sexy as hell but you’re too young. And I doubt that you actually are 19.”  
Damn! “Why? Because I’ve got fucking huge tits that make you drool? And you’d be a paedophile if I was younger?” She stepped even closer to him and reached for his growing erection. “I want you to fuck me and I won’t leave before you have. Besides you didn’t care when you fucked me last time.”

Tom swallowed hard his head was screaming no but his cock couldn’t wait to be buried inside her but he knew if he’d give in now she’d come back wherever she wanted a fuck. “I told you I’m not interested in anything serious.”  
“Neither am I. The last thing I want is to be your girlfriend. I want your cock. Nothing else.”  
This would be every guys wet dream but why did it feel like a nightmare then? “How old are you really?” He had to know.  
“I am 19. As I’ve told you.” With every word she gave his cock a firm stroke through his grey cotton shorts. It was already rock-hard, so he could say what he wanted but his body definitely wanted her.

Maybe there was another way out of this, Tom thought. “You remember where the condoms are?”  
“Yes.” Her nipples already hardened in anticipation.  
“Good. Then get one.” He’d fuck her as roughly as he could without any preparation. He might hurt her a little that way but maybe she’d loose interest in him then. Watching her basically running upstairs his cock twitched in his pants already seeing her tits bounce with every step.

She was back in no time putting down a handful of condoms on the dark kitchen counter. Tom thought that she looked like an eager puppy and he felt a little bad for destroying that in a bit.  
“Bend over the counter!” His voice had slipped into full dominant mode and she immediately obeyed. Her hair fell down her shoulder and he could see goose bumps on her back. Was it because of his voice or was it the cool marble now pressed against her huge tits?

He reached past her and grabbed a condom before shoving down his shorts and briefs. Opening the wrapper he rolled the latex onto himself before grabbing his shaft at the base and bringing it to her slit. He rubbed along her pussy two times making her whine before placing himself at her entrance and in one hard thrust he entered her.  
A loud scream escaped her but when he felt her walls clenching around him he knew if wasn’t pain. Shit! This would be harder than he thought.

Lydia nearly came the moment he rammed into her. It hurt a little but the pleasure of being utterly filled drowned it out. For a moment Tom held still inside her before starting a merciless rhythm. His pelvis slapping against her ass with every thrust caused obscene sounds and she felt her nipples harden - and not only due to the cold kitchen counter beneath her.  
She’d thought that last time had already been rough but this was different. It was hard. Merciless. Ruthless, even. But it felt so fucking good. And she still felt safe with Tom.  
Eventually his hand grabbed her hair and he tugged at them painfully whilst continuing to pound into her.

She couldn’t stifle a scream as she came moments later. However, Tom didn’t stop he fucked her through her orgasm gasping from time to time. He was angry.

Had she really just cum?! This couldn’t be. He had expected her to beg for mercy but instead her pussy tightly gripped his cock. Fucking slut! She definitely must have masochistic tendencies otherwise she’d be begging him to stop. He was such an idiot. He should have known that fucking her roughly wouldn’t scare her off after last time.  
His hand had wrapped her hair around his fist while his other hand was painfully digging into her hip. That moment he hated her. No! He hated himself. She could be his daughter and he was fucking her as hard as it could get.  
“Fuck! Yes!” She moaned and ripped him from his thoughts. The little bitch was enjoying every second of this. Moving his hand from her hip to her tit he tugged at her nipple as if he wanted to milk her and she let out another scream of pleasure and her walls were clenching around him again which only made him tug harder at her sensitive bud. And then she came!

It felt as if her pussy wanted to squash his dick but he couldn’t stop pounding into her. Just a bit more. Yes!!!

Her second orgasm was even harder than her first one and maybe it was because he kept thrusting into her. Her legs felt like Jell-O and it actually started to hurt and then he stopped buried inside her to the hilt and came as well. Then everything went black...

Tom was still coming inside her when he felt her body become limp. Shit! He’d overdone it. Grabbing her hips he held her in place until his own orgasm had ceased. Carefully holding her he made sure she didn’t crash to the floor as he grabbed his dick at its base holding the condom in place whilst slowly pulling out of her.  
Surprised he stared down between them and saw that she had squirted all over his shorts. Great! Rolling off the condom he threw it into the nearby bin before lifting Lydia off the ground and carrying her over to the sofa.

He made sure to put her lower half onto his blanket so her probably still gushing pussy wouldn’t ruin his new sofa. Looking down his body he saw the full extent of their rough coupling as the entire front of his shorts was covered in her juices. Shit! This had gone completely wrong.  
Looking down at her he could see her wet slit as her left leg had fallen off of the sofa. What had he done?!

Normally he would lie down beside his sub after a rough fuck like this and comfort her but Lydia wasn’t his sub. She was just a girl he had sex with. He needed to change and then continue to prepare...  
The doorbell startled him and he automatically headed to the door before realising that A: his genitals were still hanging from his shorts and B: they were dripping wet with a woman's juices.  
He quickly headed to the downstairs bathroom where he had the jeans he’d worn earlier. Stripping off his wet clothes he dried himself with his briefs before slipping into his jeans without fresh undies. Just as he headed down the hallway to the door it rang again which kind of made him angry. Ripping open the door he found his next door neighbour standing there.

“Hi, Natalie. Everything alright?” He couldn’t help but notice that she looked a bit sour.  
“When you decide to fuck your girlfriend the next time, make sure the windows are closed or tell her to be quiet. I just had to explain to my 5- and 3-year-old that our neighbour isn’t killing someone.”  
Tom hadn’t thought about closing the door after she’d stepped in and yes, Lydia had been quite loud. Well, if he’d fuck her again he had to make sure to take her upstairs into his new playroom. “I’m really sorry, Natalie. I swear it won’t happen again.”  
“Good.” She openly ogled him probably wondering what exactly he had done to make that girl scream like that.

Lydia felt light like a feather when she woke again. Sitting up she noticed that she was still in her outfit and at Tom’s. The blinds were drawn to block out the sun but it still was bright enough to see that she was in a living room. A shiver ran through her when the cool air from the air-condition blew against her wet folds.  
She could hear Tom talk from somewhere and slowly got up only to fall back on the sofa as her knees felt so weak. There was a painful throbbing in her pussy that reminded her of what had just happened. Fuck! When their first time had been really good already, this was mind-blowing. She had loved every single second.

Lying back down she took in her surroundings even more when she wondered if it was normal to enjoy this sort of rough – and sometimes even painful – sex. The way Tom had tugged at her nipple had made her come harder than ever before.  
“You’re up again.” Tom suddenly stood in the door looking at her thoughtfully.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you okay?” He stepped closer inspecting her closely for any signs of discomfort.  
“I... You were quite rough.” And still she felt safe with him. It was weird. She should be scared really but instead she wished he’d come over and hold her.  
“Yeah. Sorry. I got carried away a little. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He was standing above her now and she slowly parted her legs for him.  
“It was fucking amazing. Although I’m not quite sure if it’s normal to enjoy that sort of roughness.”  
He huffed out a laugh before shaking his head. He didn’t like their huge age difference but maybe she’d hugely enjoy being his new sub. “I guess you’ve got no idea what BDSM is?”  
“No.” She felt stupid for a moment before smiling up at him. “But I guess you own at least one book about it.”  
“Ehehehehehe.” Her quick-wittedness made him laugh. “Probably.”  
“Well, maybe you can explain a little about this DSMB while I help you in the kitchen.”  
“It’s BDSM. And okay. But you need to put on some clothes or we won’t get much done.” Maybe it was destiny that he’d met and fucked her. She seemed to like the things he did with her. Yes, she was quite young but she was hot and she wanted him.

Ten minutes later they were standing in the kitchen again side by side. Lydia had put her dress back on but couldn’t really concentrate as her wetness was running down her thigh. Cursing she took a step back putting her knife down.  
“What’s wrong? Did you cut yourself?” Tom looked at her slightly worried.  
“No. I’m fucking dripping. It’s... Shit!” He could see that her nipples were hard underneath her dress and to his dismay he felt his cock harden again with interest.  
“Well, first on the left is a bathroom if you want to dry off.”  
“Hmmm.” Walking towards the hallway she once again felt that delicious soreness in her vagina. She’d feel it for days but still she wanted more already.

In the bathroom she sat on the toilet peeing before drying herself off with toilet paper. Her eyes eventually fell to the shorts lying on the edge of the tub along with a pair of dark blue briefs. The front of the shorts was covered in wetness. Had that been her?  
Flushing the toilet she stood up and grabbed the shorts. They were actually soaked through. Had she peed at him as they fucked as that amount of juices weren’t normal.

Feeling totally embarrassed she walked back to the kitchen where she stopped at the counter they had fucked at earlier. The remaining condoms she had brought down were still lying there and then her gaze fell to the floor. Fuck!  
“I’m really sorry for peeing at you. I didn’t mean to. God, it’s a wonder you’re still talking to me.” She grabbed some paper towels and started wiping up her mess.  
Tom, however, watched her first slightly confused until she started wiping up the puddle on the floor, he hadn’t even noticed. With a grin he waited for her to get back up. Her face was deep red which made him chuckle. The tough woman who knew exactly what she wanted was gone and a shy girl was in front of him.  
Putting down his own knife he turned around and reached for her shoulders. “Don’t apologise for being passionate. You didn’t pee. It’s called squirting and it usually only happens when a woman has an intense orgasm.”  
Her eyes had been fixed on his chest while he was saying that and when she looked up at him there were tears in her eyes. “Really?”  
She suddenly looked like 15 and Tom wondered if she maybe was. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to her chest. “All good, darling. You’re a passionate woman.”  
Cuddling her face into his chest she felt really loved for the first time in her life. Her mum had never held her like that before making her feel special.

Soon her arms had wrapped around him as well and it felt kind of more intimate than he wanted it to. Once again he had the feeling that it had been a mistake to fuck with her in the first place.  
In the end she looked up at him with a smile. “Thanks. And now we should continue preparing your food.”

Another ten minutes later Tom’s thoughts were spinning around how to best end this without completely breaking her heart when she innocently asked “So BDSM, ha? What exactly is that?”  
“Well, at first it’s an abbreviation. Bondage Discipline Sadism Masochism. Do you know what each one means?” Was he really talking about this with her???  
“I think so.” She couldn’t tell him that she had no clue what he was talking about and she could google it later.  
“Well, and BDSM is basically a sexual lifestyle involving these things. It’s surely not for everyone. I was really struggling for a while to accept that side of me.” He went quiet from one moment to the next as he didn’t want to discuss this with her – after all she was just a fuck.

Suddenly it felt a bit awkward between them as they stood side by side cutting different veggies, peeling potatoes and so on. He looked really good in his jeans and t-shirt and somehow she didn’t want to leave, she wanted to know everything about him and this BDSM stuff but somehow she also knew he wouldn’t talk about it with her.

They had finished preparing the different salads and he’d surely kick her out any moment but she wanted something before she’d go. She wanted him to ram his fat cock into her again making her come harder then ever.  
So when he put some stuff into the dishwasher she stripped off her dress and corset and smiled at him when he looked over at her. “I’m going for a swim. Are you coming?”  
His jaw dropped and before he could answer she was through the door and jumping into his pool.

Shaking his head he watched her swim back and forth for a while. She looked so fucking hot naked in the water – especially when swimming on her back presenting her naked boobs to him. His cock was hard again as well and he thought about jumping in with her and fumbling her before fucking her but his neighbour came back to his mind. No. Not outside. Not when she was screaming like a banshee when she came.  
Maybe she really could be his sub. She seemed to have enjoyed their rough coupling hugely. Well, maybe it was time to find out what else she’d enjoy. There were still about two hours left before his guests would arrive.  
“Lydia! Get out and come here!” Using his best dom voice he watched her reaction closely. She stopped swimming and looked up at him. Something in his face made her pussy walls clench and she swam over to the ladder and climbed out. Tom was standing exactly at the ladder so the naked girl was standing in front of him. Her eyes were fixed on the bulge in his jeans and she knew she’d get what she wanted. What she didn’t know was that she’d get more than she’d wished for...


	7. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows Lydia a few things.  
Plus she needs to know more about this BDSM thing

“How sore are you?” Tom looked down at her noticing her stare at his hardening manhood with amusement.   
“Not at all.” She said without thinking.   
“Liar!” Tom grabbed her chin and slowly lifted her head up until their eyes met. Something in his gaze made her want to look away.  
“A little. It’s not too bad. Please fuck me again!”   
Tom had to grin as she was already begging to be fucked and he hadn’t even started with dominating her. “I will. In time.” The grin on his face only got wider as he imagined how she’d beg once he had her at his mercy. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Lydia was dancing inwardly as she’d gotten what she wanted. Tom would fuck her again and she knew he’d do it whenever she came over and asked for it. He surely wasn’t her boyfriend but she didn’t need that anyway.   
Eagerly nodding she headed inside and towards the stairs. Tom was right behind her and she could basically feel his eyes burn into her butt. Once upstairs she turned towards his bedroom but he stopped her.   
“No! Left. Straight ahead.” A shiver ran through her body and she wasn’t sure if it was because she was still slightly wet from her round in the pool and the cool breeze from the air condition. 

The door stood open a gap and she curiously pushed it open. It was another bedroom with a huge four poster bed made from dark wood. There was also a big wardrobe and a small window. Curiously she walked in and wondered why Tom had brought her to the obvious guestroom. She turned right in time to see him walk into the room holding a towel towards her.   
“Dry off a little. After all we don’t want to get the sheets soaked before we start.”   
Furrowing her brows she grabbed the fluffy fabric and dried herself a little while Tom tugged his shirt off. Her mouth involuntarily watered as she watched his muscles move and the way his jeans hung low on his hips made her pussy wet.   
Swallowing hard she watched him come closer and eventually his fingers reached out for her. She couldn’t stifle a whimper when he tenderly brushed his fingertips over her slightly hard nipple.  
“I’ll show you a little bit of BDSM now. If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable just say stop. Okay?”  
“Yes, Tom.” Her voice was shaky for some reason as she looked up from where his fingers were still caressing her.  
“You’ll do what I tell you without discussion. That’s the discipline part of it.” The gentle caress suddenly turned into pain as he pinched her right nipple rather painfully. “I’ll also show you a bit more about the SM parts of it.”   
She nearly asked what that meant when she remembered that she’d told him she already knew what each word meant.   
“Now lie down on the bed. On your back and raise your arms.”  
His tone was a little bossy for her liking but she walked over to the bed and did as he said nonetheless as she’d get fucked then. That much she knew.

Tom nearly groaned in pain when he watched her obey. His cock was pressing against his zipper rather hard but he knew he’d enjoy it more if he didn’t straight away fuck her. And he always could unzip his pants once she was bound to the bed.   
Innocently she watched him from the bed as he opened a drawer and took out a pair of leather cuffs and some ropes. Sitting down beside her on the mattress he slowly fastened the first cuff to her left wrist. “I’ll tie you down now. If you’re feeling uncomfortable, insecure or anything else at any point, just tell me. Okay?”   
“Yes.” Well, that must be the bondage part then, she thought and let him finish. The leather was snug around her wrists but not too tight as well.   
Once the cuffs were in place Tom tied her wrists to the bed spreading her arms wide. Lydia felt kind of vulnerable but still safe.  
“Everything okay?” Tom looked down at her and with a smile she nodded. “Good. But I need you to say it.”  
“I’m good. Will you fuck me now?”   
Amused Tom noticed that she’d already spread her legs invitingly. Raising an eyebrow he popped open the button of his jeans before tugging the zipper down. His erection jumped out and he caught her licking her lips. What a horny, little slut?!   
“Not yet!” He nearly burst out laughing at the sudden disappointment in her face. “First I’ll take care of you a little.” With that he leaned down and greedily sucked a nipple in his mouth making her scream in surprise and pleasure.

As promised Tom took care of her starting with her breasts. While his mouth was busy on one his fingers tended to its twin. Lydia started to feel slightly dizzy as he kept on licking, sucking and biting on one side whilst rubbing, pinching and stroking on the other. She was constantly moaning, gasping or screaming now, only interrupted by the occasional “oh, God”, “fuck" or “Tom”, the latter making him painfully hard. 

Normally he’d go down on her to drive her completely crazy but he still had no idea if the was clean and considering the stuff she told him he would be surprised if she was. Her hips were bucking and the pressure of her thighs against his knees, which held her open, grew with every caress. She’d come the moment he’d touch her down there but she had to beg for it and he knew she would eventually. 

It was like nothing she’d experienced before. He hadn’t touched her pussy and she constantly could feel it clench now but he wasn’t touching her down there. She was so close but she needed a little bit more. Just a little. “Please, Tom.”  
He stopped for a brief moment and looked at her “Please, what?” Instead of going lower he only switched to her other breast again and she let out a frustrated scream.

It took a bit longer until she could form another sentence to beg for what she wanted. “Please, Tom, touch my pussy. I need to cum.”   
“Why didn’t you say so?” She wanted to slap the smug expression from his face but for one point she couldn’t as her arms were tied down and for second part she orgasmed the moment his thumb pressed into her throbbing clit.

Tom didn’t stop rubbing her clit and she soon felt a new wave of pleasure wash through her and another and another. In the end, however, Tom was desperate for his own release when Lydia had already turned into a babbling mess. He quickly rolled a condom on and thrust into her roughly which caused her to scream as a new orgasm hit her like a train. Fucking into her tightly clenching cunt he soon couldn’t hold back any longer and came inside her buried to the hilt.

She felt as if she just exploded and in a way she probably did. Tom’s cock was buried deep inside her and absentmindedly she felt him twitch inside her. Somehow the whole thing seemed to overwhelm her and tears started to stream down her face.   
Slowly Tom pulled out and his cock was followed by quite some fluid. He wanted to get out of bed and get a towel but noticed her tears. If he wanted her to be his sub, he needed to show her all the sides to it and aftercare was a huge part. So he lay down next to her and released her arms before hugging her tightly to his body. First she was quite tense but a moment later she relaxed.

Lydia still felt her pussy throbbing and she knew she’d be sore for a couple of days but the sex had been worth it – and if it hadn’t being held by Tom would be. In all her life she’d never felt this good. Protected. Loved.   
“How are you feeling?” Tom eventually asked.   
“Happy.” Her answer came immediately and it was nothing but the truth. Right that moment she felt amazing, there was only one thing she now wanted more than anything. “Will you fuck me without condom next time?” She had no idea why but she wanted to feel his seed dripping from her cunt.  
“If you get checked.”  
She hated to go to the gynaecologist’s but she apparently had to. “Okay.” A thought crossed her mind “Will you go down on me then as well?”  
Tom had to chuckle. He loved how he could drive women crazy with his tongue – especially if they were tied down and in combination with nipple clamps. “Possibly.” He palmed her breast and pinched her nipple lightly. “How did it feel to be tied down?”   
“Fucking hot.” True. She had been soaking already before he’d even touched her.   
“So check on bondage then.” They briefly looked at each other before they both started chuckling.

“So discipline is next?” Lydia eventually asked.  
“If you want to try that next.”   
“What does that look like? I mean, will you tell me to mop your floor and I have to do it or what?”   
“It could be. But I generally like to mainly use that aspect in the bedroom – or sex related. Usually a sub gets rules – like no masturbating – and has to obey them and if she – or he – doesn’t the dominant will punish the sub.”  
“Sub?” She nearly wanted to ask what a sandwich had to do with it but luckily stopped herself in time.  
“Sub is short for submissive.”  
“Oh. And what if I don’t feel very submissive one day?”  
“Just say so. This sort of thing lives from honesty or otherwise one might get hurt.” Silently she looked at him thinking about the whole thing. “Scared?” Tom asked and his cute facial expression made her laugh.   
“No. I don’t know what it is but I feel so safe with you. It’s weird.”  
A soft smile spread on Tom’s lips. “That’s good.”

For a while they just lay there silently until Lydia slowly sat up. “I guess I should go.”  
“Hmmm?” Tom felt quite sleepy and had nearly been dozing off.   
“Your guests will arrive soon.” She looked down into his slightly puzzled face and had to laugh. “You look super cute when you’re all sleepy.”  
“Do I?” To his own shock he’d rather fuck her all night than have guests over. She’d said she felt safe with him which was amazing and the perfect basis for a dom/sub relationship although he wasn’t quite sure that she knew what that meant at all. Was he really willing to start from zero with such a young girl who might find in the end that she didn’t even enjoy this sort of thing?  
“Yes. I’ll just quickly use your toilet before I leave.”  
“Mhmm.” Deep in thoughts Tom watched her leave the room before slowly getting up himself. He picked up the used condom and threw it in the bin. The sheets were a mess so he quickly tugged them off as well as putting the ropes and leather cuffs away.   
She really seemed to have enjoyed herself but maybe she was interpreting his interest in fucking her with more. He knew he had to clear that up before going any further with her.

Meanwhile Lydia found that she was fucking sore, even wiping her pussy after peeing hurt, but it had been worth it. And she’d do it again. First though she wanted to go home. Not because Tom creeped her out or anything – quite the opposite – but she wanted to read a bit about this BDSM thing as she had absolutely no clue what it was about and she couldn’t agree to anything without knowing more.   
Once she was finished in the bathroom she headed downstairs to find her clothes. As she passed the bedroom they had fucked in earlier she briefly stopped and admired Tom’s firm, round butt cheeks as he stripped the bed. A part of her still couldn’t believe that a guy like him was fucking her.

She was already in her dress when Tom came downstairs as well, casually dressed in shorts and a black t-shirt. God, he looked hot!  
“So I’m off then. See ya.” She didn’t want an awkward kiss but still a part of her wished for that.   
“It was rather nice, Lydia. Before you go... I...” Maybe it would happen “I just wanted to make sure you don’t get the wrong impression. I... We’re just fucking. Okay? I mean I’ve said it before but...”  
“I know!” Of course she was just a fuck for him “I’m not stupid. I just want your cock anyway.” She noticed his slightly surprised face and maybe he was lying to himself. Well, she’ll see.   
Right when he opened his mouth to say something else, the doorbell rang. “Have fun tonight.” With that she left him standing there and headed to the garden door and her bike.

Once at home Lydia headed straight to her room. Her mum was lying in the backyard talking and laughing with someone on the phone not even taking notice of her daughter and her slight waddling.  
Slamming the door to her room shut she started her computer whilst stripping off her clothes and changing into cotton shorts and a top. As soon as her browser had started, she entered the letters B D S M and started reading. As soon as she was reading about discipline her head started spinning. Spanking. Flogging. Whipping. Did Tom want to do that to her? That sort of pain couldn’t be enjoyable.   
On the other hand there were lots of things that piqued her interest. At the bondage section there was a picture of a woman who’s breasts had been tied up which made her slightly wet. How would that feel?   
She also loved the idea of a piercing. Well, she actually wanted nipple piercings for a while but she needed her mum’s permission and it had been hard enough to have her agree on the piercings in her ear. Only a few more months... 

What unsettled her the most was the SM part of it. How could one enjoy pain – or give someone pain. Did Tom enjoy hurting her?   
Right on cue her sore pussy started throbbing. He had been rather rough and she had loved every second. She also remembered him painfully tugging at her nipple and how she came like a rocket. Fuck! She needed to find out more about this side of her. Well, probably Tom would be happy enough to guide her through the whole thing. 

It fascinated her and she couldn’t stop reading and looking at pictures. Eventually she started making a list on her phone with things she definitely wanted to try. At some point her mum called her to dinner and she couldn’t believe that it was so late already. Her shorts were soaking and she thought about going back to Tom’s but in the end decided against it. After all she couldn’t risk that one of his guests might see and recognise her.

When she was finished eating she quickly put her dish away and went back to her room and her computer. She’d come to a section called role play and there were actually a few things that immediately turned her on. And then she read something that made her sit on the edge of her seat.  
Biting her lip she read all about daddy dom / little girl. Well, she didn’t really want to walk about in pink clothes but somehow she found the idea hot. After a while she also started thinking about the whole thing and found that maybe that was why she felt so safe with Tom. She considered him as a father figure. Well, he took care of her – only in a sexual way – but he made sure she was okay. 

She read a bit more when she heard her mum leave without saying anything. All of a sudden she was so angry with her mum and considered leaving as well without a word but Tom had guests and she wasn’t in the mood to see her friends.   
Heading to the kitchen she got a bottle of vodka from the fridge and a glass. Back in her room she put the stuff down on her desk when her eyes landed on her robe – or better the cord – and her curiosity rose.

It took her several tries until she had managed to tie her tits properly but she immediately loved it. The feeling of her taut breasts and when she touched her nipples she had to moan loudly. She definitely wanted Tom to do this with her.   
With her tits bound she sat back in front of her computer and looked for some porn involving tit bondage. In no time she had found one with a young girl with equally big tits. At the beginning the girl was in a thin white blouse obviously not wearing a bra and a short plaid skirt. Eventually a guy came in scolding her for not wearing a bra. He ripped open her blouse and quickly tied her tits up before bending her over the back of the sofa and spanking her for her infraction. When he asked the girl if she’d do it again she answered “No, daddy” and Lydia groaned with arousal. That could be easily her and Tom.  
“Good girl.” Her pussy clenched and she wanted to hear those words from Tom just before he’d ram his thick cock into her just as the guy on her screen was doing.

Lydia was still recovering from the orgasm the porn had caused when her phone rang. Jenny. For a moment she thought of letting it ring but in the end picked up anyway.   
“Hi, Jen. Everything alright?”  
“That’s what I wanted to know from you. Haven’t heard from you all day.”  
“Right. I guess I was busy.” Lydia shrugged while looking at more BDSM pics.  
“Who have you been fucking now again?!” Jenny laughed not knowing that she was completely right.  
“Tom.” Lydia just said nonchalantly.  
“What? The guy from last week? How?! I mean you said he hadn’t called you.”  
“Well,...” Lydia told her what happened at work and that afterwards she just wanted him more than anything. For now though she left out the BDSM parts as she wanted to find out more on her own first. “Have you ever squirted?”  
“You mean during sex?” Jenny asked slightly shocked.  
“Sure.”  
“No. I don’t think it’s possible. Just some myth.” When Lydia didn’t say anything for a few moments Jen shouted “NO FUCKING WAY! He made you squirt?!”  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
“Shit! How did it feel?”  
“I didn’t notice at first. But, well, I guess I passed out after I came anyway.”

They talked some more and by the time they hung up it was already midnight.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has a few surprises for Tom

Tom had a really good time at his garden party with his new friends. It always had been easy for him to get along with new people and make friends. By the time the last people left it was past 2 am and he was totally exhausted, which might have to do with him dancing for over two hours with some women and drinking way too much beer.  
Rob had also tried to hook him up with his sister in law and she was quite beautiful but as soon as she opened her mouth the attraction had vanished as she probably had the IQ of a banana. Of course that wouldn’t matter if it was just a shag but he wouldn’t do that as she was related to a friend.

Staring at the chaos in his kitchen, terrace and living room Tom automatically groaned shaking his head. “Tomorrow” he thought and headed to bed.

* * *

Lydia woke at 9.30 and after lazily stretching in bed for a bit she got up to make some breakfast. On her way to the kitchen she passed her mum’s room which was empty – the bed untouched. That either meant she was up already or – and more likely – she hadn’t even been home last night.  
Somehow this made her so angry that she could have punched a hole in the wall. Of course she found the kitchen and living room empty – not even a note. Sure she was 17 now but a good mother would at least have told her where she’d go.

Gulping down a peanut butter and jam sandwich with some milk she soon had made a decision. She’d go over to Tom’s and spend the day and maybe even the night there – if he’d have her.  
She headed to her room and put on a boring sky blue bra and cotton panties. It didn’t matter if she’d be naked all day anyway. A worn out t-shirt and some sweats finished off her outfit. With anger in her belly she jumped onto her bike and cycled over to Tom’s and only when she stood at his garden door she noticed that she wasn’t even wearing any make-up. She knew she looked younger without that but a feeling told her he wouldn’t care.

Letting herself in she immediately saw the chaos on the terrace. Empty glasses and dishes, pots and pans. Well, looks like Tom knew how to throw a party.  
The chaos continued inside as well and she had to giggle as she wouldn’t have thought that Tom could be this chaotic. In order to look for him she headed upstairs where she soon found his naked body stretched out all over the large matrass snoring lightly. Sitting down beside him she couldn’t help but run her fingers through his soft curls. He looked so fucking beautiful.

For a moment she thought about cuddling into bed beside him but somehow the chaos downstairs came back to her mind. If she cleaned up a little, he’d have more time for her later. Decision made she headed back downstairs and started cleaning.

About an hour later all trash was cleaned away and the dishwasher full and running. Lydia finished cleaning the terrace completely and found that she deserved a reward. Time to wake Tom.  
Stripping off her clothes she walked upstairs where Tom had rolled to his back but was still sleeping soundly. Her mouth immediately watered when she saw his flaccid dick resting against his thigh. Climbing between his legs she wrapped her fingers around his soft manhood and slowly started stroking it. She loved the way it looked when she tugged his foreskin back and his perfect pink cock head came into view. Until now she’d only ever sucked one guy off but she wanted to try. She wanted to have Tom moan for her – to make him beg to be sucked harder.  
She pushed his foreskin as far back as it went and carefully licked across his cock head. Almost immediately a quiet moan came from Tom which only made her more eager. Wrapping her lips around his slowly hardening dick she sucked at him and took him deeper into her mouth.

* * *

Tom had just come home after a long day at work only to find Jaqueline topless on his sofa reading a book.  
“What a welcome sight.”  
“Hello, Sir. I’ve been waiting for you. And it’s too hot to wear clothes anyway.”  
“True.” It was one of these rare summer days in England with over 30° C and he was happy to finally get out of his suit. To tease her he also took off his shirt which made her put away her book and watch him closely.  
He only stopped stripping when he was just in his undies just like her. A huge grin spread on her face as she reached down and tugged off her undies as well.  
Raising an eyebrow Tom watched her and once she was naked she spread her legs for him to show him her dripping sex.  
“Hmmm? What do we have here?” He leaned forward inspecting her cunt closely.  
“I’m always so wet for you, Sir.”  
“You’re a naughty thing, aren’t you.” To her surprise he straddled her chest leaning backwards slightly. “Show me what a naughty thing you are!”  
Biting her lower lip she reached for the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down until his semi-hard cock basically jumped in her face and she greedily sucked him into her mouth.

So good. She was his good girl!  
To reward her he moved his fingers to her pussy and started stroking her soaked folds while she licked at him. Yes!  
“Oh, Jacky! Fuck!”

All of a sudden his head started pounding while the stimulation to his cock continued. Fuck! Blinking his eyes it took him a few moments to realise that he wasn’t back in his old house in London but in his new one in Nebraska. But who on Earth... Looking down his body he saw Lydia sucking at his dick slightly clumsily. It wasn’t bad but he’d certainly had better blow jobs – and not just because his head hurt like shit.

* * *

By the time Tom shifted lightly for the first time his cock was rock hard in her mouth. He groaned a few times and she actually got the first taste of him when he moaned “Oh, Jacky! Fuck!”  
Who the hell was Jacky? She should have felt angry but she got only more eager wanting to make him forget that girl – whoever she was. So she only sucked harder at him taking him deeper into her mouth that was when his eyes opened a little and he looked at her confused.  
She pulled back a little in order to ask him if he’d expected someone else but just before letting him out of her mouth she circled his tip with her tongue and he threw his head back moaning loudly.

Now that he was awake it was even more fun to suck him off than earlier as she immediately got his reactions and she could easily tell what he liked.  
His eyes were disbelievingly staring down into hers as he neared his orgasm.  
“You should better pull off now.” He warned her and just as she did to ask him why he came all over her face. She looked totally dumbfounded for a moment and if his head hadn’t hurt that much, he would have laughed. Then when her shock had eased she actually stuck out her tongue and licked a big drop of cum into her mouth to taste him.

At the sight of this Tom’s cock gave another twitch releasing a few more droplets. He couldn’t say a thing as he felt like his head might explode any moment, so he leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. The bed shifted beneath her weight and he soon felt her naked body stretch out beside him. Her breasts were pressed against the side of his chest and her hand was brushing up from his manhood over his belly to his abs where she stroked his nipple a few times.  
“So you liked my surprise.” She said too loudly for his current state.  
“Aspirin” was all he managed to say in return.

Pouting Lydia got up and headed to the bathroom where she first cleaned her face a little and soon found the painkillers. Taking the whole package she brought it to the bedroom. “Here. I’ll get you some water.”

Slightly offended she watched him down two pills and when he fell back into bed she nearly wanted to leave when he whispered. “Come here, Lydia. Just be quiet for now. Okay?”  
Immediately she felt better and a smile spread on her face as she cuddled into bed beside him. His arm wrapped around her and she was sure it was going to be a great day once Tom’s hangover was gone.

It was harder to be quiet for Lydia than she thought. But at least she was being held by Tom. He smelled like alcohol but she didn’t say anything as she rather enjoyed how his fingers gently stroked over her skin.  
“I really should change that code, shouldn’t I?” He eventually said after about 30 minutes.  
“Why? You didn’t like my surprise?”  
He sighed and shook his head “It was rather nice. Yes. But still.”

Again they were quiet for a while until Tom finally said “You haven’t done that too often, have you?”  
“What?” Lydia turned around to face him.  
“Giving a blow job.”  
“You didn’t like it!” She suddenly wanted to hide or even run away.  
“I did. And I thank you for being brave enough to do it. It just wasn’t as good as it could be. But I can teach you if you want.”  
“Okay. You need to wash first, though. You stink like a fucking brewery!” With that she sat up and left the bed leaving a dumbfounded Tom behind.

It took him another 5 minutes until he was able to finally get up. He really shouldn’t have drunk so much. Rubbing his hands over his face he slowly walked to the bathroom where he took a hot shower and brushed his teeth. Putting on a pair of boxers he suddenly had to think about the chaos awaiting him downstairs. Fuck!  
Maybe Lydia had left as he possibly had offended her but now that he was fully awake he was surprised that she’d actually made him cum as there were definitely too much teeth involved.

The moment he entered the living room his jaw dropped. It was almost back to normal again. Same in the kitchen and the terrace looked perfectly clean. His eyes landed on the naked girl in his pool and he had to smile. She definitely deserved a reward for that!

First Lydia thought she’d continue to clean up when she came downstairs but then she caught a reflection of the pool and quickly walked outside and jumped in swimming round after round.  
At first she didn’t notice Tom sitting on the deck chair but when she did she stopped and swam towards him. “Looking better.” She stated with a grin.  
“Thanks. And thanks for cleaning up a little. I figured you deserve a reward for that. Any wishes?”  
Thinking about it she soon found that there was especially one thing she wanted. “Can I stay till tomorrow morning?”  
Tom was caught a little off guard as he’d thought she’d say something like “I want you to fuck me". “Ahm, okay. But that's hardly a reward.”  
“Well, why don’t you take off these boxers and come in here?”  
Shaking his head lightly he grinned but also obeyed and jumped into the pool.

She splashed him a little and tried to dive him under the surface but of course he was stronger and she ended up gasping for air when he finally had mercy and let go of her. Swimming on her back she made sure to present her tits to him and he soon licked his lips. She turned around and swam towards him and once there she hugged him closely and wrapped her legs around his hips.  
“I know this isn’t anything serious but I feel good when I’m with you.”  
He brushed her hair behind her ear and she had to think about the things she’d read the day before. Daddy. Yes. A daddy surely would do something like this. “That’s good. And now we should get into the shadow or we’ll look like cooked lobster. Come on!” He grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the edge of the pool before lifting himself out of the water.

A while later they were lying on a daybed side by side under a big tree. They were both on their front with Lydia’s fingers ghosting over Tom’s back and butt. “Was it really that obvious that I haven’t much experience with sucking cock?”  
Tom had felt slightly sleepy so he blinked his eyes a few times thinking about what to say. “Well, darling, the thing with your tongue around my tip was great but when you suck a guy deeper you should make sure that your teeth aren’t scraping along the guys cock. Plus you can also use your hands to stroke what you can’t get in your mouth or play with the guys balls.”  
He almost expected her to pout or even be offended but he didn’t see her reaction coming. “Show me!”  
For a moment he looked at her with wide eyes until she nodded again. “Well, okay. Sure.” He slowly rolled to his back and at the same time Lydia had already moved lower, so her face was at his crotch.

Slowly he explained to her what she should and shouldn’t do step by step. “Every guy will be different as everyone prefers different things. The art of a good blow job is to find out what works for your partner. Let’s make this a game. You’ll guess what I like and for every right guess you’ll get an orgasm.”  
Lydia grinned as she was pretty sure about the first thing already. “You like this.” She swirled her tongue around his tip with as much pressure as she could “and this" she took his cock head between her lips sucking really hard whilst licking her tongue over the tiny slit.  
Moaning loudly he nodded “Obviously. But that only counts as one.”  
“What? Why?” She pulled off pouting at him.  
“Well, you kind of knew about this alr... Fuck!” Meanwhile she had wrapper her lips around his shaft and sucked him deep into her mouth whilst pressing her tongue against the underside of his erection. “Two! Just try to keep your teeth out of the way.”  
To tease him she moved back up to his tip and gently dug her teeth into it which caught him by surprise and made him scream. “Okay. Three and four as I hadn’t the slightest idea that I like this myself.”

Grinning like a fool she looked down at his genitals and her eyes landed on his balls. He’d said that some guys liked to have them played with or licked as well but the pubes kind of turned her off, although she’d seen hairier guys. Eventually she decided to give it a try and wrapping her right hand around his hardness she leaned lower and gave his testicles a lick whilst stroking him. The texture felt kind of awkward but she tried licking around his heavy sac. Tom’s balls were huge and she was almost giving up as there wasn’t a visible or audible reaction from him when a thought crossed her mind.  
Opening her mouth widely she carefully took his right testicle into her mouth and sucked hard.  
“FUCK!” Tom gasped and she had to grin. This was fun. “Five. Good girl!” those words made her pussy clench and her nipples harden. Getting more eager she also started to use her tongue whilst sucking at him.

Tom on the other hand couldn’t believe that she’d found one of his weaknesses so easily but did she realise that? Her tongue was exploring closer and closer to the spot that would make him cum undone. Maybe he should give her a hint.  
She switched to his left testicle and his cock gave a twitch. He was so close. If she’d now move her hand up to his tip, he’d cum like a rocket.

In the end she let his testicle pop free from her mouth and moved back to his cock. What else could she try to earn another reward? Well, she could massage his balls whilst sucking at him... Grabbing his sac she squeezed him lightly whilst slowly taking his shaft deeper into her mouth.  
Suddenly Tom’s hips thrust forward hitting her throat and making her gag lightly. “Shit! Sorry.” He was panting heavily and she could taste his bitterness on her tongue. As she wanted him to cum in her mouth she focussed in his sensitive head again whilst still massaging his balls.  
“Your fingers... Fuck! Can you feel the hardness?”  
“Mhm.” She nodded still busy with his cock.  
“It’s called... per... Holy shit!” She pressed into that hard spot beneath his sac and was rewarded with more cum. “Perineum. Most man are q... AAAAAH!” She’d started to rub over his perineum and that was it for him. He came really hard down her throat.

After Tom had recovered he headed inside cleaning up the rest. When he was done he got the remaining food from the night before and carried them outside.  
“Come here, Lydia. Let’s eat something.”  
Rolling her eyes at his demanding tone she slowly got up and headed over towards him. Suddenly a loud slap echoed through the garden and it took her a few moments to realise that Tom had slapped her butt quite hard.  
“Ow! What was that for?!” She looked at him accusingly whilst reaching for her abused butt cheek and rubbing it.  
“Never roll your eyes at me, darling. That’s disrespectful.”  
She still struggled to believe what he’d just done but what was even harder to believe was that her pussy was throbbing with want now. For once in her life she couldn’t think of a retort because her mind was distracted with her throbbing sex.  
“Sit and eat. And then we’re going to have some fun.” Tom winked at her and she couldn’t wait for the desert.

After a while Tom broke the silence.  
“You know earlier when I asked you what you wanted in return for cleaning up I would have expected you to say something like ‘fuck me' but not that you want to spend the night.”  
“I... well, my mum... She’s... It’s complicated.”  
“You had a fight?”  
“No!” She snorted “Sometimes I think she doesn’t even know I exist or is ignoring that fact.”  
“Oh.” He only could imagine what that felt like as he was very close to his family.  
“Exactly. So I just want to get out of her way.”  
“Right.”  
“What about you? Is your family back in England?”  
“Yes. And I really miss them.”

For the rest of their meal they were silent and once they had finished Tom grinned at her. “Let’s go upstairs and have some fun.”  
Eagerly nodding she helped him clear the table before running upstairs.

Tom brought her to the room with the four poster bed again and she had to think of the day before. How he had her tied down and made her cum.  
“So, I still think you deserve a reward. Is there anything you want to try?”  
“Well, I'd love you to lick my pussy and fuck me without condom but I still haven’t been to the doctor’s...” Then another thought crossed her mind “Well, that bondage thing... Maybe you can show me how to do breast bondage?”  
“Tie your tits up?” Tom was surprised that she’d asked for the one thing he loved more than anything. “You’ve been researching, haven’t you?”  
“Maybe.” She could already feel her pussy getting wet.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes.”

In no time Tom had her breasts in a tight harness and she was already dripping due to the sensation.  
“How does that feel?” His fingers tugged at the rope making sure it wasn’t too tight.  
“Good.” There was a mirror on the opposite wall and she admired herself for a moment. Tom noticed where her eyes were and walked around her.  
“You look amazing. Your tits were made to be bound.” He whispered huskily in her ear whilst his fingers came to her nipples and using his fingernails he rubbed over her sensitive buds.  
“Fuck!” Her pussy was clenching at the stimulation and she slowly could feel his growing hardness at her butt. “I might have read something else I’m curious about.”  
“Which is?” His mouth was right at her ear and she shivered lightly at the hot air tickling her ear.  
“Nipple cla... AAAAH!” His thumbs and index fingers were pinching her nipples and she nearly came on the spot.  
“You’re killing me, girl.” He pressed his precum leaking cock against the small of her back whilst still tugging at her buds. “Stay where you are.” With that he finally let go and walked towards a dresser his erection standing proud bobbing up and down with every step.  
He searched through the drawer a bit until he had found what he’d been looking for. Casually strolling back towards her he was holding a chain with two weird looking things attached to each end. Once more he stepped up behind her so his hard-on was brushing over her skin whenever it twitched as his hands came around her body and holding some cool metal against her nipple. It almost looked like a hair pin she thought as he slowly brought it to her breast.  
“Remember whenever it’s getting to painful or you want to stop, just say so.”  
A gasp escaped her when he finally trapped her sensitive bud in the metal. He quickly did the same on the other side before looking at her through the mirror.  
“Does it hurt?” He sounded seriously concerned and when she took in her facial expression it was clear why. Her eyes were wide open and she looked a bit like that horrified emoji.  
“No. Well, yes. But it’s good. I... It’s hard to explain.” She didn’t quite know herself what she felt. Yes, it was a lightly stinging pain but it somehow went straight to her pussy.  
With a grin on his face Tom reached his hands up again whispering “I know" and gently brushed his fingertips over her trapped nipples.  
“FUUUUCK!” Her knees almost buckled at that intense sensation.

Tom teased her like that for a while longer until she begged “Please, I need you inside of me!”  
Chuckling Tom slowly led her over to the bed and helped her lie down. “Do you mind some more bondage?”  
Quickly shaking her head she pressed out “Just hurry.”  
Winking at her Tom got some leather cuffs for her wrists and ankles. Maybe he was overdoing it but she seemed so eager and basically made for being a sub. He quickly tied her wrist to the posts before grabbing her right ankle and tying it to the same post as her right wrist before repeating it on the other side, so she ended up lying there completely exposed to him. Her pussy was already dripping and she desperately glared at his cock.

The position she found herself in felt so vulnerable but she knew Tom would treat her good. More than anything she wanted to feel him inside her.  
“So, darling girl, you’ve earned 7 orgasms earlier. Do you want them now or should we wait until you’ve been checked.”  
“Another time. Just fuck me now. Please!”  
Somehow Tom was glad she’d said that as he was quite desperate himself. He quickly got a condom and pounded into her dripping cunt.


	9. Daddy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets her first punishments.

After she had come three times on Tom’s thick cock Lydia felt so tired. Her bonds had been opened and she lay in his strong arms. It took quite some time until her brain slowly started working again. Blinking her eyes she turned her head to look at Tom who was cuddled against her back.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked rubbing his thumb over her belly.  
“Exhausted.”  
Tom’s facial expression changed and his eyebrow was impossibly high up his forehead. “Daddy? Really?!”  
“What?!” Confused she looked at him and then it dawned on her. Shit! His cock had been rubbing over her g-spot so deliciously as she had come for the second time and then her brain obviously had turned off as she’d screamed “Oh, yes, daddy! Harder, daddy! Please!”  
Shrugging her shoulder she hoped she hadn’t turned Tom off with that completely. “I just... Sorry?”  
He chuckled “Don’t apologise if you don’t mean it.”  
“Well, it’s just... I’ve never met my dad and you’re so caring and everything. I thought that it might be a bit like with a dad. And then I’ve read about this role play thing.”  
“Don’t get me wrong but you don’t strike me as the ‘little girl' type.”  
“No. Absolutely not. But I thought that – as role play - you could be my stepdad who’s got a kinky relationship with his stepdaughter.” She’d actually just made that up but she actually loved the idea of them both betraying her mum.  
“Naughty, little minx.” Tom teasingly cupped her breast and squeezed it lightly.  
“I just love having your magnificent cock inside me. Daddy.” She emphasised the last word whilst rubbing her butt against his crotch. “Are you up for some more skinny dipping?”  
“Only if you put on sun screen.”  
“Well, I guess, you’ll have to do that, daddy.”

About 30 minutes later Tom watched Lydia dive into his pool after he’d massaged the lotion into her soft skin. His cock had come to life during that and it didn’t help that she was swimming on her back presenting her tits to him. She had insisted that he had to tie them up again so they were now peeking out of the water.  
He finished coating his own skin with sun screen before leaning back on the daybed watching her swim up and down. He nearly choked when she had called him daddy during their fuck but after she had explained about that role play she was thinking of he actually found the idea arousing as it had something forbidden about it. Did she want to keep that up all time or just in special moments? Well, he’d ask her later when he’d tell her about the rules he had made for her. For now he just enjoyed the view.

Tom was staring at the water thinking about what his new employer might think of him having – whatever this was – with such a young girl when Lydia splashed some water into his direction.  
“Are you coming in or staring at nothing for the rest of the day?”  
Shaking his head lightly he grinned at her before quickly jumping up and into the water. He quickly grabbed her and dove her under for nearly a minute. She gasped for air and splashed him. “That’s not fair! You’re much stronger than me, daddy.”  
Well, looked like she wanted to keep it up. “Who said this is going to be fair.” He grabbed her around the waste and jumped backwards taking her underwater with him where he held her struggling body.

They fought and laughed for a bit longer until they both just floated in the water side by side.  
“Tom?” Lydia eventually broke the silence.  
“Mhm?!” He stood in the water looking at her slightly amused as it looked like her tits were two buoys holding her above water.  
“Who is Jacky?” She curiously looked over at him.  
“Jacky?” It somehow felt like someone had just stabbed him.  
“You moaned her name this morning - well noon – when I sucked you off. Is she your ex?”  
He thought of his dream – no, memory actually and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He really missed her. “Yes,” he finally admitted. Lydia meanwhile had stepped up to him looking up into his suddenly so sad face.  
“You still love her.”  
It wasn’t a question but he still nodded his head. Wrapping her arms around him she cuddled into his chest. Maybe one day someone would love her the way Tom loved that woman. She could see it in his face. Probably she was the reason why Tom had left his home and come here and start over again. Was she dead? No. Tom wasn’t some grieving widower, she was sure about that. Maybe she had cheated on him and he had found out. Well, she could distract him and make him feel better.  
Wrapping her legs around his hips she slowly started to rub her sex against his which luckily brought a smile back to his face. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to try being my sub.” He said looking down at her.  
“I’d like to try but I can’t promise anything.”  
“Good. Then we’ll have to discuss the rules.”  
“Okay. Go on.”  
“Not in here. And not as long as we’re both naked.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want either of us being distracted. Plus you should be able to take notes.”  
“Like in school?!” She looked at him as if he was mad.  
“You’re being disrespectful, darling girl.” With that Tom jumped backwards again taking her with him and diving her under the surface.

After the sun had set they headed inside and showered together before getting dressed. Tom was slightly amused at Lydia’s casual outfit. “What?! I thought we'd be naked the entire time.”  
“Sit, darling.” Shaking his head lightly he gestured to the chair in front of him. After hesitating for a moment she obeyed. Tom sat down around the corner of her and looked at her.  
“So this role play thing – do you want to constantly keep it up or just every now and then?”  
She hadn’t thought about it but soon found herself nodding. “Yes. I kind of like that idea. I mean that could change but for now I think it might be fun to keep it up.”  
“Okay. So before your mum returns I want to introduce you to the rules you’ll obey from now on.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
He still couldn’t believe that those words from her went straight to his cock. Maybe the forbidden aspect of their role play spiced things up a little more than he initially thought.  
“If you got questions, then ask. You might also want to take notes.” Tom had prepared his handwritten rules and an extra sheet and pen for Lydia to write something down. “First rule: you obey me without discussion.”  
Lydia couldn’t help it but rolled her eyes.  
“Second rule: respect. No rolling your eyes at me, no pouting if I say something to you. You want me to fuck you like an adult, then behave like one!”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Third rule: no masturbating. Your orgasms belong to me and me alone. Which brings me straight to number four: no orgasming without my permission.”  
“Seriously?!” She looked at him as if he was insane.  
“This isn’t up for discussion! Number five: in public you’ll wear proper underwear, not like that first night I saw you. These garments are only for me!”  
She had to squeeze her thighs together as his strict tone turned her on massively.  
“Number six: no unprotected sex with anyone else! You’re mine now!”  
“But you’re also fucking with mum! That’s not fair!”  
“We use condoms as she isn’t on the pill. You are. Right?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Good. Which is number seven: make sure to take your birth control.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Last rule for now, which is also a promise: if you break one of these rules, I’ll punish you however I see fit. This can be a spanking, humiliation, orgasm denial, etc. These punishments aren’t up for discussion. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Her nipples were hard from their talk and she couldn’t wait until he’d fuck her again.  
“That’s a good girl. I don’t understand why your mum thinks you’re a naughty thing. By the way: I know you own some sex toys. You’ll hand those over to me! After all I don’t want you to be tempted to disobey me.”  
“You can’t be fucking serious!!!” She blurted out. “I’ve worked hard to buy those!”  
Grabbing the pen he wrote something down “New rule: no cursing. And as you’ve just broken rule one and two you’re up for a punishment. Besides you won’t need those toys anymore. The only one who’ll penetrate your tight cunt from now is me. Is that clear?!”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Good. Are you up for this?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” To Tom she sounded a bit insecure.  
“You can always say no. And if we’re doing something there are safe words. I think we’ll use the traffic light system. Red means you want to stop immediately, yellow: you need a break and green: everything fine. Okay?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“I know this is new to you, so we’ll start very slowly. You can stop it any moment. So don’t be afraid.”  
The weird thing was that she wasn’t – not a single bit. She trusted him. “Let’s start, daddy.”  
“Good. Then come on.”

To her surprise he didn’t bring her to the room with the four poster bed but to his bedroom. He sat down on the side of the mattress and looked at her. “Strip for me, darling girl.”  
“Yes, daddy.” She quickly took off her shirt and shorts which left her naked as she hadn’t bothered for underwear earlier.  
“Good girl. As your first punishment I’ll spank you. 15 times for a start. We’ll see how you handle this. And remember you can always stop. Now come here.”  
He positioned her at his thigh and bend her over so she ended up lying on his thighs her hips resting on one and her chest in the other. His big hand came down to her buttocks gently petting her warm flesh for a while. And then he started. The first one came down on her and she heard a loud slap but it took her a while until she noticed the sudden sting on her right butt cheek.  
“One.” He said in a calm voice. The sting wasn’t too bad but she knew this was just the beginning. The next spank landed on her other cheek. Again he said the number in an unbothered tone as if he wasn’t just hitting a girl.  
Varying between her buttocks he continued each spank getting harder as her ass slowly turned slightly pink.

Lydia lay there taking blow after blow but it was weird. Normally it should hurt – and it did – but Tom’s spanks also caused her clit to throb painfully. Was it because of who it was doing? Or was it because he did it for a reason? He cared for her and what she did. Like a real dad might with his child – only the punishment would be different.  
Another slap echoed through the room and a small yelp fell from her lips as it was by far the most painful one so far. “Ten. Are you alright, darling girl? Do you need to use a safe word?”  
“I’m fine, daddy. Only five more, right?” Her voice was lightly shaking and Tom knew the first spanking could be quite challenging and shocking – especially when the girl discovered that it wasn’t just painfully.  
“Yes. My good girl.” Testing his theory he gently rubbed over her slightly abused butt before spreading her legs lightly and dipping one finger between them to find her wet heat. “So wet for your daddy. Such a filthy girl. If your mum could see you now...”  
A shudder went through her and Tom could feel her walls lightly clenching around his finger. Slowly pulling his hand back again he soon continued her punishment.

When number 12 landed on her ass, she could suddenly feel Tom’s hard cock press into her side and she knew she wasn’t the only one aroused by the spanking. Would he fuck her again when he was done? Hopefully.

The last three blows were misery as Tom hit her as hard as he could and with every spank she let out a scream of pain. And then he finally said the word that meant she’d made it. “Fifteen.” Her body immediately relaxed and to her own surprise she felt tears running down her cheeks.  
Tom easily lifted her off of his lap and lying back pulled her along onto his chest. “Well done, my darling. Shhh. Such a good girl.” He continued to soothe her until her tears had dried and her juices soaked through his boxers. Slowly moving her to her back he spread her legs before quickly taking off his clothes. The condom was rolled on in the blink of an eye and a moment later he entered her very slowly.

This felt different than their previous fucks. It felt so intimate. Not like fucking but like making love, Lydia thought. She’d never been fucked like this. It wasn’t some meaningless act where each partner just chased his or her own pleasure. It was a mutual act. It was so good that she saw stars dancing in front of her eyes when she finally came.

In the morning she found the bed empty beside her. What a pity. She had to work in the afternoon but until then she wanted to spend more time with Tom – or better with his cock inside her. Which reminded her...  
Grabbing her shorts she pulled out her phone and turned it on. She had three messages from friends, two missed calls from Jenny but nothing from her mum. Of course. Her thoughts went back to the role play they were doing and she had to smirk at the idea of it being real.  
After sending a quick message to Jenny she called her gynaecologist and luckily got an appointment for Wednesday.  
Downstairs she heard the front door open and a few seconds later there were footsteps on the stairs. Quickly jumping onto the bed she posed for Tom with wide-spread legs.

Tom had run for a little over an hour and would have run longer but the heat was quickly growing to be too much. Looking forward to a cold shower he ran upstairs where he found Lydia presenting her pussy to him.  
“Good morning, daddy.”  
“Morning, darling. Have you slept well?”  
“Yes, very well, daddy.”  
Winking at her he quickly tugged off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and threw it in the corner.  
“Daddy?”  
He was just stepping out of his shorts and turned towards her. “Yes, darling?”  
“I thought we could fuck again before mum’s coming back.”  
A grin escaped him at her needy tone. That girl was really a greedy thing. To her luck Tom had to make up for months of abstinence. “Sure. Come on.” He nodded towards the bathroom and she jumped up with a squeal.

* * *

“This morning we did it in the shower.” Once she was home she called Jenny as her friend seemed to be worried about her. “First we washed each other. God, his big hands on my tits... Then he pressed me against the glass and fucked me from behind. His cock is so fucking amazing.”

“So he’s your boyfriend now?”  
“I wouldn’t say that. We’re fucking.” She still wasn’t sure about this BDSM thing so she kept it to herself for now. But actually she liked the light soreness on her butt. It reminded her of what they had done. Their dirty secret.  
“And I guess you still haven’t told him your real age.”  
“No. As if that matters.”  
“What’s he doing?”  
“I have no idea.”

* * *

Tom sat in his office preparing some stuff for the next day as it was going to be his first day at his new job. A few days preparations and meetings with his new colleagues before the real thing started. He was actually slightly nervous as he had no idea how people would react to him. Sure, he was quite charming and not exactly ugly but still...

He had to think of Lydia and that she was a nice distraction but he still had a bad feeling about the whole thing although he had no idea why. So far she hadn’t even asked him for his number which was kind of odd. And considering their new relationship as dom and sub they basically knew nothing about each other. Well, it was purely sexual and it wasn’t essential but he’d never had a sub who hadn’t asked him at least a few personal questions – or was it the way they started as he hadn’t answered her questions. He’d see...

Tuesday after work Tom almost expected to find Lydia in his back yard but there was no sign of her. Maybe she was working as well. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down on his terrace looking at the pool and thinking of her swimming on her back with her tits standing up.  
When he felt his dick harden he shook his head clearing his thoughts.  
His first day had been rather nice, his new colleagues all eager to meet him as he was somehow exotic to them. With his initial nervousness and light fear taken from him he started to look forward to Monday - after all he loved his job – always had.

* * *

Lydia was really tired when Jenny and Leslie picked her up after work. They headed over to the diner where Mandy worked and had dinner before going to the cinema. They ended up at Leslie’s afterwards drinking some Tequila.  
They were all pretty drunk and eventually fell asleep lying on the floor.

Wednesday morning Lydia woke with a hangover - as did her friends – but she soon remembered her appointment. She only had 15 minutes left to get there and she was sure of one thing - she didn’t want to miss it.  
“Hey, Jenny!” She shook her still half-asleep friend. “I need to borrow your car.” The answer was a grunt which Lydia took as yes and got the keys.

She just about made it, nearly crashing into one of her teachers' car when she passed her highschool. One more year in this living hell, she told herself.

Once at the doctor’s she had to wait for about 30 minutes until she finally was called in. “Hi Lydia. Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, sure. I just wanted to get checked.”  
“Just like that? In my experience teenage girls never show up for a check up unless they’ve got a problem.” Doctor Burns said.  
“Not a problem. It’s just my new boyfriend wants this before doing it without condom.”  
“Did he get checked as well?”  
“Yes.” What Lydia loved about Doctor Burns was that she really cared for her patients especially the younger ones.  
“Have you had unprotected sex before?”  
“Yes.”  
“No problems? Like itching or something like that?”  
“No.”  
“Well, then Please take off your undies and sit in the chair.”

Lydia hated the examination every time but she did this to feel Tom’s seed inside her. She wanted to feel him skin on skin like she had with all these meaningless guys. She’d been really stupid to fuck with them unprotected. Tom had made that clear to her. He cared. Her mum had never bothered to give her “the talk".  
Sitting in the waiting room Lydia waited for her results slightly nervously. There was actually a poster warning of STDs and especially cervical cancer. What a nightmare!

Another 30 minutes later she was called back in and 15 minutes later she left the office with a box of antibiotics. Fuck! And she was hoping she could go over to Tom’s tonight and fuck with him. Well, she still could do that but not the way she really wanted to.

* * *

When she still hadn’t come back by Wednesday night Tom thought that maybe she’d changed her mind after all. Had he gone too far?  
Sighing he continued to read his book occasionally taking notes. Maybe he’d use it for his job. Deep in thoughts he wrote a few key points of the story down thinking if the book might be too complex for his purposes.  
“What are you reading, daddy?”  
Spinning around he saw Lydia standing in the door dressed in a short skirt and blouse which was tied beneath her breasts.  
“Shit, darling girl. You nearly gave me a heart-attack.”  
Giggling she walked from the dark hallway into his office looking over his shoulder onto his desk. She had her hair tied into two pigtails which made a man's wet dream out of her. “You didn’t walk around like this all day?”  
“No, daddy. I put this on especially for you.”  
Patting his thigh he watched her walk over to him where she sat down on his leg straddling his thigh. “Have you been my good girl and obeyed your rules?” His hand slowly explored down her skirt were he found her mound covered with soft cotton.  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“No masturbating?” He teasingly rubbed his fingers over her already wet centre.  
“No, daddy.” Thinking of him all day had made her so desperate and she had thought about not coming here but staying at home having a little fun on her own but she wanted him.  
“And where are your toys?”  
Damn! She had totally forgotten about that. “I... In my room, daddy.”  
“Then go and get them.” He pinched her naked butt which made her jump up immediately.  
“But daddy can’t...” His gaze made her stop speaking and she answered “Yes, daddy.”  
“Off you go!”  
Pouting she turned around and walked down the hallway. As quiet as possible he followed her and to her luck she put a sweatshirt over her more than sexy outfit. Still she needed to be punished for not bringing her toys automatically and – of course – for arguing with him. Maybe it was time to find out if she liked anal equally as much as vaginal. The pigtails would be perfect for a face fuck but she definitely didn’t have enough experience with blow jobs yet.

To distract himself he continued with his work until he heard her come in through the backdoor again about 30 minutes later. Getting up he stretched a bit and after turning off the light he headed towards her.  
When he entered the living room she was just shrugging out of her sweatshirt.  
“There’s my good girl. Now show me what you’ve got.” He sat down on the sofa and pointed to the table. Reluctantly she came over to him carrying a backpack. She opened it and slowly pulled out three vibrators and luv eggs. Taking each in hand Tom was surprised that she had such heavy luv eggs, they could definitely have some fun with those. One was a g-spot vibrator, which was too small for her in his opinion, one was a rabbit vibrator, which was quite thick and surely worked well for her, and the last was a clit vibrator.  
Holding the luv eggs in his big palm he held them out to her “Have you used these often, darling girl?”  
“No, daddy. Only once.”  
“They’re quite heavy, aren’t they?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
He nodded and had to grin inwardly as it would be fun watching her walk around whilst trying to keep them inside. “Do you remember your rules, darling girl?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Then tell me.” Slowly getting up he grabbed her hand as she started reciting her rules and guided her upstairs to his playroom. “Good girl. So you’ll understand that I have to punish you for not bringing your toys right away and for discussing with me.”  
“But daddy I didn’t...”  
His cold stare made her stop and she knew he wouldn't let her reason with him. “Strip!” The word alone made her shiver and she slowly started to undress.

“How was your appointment?” He asked whilst taking some leather cuffs from a dresser along with some rope.  
She had expected him to ask that but she was too ashamed to tell him the truth, so she had already thought about an excuse. “It was postponed to next Thursday. Some emergency came in.”  
Nodding Tom noticed her slight blush and had a good idea why that had happened. She thought she was a good liar but he’d heard so many excuses over the years, he could easily detect a lie. Well, she was probably taking antibiotics as those needed about a week. At least it wasn’t something severe then.

With skilled fingers he fastened the wrist and ankle cuffs on her before tying up her tits again. Putting two pillows in the middle of the bed he also got a towel from the bathroom before telling her to lie on top of the pillows.  
Lydia was already soaking when she climbed onto the bed. Bending forward she made sure to spread her legs and show Tom how wet she was for him. When her bound breasts made contact with the mattress, she couldn’t stifle a hiss of pain as her weight rested on her tits now.  
“Remember your safe words, darling girl.”  
“Yes, daddy.” Like before she soon found the light pain more stimulating than anything else.

After tying her arms and legs to the bed he knelt on bed behind her holding some lube. Her ass was still lightly pink from her spanking which looked like a light blush. Placing his big hands on her hips he gently massaged her lower back and buttocks. “Tell me, darling girl, have you ever had anal sex with someone before?” To tease her he’d placed his thumbs at her pucker and carefully spread it.  
“No, daddy. Please don’t.” She’d talked with her friends about it the other day and anal sex was something she absolutely wasn’t keen on – not to say she found it disgusting.  
“Easy, girl. I’m not gonna stick my dick into you. Not tonight anyway. Especially when you’re an anal virgin.”  
“Please, daddy, it’s disgusting.”  
“How can you say you won’t like it if you haven’t tried?” He poured some lube onto a finger and slowly brought it to her hole.  
“No, daddy!”  
“As it’s a punishment you don’t have a choice. And if it’s getting too much, you know what to say.”

Lydia felt tears starting to run down her face – but why? It didn’t hurt – not yet anyway. Was it embarrassment? Maybe. It certainly couldn’t be enjoyable to stick something into one’s butt. And then the first finger slit in. So very slowly. It felt so strange. But to her surprise it didn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable.  
Tom’s slicked up finger slowly went deeper until it was in to the second knuckle. Holding it in place he praised his girl before starting a gentle pace of thrusting in and out.  
“So tight, my darling girl. My little virgin.” Oh, he was sure she’d love a double penetration once she’d gotten used to having something in there but first he’d deflower her lovely ass some day soon.

When the second finger slid in she let out a yelp as there was this slightly painful stretch all of a sudden. Tom immediately stopped and let her adjust which didn’t take long.  
Sinking his fingers as deep into her as he could he started scissoring them inside her and when he thrust in he’d make sure to brush over her front wall and soon she was moaning.

Lydia was somehow shocked when it started to feel good. It was so strange but she wanted – no - needed more and when Tom thrust his fingers in she moved her hips against his fingers greedily riding them.  
“Such a good girl. Isn’t too bad, is it?”  
“No, daddy. More please.”  
Chuckling Tom added a third finger and soon replaced them with a plug. “You’ll wear that all night for daddy. And now we’ll take a shower and go to sleep.”  
“No!” She protested loudly. “You’ll fuck me now!”  
Releasing her bonds Tom shook his head. “Disrespectful, little slut! This is a punishment after all. If you behave, I might fuck you in the morning.” He’d loosened her harness and taken off the leather cuffs before turning and heading to the bathroom.  
“But you’re rock-hard, daddy.”  
“True.” Maybe he should fuck her after all.

When he turned back towards her she eagerly lay back on the bed spreading her legs and after rolling on a condom Tom entered her roughly. She was so deliciously tight due to the plug. Pounding into her four times he came with a gasp and her moans turned into some furious scream of desperation when he pulled out leaving her unsatisfied.  
“Come now, girl. My filthy slut needs a bath.” Dumbfounded she let him take her to the shower steaming inwardly. He couldn’t do that! No fucking way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses yet what Tom's job might be?


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia learns that she's responsible for her actions and there are consequences for them.

After their shower Tom led Lydia to bed. He could tell that she was angry at him for not letting her cum and he wanted to see what happened. Normally he would have tied her down for the night with a spreaders bar keeping her from squeezing her thighs together but he wanted to test her.  
“How are you feeling, darling girl?” He asked hoping she’d be honest with him.  
“Fine” was all she said as she cuddled into the sheets.  
“It’s a punishment, darling.” He tried to explain. “You need to learn that things won’t always go as you want them. Not only in a relationship but in life in general.”  
“I said I was fine. Good night. Daddy.”  
She was obviously pouting and he could easily punish her for that alone but he hadn’t given up hope, yet. “Good night, darling girl. And if you need anything you can wake me any time.”

As Tom turned off the light Lydia rolled her eyes. He knew what she needed but hadn’t given it to her.  
His arm tightly wrapped around her and he pressed his front against her back wanting to make sure he’d notice if she got up. Suddenly she was very aware again of the plug keeping her rear stretched. It still felt kind of strange but in a good way. It had been so tight when he’d entered her with his thick cock. Only one or two thrusts more would have been enough but no. Punishment?! Fuck him. Only because she hadn’t brought her sex toys. They were hers after all. At home she even had thought of not going back and using her vibrator instead but eventually her lust for him had won out. However, she had kept her newest and most expensive vibrator. He’d never know.

Lying awake due to her racing thoughts and throbbing sex she waited. Tom would soon sleep soundly and then she’d go downstairs and use her vibrator.  
It felt as if an hour had passed when finally Tom’s breathing had evened out and there was this light snore. Good. A bit longer to make sure he was fast asleep and then...

Tom immediately felt her body tense up and a moment later she carefully rolled out of bed stuffing a pillow into his arm to hold. Well, she soon would find out that orgasms could also be painful...

Lydia quietly sneaked downstairs on tiptoes. In the living room she immediately grabbed her vibrator and flopping down on the comfy sofa spread her legs and shoved the toy into her dripping cunt. Yes. That alone already made her walls clench and when she turned it on immediately a moan fell from her lips.

* * *

She had just reached the ground floor when Tom left his bedroom. The leather cuffs were still lying on the floor in his playroom. Good. A silent buzzing had already started downstairs soon followed by a moan. He didn’t even need to be all that quiet as Lydia was loud enough to drown out the sound of his steps. Stopping in the doorway to his living room he saw her lying there in the moonlight, one leg over the back of the sofa, her nipples hard and her head thrown backwards. Little slut.

* * *

It felt so fucking good. Finally she could feel her orgasm approaching when suddenly the light went on. Shit. She froze as an intense orgasm shook her body.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Tom suddenly stood between her spread legs. “Bad, little whore!”  
Before she could react he’d lifted her up and carried her towards the stairs leaving the buzzing toy inside her. Lost for words due to the shock of having been discovered she let him carry her upstairs and into his playroom where he threw her onto the bed. His fingers skilfully fastened the leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles before tying her down. Her shock slowly eased but it was too late as her arms were already secured to the bed and her legs now followed. Only this time he didn’t tie them to the foot end but also to the headboard so she ended up lying there bent in half with her sex and butt perfectly exposed to him.

“Honesty is an important thing in a dom / sub relationship.” Tom grabbed the vibrator still inside her and slowly pulled it out almost all the way before torturously slowly pushing it back inside. “I asked you how you felt. And ‘fine' definitely wasn’t honest. The way you’ve said it alone is worth a severe punishment but combined with this...” He abruptly pulled the toy from her “...has gotten you in as much trouble as possible. I can be quite merciless you little whore.” With one hard push he stuffed her pussy again with the vibrator enjoying her squeal.

Helpless Lydia was lying there being tortured with her own vibrator. Somehow it was embarrassing to have Tom use it on her but it also felt so good. How could this possibly be a punishment. Her loud moans were filling the room as she neared another high. Her feet soon started shaking as the orgasm ripped through her body.  
At first everything was fine but after her third orgasm the little rabbit stimulating her clit got too much. That little bud felt way too sensitive all of a sudden. It had to stop and seeing Tom’s wicked grin she soon realised what cruel punishment this was.  
“Please, daddy... OH, GOD!... Turn it off. Please.”  
“You wanted to cum and now you will. As often as I want you to.”

He reached for the switch but only to increase the intensity of the vibrating shaft. A scream filled the room and Lydia came already again. The metal plug in her ass increased the feeling of the vibrations and it felt as if her whole lower body was buzzing.

Slightly amused Tom watched how her relaxed features had turned into arousal and finally into a mask of discomfort. Nearly there. His cock was rock-hard and he slowly got up to get his final instrument of torture.  
Leaning over her he gently sucked at a nipple and when he switched to the other side after a bit he attached a nipple clamp onto the peaking tip. Lydia’s moans had turned into quiet sobs by then but when the clamps were put on she let out an ear-piercing scream each time.  
Kneeling at her bottom Tom watched her suffer whilst stroking his hard erection. He used to hate having to punish his girls in the past. That day, however, he enjoyed watching his sub suffer.  
“Ple... please... daddy... I promise... I’ll be good... please. But... make it... sto... AAAAAAH!” Tears were streaming down her face and sweat running down her forehead but somehow he wasn’t sure if she had learned her lesson already.  
“You know what to say when you need to stop.”  
There was a brief glimmer of anger in her eyes which told him he had been correct. Well, either she’d storm out after this and he’d never see her again or he’d broken her in and shown her what a sub has to be capable of and she’d love to devote herself to him.

She was furious at him when he still didn’t make it stop after her plea. Of course she could say “red" and end everything but it felt wrong – like he would have won then. Her entire body was shaking with the next orgasm and for a moment she thought she’d black out. Her clit felt as if it was burning by now and each new vibration made her want to scream in pain.  
And then when she neared her next orgasm something strange happened. Her mind suddenly felt completely empty. Her body surely would collapse any moment with exhaustion. There was a sudden wave of pain in her nipples and she felt like someone else standing in the room watching Tom ripping the nipple clamps off. Then the most intense orgasm washed through her body and finally the vibrations stopped.

Tom was so close but he noticed the change in her face immediately. Time to finish her off. Grabbing the chain linking the clamps he tugged really hard and as they came off Lydia let out a loud squeal apparently coming once again. Deciding that it had been enough Tom pulled the vibrator out of her pussy before aiming his cock directly at her entrance and shooting his load into her gaping slit.

Absentmindedly Lydia noticed the warmth on her pussy and when she finally managed to move her eyes down to her painfully throbbing sex she let out a gasp. Fascinated she stared at the white ropes of cum covering her pussy. The bed shifted and it took her a moment to realise Tom was still there watching her closely. A part of her wanted to scream at him in anger but she just couldn’t. She was too exhausted. Her pussy felt so sensitive that even the occasional cool breeze from the air-condition seemed to be too much.  
“Never lie to me again, little slut.”

Tom slowly released her legs one after the other only to tie them to the foot end of the bed. His new pet was rapidly getting cold, so he hurried and once his work was done he covered her with a warm blanket.  
Silent tears were streaming down her face so Tom cuddled up next to her and soothed her a little wiping away her tears.

It felt so good to have her daddy soothe her. He was so lovely to her. Half way to sleep she suddenly noticed her daddy shift and get up. “Please, daddy, stay with me.”  
“You don’t deserve sleeping in daddy’s arms. Not tonight, darling girl.”  
She wanted to argue but in the end just nodded closing her eyes.

In the morning Lydia woke alone in bed still tied up. She really needed to go to the bathroom but there was no sign of Tom.  
“Daddy?” Waiting for an answer she listen but there was no reaction. “Daddy! Please. I need to pee!” She said a bit louder but still everything remained quiet.  
Her thoughts came back to last night and the consequences of her disobedience. Yes, she’d broken one of his rules – a very stupid rule. But how could he be so cruel and punish her with orgasms? Did she want to keep this up with him? Being his sub? Thinking about the pros and cons she quickly decided that the pros were more convincing. The huge pool, the beautiful house, having a hiding place from her mum and of course the amazing sex. She just had to make sure to not be caught disobeying him.

* * *

Tom was sitting downstairs in his office going over his notes when he heard her call for him. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on his work as he’d always come back to thinking about her and if he’d overdone it – after all she was just 19. He had definitely enjoyed torturing her and he knew he could be even crueller but was it okay to go so far with her? As she was new to the entire thing he couldn’t be as brutal as he’d normally be. With any other sub he’d go upstairs and fuck her still sensitive kitty until she’d beg him to stop. But with Lydia he wasn’t sure if he should really do this. For one part he didn’t have much time as he needed to be at work in an hour and he wasn’t sure if she really enjoyed being submissive. Sure there might be a couple of things she liked but he doubted that she was a true submissive and she was probably too young to be sure of what she wanted.

He let her wait a bit longer as she needed to learn patience but when he’d finished his notes he finally got up and headed upstairs. Maybe she’d slap him across the face the moment he’d untie her and be out the door a second later. Well, perhaps that wouldn’t be the worst thing as he still had this strange feeling about her. The moment she saw him standing in the door she looked at him with huge puppy eyes. “Daddy, please, I need to pee. I promise I’ll be good.”  
Without saying anything he opened the wrist and ankle cuffs and the moment she was free she jumped up and ran for the bathroom where he heard her curse a moment later. Chuckling lightly he followed her and stopped at the door watching with amusement how she tried to wipe her pussy dry without causing top much friction.  
“That’s not funny, daddy!”  
“Oh, it is. Hilarious actually. And the good thing is you’ll think of me and your punishment every time you touch yourself down there.”  
Suddenly she had an awkward expression on her face. “Where is that butt plug?” Her eyes were wide and Tom had to chuckle even more.  
“Don’t worry, darling. I took it out earlier, it hasn’t sneaked its way into your tight bottom.”

Half an hour later Tom watched her getting dressed and nearly burst out laughing when she pulled up her undies and gasped in pain.  
“How am I supposed to cycle back home?” She hissed at him and Tom took a mental note for another punishment.  
“On your bike, I suggest.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I need to go to work now. See you tonight, darling. And think of an excuse for your waddling. After all we don’t want your mum to get suspicious.” He normally would have offered to drive her but with that disrespectful tone of hers... “Oh, and I’ve put my number in your phone in case you need anything. See you.” Grabbing his bag he waved at her and left through the garage.  
Dumbfounded Lydia looked after him for a while until she finally turned to leave as well. Slamming the garden door shut behind her she tried to climb onto her bike but immediately jumped up again. Well, she could cycle standing up as well.

In the evening Lydia met with Jenny and Mandy after work. Sure – Tom had said “see you tonight" but what was the point in going to his if they couldn’t fuck? Well, of course they could but it certainly wouldn’t be enjoyable for her.  
“Have you hurt your leg or something?” Mandy eventually asked.  
“Yeah. I strained my thigh a little.”  
“Doing bed sports with – what was his name?”  
“Fuck you, Jen!”

They were in the middle of watching Aladdin when her phone went off. Tom.

* * *

After work he headed over to the tennis club and played a double with Bobby, Cynthia and Charlotte. The two women were really nice and Charlotte seemed actually to be interested in him but she was definitely no submissive. Sure he could have a normal relationship with her but it wouldn’t be satisfying after a while.  
Eventually he got home and a long shower later he stood in the kitchen making dinner. He needed to talk to Lydia - make sure that she didn’t have wrong expectations as he still thought she was in this just for the sex, so he needed to make it clear that a dom / sub relationship was more than that.

Three hours later there was still no sign of her, so he grabbed his phone and called her. He could basically see her roll her eyes as she picked up. “Hello?!” The word had the undertone of “what the fuck do you want?” and he mentally took a note of her second infraction.  
“Where are you, darling girl?”  
“At my friends. I’ve got a life, you know.”  
Three. “And I don’t?! Listen Lydia you can’t come round here whenever you want a fuck and not show up when I tell you to. I’m not your fucking vibrator that's available whenever you want it to.”  
“Jesus. When has ‘we’re just fucking' become so complicated?!”  
Four. “When you agreed to try to be my sub.” With every of her retorts he got more and more angry.  
“Well, maybe then I don’t want it any longer.” She was so snappish that had she been standing in front of him he’d slapped her across the face – and he never did that.  
“Fine. You might want your toys back in that case. Or do you have the next cock in sight already?”  
It hurt her that he was basically calling her whore so she spat back without thinking much “No hurry there. I’ve still got my favourite vibrator.” With that she hung up. Why did he want her to come over? She was still too sore to do anything. Or was he just too lonely? Well, fuck him. She’d go over tomorrow morning when he’d be at work and get her stuff.

That’s what she did and after making sure his car was gone she went in through the garden door as usually only to find the kitchen door locked. As if to tease her he’d put her toys onto the counter where she could clearly see them. Fucking great. Well, then she’d buy new ones.

The plan was to never go over to Tom’s ever again but as it was often in life plans changed.  
When she got home Saturday night from going out with her friends her mum was already waiting for her. Lydia didn’t need to see the empty Jack Daniels bottle to know her mum was drunk, she could already smell it from the door.  
“Where have you been, Lydia?” Her tone was aggressive which it always was when she was drunk.  
“Out with my friends.” They’d been to Bruce's bar but he’d kicked them out when he saw a police car pull up outside.  
“Who are you fucking?! Has he just gotten you a tripper or a baby as well?” When she saw her mum holding her antibiotics she felt something snap inside her.  
“YOU’RE SNIFFING AROUND IN MY STUFF?! HOW DARE YOU?! AND AS IF YOU CARED WHO I FUCK? OR ARE YOU AFRAID I’M TAKING AWAY YOUR CUSTOMERS. YOU FUCKING WHORE!”  
The slap that landed on her face sent her flying backwards and she crashed into the dining table.  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU DIRTY SLUT!” Her mum was glaring daggers at her and Lydia almost thought she’d hit her again. Tears were streaming down her face as she stormed past her mum and into her room. She surely could stay with Jenny - at least for a couple of days until her mum had calmed down and gotten back to being indifferent.

Grabbing a bag she threw in some clothes. When she turned around to get her laptop from her desk she saw that all drawers were open and her expensive vibrator was standing on the desk – obviously having been used. Angrier than ever she grabbed its base and threw it across the room where it hit the door and broke.  
A sudden realisation hit her. She needed someone who cared for her and that wasn’t Jenny. Sure she was her best friend but she somehow needed the comfort of an adult. Without thinking much she grabbed her stuff and ran out and jumped onto her bike.  
Only half way to Tom’s she thought about there last conversation. Would he forgive her and let her into his house? He just had to and she’d do anything for that even let him spank or whip her quite badly as she knew he’d take care of her afterwards.

As usually she parked her bike on the back so that nosey neighbours wouldn’t see her but she held in before entering the code to the garden door. Grabbing her phone she dialled his number.

* * *

Tom had fallen asleep in front of the telly watching some documentary about volcanoes. It was already 1 in the morning when his phone startled him awake again. Surely his mum, so he answered it without properly looking at the screen.  
“Hello?”  
“Tom... Daddy... I’m so sorry. I need you. Please.”  
His heart nearly stopped when he heard a sobbing Lydia. Had she tried to get laid again but gotten to the wrong guy? His anger at her somehow was gone for the moment as he worried about her. “What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?” He was sure she wouldn’t have called him unless it was an emergency.  
“I... I’m outside your garden. Can I come in?”  
Surprised of her asking him when she had come and gone as she pleased so far his worry only increased. “Of course.” Jumping up from the sofa he walked towards the kitchen and unlocked the back door just as she came threw the garden door.  
On seeing him she stormed over to him and buried her face in his naked chest and cried even more. Embracing her with his long arms he tried to soothe her whilst guiding her inside. Between sobs she said something but he couldn’t understand a word. He guided her over to the sofa where he sat down and quickly tugged her on his lap. And then he saw her cheek. Shit! Had some guy hit and raped her?  
“Shhh. Little darling. Shhh.”

It took quite a while until her sobs had subsided as he continued to soothingly rub her back and arm. “Now tell me, little girl, what happened.” His voice was calm and when she finally looked at him her eyes were full of gratitude.  
“I’m so sorry, daddy, how I spoke to you. It’s... I...” She began babbling but was too fast to understand something so he interrupted her.  
“Look at me, little darling, and start over again. Slowly.” He inhaled deeply a couple of times until she did as well and eventually spoke again.  
“I was out with some friends and when I came home mum was there. Totally drunk. She accused me of being a whore. She’d sniffed through my stuff and found antibiotics.” Shit! She hadn’t told him. “I... I lied to you. The appointment wasn’t cancelled. I need to take antibiotics for about a week. Anyway. We had a fight and she slapped me and said I should get my things and go. I wanted to go to Jenny first but you’re always so kind and caring. I’m really sorry for what I said, I was just so angry that you’d hurt me with making me come. It’s... I’m still sore down there.” At the end of her little speech she began sobbing again.  
“Easy, darling. Don’t cry.” He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing that she’d come to him for comfort. Sure a dom comforted his girl but this was different.  
“You can hurt me if you want. Just promise you’ll take care of me afterwards.”  
This actually shocked him. She definitely had the wrong idea about this. “I’d never hurt you without a reason, little girl. I’m not a sadist – most of the time anyway.”  
Blinking a few times she looked at him with her eyes wide. That was when she realised she actually needed him more than she’d ever admit. How could she make up for the things she said to him the other day?

Slowly she reached her hand down towards his crotch. “I want to make it up to you, daddy.” With that she grabbed his flaccid dick and started stroking him through his boxers but his fingers wrapped around her wrist stopping her again.  
“Don’t. Not now.” Of course he had noticed that she still called him daddy and he slowly realised that she probably was a little – in a way at least. She needed his comfort as she’d probably never had that in her life. But was he willing to commit to her like that? “Let’s get you to bed and try to sleep.” He lifted her into his arms whilst getting up and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.  
“Do you need to use the bathroom?”  
“Yes, daddy.” He carried her inside and slowly let her feet sink to the ground. Her dress had shifted quite a bit and her breast was nearly falling out.  
“I’ll get you something comfortable to wear.” As his dick was stirring already he wanted to get out of her way and get her into unsexy clothes. The last thing he wanted was to get hard and give her the wrong signs. For now she needed a friend more than a lover. A daddy.

Lydia slowly unzipped her dress when Tom had left her alone in the bathroom. She’d expected him to shout at her and be angry - maybe even spank her again - but instead he was so sweet and caring. He was a good man. She knew it. And he definitely deserved better than her but that big egoistic part of her insisted that he was hers.  
After flushing the toilet she stood in her undies in front of the sink and started washing her swollen face. It was quite obvious where her mum’s hand had slapped her across the face as she could clearly see the outlines of her fingers. New tears started to well up in her eyes when there was a knock on the door and Tom stuck his head in. “I’ve got you something more comfortable to wear.”  
He put the black Rolling Stones t-shirt and the black briefs on the sink before pulling her in for another hug. “Everything's gonna be fine, darling girl.” Automatically he kissed her forehead and she felt a shiver run through her body. Despite still being sore she wanted him again. Desperately.

A bit later he let go of her again and smiled down at her. “Get changed and ready for bed. There’s an extra tooth brush in the drawer. If you want.” Petting her head he took a step back and turned around when she remembered something.  
“Daddy? I left my bag at my bike. Could you get it?”  
“Sure.”

On his way downstairs and out his thoughts started racing. This probably wasn’t a good idea. But he couldn’t send her away. Sure she could go to a friend’s, he’d even drive her, but it was the middle of the night. Well, he’d let her stay the night and in the morning they’d see. But he knew one thing: she couldn’t stay and move in with him.  
A cynic part of him almost expected that there was no bag, that she’d made everything up but sure enough he found a rather big bag next to her bike. Grabbing both he pushed the bike into his garden before carrying the bag inside. Leaving it in the living room he headed back upstairs where Lydia was just flopping into his bed. His old Stones shirt was so tight around her chest that he could clearly see her nipples straining against the fabric.  
“Your stuff is downstairs.” He smiled at her as she yawned. “Be right with you, darling.”

He quickly brushed his teeth and pissed before cuddling into bed beside her. Immediately she pulled him close and buried her face in his chest. “Thank you so much, Tom. This means a lot to me. In fact I don’t think you know how much really.”  
“It’s alright, little darling. And now let’s sleep.”  
“I don’t mind if you fuck me now. It’s really okay.”  
“No. Not tonight. You’re too confused about everything right now. Close your eyes and sleep now.”  
She’d expected him to roll her to her back and fuck her, so she stared at him disbelievingly for a few moments before a grateful smile spread on her face and once again cuddling into him she obeyed him.  
Almost immediately her body relaxed in his arms and whispering “thank you, daddy" she slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a totally different way than I initially wanted it to.


	11. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia stay with Tom from now on?

Lydia woke up late and found herself alone in bed. It took her a moment to remember what had happened and where she was. Grinning like a fool she quickly got up. She wanted to thank Tom for being so kind to her and she knew just how to.  
To her dismay she saw the note on the bedside table which said ‘Out for a run. Be back soon.’ She just about could read his handwriting. Well, in that case she’d prepare a little. Quickly running downstairs she found her bag in the living room and got an overt thong and a see-through bra, as well as her make-up before heading upstairs and to the bathroom.

With a smile she looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were straining against his tight shirt and it was long enough to be a nightgown.  
Eventually she turned it off and stepped into the shower. She wanted to be pretty for her daddy when he came back.

* * *

Tom had woken an hour before her and his thoughts immediately started racing again. How could he conciliate between Lydia and her mum without being pulled into the whole thing? And with his new job he couldn’t risk that it become public that he had sex with a 19-year-old girl.  
Rubbing his hands over his face he got up and into his running gear. He always could think best when running.  
And as usually it worked. So when he got home he had a clear idea of how he could best help Lydia. She’d need to talk to a friend and their parents. Together they could confront her mum. But he guessed it wouldn’t be easy to convince Lydia of his plan.

Upstairs he could hear the shower running and he nearly went downstairs again. After all she still might be confused after last night.  
Eventually stripping off his clothes he walked into the bathroom where he found her in the shower but something made him stop. There was a big bruise on her back. Had her mum hit her with a baseball bat or something? Maybe he should just call the police and let them deal with this. But again he couldn’t risk the attention.  
Stepping up behind her he carefully wrapped his arms around her middle from behind which startled her at first but almost immediately she relaxed leaning into him.  
“Hello, daddy.” She smiled at him over her shoulder.  
“Hi, darling girl.” He tenderly kissed her neck before placing his hand on the big bruise. “Has she hit you here as well?”  
For a moment Lydia was confused and turned her head until she caught a glimpse of her bruised skin. “No. I fell backwards against the table when she slapped me.”  
“Poor darling girl.” Firmly pressing her against his front he slowly let his right hand wander down between her legs while the left cupped a heavy breast. “Daddy will make you feel better, little darling.” With that he slowly started rubbing her clit which still was slightly sensitive from his punishment but with the stimulation to her nipples she soon was moaning in his arms.

Lydia wanted to protest when he started touching her like that- after all she had planned to make up for everything he’d done for her. Well, she would. After this.  
It didn’t take her long until she was close and her whole body shook in his arms when she finally came on his fingers.  
She was still panting hard when Tom turned off the shower and wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel. Drying her off he made sure to avoid her most sensitive parts.  
“Daddy?” He was on his knee in front of her drying her feet. “I want to suck you off. Please.”  
He knew she probably wanted to as a way to thank him which wasn’t ideal, so he’d make it a challenge instead to make her feel better. “Okay, little one. But we’ll make a game out of it.”  
“Yes, daddy.” She eagerly nodded and when he held out his hand she grabbed it and followed him to the bedroom.

“Lie on your back and let your head hang down the mattress.”  
Immediately she obeyed without asking any questions. She trusted him – after last night probably more than before, so he needed to proceed carefully.  
“That’s my good girl. Now listen: I want you to try and take all of my cock into your lovely mouth. It’s not easy and I’ll start very slow. If it’s getting to much, you’ll klick your fingers. Breathing won’t be easy but you’ll be fine. Don’t panic. Okay?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Such a good girl. Now open your mouth.”

Lydia greedily sucked him between her lips as she wanted to please Tom. She wanted to thank him in every possible way. With her friends she’d once spoken about deep-throating and they’d actually tried with a hot dog sausage and all had ended up gagging. So how was it supposed to work with a cock as thick as Tom’s?  
While she was sucking him to hardness his fingers had found her nipples and toyed with them which only made her moan. In return the vibrations of her moans went straight through his cock.

At first Tom let her set her own pace letting her suck lazily at his length but when the first droplets of precum seeped from his slit he slowly pushed his length deeper. “Don’t fight it, little girl. Try to stay relaxed.”  
Finally his tip hit the back of her throat and as expected she gagged immediately. “Easy, little one.” His voice calm he pulled back a little but stayed in her mouth. “You’re doing so good for daddy.” To reward her he pinched her nipples. Suddenly he had to think of a specific pair of nipple clamps. They’d look perfect on her. “Stay where you are, darling girl, I’ll be right back.”  
Slightly confused she stared after him and had to chuckle when she saw his stiff cock bobbing up and down with each step. As her head was heavy she sat up and pushed her finger into her mouth and tried not to gag. At first it actually worked but not for long. Damn!

A few moments later he came back and she lay back letting her head fall back down over the edge of the mattress again. Grabbing his cock she quickly sucked him back into her mouth.  
“Easy, girl. Let me put these on before we continue.”

Placing the first ring around her nipple he started to tighten the first two screws which eventually made her gasp. Once they where tight enough he continued with the other two until the four tiny screws where digging into the sensitive flesh of her nipple. He gave it a firm tug and when it stayed in place he nodded before doing the same on her other nipple. These clamps were basically made for her.

The sensation in her nipples made her gasp and when he rubbed his fingers over her trapped buds she gasped. Tom, however, used tat moment to shove deeper and passed the tight ring of her throat.  
“Easy now, darling. Don’t fight it. Swallow around me.”  
To his surprise she did just that and when her throat contracted around him he nearly came. A moment later she gagged again and he carefully pulled back whilst praising her.

Keeping his cock in her mouth he watched as she slowly calmed down again and once her breathing was back to normal she automatically licked at him again. As she kept on sucking at him he started thinking about her punishments, however, he had to speak to her about it first.  
“Are you ready to swallow daddy’s cock again?” He gently petted her face with one hand while his other one went to her nipples and teased her oversensitive tips. She let out a scream when he did that but it quickly was muffled as he shoved his erection back into her throat and when it contracted around him again he came down her throat.

To his surprise she didn’t gag this time so he stayed where he was wanting to test how long she could keep him there. “Such a good girl. Taking daddy’s cock so well. I think you deserve to cum as well.”  
Reluctantly he slowly pulled out before putting her in bed properly. He lay down next to her and his fingers rubbed over her nipples which made her moan in pleasure.

Lydia was still struggling to believe that his thick cock had just been down her throat while he rubbed her sensitive nipples. She actually loved the look of these clamps as they nearly looked like proper piercings. If Tom would appreciates her nipples being pierced?  
He suddenly shifted next to her and his tongue was now on her nipple. She knew where his fingers would be any moment and braced herself but couldn’t stifle the scream when he finally touched her clit. It only took a few strokes from his skilled fingers until she came.

Absentmindedly Lydia noticed how Tom put her on the bed and cuddled up to her. It felt so good to be in his arms so she cuddled even more into him. This was perfect. At least until Tom decided to tell her about his plan about half an hour later.  
“Listen, darling girl.” Her head was resting on his firm chest. “I was thinking about your fight with your mum. You should talk to a friend and his or her parents. They should come with you and confront your mum.”  
“But I want to stay with you, daddy.” She pouted.  
“You can come over, sure. But you can’t move in with me. That’s not an option. And if you come over I expect you to call or text beforehand and if you want to come to me you’ll have to follow my rules.”  
“I’ll do anything, daddy. You can hit me. Just let me stay. I don’t want to go back!”  
“This isn’t up for discussion. You can’t move in with me!”

Tears were welling up in Lydia’s eyes. Of course she understood his reasons but she didn’t want to hear them. Looked like she had to move in with Jenny after all. But not yet. She wanted to spend the day with him and if possible have him fuck her as she suddenly felt the need to have him inside her despite her still lightly sore cunt.  
“Okay, daddy. I’ll call my friend Jenny. Later though. I want to be with my daddy first.”  
“So you want to be my sub again?”  
“Yes, daddy. I want to be your good girl.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“With all the rules and consequences?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Okay. Fine then. Let’s have breakfast. And then we need to talk.”

During breakfast Tom thought about how to approach things best without offending her in any way. He just wanted to make sure she was aware of what she agreed to and that she agreed for the right reasons. So when they were done eating Tom told her to wait for him in the living room.  
Once he’d cleaned up he followed her and sat down in the arm chair looking at her in thoughts before finally speaking. “Tell me your rules!”  
She quickly named them all correctly and Tom nodded. “Good girl. And now tell me what you think each one means and what it is for.”  
Confused she stared at him, not understanding what he wanted to hear from her. “I don’t know what to say, daddy. I mean obeying you means I have to do what you want. And so on.”  
“Yes. Obviously. But to what purpose?”  
Lydia looked at him thinking about his question. The obvious answer would be to do what he wanted but she knew it wasn’t that simple. Eventually she said “Because it’s important in a dom / sub relationship.”  
“Yes. Why?” She thought about it a while longer but eventually shrugged her shoulders. “I thought so. Well, a dom / sub relationship is a mutual expression of trust. You need to utterly trust your partner or someone might get hurt – physically and/or psychologically. The rules ensure that both parties have their parameters. You know what I want and expect from you. The important thing is that we both respect the rules. I can’t always control you, so I have to trust you. And the other way around you have to trust me that I don’t punish you just because I think you did something. The rules are basically to establish a simple form of trust.  
I’m not quite sure if you’re ready for this kind of relationship. You’re young and it’s fine to try and see what works for you. I just don’t want you to be in this because you need someone who comforts you when you need it. It’s giving and taking – as in all healthy relationships.”  
“Well, daddy, if you want to talk about anything then I’ll be there for you as well. Besides I like the things you do to me. I might have been in this for the wrong reasons, I guess you’re right on that. But I want it. I want to be your good girl. Please, daddy, let me try.”

For a while he thought about what she’d just said and eventually nodded. “Fine. Then I’ll name some of your infractions and if you understand why I have to punish you for them, we’ll try to keep this going.”  
He got up and threw a pillow on the floor. “On your knees, slut!” His tone had changed into a very dominant tone which made her knees weak as she slowly sank to the floor. “Look at me!” He stood right in front of her so she had to look up high at him. “You’ve been very disrespectful to me. Not only on the phone. If you want I can name each and every time!”  
“No, daddy. I’m sorry.” To his surprise she didn’t start arguing about her tone.  
“But even worse is the fact that you lied to me. At least twice. I do understand why you’ve lied about your appointment. But what is totally unforgiveable is the thing with your vibrator! You deliberately lied to me. I’ll have to severely punish you for that.”  
“I know, daddy. Please. You can do anything. I’m really sorry.” Tears slowly rolled down her face.  
“It’s alright, darling girl.” He gently petted her face wiping away her tears. “You’ll receive 25 lashes with the belt for lying at me and 15 more for your disrespectful behaviour. However, I won’t punish you today. I want you to think about this and what it means to you. Besides I think you’re emotionally too confused after what happened last night with your mum. Get up.”  
He helped her to her feet and she immediately cuddled against him.  
“I don’t think I deserve your kindness, daddy.”  
“Shhh. Listen, Lydia. I want you to get your phone now and call your friend and her parents. You’ll tell them what happened. You’ll ask them to meet at your house and talk to your mum. Otherwise I’ll have to call the cops.”  
“Yes, daddy.” She didn’t want to go back to her mum but she understood now that she couldn’t stay with Tom, although a part of her had hoped he’d agree.

Half an hour later she was sitting on his lap sobbing after having spoken to Jenny and her parents. They almost wanted to call the police right away but she had realised that that probably meant she’d have to live in a foster home and she surely didn’t want that.  
After a while she had calmed down and Tom offered her to drive her home but she didn’t quite want that.

* * *

On her bike she waited three houses down thinking about Tom. He’d told her to think about everything over the week and if she still wanted to be his sub, ehe should come around to his house Saturday afternoon 2 o'clock.  
Finally she saw Jenny and her parents pull up in their driveway, so she cycled the rest of the way. On seeing her Jenny immediately jumped out of the car and hugged her friend closely. “You okay?” Concerned she looked at the dark bruise on her cheek.  
“Lydia darling?!” Jenny’s mum had come towards them as well and she actually looked quite shocked when she saw Lydia’s face.

They were still standing there when the front door flew open and her mum came rushing out. “Lydia! There you are! I was worried sick about you!”  
Rolling her eyes Lydia shook her head. “You didn’t call once, so of course you were!”  
“Let’s go inside.” Jenny’s dad said in a quiet tone.

There had been a lot of shouting from all parties and Lydia was soon crying again when Jenny’s dad, who until then had been very quiet, got up and calmly but firmly told her mum what the options were and involving the cops was the last she wanted. After that there was a long tear-filled apology which surely wasn’t meant entirely serious.  
But even when Jenny and her parents had been gone her mum was still very nice and lovely to her. For now anyway.

Later she lay in bed texting Tom how it went. She’d still rather be at his but thanks to his idea everything was almost back to normal. Well, one more year and then she’d hopefully be away from this shit hole. She only needed to get a scholarship...  
She ended her text to Tom with the words “Thank you so much, daddy. I can’t wait for Saturday.”  
But was that the truth? She knew he’d punish her then. Did she really want that? Well, she could take the pain as it meant he’d be there for her afterwards. He’d made that quite clear.


	12. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Tom's doing for a living. But will this be the end for Lydia and him?

Tom had slept comparatively well despite it would be his proper first day the next day. Maybe Lydia’s text had helped.  
In the morning he went out for a run before taking a long shower. He had decided on dress pants and a white button-down shirt, which probably was too formal but he felt at home and, more importantly, self-confident in those clothes. Looking at himself in the huge mirror he also checked his crotch but luckily the briefs contained his large genitals rather well. Shaking his head he had to think about how he’d been ordered into his bosses office after his first week only to be told that the females felt distracted by his tight pants.

Putting on his glasses he nodded at himself in the mirror. He was ready. From his office he got his stuff and headed to the garage. Time for a new part of his life!

* * *

Lydia’s alarm clock ripped her from a strange dream which had involved Tom and her mum but she couldn’t quite remember what it had been about. Putting on an oversized football shirt she left her room. Luckily the house was already empty as she didn’t want to bump into her mum.  
To her surprise there was breakfast waiting for her in the kitchen. Chuckling to herself she sat down digging into the pancakes and sipping coffee. How threatening her mum with the police could make her life easier...

After eating she took a shower and put on make-up to cover the bruise on her cheek. Taking the pill she also took her medicine before getting dressed. As it was going to be another boiling hot day she put on a pair of hot pants and a tight sleeveless top. She didn’t care if her tight top caused her fellow male students discomfort. She just didn’t want to sweat. Grabbing her stuff she put everything into her backpack and cycled to her highschool. She’d survive that last year as well...

Once there she immediately was greeted by Taylor Madison and her gang of cheerleaders. “Oooh, if that isn’t the school whore.” Randy that idiot had made sure she’d gotten that nickname but she didn’t care anymore – especially not coming from a group of girls wearing skirts not even long enough to cover their butts and belly-free tops.  
“Hi, Tailor. How was summer? Still haven’t done enough porn to afford a breast enlargement.” Lydia knew that Tailor wasn’t happy with her rather small tits, which was perfect to get back at her.  
“How many cocks did you have this summer, fucking slut?”  
“Just one. Your boyfriend’s.” With that Lydia walked away trying to find Mandy or even Caren. She liked Caren but she was just so prude.

She soon found both of them near the entrance from the carpark. They greeted and hugged each other and talked for a while. Comparing schedules Lydia and Mandy found out they had Economics together in the first period.  
“At least it isn’t totally boring then.” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“Absolutely.”

They talked a bit more about school related stuff until Caren shyly said “Guys, I need to tell you something. We’ve finally done it.”  
Lydia’s and Mandy’s eyes widened “And?”  
“Well, it kind of hurt and it was kind of awkward.”  
“That’s why I prefer old...” Lydia trailed off as she couldn’t quite believe what she saw. That wasn’t possible. No fucking way!  
“Isn’t that the guy from the bar you screwed?” Mandy asked when her glance had followed her friend's watching a tall, handsome man walking through the door.  
“Fuck me!” Lydia gasped as she disbelievingly watched Tom walk over to the teacher’s lounge. This couldn’t be true. Both her friends giggle at her stupid expression and a sudden Realisation hit her. She luckily hadn’t told them that she still saw him, only Jenny knew that. And thank God she’d told nobody about this BDSM thing.  
“Must be the new teacher Pete mentioned.” Caren mused “What’s his name?”  
“D... Tom.” Shit, she nearly said daddy.  
“Tom, and?”  
“No fucking idea.”

Lydia still stared open-mouthed in the direction Tom had disappeared in. This must be a nightmare. If he saw her in his curse, she was fucked.  
Mandy and Caren had gone through their schedules meanwhile looking for a Tom. “Well, must be the new English teacher taking over from Miss Paulson. Thomas W. Hiddleston. What a weird name?!”  
“He’s English.” Lydia mumbled absentmindedly as a big weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. She didn’t have English anymore as she thought it was pointless.  
“God, now I can’t wait for the fourth period.” Mandy chuckled.  
“Me neither. Is he big? I mean he’s quite tall, so he must be?”  
Well, that were totally different tones from Caren but Lydia absolutely didn’t want to talk about it but to her luck the bell rang and they had to go to class.

* * *

Tom got out of his car and immediately was greeted by the noise of the students. Most of them hugging and greeting their friends after the vacation. Seeing a group of cheerleaders he slightly shook his head. Yes, he was in America now. What he, however, didn’t understand was why the apparently so prude people dressed their teenage girls like that. They could be straight from a porn.

On his way to the teacher’s lounge he caught a few girls biting their bottom lips when he passed. Well, looked like he’d have a few admirers here as well.

The first three lessons were quite easy going and he had a lot of fun teaching the younger pupils. They all were impressed by him being British and a few girls seemed to have already developed a crush on him. Well, with older students he knew how to deal with it but those young ones...

He enjoyed his break outside beneath a big tree eating a sandwich with a few colleagues. He definitely was overdressed compared to them but he was used to this. At his former position at university he normally would even wear a suit.

Then came the fourth period and his senior English class. He was sitting at his desk going over the syllabus once more when the first students came in. Three of those cheerleaders he’d seen earlier and two boys. The girls immediately started flirting with him - especially the girl who’d introduced herself as Tailor. She even came to his desk sitting on it.  
“You’re English?! So exciting. You know, most people around here are quite dull.” She’d crossed her legs but from his angle he still could see her undies.  
“Is that so?” He asked slightly bored.  
“So many great things over there. That palace and those white cliffs. Oh, and the Eiffel Tower!”  
Tom nearly burst out laughing at her stupidity but just about managed to hold back. “That’s in Paris.” He eventually said noticing two girls sitting right in front of his desk looking kind of amused.  
“Yeah. I also always wanted to see the Colosseum.”  
The two girls stuck their heads together and giggled. Had he seen them somewhere before? Checking the list of names he soon found his new fan “I suggest you take a seat like everybody else, Miss Madison. Then we can start.”  
Slightly puzzled she looked at him before hoping off his desk and taking a seat by the windows where her friends already were sitting.

He introduced the syllabus to them naming a few books they would read and asked if anyone had read any of it already. Of course the cheerleader had her hand up as first one. “Yes, Miss Madison.”  
“Aren’t we going to read Romeo and Juliette?”  
“No. I thought we do something else for a change. Besides probably everybody knows it already anyway.”  
There were a few nods from others but apparently she wouldn’t let it slip. Pouting she looked up at him with puppy eyes. “But Mr. Hiddleston I’ve looked so forward to read it.”  
“Well, then I shall not stop you from doing so. You can right one of your essays about it.” Dumbstruck she stared at him as he continued. From the school library he had organised copies of Coriolanus which he handed to them. “Your homework will be to read till page 34 and write a brief summary what you think it’s about. We’ll discuss that tomorrow in class then.”  
“When are we supposed to read that?!” Again Miss Madison. Of course. “We’ve got training.”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a few minutes.”  
“That’s not fair.”  
All day with the younger pupils not one had been so childish. “Well, Miss Madison, this is your senior year and it will be quite tough. You’ll get far more homework during it. Besides I’m sure that some of your fellow students have jobs after school and aren’t complaining about a little homework.” Oh, he’ll love to torture that little princes during the year...

* * *

Lydia’s day had been really good so far when she met her friends for lunch break. Sitting in a quiet corner she had made sure to sit with her back towards the room as Tom wouldn’t recognise her then if he came in here.  
“I officially love your one-nightstand.” Mandy eventually announced.  
“Shhhh. Don’t speak about that here. I don’t want him to get into trouble.”  
Luckily they had that part of the cafeteria for themselves at least for the moment.  
“Anyway the new English teacher is great. Not only looking good but he basically made fun of the cheerleader queen the entire time and she is too stupid to realise.”  
Lydia couldn’t help but chuckle at that information.

“Oh, look, she’s trying to flirt with him again.”  
Carefully turning her head she watched as Tailor stood next to him as he just grabbed some food. As the weather was nice there weren’t too many people in the room and they could here Tailor saying “I can show you some moves. Or you just stop by at the training later.”  
Lydia immediately could see that Tom was bothered by her. “I’m sure you’re good at this, Miss Madison. And it’s good that you’re having fun but like with any other hobby it won’t spare you doing your homework. Good day.” With that Tom left her standing there dumbfounded and walked over to a table at the windows. He’d rolled his sleeves up and looked so fucking hot that Lydia felt her mouth water and another area of her body grew wet as well.  
Her giggling friends eventually drew her attention back to them.  
“I can’t believe you’ve fucked h... that guy from the bar.” Mandy said.  
“How was he? He looks like he’d be fucking amazing.” The normally quite prude Caren asked.  
“Amazing actually. Took his time. Made sure I had a good time. Which, I guess, is kind of the secret. Your first time? Let me guess you just started fucking.”  
Caren nodded blushing crimson.  
“No wonder it was horrible. Explore each other first and when you can’t wait to come you can start.” Lydia hoped she’d successfully changed the topic but her friends were just too curious.  
“Thanks. I’ll see him on Saturday again. We’ll try. And now tell us how big he was!” She couldn’t believe that Caren just asked that.  
Shaking her head she said “ Considering the circumstances I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about this.”  
“Oh, come on Lydia just show us.”

They had this game that when they had had sex they’d show their friends a penis picture from the internet that was close to the look of their conquest.  
“Well, whatever.” Lydia got her phone “But you have to as well, Caren.”  
“Fine.”  
Lydia typed “uncircumcised big cock" into Google and scanned the pics until she found one that almost exactly looked like Tom’s.  
“You’re joking. Didn’t that hurt?” Caren stared at her phone screen slightly shocked.  
“Quite thick. No wonder it was amazing. I hope you used a condom. I mean uncircumcised guys are more likely to have some STD.”  
“Yes, we used a condom and no, that isn’t true. And no, it didn’t hurt. Like I’ve said like millions of times: older guys just know how to do it.”  
“God, I don’t think I’d want to fuck a uncircumcised guy. That’s just ewww.”  
“It’s absolutely not. At the beginning I was a bit like that as well but he let me explore and now I think it’s more interesting, besides the glans is way softer and, according to him, more sensitive. And now show us yours!” Hopefully this time the conversation about Tom was over and luckily it was.

After school Lydia headed straight to work and two hours later finally home. Luckily she didn’t have too much homework, so she soon was finished. Opening her computer she wanted to continue with her application for a scholarship at the University of Hawaii when her phone went off. Somehow she was hoping for Tom to call but it was just Jenny.  
“Hi, Jen. How was the first day?”  
“Hi, girl. Not too bad. Yours?”  
“Alright, I’d say. Same old shit.”  
“Apart from your lover being a teacher there, I here. Shit, Lyds. He could get fired and go to prison for sleeping with a student.”  
“How many times: 17 is legal.”  
“Yeah, but it’s different if he’s your teacher.”  
“Well, he isn’t. As I’m not doing English this year.”  
“You really should tell him, so he knows what he’s getting into.”  
“Yeah.” She surely wouldn’t as Tom definitely would end everything. Well, then she couldn’t talk to Jenny about him anymore as she surely wouldn’t understand.

The week went by in a blur and Lydia couldn’t wait for Saturday. Thursday evening she already lay in bed when she had to think of Tom. Grabbing her phone she quickly typed “I miss you, daddy. Can’t wait to see you.”  
She hadn’t masturbated all week which was the longest time without orgasm in ages. Hopefully Tom would end her misery on Saturday. Putting her phone on her nightstand she cuddled into her sheets. Just when she turned off the light her phone screen lit up. Tom was calling.  
With a huge grin she picked up. “Hello, daddy.”  
“Hi, darling girl. You’re sure about it?”  
She actually had thought about it a lot also considering him being teacher at her school but that didn’t have anything to do with her as he wasn’t her teacher. About the BDSM aspect she’d researched a bit more online and watched some porn and most of it she actually found arousing. Besides following his rules would maybe help her build up more discipline. “Yes, daddy, I want to be your sub.” She dreaded the 40 blows waiting for her but she knew he’d make her feel better afterwards.  
“Good. How was your first week at college?”  
“Quite dull actually. And how was work for you?” She nearly said “your first week" but managed to stop herself.  
“Mostly fun but there’s particularly one student that drives me nuts.”  
“Student?” Now she was playing dumb. “You’re a teacher?”  
“Obviously.” She could basically see Tom grinning.  
“Sexual Education, or what?” She teased him.  
“That I only do in my spare time.”  
“And you’re great at it.”  
“Are you trying to seduce me, darling girl?”  
“Maybe.” Tom seemed to be rather playful tonight.  
“Won’t spare you your punishment, darling. I’ll see you on Saturday then? 2 pm?”  
“Yes, daddy. Can’t wait.”  
“Good night, darling.”  
“Night, daddy.”  
With a smile on her face she cuddled into her sheets and quickly fell asleep.

Friday during lunch break she headed outside looking for Mandy but instead she saw Tom flirting with Miss Birch, the Geography teacher, and immediately felt a sting in her chest. Why was she jealous of her? Tom was a free man, they just fucked. Well, not exactly. She was his sub. And she slowly was really curious how that would be. So was it her right to be jealous?  
Suddenly an idea struck her and she quickly headed to the toilet where she took a picture of her dripping naked pussy. She was desperate already and nearly masturbated that morning in the shower.  
Hiding behind a wall she quickly sent him the picture with the text “I’m already so wet for you, daddy.” She watched as he slowly pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and wiped the screen. And then he blushed quickly putting his phone away again. Only moments later he excused himself and headed back inside. Did he have a hard on?  
Chuckling she continued to look for her friend and soon found her. A few minutes later her phone vibrated. Tom.  
“Bad girl. I’ll add 5 more lashes for teasing your daddy!”  
“Sorry, daddy. That wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to show you how much I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Oh, yes, she did.


	13. Daddy’s Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia take her punishment?

Lydia couldn’t wait to get out of work. Only a few more hours and she’d finally meet with Tom again. She knew what was coming and it wouldn’t be too enjoyable. Just this morning she’d seen her own belts hanging in the wardrobe and her curiosity had just been too big. Her mum wasn’t home so she quickly grabbed a thin belt and brought it down on her own ass. Of course she hadn’t hit herself full force but it was hard enough to make her scream lightly.  
Hopefully Tom wouldn’t be too cruel.

She had just finished working and checked her phone in the locker room. Jenny had texted her if she would come over at night as her parents were gone for the weekend. She quickly sent a text back “I’m meeting with Tom in a bit. I’ll see how it goes.”

She went home showered and shaved everywhere. Tom hadn’t said anything about how he liked it so she went with what she liked – completely naked.  
Putting on a set of sexy underwear she looked at herself in the mirror before putting on some make-up, not too much though as her mum was in the living room and she wouldn’t go to Jenny’s – which was her excuse – with a ton of make-up on. Putting on a summer dress she was ready.

* * *

As usually Tom went running in the morning before heading to the tennis club on his bike. He played a bit with some friends and by noon it was just too hot to be outside.  
Once back home he showered and put on a pair of tight jeans – nothing else. Jacky had always loved that look on him when he’d dominated her. Making a sandwich he sat outside on the terrace enjoying the light breeze making it bearable. It was 1.10 when he was done eating so to distract himself he got some work from his office and focused on that.

He could hear her as she arrived on her bike. She cursed a little and he’d scold her for that in a bit. He expected her to just come in as she’d done so often before but to his surprise his phone rang. Getting up he walked over to the garden door and opened it. Startled Lydia looked up at him and when she noticed his outfit and her jaw dropped.  
“This way, darling girl.” He grabbed her hand and led her towards the house.  
“Hello, daddy. You look good.” She eventually said.  
“You too, darling girl. But you’re wearing too much clothes. From now on you’re only allowed to wear underwear around me or nothing at all.”  
She liked where this was going and with a quiet “yes, daddy” she brushed off her dress.  
“My good girl. I’ve still got a bit of work to do, darling. But you can use the pool until I’m ready.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Take off your undies as well, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Her nipples were already hard in anticipation and her cunt was soaking. And his look... Fuck! It didn’t take long and she could hear him come back he’d surely gotten sunscreen for her. But what she saw in his big hand made her jaw drop. Her luv eggs.  
“Bend over the table, darling.” She immediately obeyed already feeling her walls clench. “Good girl.” She let out a yelp when one of his long fingers entered her tunnel. “So wet already?!”  
“Just for you daddy!”  
“But what’s this?” His now wet finger drew a line across her bottom and she remembered her belt.  
“I was too curious, daddy, so I hit myself with my belt.”  
“Don’t ever do that again, darling girl. Daddy is the only one punishing you. Besides the belt you used was too thin. You could have broken your skin.”  
“I’m sorry, daddy.”  
“That’s okay, darling.” A shiver went through her as he suddenly placed a kiss on each of her butt cheeks. “You can hang out a bit. Use some sunscreen though. And...” Suddenly she felt his fingers at her pussy “you’ll wear those.” A gasp escaped her when he carefully pushes the luv eggs into her. Immediately she felt their weight inside her passage. “Try to keep them inside of you as long as you can. And now off you go, little darling.”

So while Tom checked the essays of his freshmen class Lydia waddled over to a deck chair clenching her walls around the heavy metal balls inside her. Watching Tom putting on his glasses she started rubbing the lotion onto her naked body. He looked absolutely stunning like that. In order to rub lotion onto her legs she lifted one up and immediately she could feel the luv eggs slipping down to her entrance. “Fuck!” Lying back she pushed them back into her channel earning a chuckle from her daddy.  
After just lying in the sun for a bit she carefully got up trying to keep her legs together and finally jumped into the pool. She swam up and down for a bit with Tom occasionally looking at her. At some point he could hear her cursing again and when she stopped and looked down into the water he immediately knew why. She dove into the water and brought the sex toy up holding the balls in her palm. “I’m sorry, daddy.” She apologetically looked at him.  
“Don’t worry, darling. I expected you to loose them already on your way to the chair.”  
“How long do you have to work for, daddy?” He knew she was nervous but he actually wanted to teach her patience as well.  
“Ten more papers, so probably about 30 to 45 minutes.”  
Sighing she said “okay, daddy” and swam towards the edge of the pool where she slowly climbed out. Swaying her hips she walked to the deckchair directly opposite of where Tom was sitting. It was directly in the boiling heat but it would do. Putting her feet onto the edges she made sure he was looking up when she slowly pushed the luv eggs back in. Now Tom nearly cursed as his cock was swelling even more now in his pants. “Self-discipline!” He told himself before focussing back on his work.

He was on the last paper when she slowly got up and walked around the pool towards him. She’d actually been more patient than he’d expected, so he’d tend to her in a second. “Go to the living room already, darling, and bend over the back of the sofa. I’ll be with you in a bit.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Time to see how she’d take her punishment.

Lydia’s heart was racing now. She was so nervous about the punishment. The cool air inside the house made her shiver lightly and her nipples hardened. On the way to the sofa she grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it. She put the bottle down on the coffee table and noticed a few things already lying there waiting to be used. One was a black leather belt about two inches thick. Running her fingers over the smooth surface she felt a slight fear building up in her but she knew that she had broken Tom’s rules and this punishment would help to build up his trust in her again.  
As she heard him moving about outside she quickly walked around the sofa and got into position, after all she wanted to be his good girl.

Ten minutes later there was still no sign of him and Lydia slowly got impatient. “Daddy? Where are you?”  
Tom was standing in the hallway just outside the living room watching her. Again she surprised him as he would have expected her to complain way earlier. Maybe Sunday had actually helped her to trust him more. Good.  
He waited another minute and when she still stayed in position he took a few steps forward. “I’m right here, darling girl.” He walked around the sofa and lifted up the spreaders bar he had prepared. “This will keep your legs open and makes keeping the luv eggs in more of a challenge.” He explained calmly before fastening it to her ankles. Crouching down behind her he could already smell her arousal and out of a sudden instinct he licked over her slit.  
Lydia was shaking lightly when Tom fastened the leather cuffs on her but when his hot tongue suddenly was on her folds she nearly fainted. “OH FUCK! DADDY.”  
“Language, darling. No cursing! Remember?”  
“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”  
“It’s okay, darling.” His fingers ghosted up her thighs and over her back as he got back up. “This will hurt, darling, and as I don’t want you to get injured I’ll also bind your arms, so you won’t reach back and in return I’ll hurt your hands.” Calmly explaining he walked around her grabbing some leather cuffs.  
After binding her arms wrist to wrist he grabbed the belt. “You know you always can end this with one word. And don’t hesitate to use it if it gets too much. Okay, darling girl?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Lydia was shaking lightly out of fear but she also knew that when she’d get it over with everything was fine again and probably Tom would fuck her.

Doubling the belt Tom inhaled deeply. He actually hated punishing his subs but it sometimes was necessary. Eventually he brought the first lash down on Lydia’s butt. It wasn’t particularly hard but the loud slap of leather on skin made him flinch lightly. The girl, however, just briefly hissed. Good. Letting out a sigh he continued only a little harder than before.

With every new blow the intensity seemed to increase and Lydia soon was crying occasionally letting out a hiss, groan or when he hit her particularly hard she even screamed.  
In her head she’d counted to 20 when it slowly got too much but she could take a bit more. Her entire butt felt as if it was on fire and every new blow made it worse. The intervals between the slaps had increased and she was panting hard whilst tears streamed down her face.

“Such a good girl.” Tom praised her after blow number 25. Her entire ass was an deep and angry red. She only was sobbing now and he waited longer with every blow if she’d utter a safeword. When she still didn’t say anything he struck her again.  
“Please, daddy, I’ll be good. Please stop.” Her words were interrupted by sobs and he quickly went around her crouching down in front of her. His fingers gently petted her cheek wiping away a few tears. “Shhh, my little girl. It’s okay. You’re doing so well. But you know what daddy wants to hear if you need to stop. Right?”  
Lydia’s eyes slowly went up to meet his and she nodded. “Yes, daddy.”  
“Do you want to take a break, little darling?” He kept in caressing her.  
“Yes, please, daddy.”  
“Okay. I’ll make you feel better, darling girl.” With that he got up again and went back to her butt. Kneeling on the floor behind her he only now realised that her cunt was still tightly grabbing the luv eggs. “Such a good girl.” He praised her as he tenderly started to caress her folds with his fingers. Spreading her inner folds he could see the luv eggs close to her entrance and with a quick push he buried them deeper inside her again. “You’re such a good girl for daddy today. Do you want to cum, little darling?”  
“Oh yes, please, daddy.”  
Pressing his mouth against her sex he slowly started to kiss and lick her sex and immediately she started moaning. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. No fingers touching her down there could even come close to the way his mouth felt there.

For a while Tom actually teased her more than was actively trying to make her come but when her moans grew louder and louder with every lick he eventually sucked her clit into his mouth before fluttering his tongue over it until she came with a loud scream. “That’s it. Such a good girl coming for daddy like that.” He gave her slit a final lick before getting back up.  
His cock was painfully hard by now as well and he needed some relief. So he unzipped his jeans and walked around Lydia again. Sitting down close to her head he lifted her chin until she was looking at him through hazy eyes. “Do you think you can suck off your daddy before we continue, darling girl?”  
“Yes, daddy. Please.”

He repositioned her a little and he wasn’t even completely finished when she’d already sucked him into her mouth. She had just sucked him half way into her mouth when there was a loud thud. Apparently the luv eggs had slipped out of her wet tunnel now.  
To his shame it didn’t take much until his seed filled her mouth but he hadn’t wanked all week, so he was equally desperate than her.  
Calming down slowly again he stayed seated on the sofa petting his girl until his breathing was back to normal. “Do you think you can continue now, darling?”  
“Yes, daddy.” She just wanted it to be over.  
“Good girl. Only 14 more.” He gave her another pet before he got up his flaccid dick hanging from his open zipper, which was covered in his seed and her saliva.

Tom didn’t hit her as hard anymore as he knew she was quite sore already and soon enough she was crying again.  
Lydia thought she would die of pain as the blows to her already abused backside felt worse than anything she’d ever felt but she’d manage and when she heard Tom say “only 6 more" she was already half way to blacking out.  
Tom counted down the last six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Immediately after the last blow had landed on her backside he quickly released her legs and lying on the sofa he quickly tugged her limp body into his arms to comfort her.  
“You’ve done so well, my darling girl. Such a good girl. Daddy’s there for you.”  
Lydia, however, barely heard him as she was only semi-conscious, she only felt the sudden warmth against her body and let herself be drawn into it like someone drowning.

Tom patiently lay there with the girl on top of him waiting till she regained her strength. His cock had awakened again when Lydia had wiggled around on him in her hazy state. Her breathing was back to normal and maybe she’d actually fallen asleep. Not wanting to startle her he held her close whilst thinking his next week through as that was a good distraction.  
He was just thinking about questions for a test on Coriolanus when she started to stir again. A moment later her eyes opened and she shyly smiled at him.  
“How are you feeling, darling?”  
“Quite exhausted and it hurts so much, daddy.”  
“I know, little one. You’ve done so well. We’ll get some lotion and pain killers then you’ll feel a bit better again.”  
“Can I please have your cock, daddy?”

Lydia’s butt was a fucking misery but nevertheless she felt a throbbing in her vagina. She needed him, so she asked.  
“Sure. Not here though. Let’s go upstairs.”  
It still was hard for her to move, so she was quite grateful when Tom lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. Bringing her to his playroom he gently put her on her front.  
“I’ll be right back, little darling.”  
A smile spread on her face when she saw his semi-hard cock poking out of his jeans. That man was perfection.  
He was back a few seconds later with a bottle of aloe which he slowly started to rub into her abused buttocks. Only then something dawned on her.  
“I won’t be able to sit comfortably for a week!” How in Earth was she supposed to concentrate in school when her butt was throbbing the entire time?!  
“Nope. It’ll help you remember to be my good girl.”

His long fingers felt so good on her butt but she wanted another body part of his on – or better in her. “Daddy, please fuck me.”  
“Hmm...” His fingers slipped between her butt cheeks and continued to her front until two easily glided into her wet tunnel. “Have you been a good girl and taken your medicine?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Okay. Good.” Kissing her forehead he got up again to wash his hands. In the bathroom he also took off his jeans and threw them in the hamper. When he got back she was already eagerly staring at him.  
“Do you think you can lie on your back, darling girl?”  
“Yes, daddy.” She basically jumped around but once her butt made contact with the sheets she winced in pain.  
“Hang on.” He tugged her to the edge of the mattress so the friction on her abused butt wouldn’t be too big. “Two more things.” Heading over to a drawer he knew exactly what he needed, so a moment later he was back standing between her spread legs. Bending forward he sucked a nipple into his mouth until it slightly hardened before putting a nipple clamp on her. He repeated the same on the other side hearing her moan when the clamp gripped her sensitive bud. “You look so beautiful wearing these for me.”  
“I love wearing them, daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
Her eyes widened when suddenly he fastened a thick metal ring around his cock and balls. Stupidly she stared at his genitals. Shit, that looked hot.  
“Ehehehehehe. You’ve got no idea what this is, have you?”  
Shaking her head she watched as Tom lazily stroked his growing erection letting out an aroused gasp. “That’s a cock ring, darling. It’ll help to make this last longer and my cock will get even harder. If you love the look already, wait how daddy’s gonna make you feel in a moment.”  
Grabbing her legs he put them on his shoulders before bending forward a little teasing her entrance with his tip. He couldn’t help a groan himself when he felt her hot centre against his shaft. He’d always loved to fuck his girls without condom as it just felt better, plus he could watch how his seed dripped from their slits afterwards.

Torturing both of them he very slowly entered her - inch by inch - until he felt her cervix at his tip. Pressing against it he caused her to yelp a little before pulling back a bit.  
“My little darling feels so hot on the inside. I can’t wait to fill you with my seed, darling.”  
“Oh yes! Please, daddy.”  
And then he started rotating his hips. Lydia couldn’t stifle a moan as it felt fucking amazing. Yes, he’d been right. His cock felt even harder now and she enjoyed every second.

At first he was quite gentle until she’d come twice already. She was still in the middle of her second orgasm when he started to pound into her with all his strength. He had used her orgasm to quickly get rid of the cock ring and now chased his own pleasure as he impaled her to the hilt with every thrust before pulling out almost all the way again only to hammer back into her.  
She was screaming now out of ecstasy and when he finally spilled his seed into her she came again as well squirting all over him.

For a while they silently lay in bed holding each other until Lydia’s stomach rumbled. Tom had to laugh before kissing her cheek. “Looks like my darling girl is hungry.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Okay, then I’ll make us dinner it’s 5.30 already anyway.” Kissing her again he slowly got up.

Once he was through the door Lydia parted her legs looking down at her pussy which was covered in his drying sperm. Oh yes! She fucking loved it and wanted more. Her butt was a painful mess so she would have to make sure to obey his rules. And if he’d fuck her without the rules she’d go for that but she’d realised she only could get one with the other. Sure, the beating wasn’t nice at all but his mouth licking her until she came and the fuck afterwards had definitely made up for it. Hopefully he’d fuck her again later.  
She stayed in bed a bit longer before getting up and going downstairs. Hearing him humming from the kitchen she sneaked up on him but apparently not good enough as he suddenly turned nearly giving her a heart-attack.  
“Ehehehehehe. Such a squeamish, little girl.” She punched him playfully on his naked chest. He was in low hanging boxers and she couldn’t wait for them to come off again.  
“Oh, by the way, your phone rang earlier and you’ve got a text, something about a party.”  
“Probably Jenny.” She grabbed her phone, which lay on the dining table where she’d stripped off her clothes. “Yep.”  
“Are you going?” Tom asked over his shoulder whilst cutting tomatoes.  
“Where?”  
“The Party!”  
“I don’t quite know. I thought we’re spending time together.”  
“Well, do you want to go?” He had stopped his cooking and came over to her.  
“Maybe. I’m not sure.” She wanted to go but she also wanted Tom to fuck her senseless.  
“I don’t mind, you know. You can come back afterwards or tomorrow.”  
She had to grin “There will be alcohol, daddy.”  
He just shrugged his shoulders “Just don’t drink too much.”  
“You’re a horrible daddy, you know?” She had to giggle.  
“In that case: you won’t drink a single drop of alcohol unless you want a pussy spanking as well!”

After dinner Lydia helped him clean up and as they stood at the counter with the last dishes she quickly reached into his shorts. “Please fuck me again, daddy.”  
“Only if you’ll ride me, little slut.”  
Her grip on his cock got harder and she started to tug him along to the playroom where she rode him until they both nearly passed out.


	14. Parties and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will their relationship develop?

It was already 9.15 when Lydia arrived at Jenny’s once more standing on her bike. Tom had rubbed more aloe on her skin and given her two Aspirin so the pain was bearable for now and had gone down to a light throbbing.  
She felt all sticky between her legs as she didn’t want to shower after their fuck. A huge grin formed on her lips at the memory of Tom’s groan when she had said “I want to feel you on me, daddy. I want to smell like you.” Finally ringing the bell she wished she could talk to her friends about him but after all she didn’t want to get him in trouble.

“There you are finally.” Jenny opened the door obviously having had a couple of drinks already. “And you look okay. How did he take it?”  
“He was furious. Shouting at me. I... It’s over.” She managed that her eyes watered and immediately was pulled into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry, Lyds. But that's better for both of you. Come in, let’s get pissed.”

* * *

Tom took a long bath cleaning off the sweat and other body fluids when Lydia had gone. She’d actually surprised him because she took her punishment so well. He wasn’t sure though if she really would be a good sub. Well, he’d have to train her and then he’d see. And after all they were just at the beginning.

Afterwards he cleaned the house off the evidence of their activities, even wiped the floor in his playroom as she’d made quite the mess on their first coupling. Jacky had also been a squirter and eventually they’d always had put a towel beneath her as they basically had to wash the sheets on a daily basis.  
God! Once at the beginning of their relationship he’d fucked her on his desk of his office at university and she had squirted all over his pants. Luckily they had been black but he had held three classes afterwards with his pants covered in her juices.

Shaking his head he went downstairs as he still had a little work to do, which was finished in no time. It was only 10.30 and he wasn’t really tired yet. Grabbing a book from his library he also got a beer and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Lydia hadn’t thought it would be so easy to not drink a single drop of alcohol without her friends noticing. Sure she could drink and sleep at home and he’d never know. But as he’d accompanied her to her bike he’d grabbed and kissed her saying “No alcohol for my little girl. Is that clear?!”  
She’d been shaking like a leaf at his husky voice and whispered “yes, daddy” before they kissed again. To her surprise it was also fun to hang out with them without being drunk. It was past midnight when all but Leslie had basically blacked out.

Excusing herself she left and Leslie was also too drunk to ask any questions. Sure she also could sleep there but she didn’t want to.  
From Jenny’s it was about 30 minutes to Tom’s but she didn’t mind it as the streets were empty and so she could think about what she actually wanted from her relationship with Tom. Sure one part was the amazing sex, then like no other before Tom really cared and he was hot as hell but there was something else as well, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

Once she was back at his she let herself in through the garden door again and luckily he hadn’t locked the back door. Stripping off her clothes she headed up to his bedroom in the semi-dark only using the light of her phone screen to light her way. The bedroom door stood open and she could hear his calm breathing. With a smile she climbed into bed beside him cuddling her face into his chest. In no time she fell asleep.

When she woke up again she was surprised to find Tom still in bed beside her. He had wrapped her in his left arm while he was reading a book.  
“Good morning, daddy.” She stretched a little burying her nose in his chest.  
“Good morning, darling. Have you been a good girl for your daddy?” His fingers gently caressed her arm.  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Good. Are you hungry?”  
“Not too much.” She started painting random patterns onto his firm pecs and abs. A teacher definitely shouldn’t look like that!  
“Then we’ll play a little before we eat something. Come on, up you get. Use the toilet if you have to. I’ll meet you in the playroom then.”  
She couldn’t say anything really before he already had gotten up. Slightly puzzled she watched him walking out the room completely naked. She was still staring after him when his voice eventually ripped her from her stupor.  
“Are you coming or what?”  
“Yes, daddy. Be right there.” She eagerly jumped up forgetting about her abused butt and as it made contact with the mattress she couldn’t stifle a whine.

After peeing and washing her hands she quickly followed him to his playroom where he was standing in front of the wardrobe just getting a rope. When he turned around she saw another cock ring on him only this one separated his balls from his semi-hard dick. Him wearing this must mean he was planning to fuck her again at some point and she inwardly cheered already.  
“There’s my good girl.” He smiled at her. “Come over here and bend forward, darling. I want to tie you up a little.”

Fascinated she watched him wrap her in the rope until her whole upper body was wrapped like a present.  
“How is your butt, darling girl?”  
“Quite sore, daddy.”  
“Alright. Hang on.” He walked over to the nightstand where the aloe bottle still stood. His cock was harder now but not even close to how hard – and big – as it could get.

A shudder went through her body when he tenderly rubbed the lotion into her sore skin and she started to feel better.  
His fingers ran over the soft curve of her ass massaging her flesh lightly and eventually his fingers slipped into her crack teasing her tight hole. Quickly changing the aloe for the lube he’d put on the dresser earlier he poured a large amount into his palm. “Tell me your safewords, darling girl.”  
“Yellow and red, daddy.”  
“And when do you use them?” He covered his index finger in the slippery gel and brought it to her pucker gently rubbing over the furrowed skin.  
“Yellow if I need a pause and red if I need to stop, daddy.”  
“Such a good girl.” With those words he very slowly entered her tight butt hole with his index finger. “That’s it. So tight.”

By the time Tom pushed a third finger into her bottom Lydia’s legs were already shaking and her pussy dripping with need. She had actually found the idea of anal sex disgusting but right now she just wanted to cum with Tom’s cock inside her and she didn’t care which hole he took.  
“Please, daddy, I need you inside of me!” She eventually begged when the physical longing for his cock got too big.  
“I am inside you, darling girl.” His voice sounded amused which only increased her frustration.  
“I need your cock, daddy. Please.”  
“Getting impatient, little one?” His long fingers in her butt suddenly rubbed over her front walls and she let out a moan of pleasure when he hit her g-spot.  
“Just fuck me already! Please!” God she sounded bratty but she really needed to cum on his cock. Now!  
“Hmmm?” His fingers stilled inside her and he teased her slit with the fingernails of his other hand. “So wet, my little darling. You want to be daddy’s good girl, don’t you?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Her nipples were painfully hard and slowly her entire body was starting to shake.  
“You’re not some needy slut stuffing each and every cock into her tight cunt, right?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“But you’re not behaving like that right now.”  
Suddenly his fingers were gone from her body and she couldn’t stifle a frustrated groan. “Patience, little one.”  
There was something cold and hard at her butt hole and she knew it was a plug. As proof she felt the cool metal slowly glide into her stretched back entrance until she felt her ring close around the end of the plug. It was definitely bigger than the last one but to her surprise it didn’t hurt.  
“Now on your knees and suck daddy’s cock!”

Lydia wanted to slap him, to call him names. She hated him that moment but she knew she’d eventually get what she wanted, so she slowly slid to her knees and licked up the underside of his cock all the way from the base, where the cock ring was confining him, to his tip. His cock was an angry red already and when she licked his tip she felt him shudder. He was close, just like her.  
Wrapping her lips around him she sucked him deeper into her mouth while her right hand came up to caress his balls. She was surprised just how firm they felt in her fingers and when she sucked even harder on him she also squeezed his testicles rather hard making him scream.  
“Such an expert cock sucker, my little slut.” His voice sounded a bit different and it took her a moment to realise it was actually a bit shaky. “Get up. Lie on the bed and spread your legs for daddy.”

She didn’t need telling twice and jumped up. Her sex was pulsing almost painfully by now and she couldn’t wait to feel him stretch her cunt with his fat cock. He got something else from the dresser and when he came back towards her she couldn’t help but stare at his almost purple manhood.  
With quick movements he fastened the two nipple clamps on her which made her hiss before ramming his cock into her wet tunnel.  
They fucked like animals both panting hard as their bodies met with wet slaps.

For Lydia it felt so intense as if she could feel every single vein of his cock as he repeatedly filled her. Her nipples throbbing in pain only added to the sensation. This was so fucking good and definitely worth the waiting.  
His cock rubbed over her g-spot so hard that she could see stars. And then she came with a loud scream.  
When Tom felt her walls starting to clench around him he pulled out almost all the way only to ram back in full force pushing through her cervix and coming into her womb.

Cuddled up in bed Tom occasionally teased Lydia’s still clamped nipples. The girl was still half way out staring at nothing. Kissing her cheek Tom could actually feel his cock stir already again. God! He wasn’t a fucking teenager anymore. But she was, a voice in his head reminded him. Had it been too much for her? Right when his doubts seemed to win out she blinked her eyes looking over at him.  
“Fuck, daddy, that was the most intense orgasm of my life.”  
“Language, darling girl. And good.” His long fingers tugged at the nipple clamps roughly to emphasise his point.  
“Sorry, daddy. It’s just... I feel so free in a way. Light like a feather. So thanks, daddy.” She rolled to her side hugging him closely and burying her face in his chest.

They spent half of their Sunday in bed cuddling and fucking until his seed constantly seeped from her slit. In wonder he lay his head on her thigh staring at her pussy squeezing out his seed. The plug was still in her other opening and he couldn’t wait for his seed dripping from both holes.  
“I think it’s time for a shower before I send you home to your mum.” His voice was full of regret and he realised that he actually was quite lonely. After all he’d been with Jacky for about two years and they’d spent pretty much every free minute together. Well, he’d get used to it again.  
Absentmindedly he circled Lydia’s folds with his cum-covered finger.  
“Everything okay, daddy?”  
“Sure.” Blinking his eyes he shook his head, he shouldn’t think of her that often and he definitely shouldn’t have feelings for her anymore.

* * *

Lydia lay in bed that night thinking about her weekend with Tom. Something had been off with him when she’d left but he wouldn’t say. He’d seemed so sad. Was he regretting having sex with her?  
She thought about calling him when suddenly her phone rang. Excited she reached for it only to see it was Jenny.  
“Hi, Jenny. Still hung over?”  
“Not anymore. What about you? Why did you leave?”  
“I just needed time on my own. The thing with Tom was quite hard for me.” She had expected her friend to ask this, so she’d already thought about an answer.  
“But you haven’t fallen in love with him?”  
Had she? She didn’t know. But she knew she’d never had feelings like this for a man before. She cared about him. “I don’t think so. I mean I like-d spending time with him and the sex is – was mind-blowing but not love. I wouldn’t say that.” No, she was sure. It wasn’t love. Not the kind you’d always see in those stupid rom-coms. It was more sexual desire, she guessed.

School was a misery for her as her butt hurt like shit after 5 minutes sitting. Tom had actually given her a bottle of aloe but it didn’t help much as she had to sit all day. Fucking fantastic.  
After eating her lunch she headed outside alone as her friends didn’t want to. Normally she wouldn’t either but as she couldn’t sit it was better to walk around a bit. She was headed for the parking lot when she saw Tom flirting with her Geography teacher yet again. A sudden rush of anger overcame her. He beat her black and blue and now he was flirting with another woman!  
Walking behind a SUV she quickly sent him a text.

* * *

Tom had sought some quiet and he’d figured that only a few people spent their break outside as it was too hot. Well, it actually was quite hot but under that big tree it was bearable. He’d just finished eating his sandwich when Laura Birch came over towards him. She was pretty and smart and he actually wouldn’t mind to shag her but he doubted that she’d be into BDSM.  
“You know the colleagues already call you lonely wolf?” She chuckled.  
“Do they?” She chuckled but nodded. “Well, it’s just too crowded in that cafeteria for me. And the food isn’t good. So...”  
“Yeah, it’s disgusting. Used to be better. How was your weekend?”  
“Quite nice actually. Relaxing. Yours?”  
“Well, it was my friend’s birthday on Saturday and we had a party. Only girls, though. Otherwise I would have invited you.”  
“Would you?” He thought about telling her about Lydia, well, his girlfriend but decided against it. He was sure the thing with Lydia wouldn’t last, so he wanted to keep all options open.  
“Sure. You’re actually quite handsome.”  
Blushing lightly he smiled at her. “Thanks. You...” Right that moment his phone vibrated in his pocket. Tugging it out he saw it was a text from Lydia.  
-Can't stop thinking about you, daddy, because of my sore ass.-  
This only reminded him that he wasn’t the vanilla boyfriend she was looking for. “You’re beautiful as well. It’s just... I’m currently not looking for a partner.”  
“That’s okay. We still can flirt. Right?”  
“Sure.”

* * *

Lydia was boiling with anger as they just kept flirting. That stupid bitch! She’d heard what Tom had said to her but she just wouldn’t stop. Until that day she had actually liked Miss Birch.

Two hours later she was sitting in her class angrily glaring at her whilst she explained about the San Andreas Fault, a topic Lydia normally would be only too curious about. Today, however, she just wanted to punch her in the face for flirting with her daddy. What only made things worse was that her throbbing butt felt almost as if Tom and her were mocking her. Fuck!

* * *

The week went by rather uneventful and Lydia didn’t come over as she was quite busy learning. Somehow he had the feeling that she was angry at him, probably because her butt hurt quite a lot and she had to sit most of the day.

Thursday evening after correcting a his senior-class' test he had the sudden hunger for a good burger. He had tried a few places already but apparently the shabby looking diner had the best ones. Well, he’d give it a try.

He switched into a pair of cargo shorts and a black t-shirt before jumping onto his car and heading towards the town centre. His Audi stuck out like a sore thumb on the parking lot but he didn’t care. Casually walking to the entrance in his flip flops he thought about the weekend. Surely Lydia would come over again to have some fun but to make sure she wasn’t using him as walking dildo he had a plan. Orgasm denial.

With a smirk on his face he entered the diner and immediately was greeted by a young girl he knew.  
“Mr. Hiddleston. Welcome.”  
“Hi, Mandy. You’re working here?”  
“No, I always wear an apron in my spare time.” She countered and Tom chuckled. “I’ll get you a nice table.”  
“Thanks, darling.” She grabbed a menu and lead him to a quiet table by the window.  
“Can I get you something to drink?”  
“A Coke, please. Can you recommend anything?”  
“The seasoned fries are great and the burgers in general are amazing.”  
“Okay. Then I’ll have a look. Thanks, darling.”

Eventually he decided on the barbecue burger with seasoned fries. Actually there had been quite a few burgers he’d like to try but he just would have to come here regularly if the food was any good.

He was just sending a text to his sister when he heard a group of girls sitting down at the table next to his. They burst into another fit of giggles a couple of times until he eventually lifted his eyes only to see two familiar faces. His student Caren and his, well, sub Lydia. Fuck!

* * *

Leslie had picked her up after work and they headed over to Jenny’s where Caren was already hanging out. They talked for a while until they decided to go and visit Mandy at work.  
“Any new conquest, Lydia?” Leslie asked out of the blue.  
“Nope.” She hated that she couldn’t talk to them about Tom.  
“Strange. I thought you had someone because otherwise you always talk about cocks.” They all broke out laughing and Lydia pouted.  
“That’s not true!”  
“Well, maybe that last guy cured her.” Jenny said knowing - as only one - that it hadn’t just been a one-night-stand.  
“Oh, yeah! Mr. Hiddleston. I still can’t believe you’ve fucked our hot as fuck English teacher.” Caren giggled. “I can’t wait for the day you bump into him at school.” While Caren and Leslie giggled Jenny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Lydia immediately noticed Tom’s Audi and all of a sudden didn’t want to go in anymore. She just wanted to say something when Leslie grabbed her following Jenny and Caren to the entrance.  
“It’s pretty hot that you fucked a teacher. God, you’ve got so much power over him. Maybe you actually should ‘accidently’ bump into him at school.”  
“And then what? Blackmail him? No. He was really nice and considering.”  
“Sounds like you’re still into him.”

Right then they entered the diner and Mandy quickly came rushing towards them. “Hey guys! You won’t believe it! Our sexy English teacher is here.”  
“The very one Lydia fucked?” Leslie sounded excited.  
“Yap. Come on, I’ll get you the table next to him.”  
“No. Just anywhere else.” Lydia protested.  
“No way. I want to take a closer look at the man whose cock magically changed our Lyds like that.” Leslie giggled and they quickly started to follow her.  
On their way Jenny whispered into her ear. “Just try to ignore that he’s there. He’s just some guy.”

Tom’s head was bend forward and he was busy typing something on his phone when they sat down. “I wouldn’t mind a ride either - if you know what I mean...” Leslie grinned and the rest started to giggle – except Lydia.  
All the girls nodded even Caren. “The other day he wore like really tight pants and when he sat down on his desk with his legs spread you could clearly see the outline of his balls.” Again they broke out giggling and Lydia felt herself blushing.

They were still giggling when his head turned towards them and Lydia tried to hide in the corner of their booth.  
“Hi, Mr. Hiddleston. How are you?” Caren waved at him also blushing.  
“Hi, Caren.” To Lydia’s discomfort he scanned all their faces and when his eyes landed on her they narrowed. “I’m quite alright. You? How is your homework going?”  
“I actually find it quite hard to read. It’s quite disconcerting.”  
“Absolutely. We’ll discuss the reasons for it next week. Now enjoy your meal.”  
“Thanks. You too.”  
“What are you reading?”  
Lydia somehow just wanted to run – or be able to sit there with Tom holding his hand like a couple normally would.  
  


* * *

Tom felt a sudden rush of panic when he saw Lydia sitting there. Now he also remembered where he had seen his two students before. The bar. Shit! What had Lydia told them? Regarding their looks and giggles they knew that they had had sex. But what else?  
“The Handmaid's Tale. Have you read it?”  
Absentmindedly he listened how they started discuss about the book versus the TV series which turned into a general discussion about books and adapted movies.

Eventually his food came and it actually was the best burger of his life. He finished as quickly as possible and when he was done he got up feeling the need to get away from the girls. “Ladies.” He briefly nodded at them before heading to pay.

Once in his car he got his phone out and typed  
-What have you told them?-  
He just needed to know.


	15. Daddy’s Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lydia spend more time together

Lydia felt relieved once Tom had left. She ate her favourite burger and luckily the topic of her having fucked Tom seemed to be off – at least for now. Feeling her mobile vibrate in her pants she grabbed it and read Tom’s message. He surely was worried that his students knew about him liking kinky sex.  
-They only know that we’ve fucked. A one-night-stand. Nothing else.-  
She didn’t want to tell him that Jenny knew that they’d seen each other more often as it didn’t matter anymore. She thought it was over.  
Only a second later she received his answer  
-Good. I’ll see you tomorrow?-  
-Yes, daddy. Can’t wait.-  
She had actually planned to spend the entire weekend with him as she didn’t have to learn too much.

Friday after school she quickly stopped at her house grabbing a fresh pair of undies, shorts and a t-shirt. Her ass luckily was almost back to normal, it only had light bruises. Not wanting a repetition of the whipping she went over his rules in her head whilst cycling down the road.  
She couldn’t wait to feel his cock inside her again making her feel so fucking good.

Once at his she let herself in again through the garden door putting her bike next to it before heading to the house. To her surprise she found the kitchen door locked. Shrugging her shoulders she put her backpack onto a chair on the terrace. With a grin she started to undress. Putting her mobile on the edge of the pool she jumped in and took a selfie showing off her naked body in the pool.  
-Waiting for you, daddy.-

It was nearly an hour later when he finally replied but Lydia had made herself comfortable lying on a deck chair reading a little.  
-On my way now, darling girl.-  
A huge grin spread on her lips. Soon she’d come on his cock again.

* * *

Laura had flirted with him again in their lunch break and when he told her he was playing tennis she wanted to try.  
“After school maybe?”  
“It’s way too hot, now. But maybe Monday morning.”  
“Oh, come on. Just a little.”

Eventually he had agreed and they’d driven over to the tennis club. He had some sports clothes in his car, so it wasn’t a problem. He showed her a little and they even had a short match but she wasn’t any good, yet. So they soon stopped and sat down in the shadows.  
“I guess you were right. It’s too warm.”  
“Yeah. Boiling.” Sweat was running down their bodies.  
“Do they have showers here?”  
“Sure.”

Tom wasn’t planning on using them as he’d seen Lydia’s picture and had just answered her, so he’d show Laura before he’d be off. He couldn’t wait to fuck Lydia again. They headed down the hallway until they stood in front of the women's changing room.  
“Just next to the toilets are the showers. I’ll...”  
All of a sudden her hand was at his crotch. “Why don’t you show me?” She asked seductively whilst squeezing him through his shorts.  
“I’ve told you that I’m currently not interested.” He gently brushed away her hand before taking a step back even though a part of him would have loved to pound her against the wall.  
“Damn. Well, if you change your mind, just come in.” She winked at him before heading inside.  
“Have a nice weekend, Laura.”  
She didn’t answer.

5 minutes later he was in his car driving home thinking about Lydia and the way her tits bounced when he fucked her. He didn’t quite want to admit it to himself but he liked spending time with her. He wasn’t in love with her – no – but he liked the way she made him feel. He’d never thought that he would like it to be called daddy still he enjoyed it quite a lot. It had something forbidden.

Soon he pulled into his garage and went into the house only to see her lying naked on a deck chair with her phone in hand. With a grin on his lips he opened the door and headed outside. “Hi, darling girl. Having fun?”  
“Yes, daddy.” She answered with a smirk spreading her legs for him.  
Stripping off his sweat-soaking t-shirt he caught her licking her lips. Next he reached for his shorts whilst stepping out of his shoes. Winking at her he slowly brushed down his shorts including his undies. His semi-hard basically jumped out of his confinement which made Lydia giggle.  
“Looks like someone’s happy to see me.”  
“You’re a fucking tease, girl. Luckily I’ve only seen your pic after playing tennis.”  
“Tennis? In this heat?”  
“Well, my colleague Laura wanted to try. But I guess she actually wanted to try something else.”  
“Laura? Miss Birch? My Geo... former Geography teacher?” Shit, she nearly gave herself away there.  
“Yeah. She actually wanted to take a shower together afterwards.”  
“What?! That stupid bitch!”  
Now Tom was laughing as he slowly walked around the pool towards her. “Are you jealous, little girl?”  
“Yes!” Would that scare him off? “I mean, I know we’re just fucking but...”  
“It’s okay, darling girl. I’d be jealous as well if you’d meet with another guy. Besides that would be against the rules.” He stepped up to her side stroking his cock in front of her face. “Be a good girl and suck daddy’s cock.”

Eagerly Lydia opened her mouth and sucked him between her lips. His shaft felt so hot. Running her tongue around his glans she slowly sucked him deeper while her hand moved to his heavy testicles and massaged them.  
He eventually let out a moan and she felt better again. After all he could have just fucked Miss Birch but instead he came home to her.

At first Tom was gentle giving her space to move only occasionally petting her head. Eventually he could feel the back of her throat against his tip and let out a groan. “That’s my good girl, take daddy deeper in your gorgeous mouth.”  
Feeling encouraged by his words she tried to swallow him down her throat. The first two times she gagged but on the third go she managed. That was when Tom’s grip on her head tightened.  
His large hands had gripped her head and slowly pushed her further onto him until Lydia’s nose was buried in his trimmed pubes. “Relax, darling. Breath normally through your nose. I know you can do it.”  
Her eyes were huge looking up at him. “That’s it, such a good cock slut for your daddy. You’ve been graving daddy’s cock all week, haven’t you?”  
She slowly nodded her head moaning around him.  
“Such an eager, little slut. I’ll face-fuck you now. Try to keep your throat relaxed, little darling. Okay?”  
Again she nodded as much as possible in his firm grip.  
“Good girl.”

What followed was brutal. Tom shoved her up and down his thick cock. Lydia was struggling to repeatedly take him down her throat whilst also struggling to breathe. And then with one final hard push he shoved her down on his cock again before coming down her throat.  
He held her in place until the last droplet of cum had seeped from his slit before slowly releasing her. Panting hard she collapsed into a heap. Quickly wrapping her in his arms he lay them both onto the deck chair cuddling front to front.  
“Well, done my darling. Such a good, little girl. That’s it. My sweet darling.”

Lydia’s throat hurt and it took her a moment to realise just why. Tom was cuddled up against her caressing her body. Now it was time for him to ease the throbbing between her legs. Reaching for his hand she slowly guided it across her stomach down to her soaking wet slit. She spread her legs lightly and pressed his long fingers against her sex slowly rubbing herself on him.  
“Hmmm. My filthy, little slut. So wet for daddy. What a pity that you won’t be allowed to cum until Sunday.”  
“What?!” She threw her head around staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Well, you’re always teasing me with sending naughty pictures. Now daddy’s gonna tease you, little slut.”  
He can’t be serious! Lydia wanted to shout at him. After all he’s been flirting with her teacher. “That’s not fair, daddy!” She eventually whined which only made him chuckle.  
“Just one and a half day, little darling.”  
“Whatever!” She wanted to jump up and leave but knowing that his next sex partner was basically waiting in line already she started thrusting her hips against his fingers, which still were against her sex.  
“Stop that! Now! Maybe a swim will help you cool off.”

Before she quite knew it he’d lifted her up off the deck chair and threw her into the pool before diving in head first himself. They splashed each other and dived each other under the surface for a while until they cuddled. Lydia had wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck while his arms were around her middle pressing their bodies close together.  
Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he lovingly kissed her forehead.

“Daddy?”  
“Yes, little girl?”  
“I... I’m really jealous of that colleague of yours. I...” Should she really say what was on her mind or would she make him run then? “I know we said we’re just fucking but I don’t think that's all I want. I want you to be mine and mine alone. And I want to be yours. It’s... I’ve never really had a boyfriend but you make me feel so good. I couldn’t wait to see you again. And yesterday at the diner I just wanted to sit there next to you holding your hand.”  
He stared down at her thinking about what she’d just said. He certainly liked her but he wouldn’t go as far as calling her his girlfriend. “That’s really sweet, little darling. And I promise I won’t sleep with another woman.”  
Lydia started to panic at the sudden loving look in his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying happily ever after but...”  
Relieved he grinned at her before making her shut up with a tender kiss.

They made dinner together and afterwards Tom headed to his office as he needed to work a little. Lydia pouted at first but when Tom gave her a playful smack in the bottom she forced a smile on her face.  
She had put on a pair of loose cotton shorts she sometimes used to sleep in and a grey t-shirt she’d borrowed from Tom. Making herself comfortable on his sofa she channel hopped for a while before eventually staying on National Geographic. First up was a documentary about the animals living in the Brazilian rainforest but she actually couldn’t wait for what came after: a documentary about the Pacific Fire Ring. Volcanoes had always fascinated her and she really hoped to get a scholarship at the University of Hawaii. Only a few days back she’d sent her application.

Half an hour later Tom joined her on the sofa pulling her close before reaching his hand underneath her shirt to toy with her breast. When she still kept staring at the screen and didn’t react he pinched her nipple quite hard. If she was still pouting she’d be in for a spanking.  
“Owww!” Her eyes went to his and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Please, daddy, I want to see this.”  
“Volcanoes?!” She obviously was still pouting. A girl like her surely wasn’t interested in this. But then her face changed and she stared in awe at the TV screen, which currently showed White Island, New Zealand. Well, seemed like the girl still could surprise him. Cuddling her he kissed her forehead in apology before lying down and tugging her against his front. Wrapping his arm around her middle he pressed her firmly against his body and eventually started palming her breasts again through the fabric.

By the time the documentary was over he was rock-hard leaking precum, which she only seemed to notice now. Maybe he’d fuck her before Sunday.  
“Lift your right leg, my little darling.”  
Oh yes! She immediately obeyed him looking forward to his thick manhood penetrating her. He tugged her leg back over his before his hands shoved down his boxers. Next he gripped his erection and guided it beneath her shorts where he easily found her dripping slit and pushed in.  
“Yes, daddy!”  
Placing his hand against her lower abdomen he started a brutal pace ramming into her as deep as he could. Lydia could feel his erection rubbing over her g-spot repeatedly and started moaning. So good. Yes.

Tom on the other hand felt her pussy starting to clench, so he increased his pace even more only to cum after a few thrusts filling her with his seed. Holding her in place he made sure his last droplets were spent inside her before he slowly pulled out. “Such a good girl. Taking daddy’s seed so well.”  
A frustrated whine escaped her as she actually was quite close herself.  
“Please, daddy, just a bit more?” She eventually begged in her most whiny voice.  
“More what?” He teasingly brushed his fingertips over her fabric covered nipple.  
“You know exactly what!” She spat at him in anger.  
“I guess it’s time for my little slut to go to bed as she’s such a brat. Come here!” He quickly grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms. With one hand he quickly turned off the TV before carrying her upstairs.

First he’d thought about tying her down in his playroom for the night but decided against it as he actually wanted to feel a warm body next to his. So after they’d showered he tugged her into his bed.  
“You’re really serious about this no orgasm thing, aren’t you?” She eventually asked with tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Yes.” He was just grabbing a pair of boxers to wear to bed. Putting a black pair on he turned around only to see her miserable state. “Oh, sweet darling, you’ll manage. And if you’re a good girl, you’ll have the most intense orgasm of your life on Sunday.” He quickly got into bed beside her kissing her forehead before wrapping her in his long arms.

For a while they were lying there in silence until Tom asked “So volcanoes, ha?”  
“Yes. I find them fascinating. I’d actually love to be a volcanologist.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes, I’ve...” She just in time stopped herself from saying that she’d applied to the University of Hawaii. Did college students apply for university? “I’ve tried to get a scholarship. But so far...” She trailed off. Technically she hadn’t even lied.  
“Are there many university offering that here?”  
“Some. But Hawaii and Seattle are the best.”  
“Maybe you should try abroad.”  
“I can’t afford that. And I only speak English.”  
“It might surprise you but there are quite a lot of countries where people speak English.”  
She angrily glared at him which only made him chuckle and they ended up having a pillow fight.

Saturday morning Lydia woke with a start just when Tom thrust his manhood into her only to cum inside her a moment later – again. Blinking her eyes she angrily glared at him as her sex throbbed in want. Had he played with her while she still had been sleeping?  
As if to answer her unasked question he wiped the back of his hand over the slightly damp lower half of his face. “Morning, little girl. Have you slept well?”  
A mischievous grin spread on his face.  
“Until a few moments ago, yes. Have you licked me while I was sleeping?”  
“Possibly.” He winked at her whilst slowly climbing out of bed.  
“Daddy!” She whined. “That’s not fair!”  
Through the open bathroom door she heard him chuckle before he obviously peed.  
“Please, daddy, I’ll do anything. Just make me come.”  
His head briefly appeared in the doorway looking at her curiously. “Get up, little one. I’ll need to put something on you.” She listened to him wash his hands as she slowly got out of bed his sticky seed running from her body.

Tom wanted to go for a run and he knew that the moment he’d leave her alone she’d masturbate. So he led her to his playroom where he made her bend over by the bed and got the chastity belt he’d bought for his ex when he was away for about a month. As he didn’t plan to make her wear it too long he added the butt plug to it.  
Stepping up behind her he watched as his seed slowly seeped from her and ran down her thigh. Grinning to himself he gathered some sperm and brought it to her hole. At first he just teased around her pucker before gathering more and breeching her rear entrance. She let out a moan when she realised that he was using his own seed as lubricant. It felt so fucking hot.  
As the plug wasn’t too big Tom soon stopped stretching her and pushed the plug in first before fastening the chastity belt on her.  
“Good. This will make sure that my filthy, little girl behaves.” He palmed her breasts from behind rubbing over her nipples until they hardened and she moaned. “I’ll be off for my morning run, darling.” With that he left her standing there dumbfounded.

After looking at herself in the mirror and figuring just what Tom had just put on her she followed him to his bedroom where he was just putting on a pair of shorts and the t-shirt she wore the night before. “See you in a bit, darling.” Winking at her he briefly kissed her forehead and was gone the next moment.


	16. Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you so long

Disbelievingly Lydia stared at herself in the mirror trying to figure how to get this thing off of her. Her pussy was painfully throbbing and him using his own seed to stretch her butt hadn’t made the situation any better. But soon she figured there was no way to get this thing off.  
Of course she could play with her tits but she wouldn’t be able to cum like that, so she’d just make everything worse. Well, what was one more day? She’d managed the whole week.

Deciding to surprise him with a nice breakfast she headed downstairs where she put on some music and started to prepare everything from eggs to fruits.  
Soon enough she was finished with her preparation but there still was no sign of Tom. Frustrated she let out a groan when an idea crossed her mind. She went back upstairs and into his playroom where she roamed through the drawers of sex toys until she found what she’d been looking for. Remembering the feeling of these nipple clamps she couldn’t stifle a moan. Tom surely would love this.  
Lying down on the bed she tugged her soft nipple through the metal circle before quickly tightening the screws. A hiss escaped her when the metal slowly pinched her skin painfully. She repeated the action on the other nipple before contently looking down at her trapped peaks. Fascinated she tenderly caressed her slightly throbbing buds and let out a moan. It was unbelievable how sensitive her nipples were. Surely Tom would love her surprise.

She went back downstairs and started making the pancakes. Maybe she should tie her tits up as well but she didn’t quite know how to do that. Luckily it didn’t take too long and she heard the front door open and he came in panting hard. However, before she could get his attention he had run upstairs, probably to shower.  
Well, then she could finish making breakfast.

* * *

Tom had run until his thighs burnt. He needed some distraction otherwise he’d spent the entire day “playing" with Lydia. God! The sounds she’d made when he had licked her cunt earlier...  
He hadn’t intended to fuck her but he’d been hard in an instant, so why waste his seed?

In his head he already planned out what he’d do with her the next day, how he’d make her remember him all week again. Well, one thing was for sure: she’d be sore again all week – only in a different way than last week.

Again it soon got too hot and he ran back home. Needing a shower he ran upstairs. To his surprise there was no sign of Lydia. Had she left? Well, if so then he indeed was just a walking dildo for her but after what she’d said the day before he didn’t think so. Maybe she was downstairs making breakfast.

After his quick shower he put on a pair of cotton boxers and a white t-shirt. Heading downstairs he soon could smell food, so he’d been right. With a big grin he entered the kitchen and when he saw her his jaw dropped. She was wearing nipple clamps.

“Hi, daddy. I made us some breakfast. Are you hungry?” She could see in his eyes that indeed he was hungry but not for the food.  
Wordlessly he stepped closer towards her reaching his fingers out until the gently brushed over her trapped nipples. “Such a naughty, little girl.”  
She couldn’t stifle a groan as her trapped nipples were even more sensitive than usually. And considering his lustful look he’d soon be fucking her again. His head went lower and a second later his tongue was toying with her nipples until she moaned loudly.  
“Really naughty indeed. Trying to manipulate daddy. I think you need a spanking after breakfast, little girl.”  
Her jaw dropped as he winked at her before sitting down at the dining table with his semi-hard cock and starting to eat. Damn!

It was actually harder for him to ignore his want for her than he’d ever admit but he just excused himself to his office where he had to correct some papers.  
He didn’t even spank her as he knew only too well that he’d be even more aroused afterwards. And as much as the chastity belt was for preventing her to masturbate it was also for him to keep his fingers – and mostly dick – from her.

* * *

Lydia, on the other hand, was angry at him for ignoring her. How could he?! Once he had told her he’d be working for a bit and kissed her cheek, she quickly tugged off the nipple clamps and nearly threw them after him. But no! She wasn’t a pouty little child and she had some homework as well.

Grabbing her stuff she headed outside and made herself comfortable on one of the deck chairs. It was still better than to be at home with her horrible mum.  
But why hadn’t he spanked her? Had he forgotten? No. Tom didn’t strike her as a guy who’d forget such things. Well, from her last punishment she knew that it definitely aroused him as well, so maybe that was the reason.  
Sighing she shook her head, just hoping the wait would be worth it.

* * *

It was already 3.30 when Tom finally finished his work but he wanted to focus solely on Lydia the next day and fuck her raw. Stretching his limbs he headed to the kitchen where he grabbed a beer and headed outside where she was lying on her belly reading. Her hair was still wet from her swim and she was still naked apart from the chastity belt. Well, maybe he should keep it on her until tomorrow, so he wasn’t tempted too much.

Taking a huge gulp from his beer he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. The water was perfect. Just the right temperature. And when he resurfaced he saw her staring at him. “Hey, darling girl. How are you?”  
“Quite alright actually. Nearly done with my book. Although I only meant to read it till chapter 10.” She turned around showing him her tits. Subconsciously he licked his lips. Her tits were just fucking perfect.  
Well, she’s just 19 – of course they’re not hanging yet. His mind mocked him. But there was something that would make them even more perfect.  
“Then finish your book, darling.” Well, maybe he’d play with her a little more tonight. Why keep himself waiting as well?

He swam a few rounds before getting out and drying himself off a little. Emptying his beer he walked inside where the nipple clamps were still lying on the kitchen counter. Grabbing them he also got sunscreen and lube from the bathroom before wanting to head out to her again when he remembered the chastity belt. Sprinting upstairs he got the key from his nightstand and finally headed outside again. Quickly tugging down his shorts he walked over to her feeling his cock already swell in anticipation.

Lydia was still focussed on her book when she saw him walking towards her. Naked. With every step his thick cock was swinging back and forth and she wished that he’d finally fuck her.  
“What are you reading?”  
“It’s a book about Geology and how to analyse soil.”  
“Sounds boring.” He slowly sat down beside her staring at her tits.  
“Not as boring as fucking Shakespeare.” She briefly looked up at him rolling her eyes.  
“Careful, little girl. Don’t insult the bard!” He reached for her book trying to tug it away but she held on tightly.  
“I want to finish it. It’s just a few more pages.”  
“Fine just put it up a little more.” Moving her arms holding the book out of the way he quickly tugged her right nipple through the ring of his nipple clamp before tightening the screws. To his surprise Lydia still was focussed on her book when he did the same to her left nipple. These clamps really looked as if they were made for her.  
Leaning over her body he spread some sunscreen on her belly which he started to massage into her skin whilst his tongue started toying with her trapped nipples.

Eventually Lydia couldn’t focus on her book any longer as his hot tongue on her nipples just felt too good. Putting away the book she watched him switch sides as his hands massaged sunscreen into her skin.  
“Oh, daddy!” She moaned and automatically reached for his head. Stroking through his soft curls she held him in place where he greedily sucked at her oversensitive nipple. His eyes met hers and with a wink he bit down on the trapped bud.  
Lydia couldn’t stifle a scream which made him chuckle as he reached for the key. Opening the chastity belt he slowly tugged it off being especially careful with the butt plug. The girl let out a sigh of relief as the thing came off.  
“You’ll still not be allowed to cum until tomorrow, my little darling. And now turn around.”  
Pouting she obeyed him nevertheless. What was one more day?

Grabbing the sunscreen Tom poured more into his big palm before rubbing them together and then taking care of his girl. Involuntarily she let out a moan as his long fingers started to dance across her skin digging into her sore muscles.  
“That's so fucking good, daddy.”  
“Is it?” Tom slowly lowered his hips towards hers and was positively surprised to find her still a bit slick between her buttocks. Carefully he let his thick shaft glide back and forth between her round globes.  
“Oh, yes, daddy. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”  
“Me neither.” Kissing her cheek he eventually sat up behind her grabbing the lube. “Remember your safewords, little darling.”  
Furrowing her brow she looked at him over her shoulder thinking it was more sunscreen in his hand. “Yes, daddy.” What could be this bad about him rubbing sunscreen into her?

Coating one finger in the clear gel Tom brought it to her cleft and slowly started rubbing it over her pucker. She was still a bit stretched from the plug from the chastity belt so his first finger easily slipped in. That was when Lydia realised that she’d probably loose her virginity back there as well. If only she’d be allowed to cum...

Tom was surprised that she didn’t start protesting the moment his finger entered her but maybe it still would come. The tricky thing about this was he had to make sure she still enjoyed herself, so anal sex wouldn’t end up on her hard limit list.

After teasing her for five minutes with one finger he eventually added the second one. Carefully pushing in he made sure to take his time before finally scissoring his long digits inside her to stretch her further. God, how he’d loved to do DP with his ex. They’d bought a dildo that actually matched his size and regularly used it. Maybe Lydia would like to try that as well. Yes, she was young but by far not as innocent a girl her age should be.

When he accidentally brushed his fingers over her g-spot through that thin layer of skin she let out a loud moan which encouraged him to add a third. As he pulled out to add more lube his gaze fell to her pussy which was soaking wet. “Does my little girl enjoy herself?”  
“Yes, daddy. I want to feel you cock stretch me open back there.”

Lydia had often watched porn involving anal sex and was always curious about it. Once she had tried by herself but it was just too painful so she almost immediately stopped again. But now with Tom it just felt amazing. So intimate. And she couldn’t wait to feel his seed running out of her back there.

She was really tight around his three fingers so he hardly moved until he slowly opened up for him. He’d make sure to fuck her ass tomorrow as well. Leaning forward he tenderly kissed down her spine until goose bumps spread all over her. With every kiss he placed on her he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her rear whilst his cock was already twitching in anticipation.

About 10 minutes later she was loose enough for his liking so he pulled out his long fingers only to pour more lube onto them, which he then rubbed over his erection. “Ready, little one?”  
“Oh yes, daddy. Please. I want to feel you in me.”  
Positioning himself he slowly and carefully sank into her fighting not to come already. She was so fucking tight, je hardly could move inside her.  
“How does it feel, my sweet darling?” He’d noticed that she was shaking lightly beneath him. Had he hurt her?  
“So full, daddy. Oh God!”  
“Am I hurting you, darling?”  
“No, daddy. Please move!”  
A soft smile spread on his face as he slowly started to thrust. Maybe he should have turned her around again so they could look at each other but that was too late now. Lying down on top of her he made sure she turned her head towards him as he tenderly fucked her.

Lydia suddenly felt sad as she had to think of her first time. She all of a sudden wished she had waited. She wished she had waited for someone like Tom who was currently taking her anal virginity and it felt so special. Then his head appeared beside hers and they looked at each other and then kissed. Oh, yes. This moment was special and she decided that if she’d ever have a daughter and the day came they talked about the first sex she’d tell her about this first time – obviously leaving away the anal part. And she didn’t even care that she wouldn’t be allowed to cum.

They were still kissing when she slowly felt herself getting closer but then from one moment to the next Tom let out that cute gasp he always did when he orgasmed. She couldn’t stifle a groan when she felt his rock-hard shaft pump his seed into her. Only a bit of stimulation to her clit would be enough to send her over but of course he didn’t touch her there.

“You okay?” Tom eventually asked his softening dick still inside her.  
“Yes, daddy. It felt really good. Can we do that tomorrow as well when I'm allowed to cum?”  
“Certainly, my little darling.” With that he kissed her once again before he slowly pulled out of her.

She had to flinch lightly when his head passed her entrance but when his seed started running out of her the next moment she had to moan.  
Tom was kneeling between her spread legs and watched how his semen gushed out of her and down over her pussy.

  
  


“So fucking hot!” Tom gasped at the view before him whilst grabbing her butt cheeks and pulling them apart to get an even better view of her hole.  
Lydia in return let out a moan when she felt his hot seed running out of her and down over her folds. Only that feeling was nearly enough to send her over.

A few hours later they sat at the dining table talking about this and that. They’d both enjoyed the afternoon cuddling or swimming.  
“You know what’s hilarious, daddy?” She emphasised the “daddy". “In public you’re like the perfect English gentleman and behind closed doors you’re kinky as fuck.” She deliberately glanced down at her breasts, where through her thin shirt, the nipple clamps she was still wearing were clearly visible.  
“Careful, girl, or you’ll get an extra insight into just how kinky I can be.”  
Shaking her head lightly Lydia chuckled. “Well, I love my kinky daddy and I can’t wait for him to fuck me raw.”  
“Such a filthy slut!”  
“Just for you, daddy.”  
He grinned at her before continuing with his dinner.

They were watching TV when Lydia had to think of her first anal sex and how she’d felt about it. All of a sudden she just needed to tell Tom how special it had been and that she would treasure it for the rest of her life.  
“Daddy?” She turned towards him wrapping her arm around his middle.  
“Hmm?” Tom’s eyes shifted from the screen to her “What is it, little one?”  
“I just wanted you to know how special our first anal sex was to me. You made me feel so, well, taken care of. It felt like nothing else mattered except you and me. Thanks for that. I wished my first time had been this special.”  
Raising an eyebrow in surprise Tom stared at her. “Good. I’m glad you had a good time despite not being allowed to cum. But I promise I'll make you come like a rocket tomorrow. Repeatedly.”

The next morning Lydia woke with a huge smile on her face. Finally. Hoping that her day would start with her first orgasm she turned only to find the bed beside her empty and cold.  
“Daddy?” There was no answer and she let out a frustrated huff. Of course he went jogging again. Well, at least that gave her time to finish her book.

Tom had watched her sleeping a while before he got up and into his running gear. He’d make her wait until after lunch and then fuck her senseless.  
He was actually surprised that they got on quite well even outside the bedroom. After all she really could be his daughter. And he was certainly thankful that she took his mind off his ex.

It was 9.30 when he arrived back at his house sweat running down his body like a wild river. It was so fucking warm. Well, the perfect weather to relax in the pool.  
Unlocking the door he immediately could smell breakfast and his stomach almost immediately growled at him. After toeing off his shoes he headed straight to the kitchen where Lydia was sitting and eating.  
“Finally!” She sounded angry. Well, apparently she had thought he’d fuck her all day.  
“Good morning to you, too, little girl.”  
Rolling her eyes she shook her head before digging into her food again. For that he’d tease her even more.  
He quickly headed to the bathroom showering. He didn’t bother to put on clothes afterwards and got a butt plug from his playroom before walking down again. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw him and he knew she expected him to fuck her now.  
“Bend over the back of the sofa, little slut.” As she did he also got the nipple clamps she’d worn the day before and lube.

Lydia’s knees felt slightly weak while she waited for Tom to finally take her. She’d been really angry when he took his time coming back home. But now it would finally happen. Her pussy was dripping already with want and him walking about naked only added to her arousal.  
“That’s my greedy, little slut.”

Bracing herself for his thick cock to enter her she let out a startled yelp when his finger instead thrust into her butt. Would he start there?  
Patiently she let him stretch her open but when he replaced his fingers with the plug she could help a frustrated groan.  
“I thought you’d fuck me today, daddy?” She eventually asked as he tugged her up again.  
“I will, little whore. When I’m ready. And now put the clamps on yourself.”  
She really wanted to curse him but she realised he was possibly testing her and if she failed he probably wouldn’t fuck her at all. “Yes, daddy.”

While he sat down and ate his breakfast she shrugged off his t-shirt so she was naked as well before putting the clamps onto herself. It was only good that she actually enjoyed the look and feel of the clamps. She really needed to get nipple piercings. That’s what these clamps had definitely shown her.

The clamps only increased her anticipation so she was even more disappointed when he said “lets go swimming" after he’d finished eating. Her facial expression gave her disappointment and anger away as he chuckled and winked at her. “Soon, my greedy, little slut.”

Despite her not really wanting to go swimming she had good fun with Tom splashing and diving each other under. It was nearly noon when it really got too sticky outside. Helping Lydia to dry off Tom could feel his cock harden lightly. Soon he’d fuck her as she’d never been fucked before.

“Let's eat a little lunch before going upstairs, little girl.”  
She actually wanted to dance and cheer because she was sure that going upstairs involved his playroom and after it getting so sticky outside she actually was happy that they had had a nice morning outside. “Yes, daddy.”

They ate a light salad with bread occasionally staring at each other.  
“You look so fucking delicious with these clamps. And as you’re still wearing them I take it you like wearing them as well.”  
“Thanks daddy. And yes. I love wearing them for you.”  
“Can we keep them on a bit longer, darling girl? What do you think?”  
“Of course, daddy.”  
“And how is your butt?”  
“Perfect. Will you cum in there as well later?”  
“Definitely.”  
Her answer was nothing but a whine.

With every bite Lydia got more nervous as she couldn’t wait for him to sleep with her again. For Tom the tension was also palpable and he was already semi-hard at the thought of how they’d spent their afternoon. So once their dishes were empty he grinned at her. “Why don’t you already go upstairs to the playroom, little darling, and I’ll be with you in a sec.”

Amused Tom watched her basically sprint upstairs. The butt plug was only a hardly visible hint between the round globes of her ass but it didn’t fail to make him harder.  
He quickly cleaned up the kitchen before he went to pee, which wasn’t easy with an erection but he didn’t want to be disturbed later. Not by that. Shit! He should have told her to go as well.  
Shrugging his shoulders he slowly headed upstairs already stroking his cock until it was rock-hard.

He casually strolled into his playroom but there was no Lydia. “Darling girl?”  
“Right here, daddy.” She came sprinting from his bedroom “Just thought I should go to the bathroom before we start.”  
“Why can’t you Americans say toilet like the rest of the planet...” Shaking his head he looked amused at her as she eagerly stared back at him.

“Anyway. Bend over, girl. Palms on the mattress.” Quick as lightning she got into position and he couldn’t stifle a growl when he saw the butt plug more clearly now.  
He loved the way her tits hung down and for a moment he thought about not to tie her tits up and make them bounce wildly. No. Not yet.  
Grabbing a black rope from his wardrobe he headed over to her and quickly tied a tight harness around her chest, so her tits were firmly squeezed and standing vertically.

Lydia let out the occasional moan as he tied her tits up and could already feel her pussy walls growing tighter. Finally. She was sure she’d come the moment he’d enter her.  
“Get up and turn around, my little whore. Show me your huge tits!”  
“Yes, daddy.”

  
  


“Such a lovely, big-tited slut.” His fingers moved up to her nipples caressing the still trapped flesh.  
“Oh! Fuck! Daddy!” Her buds were so sensitive by now that only his touch nearly made her cum.  
“Now, tell me, my little slut, do you want it hard and rough or soft and tender?”  
“Hard and rough, daddy. Pleaaaaa...”  
He quickly spun her around again pressing her upper body forward so she was bend over again and a moment later he rammed into her in one bone crushing thrust. Lydia had to scream as his thick manhood suddenly stretched her cunt slightly painfully. But it was so fucking good and as she’d thought, she soon came already.  
Of course Tom wasn’t even close to his release so he brutally kept pounding into her which only made her scream more in ecstasy. His hand had wrapped around the back of her harness and he was basically tugging her up and down his shaft impaling her over and over again.

The room was filled with wet slaps and as Tom kept his pace. Lydia was still trying to recover from her orgasm but could already feel a new one approaching only way more intense than the first. She was so overwhelmed by the sensations she felt that tears started streaming down her face and a short while later she exploded accompanied by a loud and shrill scream.  
Tom on the other hand could feel her walls gripping him tighter than ever, so he let out a deep groan and a few thrusts later he spilled his seed into her still clenching cunt.

Her body was shaking lightly when he lifted her onto the bed before quickly cuddling up to her. “How are you feeling, my little slut?”  
Blinking her eyes she mumbled something that didn’t make sense and Tom had to grin. Apparently he’d done his job right and fucked her senseless.

Lydia felt as if her brain didn’t work anymore. She could understand him but wasn’t able to form an answer. Her pussy was throbbing and she actually couldn’t wait for the second round.

* * *

By the time Lydia fell into her bed that night she had to fight not to waddle as her cunt and asshole were fucking sore. Tom had fucked her over and over again. Well, this week she’d be sore in a different way.  
A shudder ran through her body when she thought about the image of Tom penetrating her really slowly for the second round and making sure she had a good view as well.

And then for the third round he’d shoved a vibrator into her cunt and fucked her ass. It had been so fucking good that she’d begged him for more, which he happily granted her – only switching his cock and the vibrator.

Afterwards they had a long bath and dinner. They’d been in that tub for nearly an hour, so she should have been clean but once at home she found a huge spot of their combined juices in her undies. Well, after all they’d fucked all day.

With a grin she quickly texted him before going to sleep.  
-Already missing you again, daddy.-


	17. Fucking Slut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's mum gets more and more suspicious.  
Plus pure porn!

Lydia was grinning over her entire face when she came home on Wednesday afternoon as she had just witnessed how Tom had a small argument with her Geography teacher. Good.  
She’d call him later to make sure he knew she was still his and she couldn’t wait for the weekend with him again.

Whistling a song to herself she got off her bike and walked to the front door. She was still a bit sore but it only reminded her of her special relationship with her daddy. It made her feel good to know that she had someone who cared for her. Sure, he wanted kinky sex from her in return but that was a win-win situation for both of them.

“There you are you fucking slut!”  
Startled she took a step back as her mum came basically storming towards her holding her filthy undies from Sunday.  
“What the hell are you thinking? Is that what you’re doing at the weekends? Fucking numerous strangers for some money to get to that stupid university?!”  
Dumbstruck Lydia stared at her not knowing what to say.  
“How much did you earn? I should go to the police and tell them that my daughter is a prostitute!”  
All of a sudden Lydia’s stupor eased and she was full of rage. “You’re just afraid that your customer would prefer me!” She shouted angrily ripping her undies from her mum’s hand. “But no! I’ve got a boyfriend! He’s taking care of me! I don’t need to prostitute myself like you as I don’t need to charge money to get guys to have sex with me.”  
Now her mum was furious as well and tried to hit her but Lydia managed to dug out of the way. “Go on! Get yourself pregnant! Let some stupid brat ruin your life!”  
Lydia’s jaw dropped. Now she knew why her mum hated her like that. “I’m on the pill. And if you were too stupid to take the pill as well when spreading your legs for whoever was desperate enough to fuck you that’s not my fault!”  
Her mum grabbed a big jar filled with iced tea and through it at her. She was a little too slow this time and it hit her shoulder before bursting into a thousand pieces on the floor. Pain exploded in Lydia’s shoulder and she let out a scream. That pained scream, however, seemed to clear her mum’s head and she quickly came rushing towards her apologising over and over.

* * *

Tom was looking over a few tests Friday evening. He was surprised that Lydia wasn’t there already and she hadn’t called or texted either. He slowly started to worry when finally his phone rang.  
With a smile he picked up. “Hello, darling girl. How are you? I’ve been worrying actually. ”  
“Hi. Sorry, I should have called you earlier.” Lydia had tears in her eyes on hearing that he’d worried. As she suspected her mum to listen at her door she avoided to call him “daddy" although she really wanted to.  
“Are you alright? You sound a bit off.”  
He knew her so well already, it almost scared her. She’d wanted to walk over to his earlier but her mum had followed her. Luckily she’d noticed and just walked around the block. “I... I hurt my shoulder. It’s not too bad but I can’t cycle.”  
“I could pick you up.”  
“No. Not tonight.” She’d really much rather spent her weekend with Tom than her mum but if she kept following her around...  
“Just text or call and I’ll pick you up. What happened?”  
“I’ll tell you when I see you in person. I really miss you.”  
“I miss you, too, little girl.” Tom couldn’t help but think that she was utterly sad. Had something happened? Had someone found out?  
“I’ll call tomorrow again. Good night.”  
“Night.”

There talk kept him up almost all night. Something wasn’t right. He just knew it. But what?

* * *

Lydia knew her mum would go grocery shopping early Saturday morning, so she set her alarm clock early as well and listen carefully until she heard the front door close and moments later the car door. Great. She was dressed already and carefully looked outside. The car was gone. To make sure she didn’t come back again to check on her she waited for 10 minutes before eventually leaving the house.  
It was 8.32 and slowly you could feel autumn coming as the morning air was quite cold. She would have taken her bike but she had tried a couple of days ago and nearly fallen off again, so she walked. Taking a diversion to Tom’s she made sure nobody was following her and about 30 minutes later sneaked in through the garden door again.  
Maybe she should have called him but now it was too late.

Knocking on the backdoor she waited but as nothing happened after she’d repeatedly knocked she just opened the door and walked in. Tom surely was out for his morning run. “Daddy?!”  
To make sure he wasn’t home she checked the bedroom and bathroom but just as she’d thought he was nowhere in sight. She could surprise him with breakfast, although it wasn’t easy to prepare something with only one hand. Maybe she should have told the doctor at the ER that it hadn’t been an accident. But what then? She didn’t want to have to go to an orphanage or foster home or whatever.  
And her mum had changed. Was more caring. And fucking nosey. She had to be really careful with seeing Tom now.

Two hours later there was still no sign of Tom. Maybe he’d gone somewhere over the weekend. Putting down the photo album, she’d found in his bookshelf, she grabbed her phone only to see three missed calls from her mum. Rolling her eyes she quickly typed a text.  
-Out for a fuck. Be back later.-  
She didn’t care anymore. Let her think what she wanted. She didn’t have the right to forbid her that after what she’d done to her. And to make her more angry Lydia was planning not to clean up after Tom had come inside her!

Dialling his number she had to grin at the photo of a baby Tom with puffy cheeks and a head covered with messy curls.  
“Hello?” A female voice answered his phone and immediately Lydia gut angry.  
“Who’s that? Where is Tom?!” She snapped at the woman.  
“Well, I’m his friend Alice. And Tom’s on the court playing. And who are you, Lydia? Is he screwing you?”  
“Just tell him to call me back.” With that she hung up again. Tom had told her that he loved playing tennis but not that women were involved. Why was she feeling so jealous?

It took only 10 minutes until her phone rang again. She nearly expected it to be her mum again but it was Tom.  
“Hello, daddy.” She tried to sound as seductive as possible.  
“Hello, little one. What’s up? Alicie said you sounded angry.”  
“I... Just jealous. You’re playing with women as well?”  
“Sure. She’s my partner for the double. What’s wrong girl?”  
“Nothing. I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll be waiting for you.”  
“Oh. You should have said that you would come over yesterday. Then I would have stayed at home.”  
“Don’t worry. Just don’t let me wait too long.”  
“Okay, little one. I should be there in about an hour. Maybe you want to put in a plug already.”  
“Maybe. See you in a bit, daddy.”

She felt lightly stupid for being jealous as Tom was entitled to his own life - just like her. After all they weren’t even a real couple. Sighing she thought about putting in a plug but with one arm she wasn’t sure she’d manage. And she still had loads of photos to look at.

About 40 minutes later she was still busy with looking at photos when Tom came in from the garage.  
“There you are, little girl.” He casually strolled over to her furrowing his brows when he saw what she was doing.  
“Daddy!” To his surprise she jumped up and threw her arm around him. But hang on.  
“You’re wearing a sling?”  
“Well, I’ve told you that I’ve hurt my shoulder. Nothing broken but I have to make sure not to move it too much.”  
“My poor, little girl.” He hugged her closely.  
“I’ve missed you, daddy.”  
“I’ve missed you, too. I didn’t allow you to look at my photos, did I?”  
“No, daddy. But I was bored and I really like watching pictures of you as a child.”  
“It’s okay, little one. You hungry? I’ll make us some lunch.”

Lydia helped him in the kitchen a little and as it got warmer they decided to eat outside. Afterwards Tom cuddled with her on a deck chair but Lydia wanted something more than cuddling, so she reached her right hand between their bodies and started stroking him through his shorts.  
“What are you doing, little slut?”  
“I want you, daddy.”  
“And what about your shoulder?”  
“Well, just not too wild then.”

With a soft smile he sat back and looked down on her. Rolling on her back she brought her bare foot between his legs and rubbed over his genitals. Shaking his head Tom leaned over her and tugged down her sweats. She hadn’t bothered for fancy clothes but probably she couldn’t put any on with just one arm. She helped him take off her sweats and undies as well as her t-shirt.  
Unhooking her bra he brushed it off of her right arm and let it dangle on her left. The big bruise on her left shoulder made him flinch lightly and eventually he leaned in kissing her there. “My brave, little girl. It wasn’t your mum again, was it?” He looked her in the eyes so she quickly shook her head.  
“Please make love to me, daddy.”

In no time his clothes joined hers on the floor and he carefully sank his huge erection into her wet tunnel. They both moaned at the contact and treasuring every second they tenderly fucked until Tom came inside her after she’d come twice already.

Afterwards Tom cuddled up next to her kissing her cheek. “Is really everything alright?”  
“Hmm? What?”  
“Well, yesterday on the phone you sounded a bit odd.”  
“I guess mum’s getting a bit too nosey. I think she might have listen on the door, so I couldn’t talk freely.”  
“Oh. Is that it?” He sounded relieved but for Lydia it definitely wasn’t a good sign if her mum was too nosey.  
“If she finds out about us she’ll get you in trouble, never mind if this is a consensual relationship or not. She’ll find something to get to you.”  
This somehow unsettled him especially considering his past and how he’d lost his last job.

They spent a quiet day together and Tom ordered pizza for dinner.  
“I think I should get back home after dinner. She’s called like 100 times. She never fucking cared about what I'm doing. Probably she’s jealous.”  
“What? Why would she?”  
“Because I’ve got a boyfriend.”  
“Well, in a slightly unconventional way.” The word “boyfriend” made him cringe inwardly as he certainly didn’t want to be that and he’d thought he’d made it clear. Maybe he should talk with her about it again.  
“She did the laundry – which is a miracle on its own – and found my soiled undies from last weekend. I couldn’t say I’m meeting this hot guy who’s fucking me senseless. So...”  
He was relieved to hear that and grinned at her. “You weren’t wearing any undies last weekend.” God, they had fucked like rabbits on Sunday.  
“Only on my way home. And apparently there was still some of your seed in me after our bath.”  
He couldn’t help but harden lightly at the thought of his seed filling her so utterly. “Maybe we should repeat that.”  
“Oh, definitely.” Her foot was on his fabric covered dick and slowly started rubbing up and down his growing erection.

An hour later Lydia was walking home, Tom’s seed slowly seeping out of her and into her undies. Oh, yes!  
Her mum had gone out which made her angry. She should have stayed at Tom’s. Just when she slipped off her shoes her phone rang.  
“Hi, Jenny. What’s up?”  
“We’re having a party at mine. You’re coming over?”  
“Sure. On my way.”

Great! If her mum could go out she could as well. Quickly heading to her room she got changed. Wearing her soiled undies felt quite hot but nothing she wanted to spent the whole night in. Besides they would be a nice surprise for her mum when she got home as she deliberately let them hang out of the hamper.

The next day she could tell her mum was furious but she didn’t say a word...

Over the following two weeks her mum got more and more curious insisting on meeting her boyfriend and often following her when she left the house. Once Lydia even caught her sneaking around the school yard. So she was extra careful and only went to Tom’s when she was sure her mum was working or shopping or whatever. But actually she could spend way less time with Tom like that as she would have liked to.  
The more she was excited when her mum announced that she’d be on a business trip for the whole week from Monday to Friday night. Immediately she texted Tom asking if she could stay with him over the week. Her shoulder had luckily healed by now, so they could do whatever they wanted.  
-Sure, little one. A whole week of fucking and playing. Can’t wait.-

* * *

Actually Tom was on edge all the time as every time Lydia was with him he’d expected her mum to ring on his door demanding to get her daughter back home. She surely was old enough to do what she wanted but he doubted that the people here would take well to a teacher who had a sexual relationship with a 19-year-old girl – never mind such a kinky one.

The more relieved he was when Lydia texted him that her mum would be gone for the entire week. So he made sure to prepare his stuff for school already at the weekend. Unfortunately he’d set a test for his senior class on Tuesday, which he would have to correct but there still would be enough time to play with his little girl.

Monday he finished his office hours early and quickly drove home where Lydia was already waiting for him sitting at the dining table and doing her homework – naked.  
“Hello, little darling.”  
“Daddy!” She squealed excitedly jumping up and hugging him. Once again she was wearing those nipple clamps. His cock immediately hardened and before he knew it he’d ordered her to bend over the table.  
He didn’t even bother to fully undress as he grabbed her hips and fucked into her rather hard. It didn’t take long and they both had come.

Lydia was still sitting on her homework while Tom made dinner. It felt so ridiculously domestic. For a moment she imagined if Tom was really in a relationship with her mum but also fucking her. She’d love that. Every time they would fuck she’d get revenge at her mum. Maybe she could ask Tom to really go out with her and fuck her – only to come back to her. No! She didn’t want to share Tom and the thought of him putting his dick into her after being in her mum disgusted her somehow.

Right on cue her phone rang. Well, she certainly enjoyed a good role-play.  
“That’s mum, daddy.” She hissed conspiratorially. “Hi, mum. How’s your trip?”  
“Alright. Why aren’t you home?”  
“I’m at my boyfriend’s house. He’s making dinner for me.” Tom’s eyebrow went up looking at her as she casually strolled over to him – wearing only one of his t-shirts.  
“I didn’t allow that! I’ve told you to stay at home!” Her voice was quite shrill which only encouraged Lydia further.

Stepping up to him she slowly let her hand sneak under his soft cotton t-shirt and caressed his soft skin. “I’m old enough to have my cunt stuffed by a lovely, thick cock!” Lydia hissed and Tom couldn’t stifle a cough. Had she really just said that?! To her mum!  
“You fucking slut! God! Why do I even care?! Get knocked up by that idiot! But don’t expect any help from me!” Without another word she hung up.  
Slightly shocked of what she’d just said to her mum Tom stared down at her as a huge grin spread on her face. Her hand slid down over his belly and into his shorts, where his long soft cock was waiting for her caress.  
“And if she’ll call me slut or something similar again, I’ll tell her it’s your cock, daddy.”  
It was clear she was in her role and he actually found the idea right that moment pretty hot. “Don’t you dare, little one, or I’ll have to spank your lovely ass.”

With an even wider grin Lydia firmly grabbed his dick stroking it. “Tell me, daddy, who’s the better fuck? Me or mum?”  
“Hmm?” Tom pretended to think about it whilst she kept stroking his growing erection. “I guess you, little one. You’re way tighter and you let me do all these kinky things to you.”  
“I love my kinky daddy!” Winking at him she quickly withdrew her hand from his shorts and turned around to continue her homework.  
“Little minx!” Tom chuckled looking down at his now tenting boxers. “You’ll pay for that!” And he already knew how.

A few hours later they finally headed upstairs to bed. Tom was just standing at the toilet pissing whilst Lydia started to put her cosmetics onto his sink. When she put down a wooden hairbrush he had to grin. He’d planned to spank her with his hand but now...  
They finished their routine and headed to the bedroom with Tom grabbing her hairbrush on the way. “Take off that shirt, little one.” He was in a pair of cotton boxers which already tented lightly again.  
Sitting down on the bed he quickly hid the hairbrush under the pillow whilst watching her strip. “Come here, little darling, and lie across my lap.”  
Lydia knew what this meant and somehow she couldn’t wait for him to spank her again. Obeying him immediately she got into position.  
“Now, tell me, my little slut, why are you going to be punished?”  
“Because I teased you, daddy.”  
“And?”  
“That’s disrespectful.” She felt her body starting to shake lightly in anticipation.  
“Exactly. But there are also certain words a little girl doesn’t use. No cursing. Remember?!”  
“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”  
“How many do you think you deserve, little girl?” His long fingers were already dancing over her bottom making the skin tickle lightly.  
“20 maybe?”  
“Almost. I’ll give you 30. And remember your safewords, my little darling.”  
“Yes, daddy. Thank you, daddy.”

She felt him shift lightly beneath her and seconds later the first blow landed on her butt. The sting made its way straight to her cunt.  
It took her to number 4 till she noticed he wasn’t using his hand. But what was he using? She’d researched a bit and found that it must be a paddle. It certainly hurt more than his hand especially because he seemed to be hitting harder with it.  
By number 18 she was crying due to the pain but she also could feel her pussy growing wetter with every new blow. Only a few more and then he’d hold and comfort her before eventually fucking her. Only to proof that assumption she could already feel his rock-hard cock pressing into her side. Soon!

Eventually Tom was done. Her ass was a nice shade of dark red and she’d feel it for the rest of the week. Tenderly he caressed the hot flesh of her buttocks before slowly moving his fingers lower and checking how wet her pussy was. Surprised he felt that her juices were actually slightly seeping from her slit. He’d never thought that she’d enjoy this so much.  
“How are you feeling, little girl.” He slowly helped her up until she was straddling his legs.  
“It hurts, daddy.” She sobbed pressing her face into his shoulder.  
“I know, little darling. But that’s how you learn.” He’d deliberately placed her hairbrush in her line of sight and once she saw it lying there a whimper escaped her, which made him grin widely.  
He kept her in his lap soothing her until her hand dropped between their bodies and wrapped around his shaft. “Tell daddy what you need, sweet girl.”  
“Please can I have your cock, daddy. I need you to cum inside me. Please.”  
“Absolutely, little one.”

Tuesday Lydia had close to no homework but apparently Tom had lots of work to do as he still was in his office by 8.30. After dinner he’d immediately disappeared again saying he had to work some more. Great! Well, maybe he needed some distraction.  
Grinning to herself Lydia quickly sprinted upstairs and changed into her short plaid skirt and grabbed her white blouse. Heading over to the playroom she got her favourite nipple clamps and after having put them on she covered her tits with her bra before putting on her blouse, which she tied into a knot beneath her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror again and chuckled. She looked like she was straight from a porn, just one more thing to do.  
Heading to the bathroom she quickly brushed her hair blushing lightly when she remembered that her daddy had spank her with the brush the night before. In no time her hair was tied into two pig tails. Now she was ready.

* * *

Tom let out a frustrated huff. He’d been correcting papers for hours and he still had half of them to do. Fuck! He’d rather spend his evening with Lydia in his playroom tying up her tits and filling both her holes with his seed.  
The next paper was Mandy's, which made him chuckle lightly. Somehow it was surreal to him that he was fucking the friend of two of his students.

He was half way through the paper when the door to his office opened.  
“I’m missing you, daddy. Why can’t you finish for today?!” She sounded quite pouty and he turned towards her with a sigh which turned into a gasp the moment he saw her outfit.  
“Shit, little one. You look like straight from a porn.” His cock was already hardening despite she still was fully dressed.  
“Or a Britney Spears music video.” Lydia laughed. “Do you like it, daddy?”  
“Fuck, yeah.” He looked from her to his papers and back. “Fuck it! Come here, girl.” Jumping up he grabbed her and bent her over his desk. Her skirt hiked up automatically and revealed her innocent white cotton panties. He quickly shoved them down to her knees and a moment later his erection stretched her cunt deliciously.

Holding still for a moment he let her adjust to his girth whilst his fingers moved to her blouse unbuttoning it before tugging the cups of her bra down. Palming her tits he let out a growl when he discovered the nipple clamps and started to thrust into her.  
Wrapping her hair around his hand he tugged at them as he started a punishing pace fucking her as hard as he could.

Both panting hard they slowly came down from their high again. Tom’s now soft cock was still inside her as his fingers gently massaged her breasts.  
“That was f... awesome, daddy.”  
“Yeah. You’re such a dirty girl sometimes. I love it.” To emphasise that he rolled her oversensitive nipples between his fingers making her pussy clench around him.

They stayed like that for a while longer until Lydia laughed. “Mandy's paper seems to be quite good. What would your students say if they knew how kinky their Mr. Hiddleston was?”  
“Oh, shut it, you naughty girl.” Reluctantly he pulled out of her watching as his seed seeped out of her and dripped onto her undies still hanging around her knees. Grinning to himself he tugged them up again before helping Lydia back up. He tugged her cups back into place and closed the buttons on her blouse again. “Now get your stuff for tomorrow ready, little one. I’ll be with you in a few minutes. I’ll just finish this.”

Once she was gone he fell into his chair sighing. What was this girl doing to him?! He’d never done such pervert stuff.  
Shaking his head lightly he focused back on the paper on his desk. Grabbing his red pen he saw a wet spot on the paper which he carefully wiped away. Sperm! Great! Now his student’s work had his DNA all over it. How it had gotten there was beyond him. Maybe it had spurted from Lydia’s pussy onto his desk. Well, luckily it just needed to dry and no one would hopefully notice.


	18. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lydia have some more fun, plus Lydia is making plans.

Wednesday by noon Tom would have loved to go home. He had just managed to get through two lessons with his senior class and that cheerleader bitch had driven him crazy. She’d shown up with a top that looked like a too small sports bra and every time she lifted her arm he could see the outline of her areola. Never mind her skirt. He knew for a fact now that she was wearing a red lace thong. Several times he’d hinted that he found that behaviour disgusting but that only seemed to spur her on more. Had he gone too far by basically calling her a stupid bitch? No. She was definitely too stupid to understand what he’d said.

Shaking his head he grabbed his bag and headed for the teacher’s lounge. It was a rainy early autumn day so all the students spent their lunch break inside. Heading down the hallway he eventually caught sight of a familiar frame but that couldn’t be. Doing a double take he looked again down the hallway to his right. No. That wasn’t Lydia. She wasn’t here after all. Actually he couldn’t wait to get home and fuck her brains out.

* * *

Lydia’s day had been similarly bad. She just wanted to head from her Chemistry class to the cafeteria when she nearly would have crushed into Tom. Quickly making a right turn she hid in the door frame to another class room. Shit! That was close!  
She waited there for a few more minutes until continuing to the cafeteria.

It was really crowded and it took her some time to find her friends. She sat down beside Mandy as that way her back would be towards the main area.  
“You’ve really missed out in our English class.” Mandy laughed.  
“Oh, yeah. Oh, look there she is!” Lydia turned only to see Taylor walking over to a table with her tits nearly falling out of her top. Huffing Lydia turned around in disgust, sure she maybe was just as much of a bitch but she’d never walk around school like that.  
“She totally bugged Mr. Hiddleston today. And when she gut her mirror to refresh her make-up mid-class he said ‘You know Miss Madison, objects in a mirror are dumber than they appear‘. Of course she didn’t get it and just stared at him stupidly while most others laughed. And at the end of the lesson he stopped in front of her desk saying ‘I generally prefer not to be faced with genitals in my class primary or secondary’. I just wished the other teachers would be the same and not stare at her the whole time.”  
Lydia was laughing really hard. That was her Tom. He wouldn’t be fooled by a pair of tits being thrust into his face.  
“Shit! You can even see her nipple when she’s moving around!” Caren said burying her face in her hands. The other two girls turned around only to see her waving at someone. Following her line of sight she saw Tom was standing by the cashier rolling his eyes in annoyance. That was her daddy and she couldn’t wait to hug him later at his house.

* * *

Tom’s day didn’t get any better as in his office hours one of his younger student's parents showed up complaining about him being too strict. The Boy hadn’t read the book he’d told them and thus his test had been an absolute failure. He’d even offered the boy to do an essay about a book he liked for some extra credit but apparently...  
In the end they even got louder nearly shouting at him. Well, that was the good thing with university students. Normally their parents didn’t show up and complain. He’d suggested to them that maybe their son should leave his course if it was too hard for him but of course they didn’t want to hear that.

It was almost 5 pm when he finally headed to his car only to be stopped by the principal.  
“Mr. Hiddleston, a word please.”  
Rolling his eyes he slowly turned around. Would this day never end? “Yes?”  
“I know you’re new here and that you’re used to university level but this is a high school.”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Turner were at your office, weren’t they?”  
“Yes. They were really angry.”  
“Well, the test wasn’t difficult. Not when you’ve actually read the book. There were mostly As and Bs in the class. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got an appointment.”  
He got into his car clenching his jaw. What a fucking shitty day?!

Once home he headed inside and was quite thankful that he could go straight from the garage into the house as it was raining cats and dogs. With a sigh he dropped his bag wanting nothing more than to fuck his little girl but he still had loads of papers to grade.  
“Daddy!” Lydia suddenly came running towards him wearing a huge football shirt. Throwing her arms around him he hugged her back. This felt good. Inhaling a couple of times he kissed the top of her head.  
“Hello, little one. I’ve been missing you. Teenagers can be so infuriating. But who am I telling that.” He had to chuckle as she also still was a teenager.  
“Had a bad day, daddy?” She looked up at him whilst still clinging to him.  
“Hell, yeah!”  
Now Lydia was laughing “You’re slowly adapting some slang, daddy.”  
Nodding he grinned as well. “My good, little girl.” He kissed her forehead. “Okay, you’ve got one wish before I have to work some more.”  
“Oh no, daddy. I was hoping we’d spend the evening cuddling together.”  
“Can’t. Still got papers to grade.”  
“Okay, then I want you to fuck my ass.” Lydia grinned and turned around bending over the kitchen table until the shirt rode up high enough to reveal her butt.  
Tom couldn’t stifle a growl when he saw her already wearing a butt plug.  
“My filthy, little slut.” He walked up to her grabbing her hips before rubbing his crotch against her ass. “So be it. Let me just get some lube.”

15 minutes later Tom stared at his seed slowly running out of her as he had a sudden idea. Grabbing the plug he quickly pushed it back into her.  
“This will keep by seed in you and your lovely butt stretched open for me.” Helping her up he spun her around and kissed her. “Check the take-away menus for what you would like to eat while I work a little.”  
“Okay, daddy.”

Lydia sat in front of the TV grinning to herself as she had to think about Taylor’s stupid face when she would find out Tom was sleeping with her. Of course this wasn’t going to happen but still...

She was bored as Tom was still in his office and it was already past 9. He’d quickly eaten something before disappearing again. The problem was that only the thought of the plug holding his seed inside her body aroused her massively. Putting her legs down on the coffee table she spread them wide before tugging up the shirt and looking at her dripping cunt.  
“Daddy! I’m fucking dripping!” Shit! She’d cursed! Well, if it got her his attention...  
She waited a little but nothing happened. “I’m touching myself, daddy!” Again nothing happened, there wasn’t even a disapproving grunt or anything.  
Reaching down she actually started rubbing her clit slowly which made her moan almost immediately. She had totally forgotten how good this felt, so she continued but after about 5 minutes she stopped again as there was still no sign of her daddy. Fuck!

* * *

Tom was focussed on the second to last paper when Lydia shouted “Daddy! I’m fucking dripping!” Mentally noting her infraction he continued as only about a minute later she announced she would be touching herself now. Second infraction. Moments later her moans came from the living room. She’d definitely pay for that. Tugging his growing erection to the side he wrote a B+ on the paper which happened to be Lydia’s friend Caren’s. Last but not least came Taylor Madison. The stupid bitch had actually drawn hearts next to her name, which made him want to put an F on it straight away.  
Shaking his head he started to read. How this girl was in a senior class was beyond him as already in her first sentence were five spelling mistakes, never mind the grammar bring completely wrong. God, this would take forever.  
“Daddy, I’ll be upstairs playing with some vibrator.” Spinning around he glared daggers at her.  
“If you do that, little slut, you won’t be able to sit for two weeks!”  
“I need you to take care of me, daddy.”  
“Half an hour. Okay?”  
“No!”  
Pouting. Third infraction.

The image of his sperm on that other paper suddenly came to him and he grinned. Miss Madison would surely appreciate that. “Come here, girl.” Quickly getting up he bent her over his desk just like the day before and tugged the butt plug out only to replace it with his cock. Slowly fucking her he already planned her punishment. Maybe some public humiliation would do this time...

In the end he pounded into her as hard as he could. His desk beneath them sounded as if it would break any moment which only spurred him on more and a few thrusts later Lydia came around him screaming “daddy" on the top of her lungs. Her ass tightly clenched around him so that he came as well only two thrusts later deep inside her rear.  
Still panting hard he tugged his softening dick out of her again only to replace it with the plug once more. Helping her up he grinned knowingly. His seed would stay there for the entire next day.  
“That was great. Thank you, daddy.” She kissed him before he sat back down grabbing the paper again not bothering to clean his cum and lube soiled fingers first.  
“Daddy! Your seed’s all over that now!” Lydia faked being shocked as she had already seen whose paper it was and had even rubbed a bit of her juices on it.  
“That girl is the most infuriating bitch I’ve ever come across, little girl.”  
“Oh, that cheerleader bitch. I fucking hate her and her entire friends. They are so much better than all the rest of the students!” Lydia sat down on his thigh loving the fact that Tom shared her hate.  
“Of course you know her. God! Let me just get this done then I’m all yours.”  
“Daddy, look she can’t even spell William correctly!”  
“Yeah. Worst thing is I actually have to read this shit!”  
“I can help you, daddy. Maybe we can laugh together a little.”

In the end they laughed tears about what Taylor had written and he was actually surprised that Lydia knew Coriolanus and even more so when she offered a very good analysis about it.  
“My clever, little girl. You’d get an A on that.” Kissing her cheek he enjoyed putting a big F on the first page of the paper.  
After thinking about it a little he turned to the last page adding “If this would be Romeo and Juliet I could live with your illustrations on page one but here it’s absolutely out of place. After all this is a senior English class and not kindergarten!” to his comments, which made Lydia giggle.  
“You really don’t like that girl, do you?”  
“Nope. Now let’s get you to the playroom. You need to be punished!”

Tom led her upstairs to the playroom. They hadn’t done much in here this week yet. “Take off your shirt and kneel on the floor right there.”  
Lydia walked to the spot in front of the big bed whilst tugging off her shirt. Looking up at Tom he nodded briefly at her bra and she quickly took it off as well.  
“Stay right there. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

He headed over to the bedroom where he quickly stripped and pulled on a pair of sweats. They hung dangerously low on his hips and he knew she’d love it and he wasn’t wrong as she immediately licked her lips on seeing him again.  
Ignoring her he walked over to the big wardrobe getting a rope, the tightest nipple clamps he had and a flogger.  
“Get up, my little slut!”  
She immediately obeyed him and the next moment he started wrapping the rope really tightly around her tits. Of course he’d tied her tits up before but not like this. He actually wrapped the ropes around her breasts until only a bit was still visible.  
“Arms behind your back!” He ended with binding her arms together behind her back.  
Lydia was slightly shaking as this turned her on hugely and her juices were already running down her inner thighs.

His fingers were suddenly on her nipples tugging roughly before putting a nipple clamp on each one and she actually let out a pained gasp. In wonder she watched how he tightened them even more. The painful sting went straight to her core and when he licked briefly over each trapped nipple her entire body started shaking.  
“50 blows with the flogger, little slut. Remember your safewords!”  
She already could see his erection pressing against the fabric of his sweats and couldn’t wait to have him fuck her again.

He focussed on her upper body with his blows and especially her tits. Luckily a huge part was protected by the rope but when the leather slapped against her trapped nipples she could stifle her screams as this was the worst pain she’d ever felt.  
By the time he finished she was crying like a baby. Quickly releasing her nipples and breasts he tugged her onto bed with him but instead of holding her against his chest he tugged down his sweats and put her head onto his belly before inserting his erection into her mouth. He didn’t tell her to suck but after about ten minutes she automatically started sucking like a child would on a soother. And she continued until he finally came into her mouth.  
Gently petting her head he continued to whisper “That’s my good girl, such a good girl for daddy...”

Cuddling they lay in bed just enjoying each other’s warmth next to each other. Lydia was quite exhausted and close to dozing off if only her cunt wouldn’t be throbbing painfully. She needed him inside her and cum before she could fall asleep. Shifting a little she let her hand wander to his manhood and started to stroke it.  
“What are you doing, little girl?” His hot breath tickled her ear.  
“I need you inside me, daddy. I’m desperate to cum. Please!”  
“Hmmm. Okay, little one. You’ve got two choices, though. One: I come in your tight kitty and you’ll have to go to college tomorrow with my seed all over your pussy. Or two: I’ll come inside your butt again, where the plug will keep my seed inside you.”  
Her eyes wide she stared at her kinky daddy. She’d love to have him cum inside her pussy. But having him all over her sex the entire day...  
“Oh, and the plug will stay where it is in any case.” Another idea crossed his mind “If you take option two I’ll have to use a bigger plug, though, as I don’t want my seed to start seeping out of you.”  
“No, daddy. You can’t do that! Please!”  
“You’ve committed three infractions earlier. You’ve been punished for one.” He ghosted his long index finger long a red welt covering her front. “For the other two you’ll wear either just a plug or my seed and a plug.”

Considering her options Lydia thought that just a plug would be hard enough but if he used a bigger one... This one was already big for her liking. So his seed on her? Damn, they had Physical Education tomorrow and an even bigger plug would make that impossible. Of course she could claim to have her periods but she only used that the previous week. On the other hand Taylor would be there as well and maybe she could smell Tom on her then.  
“I want you in my pussy, daddy!”  
“Good choice, my little, filthy girl. Go on then and ride your daddy.”

With a huge grin she shoved him on his back and quickly straddled him. Grabbing the base of his hard-on she slowly speared herself on his thick manhood. A smug grin on his face made him look so fucking young that moment and with a loud groan Lydia started to rotate her hips.  
Eventually rotating turned into jumping up and down on him and she fucking loved every second. Changing the angle lightly she let out a scream of pleasure as his head brushed over her g-spot. Her nipples were rock-hard and she knew she’d come soon and it would be an amazing orgasm.

In wonder Tom watched her fucking herself on his cock. Her tits were wildly bouncing and it made him impossibly hard. She’d come soon and he’d come deep inside her as well.

Finally Lydia let out a loud scream before one of the hardest orgasms of her life ripped through her body. Tom felt her clenching down on his cock quite hard and as her movement stilled he grabbed her hips and fucked up into her a few times until she screamed yet again. That was when he shot his load into her.

Holding her against his chest he turned them both around making sure his softening dick stayed where it belonged. He tenderly kissed her a few times until he sucked at a spot beneath her ear that made her moan.

“Fucking shit!” Tom cursed when he pulled out a bit later as his cock was followed by a gush of liquid, which was a mixture of his seed and her juices. Apparently she had squirted once again which wasn’t ideal as his seed would be basically washed out of her. Well, he’d fuck her again in the morning before they left the house.  
Cuddling against her he covered them with the blanket before slowly dozing off.

* * *

Lydia felt totally uncomfortable as she got off her bike as Tom’s seed had seeped from her all the way to school. After breakfast he’d fucked her over the back of the sofa again to make sure she smelled like him he’d said. Her kinky daddy would drive her mad if he did that regularly.  
Locking her bike she just caught a glimpse of him pulling into the parking lot. Well, she couldn’t wash properly but she at least could clean herself a little.

On the way to the toilet she bumped into her friends.  
“Hey, Lyds. You look fantastic today. Probably good that your mum’s out of town.”  
“Certainly.” Walking together down the aisle Lydia eventually turned into the toilets, which never happened.  
“Got your periods, Lyds?”  
“Nope!” She locked herself into one of the stalls and quickly tugged her undies down from under her skirt.  
“You never use the toilets at school. Only if you have to.”  
“Yes. And I have to now.” She actually peed to get his seed better away from her pussy before wiping away most of the remains with some toilet paper. Looking down at her black undies she cursed under her breath as they were ruined. Well, maybe she should go without but Tom had made sure she was wearing a skirt short enough to make it impossible to go without undies. And she certainly wasn’t keen on anybody seeing the butt plug in her ass. She could change into her sports clothes but that would only get her asked unwanted questions.  
With a sigh she tried to at least get her undies a little dry with some toilet paper before tugging them back up. It felt weird to have the damp fabric against her sex and wouldn’t she be at school she’d probably find it quite hot.

Once back out her friends watched her wash her hand before she brushed her hair behind her ear.  
“What the fuck is that?” Caren exclaimed and Mandy’s eyes immediately widened as well.  
“You’ve got a bloody hickey! What are you not telling us, Lyds?”  
Shit! Looking in the mirror she only now saw Tom’s hickey underneath her left ear. “It was just a one-night-stand. And I’ll kill that wanker for leaving that on me!” She actually was slightly angry but a big part of her found it quite hot. After all she was visibly wearing his mark on her like that. And she’d make sure later he would as well.  
“How was it? What’s his name?” Her friends stared at her and to her luck just that moment the bell rang.  
“At lunch. Okay?”

Her Maths class was totally boring so she opened her phone and went to Instagram. One of her favourite influencer had posted a few new pics of her newest piercing plus a tattoo.  
Out of interest she clicked onto the piercing studio’s page and it looked actually rather good. And it was in New York. For the rest of her class she read different reports from customers and especially the women’s interested her who’d gotten nipple piercings. Mostly women seemed to work at the studio and she found that she’d surely wanted a woman to do it and not some guy who got hard when seeing her tits.

Looking around a little more she soon found that there was a perfect opportunity to go to New York and finally get her piercings. Thanks Giving! It was still a few weeks away but she’d turn 18 a week before, so she legally could get them and she always wanted to see the Thanks Giving Parade live and not just in TV. Plus she already knew who’d travel with her. Perfect.

At lunch she avoided to speak about her sex life but in the end Caren and Mandy didn’t let her get away that easily. “So how was it?”  
“Fucking amazing.” As always - she added in her head.  
“Come on. Tell us more about him. What did he do?”  
“Well, he’s quite tall, has a fucking six-pack and a long thick cock. It curves upwards a little when he gets hard. Just fucking perfect to reach all the right spots. Plus he knows what he’s doing.” Caren was blushing and Mandy giggling. And as she shifted in her seat the plug moved inside her. “Have you guys ever had anal sex?”  
Caren spat out the water she had just been drinking. “WHAT?”  
“Well, have you had your cherry popped?”  
Caren stared at her as if she was an alien which Mandy of course found hilarious. “No, but I take it you have?” She finally asked.  
“Yes, and it’s fucking awesome. I wasn’t very eager for it but when it finally happened it was amazing.” A shudder ran through her when she thought about how special Tom had made her feel. And like right on cue she could hear his dark voice somewhere behind her.  
She feared that her friends would interrogate her further about that mysterious guy but apparently Tom had distracted them as well.  
“Oh, it’s official now. Mr. Hiddleston is my favourite teacher ever! He fucking made the bitch Taylor cry in class today.”  
Lydia couldn’t stifle a loud bark of laughter. What she would have given to see that... “What happened?”  
“She got an F on her test and when she tried to improve her grade by showing him her tits he told her off. He said – and I quote - ‘Instead of thinking about which clothes to wear – or better not to wear – in class, you should have just read the book. And if you show up in class half naked again, I’ll have to ban you as you distract your male class mates.’ She looked at him wide eyed – her blouse basically open so you could see her navel – but he just shook his head and continued with his lecture.”  
“I don’t know him – apart from you know – but I really like him.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have left him off the hook so easily.”  
“Probably.”

On her way home she got caught up in the rain and by the time she arrived there she was soaking wet. Well, at least the sweat from her PE class was being washed off. She had to grin at the thought of Taylor’s face when she’d asked her about her crying in her English class. “Well, looks like any intelligent men aren’t falling for your slut outfits.”  
Deliberately she had spread her legs lightly that moment and to her own surprise there was a lightly musky smell coming from her undies. They’d nearly ended up ripping each other’s hair out until their teacher interfered. All in all it had been a great day and she couldn’t wait to get home and have Tom fuck her again.


	19. Plans and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Tom realise they're not just fucking...
> 
> Plus Tom opens up to Lydia about his past.

When Lydia got home Tom was already there. Once again he was working in his office reading something and taking notes.  
“Hi, daddy. Can I shower to warm up a little?”  
Looking over his shoulder at her he quickly jumped up. “Jesus, darling girl. Why didn’t you call? I could have picked you up.” Rubbing her upper arms to warm her he quickly leaned down kissing her. “Sure you can shower. Do you mind if I join you?”  
“Not at all, daddy.”

Holding hands they headed to the bathroom upstairs as the shower was bigger and once there they slowly undressed each other. Lydia’s top and yoga-pants were quickly turned off as were Tom’s slacks, with his shirt, however, Lydia took her time opening it button for button always pressing a kiss to the newly exposed skin.  
“How was your day, little darling?” Tom gently caressed her face as she placed a kiss right above his navel.  
“Quite good actually, daddy. Yours?”  
“Alright. Did you enjoy wearing the plug for me all day?” His long arm had made its way between her buttocks and was now gently pressing against the hard metal buried between her cheeks.  
“Not all the time. Although I have to admit it’s quite arousing. A dirty, little secret.”  
“And my seed?” Now his fingers moved to her front brushing over her slit from back to front where he tenderly stroked over her clit.  
“Apart from my ruined undies, it was somehow uncomfortable but also super hot.”  
His fingers moved again and easily two of his incredibly long digits disappeared inside her wet tunnel. “Naughty, little girl.” Winking at her he slowly helped her into the shower where he started the water.

As Lydia felt bold she grabbed his body wash and made sure to use the opportunity to explore every inch of his skin. With her right hand wrapped around his hardening manhood she leaned in and full of passion kissed. Like that they stayed for a while until Lydia moved lower and kissed his neck which turned into a suck and only when she had the slightly metallic taste of blood in her mouth she stopped. Looking at the deep red spot on Tom’s long neck she smiled as her hand pumped him a little faster.

“Now it’s my turn, little one.” She noticed the pink bottle of body wash in his hand and had to grin. Had he really bought her cosmetics? So far she’d just used his stuff. There was also a new shampoo.  
“Little girls shouldn’t smell like their daddies – at least not in that way.” He explained unasked as he concentrated in washing her breasts, which reminded her of her plans.  
“Daddy, will you come to New York with me for Thanksgiving?”  
“Ahm, I don’t know. What about your mum?”  
“She wouldn’t go with me and I actually wouldn’t want to go with her.”  
“I... When would that be? I mean I have to work.”  
“It’s always the forth Thursday in November. And the school is always closed from Thursday till Sunday. We could go Wednesday night and come back Sunday night.”  
“I don’t know, little girl.”  
“I’ve saved some money from my job. And I’ve always wanted to see the parade! Please, daddy!” She looked up at him with her best puppy eyes.  
“Parade?”  
“Yeah. The big Thanksgiving parade. With huge balloons of cartoon characters. And Santa!”  
Tom had to chuckle at her eagerness. She really was like a little girl right that moment. “Like in that movie with Sir Richard Attenborough?”  
Shrugging her shoulders she looked at him pleadingly. “Please, daddy?!”  
“If you promise to be my good girl...”  
“Yes, daddy!”  
He couldn’t help but smile. “Then okay. We’ll go to New York.”  
She let out a loud squeal and jumped up on him wrapping herself around him like a monkey on a tree.

Later that evening they lay cuddling in bed after two hours of wild sex. Exhausted Lydia was cuddling onto Tom’s chest toying with his thin chest hair. She loved how his soft skin felt underneath her fingers. He’d really go to New York with her. Amazing!  
Never mind what he said but that was definitely a boyfriend thing to do. And as reward he’d get a surprise. Her eyes wandered over his body and froze on his neck, where lightly red hickey now marked him as hers. S it wasn’t as dark as the one on her neck she leaned in and first kissed him there before sucking at his skin once again.  
“What are you doing, little girl?”  
She eventually let go of his skin with a pop and admired her work. “You’ve marked me as yours, so I’ve marked you as mine, daddy.”  
“Naughty, little girl! What will my students say?”  
“I don’t care, daddy. And maybe that cheerleader bitch will realise that you’re taken.”  
“Then you should have marked the other side, little one.” They both chuckled and kissed before cuddling into bed and falling asleep.

Friday morning Lydia didn’t want to get up as she didn’t want her week with Tom to be over. Although she had the impression that they’d gotten closer over the past few days, she was sure they weren’t at the point yet where they’d move in together or something.  
As always Tom was up already when her alarm went off. He’d already been running and was coming in soaking wet when she silenced her alarm.  
“Hey, sleepy girl. Up you get!” He reached under the blanket and grabbed her ankle with an icy grip.  
“No, daddy!” Tugging her feet up she rolled to her side.  
“Come on, little one. Daddy needs a nice and cosy place where he can stick his freezing cock.”  
Looking over her shoulder she saw him standing there drenched. “Got caught up in the rain?”  
“Well, I guess it never stopped. Come on now. Some nice shower sex before we start our day.”  
A huge grin spread on her face as she slowly climbed out of bed faking to be annoyed. “But the bed is so comfortable, daddy.” Like lightning Tom was suddenly at her side and before she could react he’d thrown her over his shoulder smacking her naked butt a few times.  
“You’re freezing cold, daddy!” She protested slapping her palm against his back.  
“I’ve told you I was cold. And you – little girl – will help me warm up now!”

Once in the bathroom he pushed her into the shower before stripping quickly and joining her. Tracing her fingers along his muscled chest she once again wondered how a fucking English teacher could have a body like that. And Tom actually ate quite a lot!  
From one moment to the next Tom lifted her off the ground and onto his thick erection. A squeal escaped her as his cock felt like a bloody icicle inside her whilst he let out a deep growl at her heat surrounding his dick.

The fuck was brutal and Lydia thought she could actually feel him thrust through her cervix and into her womb. It was slightly painful but also really good. His right arm was holding her up on his body whilst the left was busy squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. So fucking good! And then with one final thrust he sent her over as well as coming deep inside her.

When they had finished Tom handed her a fluffy towel.  
“You know, daddy, if your students ever get to see you naked – or even just shirtless – nobody would concentrate on the lesson anymore. Well, probably some don’t anyway.”  
“I guess I’m used to being ogled. The only thing that’s weird is when they stare at your crotch and lick their lips.”  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t sit with your legs spread like that. That’s just an invitation to stare at your crotch.”  
“Ehehehehe. You’re possibly right, little girl.”

Dropping her towel Lydia reached for her pills and downed the next one. She actually was quite curious what Tom’s lessons were like. She’d always found English quite dull but perhaps he’d make it special. Well, but it certainly was better like this.

“Am I seeing you later?” Tom asked cupping her breasts from behind. “Now that your mum will be back.”  
“I think I’ll escape her as she said she’ll arrive late. But I have to clean up a little beforehand.”  
“Sure.”

Tom soon was finished in the bathroom and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Somehow this felt quite domestic and never mind how Tom put it, this definitely was a relationship! Not a typical one – sure – but this neither was just fucking.  
Drying her hair she soon had made the decision not to go to school today. She had so much stuff to do. Her mum would give her a week house arrest when she hadn’t done a thing at home. And she needed to plan a trip to New York with her daddy.

So after breakfast she cycled home before calling in sick. She was really good by now imitating her mum’s voice, never mind her signature. Quickly throwing some clothes into the washer she started to clean the house which took forever. At noon she made a quick lunch break. Mentally going through their trip she made a list on her phone.  
-Transport to the airport (Tom’s car?)  
-flights  
-airport to city and back (taxi?)  
-hotel  
Nodding contently she thought about first looking for flights and a hotel as that would be most important. But hang on! She needed an appointment for her piercings.  
Looking for the number she quickly called the studio.

Ten minutes later she let out an excited squeal. She’d finally get her piercings. Now she only had to think about whether to take Tom with her to the appointment or surprising him later.  
Well, she’d surely have to show some ID and who would bring their dad to get nipple piercings. Of course it would be great if he could be there but she’d just make a video for him and show him later.

Finally she was done with cleaning everything. The house hadn’t looked that good in ages. Great! Her mum could go grocery shopping Saturday morning as always. The fridge was basically empty which surprised Lydia as she hadn’t been home much. Had her mum forgotten to buy food for her? Or had it been deliberate?  
Slightly angry she quickly headed to her room and got her thick rain jacket as it was once again pouring down. She’d go over to Tom’s for the night. Maybe it wouldn’t end in another fight with her mum that way. However, before she left she quickly scribbled a note.  
“Gone out for a fuck. See you tomorrow.”  
She just couldn’t help herself.

* * *

Tom’s day was an absolute nightmare. His students didn’t seem to be able to behave themselves no matter what age. Then he had an argument in class with the boy who’s parents had come to visit him the other day. In the end he’d thrown the boy out telling him either he’d do all his missing homework over the weekend or not come back at all.  
And to top it all Miss Madison had shown up at his office hours...

“How can I help you?” He sat down behind his desk and pointed her to one of the seats in front of it. Something made him feel uncomfortable, so he grabbed his phone and opened the dictating app. It was a sudden instinct and he’d be proven right a few moments later.  
“I’m here to talk about my paper, Mr. Hiddleston.” She looked at him innocently. She was wearing a thin blouse and he could clearly see her bra underneath it and her skirt was once more hardly covering anything. “I need to improve the result and I thought we could come to an arrangement.”  
Right that moment she spread her legs presenting her naked sex to him.  
Quickly looking away he thought about his phone just recording the audio. “With the lack of underwear you shouldn’t sit like this, Miss Madison. And if your so called arrangement involves anything sexual, it is more than inappropriate.”  
“Well, I also could just suck you off if you’d prefer that.”  
“You better go now. We can talk about some extra credit work when you’re properly dressed.”  
“I know you want to fuck me, too. Why are you so shy now? I mean there are these sparks flying between us in class.” She spread her legs even wider reaching one hand down to touch herself.  
“I prefer women over children. And there are no bloody sparks. You’re an infuriating, little girl that usually gets what she wants. A brat. And if you don’t close your legs now I’ll have to add slut to the list. If you’ll ever behave like this again – in class – or here, I’ll have to ban you from my course. And now good day, Miss Madison.”

When she got up from the chair her eyes were slits of anger and rage. Grabbing her stuff she stormed out glaring daggers at him. “You’ll regret this!” She hissed at him as she brushed past him.  
Shaking his head Tom went back to his work after stopping the recording on his phone. But no matter what he did he couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore and he had a really bad feeling. Getting up he grabbed his stuff, locked his office and headed to the principal's office.

The secretary grinned at him as he came in but when she saw his face her grin immediately vanished.  
“Hi, Joss. Is the boss in? It’s urgent.”  
“He’s in. But some mother showed up a few minutes ago with her crying daughter.”  
“Miss Madison?” Fuck! He knew it!  
“Yes. What’s going...”  
Right then the door opened and the principal looked out. “Joss, could you... Mr. Hiddleston. I actually wanted to call for you just now. Come in.”  
Swallowing hard Tom nodded. Thank God, he had had that feeling about that little bitch earlier.

As soon as he walked in Taylor sobbed loudly hugging her mum.  
“Mr. Hiddleston, Miss Madison says you’d forced her to have sex with you to improve her test result. She just about managed to run before anything would have happened after you’d torn her undies off of her.”  
Tom let out a huff as he brought out his phone. “Unbelievable. Just listen to this.”

He played the audio he’d recorded earlier and when Taylor realised what it was she paled. Check mate, bitch! The recording ended and Tom tugged his phone away again with a smug grin on his face. “I don’t think I’ll have to add anything else to that. And it’s obvious, I guess, that I don’t want to have Miss Madison in my class any longer.” Tom didn’t wait for a reply and turned around “Have a good weekend!”  
He was steaming inwardly. He needed to get his anger out. Saying “good bye” to the secretary he walked out with a quick pace and only stopped when he was at his car. Luckily he always had a gym bag in his car cause that was what he needed now.

Two hours later he left the gym again feeling better after some kick box training. At least he wouldn’t have to face that stupid bitch again in his class. Good.  
Driving home he thought about Lydia and hoped she’d wait for him at home. Somehow this “we’re just fucking" had turned into more. It wasn’t a real relationship as he knew close to nothing about her and vice versa. It also wasn’t a traditional dom / sub relationship. And he never had done this dd / lg thing before to know if that was how it was but probably that was the best way to describe what they had.

After parking his car he went into the house. Shit! He needed to go grocery shopping. Well, if Lydia was waiting for him he’d go Saturday morning. Bringing his stuff into his office he searched the house but there was no sign of her. Damn! Well, then he’d go now.

Ten minutes later he had changed into jeans and a sweater as he got back into the car. The supermarket wasn’t too packed luckily.  
He was just putting some meat into his cart when his phone chimed. Grabbing it he had to grin Lydia had texted that she’d be waiting for him at his house.  
-Gone shopping. Be back in about 30 minutes.-

* * *

The rain was horrible and it was fucking freezing but unfortunately her daddy wasn’t home to warm her. A warm bath? No! Heading to the living room she looked at the open fireplace. That would be lovely.  
Texting Tom she made sure he’d be home soon and when he’d answered she grinned over her entire face. Her grandparents had had a fireplace so she knew how to handle it and soon had a little fire going. Throwing in two more big logs she sprinted upstairs to get her favourite nipple clamps.

Stripping off the last of her clothes she put the clamps on and cuddled into a fluffy blanket on the floor right in front of the fireplace. Watching the flames she waited for her daddy to come home.

Soon she heard the door between kitchen and garage open and Tom hissing a quiet “fuck" made her chuckle. Somehow it sounded funny to hear him curse in his English accent. Hearing him dropping something in the kitchen she turned her head lightly to look over to where the kitchen lay and a moment later his legs came into view.  
“Hi, darling girl. I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.” Crouching down next to her he grinned down at her.  
“Yes, daddy. And I’ve been missing you.”  
“I’ve missed you, too.” Had he? “Let me just put away the groceries then I’ll join you.”  
“Yes, daddy. Can’t wait.”

Furrowing his brows he headed back to the kitchen. The week had actually been quite nice, coming home to someone. Only now he realised how lonely he’d felt ever since he’d come here. Maybe he should open up more to Lydia talk more about personal things. Sure she was quite young but to him she seemed quite grown up - most of the time anyway.

When he was done in the kitchen he walked to the living room to join her. Whilst stripping off his sweater and jeans she watched him intently licking her lips once he was down to his briefs. With a grin Lydia sat up showing him her naked chest.  
Tom had to chuckle when he saw her once again wearing the clamps. “You look absolutely stunning, my little darling.” He strolled over to her after grabbing the two pillows from the sofa. “Isn’t the floor a bit hard?”  
“A bit maybe but it’s really cosy with the fire.” Lifting the blanket she wordlessly invited him to lie with her which he immediately did putting the pillow down so at least their heads were resting comfortably.  
He grabbed the blanket tugging it up until their lower halves were covered. Lydia was lying on her back whilst Tom was on his side. Kissing her cheek his fingers came up to her trapped nipples which he then absentmindedly started to caress.

At first Lydia thought they’d gone straight into foreplay but when she looked at him he was far away. “Penny for your thoughts, daddy.” He looked quite sad. Was something wrong?  
“Hmmm?” Blinking his eyes he looked at her.  
“What’s on your mind?”  
There was a brief moment of hesitation and then he covered her fully with the blanket. “I just realised how close I’ve been to going to prison today. It’s... Thank God, that inner voice was telling me to record this shit.” He told her what had happened with Taylor and afterwards at the principals office. She was so angry in behalf of him that she’d scratch that bitch’s eyes out.  
“You know if I didn’t have that evidence of what really happened, I’m sure I'd be in prison now. How can someone do this? It’s...” He had to think of Jacky and the conversation with her dad.

  
_“Thomas, why don’t you have a seat for a moment.”_   
_He’d been nervous as he’d thought that the dean of the university would maybe promote him as he surely was the best in the English faculty._   
_“Yes, Professor Baites.”_   
_The guys eyes narrowed at him and what came next nearly made him fall off the chair. “How long have you been abusing my daughter for?”_   
_“Pardon?” He surely had misheard him._   
_“There are two ways this can go, Thomas. One: You’ll quietly resign and leave, plus you’ll never ever try to talk or see Jaqueline again._   
_Or two: I’ll have to sag you for sleeping with a student and I’ll have to call the police because you’ve sexually abused her and you’ll possibly go to prison for that.”_   
_He’d seen her picture on his desk now and couldn’t believe she’d never told him about being the dean's daughter and she had a different surname. “I want to talk to her!”_   
_“You won’t. Never again.”_   
_“We weren’t just fucking. I love her and she loves me!”_   
_“No, she doesn’t. So one or two? What do you choose?”_   
  


"Daddy? Are you okay?”  
Blinking his eyes a few times he shook his head. “There’s been this girl. Her name was Jaqueline...”


	20. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short inbetween chapter before the plot moves on.

Open mouthed Lydia listened to him telling her about his ex. Had she really gone to her dad telling him that Tom had abused her when she wanted to get rid of him? What a fucking bitch! Or had there been a misunderstanding?

By the time her daddy had finished tears were streaming down his face and she tightly wrapped her arms around him. He had to leave his home and family because of that egoistic bitch! She just could have broken up with him and not destroyed his life.  
“I’m here for you.” She whispered repeatedly until his tears slowly dried.  
“I’m sorry, little one, to burden you with my shit. It’s just this whole fucking day brought everything back. I... Sorry.”  
“Don’t be, Tom. You are there for me, too. You can always come to me. I... We’re...well, something like friends, I guess. With benefits.”  
“Still. Now I’ve ruined the mood.” He cuddled against her enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.  
“Have you?” Lydia winked at him whilst palming his manhood through his briefs and starting to rub him.  
Humming into her ear Tom slowly rocked his hips to increase the friction. He tugged the blanket off of her chest revealing her still trapped nipples. “So fucking beautiful.” Leaning forward he rolled his tongue over her left nipple until she let out a moan. After a while he switched sides and just as her arousal grew with every second his own did as well.

His cock was firmly pressing against the front of his briefs and she could already feel the slight wetness of his precum seeping through the fabric. Again his skilled tongue flicked her nipple and she could already feel an orgasm approaching and the only thing he was doing was toying with her nipples.  
“Oh, yes, daddy!” Out of a sudden instinct she pushed her hand into his undies firmly grabbing his cock. It felt even harder than usually as she slowly pumped his hardness.

With a growl Tom was suddenly above her pushing her legs apart. Automatically her hands tugged down his briefs and seconds later she could feel his manhood at her hot, dripping centre. They both stared down between their bodies as his tip slowly breached into her - parting her folds only to be swallowed by that tight, wet heat. Inch by slow inch he stretched her tunnel and they both groaned when he finally was fully sheathed inside her.

For a moment they held in and their eyes met. Inhaling a few times Tom eventually leaned down until their lips touched and just when his tongue started to thrust into her mouth his hips began to move again as well.  
Slowly his penis was gliding in and out of her while he rotated his hips as if he was dancing some Latin-American dance. It was nothing like the sex they’d had before. It wasn’t sex at all, Lydia thought, it was making love. Closing her eyes she relished every single second of it. Her nipples were impossibly hard as his hard cock slowly glided in and out of her. So good.

She hadn’t noticed when tears had started to stream down her face only when Tom stopped and wiped them off her cheeks looking at her in concern.  
“You okay, little one? Am I hurting you?”  
“Not at all, daddy. It’s just so good. Don’t stop. Please!”  
The most beautiful smile spread on his face as he slowly moved again making her climb higher and higher.  
It felt as if something inside her was like really tense and then – when his cock repeatedly brushed over THAT spot – it ripped. Just like a rubber band stretched until it ripped apart. “OOOOOOHHHH! FUCK! TOOOOOMMMMMM!!!” She came so hard that her entire body quivered and with a deep groan he thrust as deep into her as possible before coming as well.

A few hours later they lay in his bed both on their sides facing each other. Tom was already fast asleep but Lydia somehow couldn’t. After he’d been so brutally honest with her about his past she felt even worse about her lying to him. But what would be the alternative? He couldn’t have an affair with a high school student, so she couldn’t tell him the full truth as she didn’t want to loose him. It hit her like a train. She actually loved him! She needed to tell him the truth. About her feeling. About everything. But would she be courageous enough for that???

Tom woke quite early on Saturday morning. Watching Lydia sleep for a while he realised that he’d actually grown quite fond of her. It wasn’t love – not the kind he’d felt for Jacky – but he also wouldn’t want to miss her company.  
A grin spread on his face when he had to think how eager she’d been last night after dinner to plan their trip to New York. The flights were booked as was the hotel. She’d found a rather fancy one near Times Square at a reasonable price. It was on his credit card but she’d assured him she’d give him the money.

He wouldn’t have thought it but after having told her everything he felt better – lighter in a way. Not even his mum knew all the details. What he’d also realised was that he still had feelings for Jacky. Sure, she’d broken his heart, so most feeling were negative – like anger and rage – but they had just been too close that he could ban her from his heart so fast. It still hurt. A lot. But luckily Lydia was there to help him forget her.

Right on cue she opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Good morning, daddy.”  
“Good morning, little girl. Did you sleep well?”  
“Absolutely. You?”  
“Hm, yeah. I guess. Thanks again for listening to my shit yesterday.”  
“No problem. Any time.” Lydia caught the sadness in his eyes. “You still love her, don’t you?” Well, that would explain why he wasn’t ready to intensify their relationship.  
“A little, yeah. But I’m just as much angry at her. I...” Shaking his head he found he didn’t want to talk about her anymore.  
“I can’t quite believe she did this. I mean she must have loved you as well. You would have noticed if not. So maybe her dad found out and blackmailed her because he didn’t want her to be with you.”  
“I thought about that as well back then but she didn’t react to any of my calls and she’d moved out of her apartment. It was as if she’d never even existed. But let’s change the topic, please."  
“Okay. How about we cuddle and you can toy with my tits a little.”

* * *

Well satisfied Lydia went home Saturday afternoon when the rain had finally let up a little. She wasn’t too keen on bumping into her mum but eventually she would have to and she was invited to Jenny's birthday party later.  
“Hi, mum! I’m home!” She shouted when she entered the house. She hadn’t even taken off her shoes and jacket when her mum stood in the doorway.  
“Hello, Lydia. How was your week?”  
“Quite nice.” She would have loved to say she’d gotten fucked every day but maybe it was better to test the waters first.  
“Come on. Let’s have a seat.” Furrowing her brows she followed her mum to the living room where they sat on the sofa. “I know you’re old enough to have sex but for me you’re still my little 5-year-old girl. It’s difficult for me to accept that you’re almost an adult now.”  
In surprise Lydia’s jaw dropped. Who was that and what had she done to her mum?  
“It’s just that I realised over the week that you’re about to make the same mistake I’ve made. I was madly in love with your, well, dad. We used condoms but I still got pregnant and when I told him he ditched me. Then your grandparents threw me out when I told them. I won’t do that. I swear. But I know you want more from life. So, what I’m trying to say is: it’s okay to have some fun but make sure you don’t end up pregnant. Not because you wouldn’t love that little creature but you owe it to yourself to go to university. You’re too smart to rot in this shit town!”  
Relief washed through her and she hugged her mum tightly. “Thanks, mum. Will you stay like this now?”  
“Like what?”  
“Well, nice. Like a... a mum.”  
“I’ll try. I guess I was jealous because you seem to manage to do much better than I did. About to get a scholarship for university and move away from here. I always wanted that for myself. I’m proud of you Lydia.”

* * *

Annoyed Tom found himself standing in the principal’s office Monday morning.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened Friday and I know you’ve said you don’t want Miss Madison in your class any longer. However, she needs to graduate in English in order to get the place in college she wants.”  
Tom was furious. This couldn’t be true! “Then she can join someone else’s class.”  
“Unfortunately there isn’t another suitable English class for seniors and her parents are quite influential in our community. So please just try to ignore her.”  
He nearly wanted to quit his job that moment but what were his options? Fuck!

To his surprise the girl behaved rather well in class from then on. He also caught Lydia’s friends whispering and giggling whilst looking at her. Well, looked like she’d told them.

He texted her in his break wanting to know if her friends also knew they were fucking.  
-No, daddy. I’ve just told them I’d heard it in the secretary's office. Don’t worry. Miss you.-

* * *

It was her birthday and somehow she wished she could tell Tom and celebrate with him but the plan was to tell him she was 18 when they were in New York and if he knew that her birthday had only been a week ago he’d know she’d only been 17 when they first met and – as he wasn’t stupid – he’d then also know that she still went to high school.  
It was Friday night and her friends were over to party with her. To her surprise her mum had insisted on throwing a big party. And it was good fun.

At 2 am she fell into her bed totally drunk. Some of her friends were scattered around her room most already sleeping. Stripping off her clothes she tugged the sheet over her only to find her friend Jenny also naked lying next to her. Giggling to herself she grabbed her phone and snapped a pic of her and her friend topless, their tits slightly touching, and sent it to Tom.  
-Having a pyjamas party without pyjamas. Would love you to join us, daddy.-

* * *

Saturday morning Tom was ripped out of sleep by his landline ringing. It was 8 o'clock already and he was surprised that he’d slept that long.  
“Hello?” Rolling to his back his gaze was drawn down to his tenting sheets. Great. Morning wood. He needed to fuck Lydia again. It had almost been a week now. But after her relationship with her mum had improved again she wasn’t coming over that often and during the previous week she had to learn a lot for several tests. Well, and he had to correct mountains of tests.  
“Hello, darling. How are you?”  
“Hi, mum. Fine. What about you? And the rest?”  
“Quite alright. Your dad has a new lover, actually. She’s 20 years younger than him. Sarah and I are convinced she’s after his money. But knowing your stubborn dad you can guess he doesn’t want to hear a thing about it.”  
“Or he knows and just wants to use it to his advantage.” He’d actually once spoken to his dad about one of his exes and he’d simply said “I’m not a fool, son. But can’t an old man have a bit of fun.”  
“She’s not that pretty. Well, anyway. Have you talked to Emma lately?”  
“About 2 weeks ago.”  
“She’s pregnant!”  
“Great! How far along is she?” A sting went through his heart. His little sister would have a child before him. Fucking fantastic!  
“Just past 12th week. They’re really excited.”  
“I guess I should call and congratulate her.”  
“That would be lovely of you. What about you, darling? Any cowgirl caught your eye, yet?”  
He couldn’t tell his mom he was fucking a teenager. “No. I’m too busy for anything.”  
“Are you still grieving about that other girl? Maybe she’s still...”  
“Can we please not talk about her! Actually it might have been good to move over here as it’s easier to forget all about this.”  
“Of course, darling.”  
“Oh, by the way, I’ve finally booked my flight home for Christmas. I’ll arrive early on the 24th and will stay till 3rd January.”  
“That’s fantastic, darling. I can’t wait to see and hug my only son again.”

They talked some more about this and that and after nearly an hour finally hung up. Falling back on his bed he noticed he’d still had a boner and huffed. Grabbing his mobile to check if Lydia might come over soon he actually found a text from her. Before opening the message he first saw the time she’d sent it and then his jaw dropped when he realised what exactly she’d sent him.  
He noticed the girl from the diner. Her tits were basically the same size as Lydia’s – maybe even a bit bigger. His cock gave a twitch and he wondered what it would be like to be in bed with those two. The only threesome he’d ever had, had been with a girl and another guy. But with two women... Wasn’t that what every guy dreamed of?

He needed some relief so he opened his usual porn site and searched for threesome. Wrapping his long fingers around his shaft he started to masturbate whilst watching two hot girls sucking a guy off before fucking his brains out.

After a long shower he texted Lydia.  
-Naughty, little girl. I expect you asap to receive your punishment.-  
Considering the time she’d sent the text it surely would take some time until she came over. Well, he had enough work to do to kill time.

* * *

After eating a late lunch with her friends she finally managed to sneak off to Tom’s. She’d seen his message first thing when she woke up and was eager to go over to his.  
Her mum had gone shopping a while ago so she could easily leave without any discussions but over the last couple of weeks it had been quite easy going. The only thing her mum didn’t understand was why she hadn’t invited her boyfriend to her birthday party.

She quickly changed into one of her most slutty set of undies before getting dressed in a pair of jeans a thick sweater and her coat. It had gotten quite cold already and soon the first snow would fall. Jumping on her bike she headed down the road to her destination – not noticing the car pulling up her street and slowly following her.

As usually she parked her bike behind the garage and entered through the garden door. The kitchen door was open and it smelled of fresh coffee.  
“Daddy?” Taking off her coat and shoes she headed for his office as he’d told her that he had mountains of tests to look through and from Caren and Mandy she knew that they hadn’t been easy. The door to his office stood open and he was focussed reading when she approached. It really was a pity he didn’t know about her birthday as he’d surely have arranged a surprise.  
“Hi, daddy.”  
He looked up and smiled when he saw her. “Hello, little one.” Wrapping his arm around her waist he tugged her on his lap kissing her.

* * *

Sunday afternoon the girls met at Jenny’s to watch a movie and have some fun. Lydia had spent the night at Tom’s and wasn’t keen on meeting her friends, she’d rather stay with him kissing and cuddling – well, and fucking of course. She’d only have to wait till Wednesday afternoon, however, and she’d have him all to herself over the weekend.

She was the first to arrive and Jenny immediately led her to her room. “So how long have you been fucking that English teacher for? Did you ever stop in the first place?”  
Lydia’s jaw dropped. How could Jenny know? “What?”  
“I forgot my phone at your place yesterday. And just when I came back to get it you were off on your bike. I followed you and checked the mailbox of the house you’d disappeared in. Have you really told him your true age?”  
“Not yet.” Shit! There was no sense in denying anything. “I’ll tell him next weekend. We’ll go to New York.”  
“Oh fuck, Lyds! He’s a teacher at your school! If anyone sees you together he’ll not only loose his job but possibly go to prison.”  
“He’s not raping or abusing me. It’s 100 percent consensual.”  
“Yes, but still. Not even the best sex in the world is worth this risk.”  
“It’s not just sex, Jenny. I feel so save around him. He’s caring for me. The thing with my mum. It was his idea to involve you guys. I would never have done that otherwise. He’s...” She trailed off shrugging her shoulders.  
“You’ve fallen in love with him.”  
Thinking about that one word she eventually nodded “I think so.” It somehow was a relief to finally be honest with her best friend.  
“The more important it is that you tell him the truth. All of it.” Jenny couldn’t quite believe it. “Does he love you as well?”  
“I... Yes. In a way. But he’s just had a real intense relationship and I don’t think he’ll ever love me as much as her.” She’d seen it in his eyes that he was still in love with that girl.  
“And he’s taking you to New York?!”  
“Yes. Actually could you do me a favour? If my mum calls, tell her I’m with you guys visiting your gran in Cheyenne.”  
“Of course, Lyds. Just make sure to tell him everything. Otherwise you’ll be doomed to bump into him in school some day and he surely won’t take that lightly.”  
“Sure.” She would tell him that she wasn’t 19 but 18. Not more. Not less. He’d never speak a word with her if he knew she was still at high school. She just knew that and she wasn’t ready to let him go. More so she wanted to confess her love to him and hoped it wouldn’t scare him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be New York. Will Lydia really admit her feelings and tell Tom her real age? And how will he react?


	21. New York New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Lydia spend Thanksgiving in New York.  
Is Tom going too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written and it's not even covering the whole weekend.

Tom was really looking forward to their trip. It had been ages since he’d been to the Big Apple the last time. After packing his bag on Tuesday evening he went online. About two weeks back they’d been in bed cuddling whilst watching telly. A commercial for Aladdin had come up and Lydia was so eager to watch the movie he couldn’t help but laugh. He’d tried to get tickets for the musical version of Aladdin but without success so far. He’d even called the hotline to check with them and the lady said they were sold out over the weekend but there was a page where people sold their tickets if they couldn’t go. To his luck just 10 minutes earlier someone posted an add for tickets for Friday night. They were good seats but also quite expensive. Well, you only lived once. Right?!  
Another 10 minutes later he’d received the confirmation and the tickets would be delivered to their hotel on Thursday evening. Fantastic.

Grinning like a lunatic he grabbed his mobile and called Lydia.  
“Hi there.”  
“Hey, little girl. Have you finished packing already?”  
“Almost. Do I need anything specific?”  
“Just casual stuff really. Maybe a dress if we go out for a fancy dinner. Other then that I expect you to be naked as soon as we’re alone.”  
“A dress? It’s fu... freezing cold. And your gran surely can live with pants and a blouse.”  
Confused he lifted an eyebrow only to hear a woman talking in the back. “You’re not alone, little one, are you?”  
“No.”  
“Is that your mum? Maybe I should tell her that I’ll take her little girl to Manhattan over the weekend and bang her brains out.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll meet you at yours then tomorrow after school?”  
“Oh, she’d be so jealous. She’d probably spank your little ass, darling girl, and then want to watch me fuck you really hard.” His cock actually hardened at the idea. He actually missed doing scenes in a BDSM club in front of others. “Yes, come directly to my place. We’ll have to leave at four at the latest to catch our flight. Can’t wait to see you.”  
“Great. Can’t wait. See you tomorrow.”  
“See you.”

* * *

Lydia nearly moaned out loud when Tom talked dirty on the phone. Somehow she found the idea of being watched having sex with Tom quite hot – although not by her mum.  
She quickly finished packing making sure to pack some sexy underwear but also some practical ones as she knew she shouldn’t wear lace with fresh piercings. Then jumping onto her bed she had a sudden idea. New York wasn’t a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Grinning to herself she opened her browser and searched for what she was so curious about.

She hardly slept Tuesday night as she couldn’t wait for their trip. It would be the first time they could be together in front of others.  
Also school seemed to last forever on Wednesday and when it finally was 3 pm she stormed out of the school and to her bike. Luckily she saw Tom heading to his car just in time so he didn’t see her. Taking the long way around school she headed to his where he was already waiting for her.  
“Hi, little darling. Ready to go?”  
“Yes, daddy. I can’t wait.”

Nearly two hours later they arrived at the airport. Tom was still chuckling when they got out and grabbed their bags.  
“What’s so funny, daddy?!”  
“Well, you were singing like all the time we were driving.”  
“And that’s funny?”  
“Absolutely. Come on darling. Let’s go.”

Although they just had carry on bags they just about caught their flight as the airport was really busy. Well, apparently nearly everyone wanted to go and visit family or friends. On the plane they had the two seats on the window row and Lydia immediately sat down at the window while Tom stored their bags.  
“You know that's actually my seat?!” Tom teased her as he actually preferred the aisle seat because of his long legs.  
“But I’ve only flown like twice before, daddy!” It was out before she could properly think.  
Tom’s eyebrows shot up and Lydia bit her tongue. Well, nobody knew them, so it didn’t matter although the woman sitting behind them sheepish smiled at him. “I was just teasing anyway, darling.” He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

Finally they had landed at JFK airport and were heading to the exit. They jumped into a taxi and headed downtown. “You look a bit pale, darling. Are you okay?”  
“The landing was a bit too bumpy for my liking.”  
“Oh, my poor baby. Come here.” He cuddled her in the backseat and pecked a few kisses to her forehead and cheek.

Eventually the skyscrapers of Manhattan came into view and Lydia sat up straight staring outside the window at the huge towers of light in the dark of the night.  
“You’ve never been to New York.” Tom grinned at her.  
“No. And it’s absolutely amazing that you took me. I love you!” She basically glowed and threw herself at him. Tom tensed a little at hearing the L-word but relaxed again when she hugged him tightly.

All the time they drove threw the valleys of high-rises she sat with her head almost pressed to the window taking everything in. She almost looked like a child in her innocent gaping – especially when they drove past Times Square.  
“Oh, there’s a huge M&Ms store! We’ve got to go there!”  
“Sure. Not tonight anymore, though.” It was already late due to the time difference and shops were closing soon.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel. They stood at the check-in and Lydia was once again staring at her surroundings.  
“Welcome to the RIU Plaza. To check you in I need your passports and a credit card, please.”  
Tom handed her his things and politely smiled at the young woman.  
“I need the passports of all guests, please.”  
Lydia appeared beside him and handed her passport over with a smug grin wrapping her arms around Tom’s. The woman stared at them disapprovingly when she had opened their documents. Fucking bitch, Lydia thought. Who was she to judge them?! However, she also saw that Tom was feeling uncomfortable.  
“I can’t wait to see the parade tomorrow, daddy! Do you think I should call mum to tell her we arrived safely?”  
“Just wait till we’re in our room. Okay.”  
Now the woman looked way more friendly at them. “I’m afraid your room only has a king-size bed. We’re fully booked.”  
“That’ll be fine. Just maybe we can get an extra blanket.” Tom smiled at her.  
“Sure.”

“God, what a bitch! I would have loved to scratch her eyes out!” Lydia huffed the moment the lift doors had closed behind them.  
“How would you react if one of your friends had something going with a man my age?”  
“You sound like you’re fucking 60. You’re not. And you’re fucking hot! Well, maybe she’s just jealous.”  
“Watch your mouth, little girl. Just because we’re not at home doesn’t mean the rules don’t count any longer.”  
“I’m sorry, daddy. I’m just angry. And hungry!”  
“We’ll order some room service and then I’ll fuck you!” He winked at her before starting to put his clothes away. His eyes landed on the bathrobe hanging there and he had to grin. “Take off your clothes, little girl.”  
“But I’m hungry, daddy!” She protested and Tom looked at her strictly.  
“Looks like my little girl wants to be punished severely.”  
“No, daddy, please. I’m just starving.”  
“Okay, then check the menu and order something for us while I put away your clothes as well.”

A few minutes later he listened to her ordering two cheeseburger and fries as he put down a sexy corset and matching undies. He hadn’t seen her wear this and he considered to tell her to wear that instead of tying her tits up but eventually decided against it. They still had a few days.  
Closing the small wardrobe he wrapped the cord of the robe around his hands. “Now get naked, little slut!”  
Lydia wanted to protest again but when she saw that his eyes were basically black with lust she slowly started to undress until she was down to her undies.  
“Everything, little whore!” He suddenly felt angry although he had no idea why. Tugging his growing erection into the waistband of his boxers he watched her unclasp her bra before letting it fall to the floor and seconds later her undies were gone as well. “So fucking beautiful. Now bend over the bed!”

With skilled fingers he wrapped the cord around her big breasts until they were tightly confound. Tugging her upwards again he slipped a finger underneath the harness tying her magnificent tits and when there was enough space to have the blood circulate he nodded contently. He tenderly caressed her breasts for a while until she let out a moan. “On your back, little slut. And hands above your head.” She basically jumped onto the bed spreading her legs for him. There was a wicked grin on his face as he knelt down and tenderly started kissing her lower lips. With every second his kisses intensified and when he sucked her inner folds into his mouth she let out a loud moan.  
Chuckling to himself Tom now started to caress her cunt with his tongue but avoided her clit. Her thighs were already trembling and she was moaning and squealing all the time. She was close he knew it. His eyes were on her face when he sucked her folds into his mouth again before abruptly letting go and stopping all together.

Wiping her juices off his face he slowly got back up. Only when he was standing Lydia seemed to notice that he had stopped and her eyes searched for him between her legs without success. Eventually they found his and she begged “Please, daddy, I’m so close. I need to cum. Please.”  
“No. I’m too hungry right now.” Casually he strolled over to the desk and sat down pulling his mobile from his pocket and checking his mails. From the corner of his eyes he saw her moving “Don’t move. Or you won’t cum at all tonight.”  
“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”

Five minutes later their food arrived and Tom got up to open the door.  
“Daddy?” Lydia was still in position and he grinned.  
“Don’t move!” Her eyes were wide and he normally wouldn’t do this but as she’d behaved rather poorly she needed to be punished. Once at the door he made sure she couldn’t be seen from there and then opened.

Lydia wanted to scream as Tom opened the door. She didn’t want to be seen in this position. She listened to Tom talk to the guy for a bit until finally the door closed again. She was shaking like a leaf when Tom came back into view.  
“Come here, little one. Time for dinner.” He talked as if she hadn’t just been naked when someone else had been in their room - totally exposed. Slightly angry she got up and headed over to him.  
“That wasn’t funny, daddy. What if he saw me?!”  
“Then he would have seen my greedy, little slut waiting to be fucked.”  
“How can you do this?”  
“You’ve been a bad girl, cursing and arguing. And that was one of your punishments. I’d have preferred to spank your ass but hotel rooms are rarely soundproof. And you should know and trust me by now, little one.”  
Sighing she sat onto his lap as he patted his thigh and they started eating.

Once they were finished Tom led her to the bathroom. “I’ve brought something for you, my little whore.” He handed her a bottle of lube from his bag. “Stretch your tight, little asshole for me, little one. Three fingers. Take your time.” He kissed her forehead before disappearing again.  
A moment later she heard the telly. Well, she’d prefer him to fuck her cunt right now but as long as she’d be allowed to cum...

She was just about to leave the bathroom when there was a knock on the door to their room. Freezing she listened to Tom talking to a woman this time and moments later she was gone again.  
Opening the door a gap she peeked out. “Daddy?”  
“You ready, little one?” He came into view looking sexy as hell in a pair of low hanging pyjamas pants and nothing else. Had he opened the door like that?  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Then bring the lube and bend over the bed.”

The bottle in hand she headed out seeing that now a second blanket was lying on their bed and on top of it a pink thing with three balls. After all she might get her daddy’s cock in her pussy.

Adding more lube Tom slowly inserted one ball after the other into her ass until the biggest had been easily swallowed. She was panting hard already from the toy stretching her backside when suddenly his thick erection penetrated her in one hard thrust. A scream escaped her as she felt so fucking full.  
“That’s it. Such a tight whore. That toy is going to stay in you for a while, little one.”

An hour later they lay cuddled in bed both satisfied after an intense orgasm. Lydia was on her side, her head resting on his chest.  
“I can’t believe you had that in your bag. What if they had searched it?”  
“They’d have found a sex toy. And?”  
“My filthy daddy.”  
“You like your filthy daddy.”  
“Absolutely. Especially when I get such an intense orgasm out of it.”  
They both giggled and slowly drifted off.

“Wake up, little one. Time to get up.”  
“Go away!” Lydia tried to slap away Tom’s hand which was tickling her side.  
“I thought you wanted to go and see the parade? Well, then I’ll go alone.”  
A long sigh escaped her as she slowly rolled to her back blinking her eyes. “I’m up, daddy. Just promise we’ll sleep in tomorrow.”  
“Of course. Now quickly get dressed. Then we’ll have breakfast and then go over to 6th Avenue.”  
“It’s only 7, daddy! The parade won’t start for another 2 hours!”  
“Well, you want a good spot, don’t you? And if you don’t want to pile up more punishment, you’ll get up now.”  
Only now she realised Tom was already fully dressed.  
“Yes, daddy.” She sighed and finally got up stretching lazily. “May I please take out that anal thing?”  
“If you have to use the bathroom, you may take it out but I expect you to be wearing it again when you’re done in there.”  
“Yes, daddy.” Unfortunately she sounded as she felt. Irritated.  
“And as you still seem to be a bad girl, I’ll add this to your punishment.” Out of nowhere he tugged some luv eggs. “Put those in as well before you get dressed.”

Lydia glared at him as she took the new toy from his palm. She wanted to protest but it only would get her more punishment. Turning around she headed to the bathroom rolling her eyes. It surely would be easier if Tom was “normal” but on the other hand she liked him because he was so kinky.

While she was in the bathroom Tom sat at the desk texting his sister. She’d sent him the ultrasound picture being totally excited. He couldn’t wait to see her and the rest of his family again in about 4 weeks.

Eventually the bathroom door opened and Lydia came out in the outfit he’d put down for her. “Ready to go?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“And you’ve been a good girl?”  
“Yes, daddy. Both holes are stuffed with your sex toys. Although I’d prefer it to be your cock.” She actually found it quite arousing and if it would only be the toy in her pussy she’d absolutely love it.  
“Good.” To test if she was telling the truth he hugged her to his chest before his right hand moved between her buttocks. “That’s my good, little girl. And if you behave I’ll fuck both of your holes raw later.” His hand went to the little remote control in his pants pocket and switched the luv eggs on.  
“Fuck!” Lydia cursed as the things inside her came to life and her knees nearly buckled.  
Chuckling Tom turned them off again before kissing her cheek. “Get your boots on and then we can go.”

The sky was clear but it was rather cold. There were no cars on the streets only people heading the same way as they did. Tom was holding her hand and it felt really good - apart from the sex toys inside her... Dirty daddy!  
Eventually they reached 6th Avenue only to find loads of people there already. They walked along a little until they found a spot where they’d be in second row and had quite a good view.  
“It’s still over an hour until the parade will be here and it’s packed!” She said annoyed after a while as someone shoved her a little.  
“Well, millions of people come to see it, so sure it’s packed. Happy now that I’ve convinced you to get up?”  
“Not quite.”

As Lydia soon started freezing lightly she cuddled against him and he wrapped her in his long arms. His phone vibrated in his pocket and it was another text from his sister. Lydia’s eyes automatically read the conversation.  
“You’re going to England over Christmas?” She said a little annoyed.  
“Yes. My whole family will be there. Can’t wait to see them.”  
“And what about me?” She couldn’t help but ask.  
“Well, I can see you all year. Besides I thought you and your mum get along again.”  
“Sure. Still I wanted to spend some time with you as well.”  
He leaned closer to her and whisper into her ear. “You just want to spend Christmas on my cock, don’t you?”  
“Absolutely! God, why does it have to be so cold?!”  
“Maybe I can help you warm up a little.” Reaching into his pocket he turned on the luv eggs again and Lydia buried her face in his chest to stifle her moans.

Half an hour later they were surrounded by people. Nobody could move much anymore and Lydia was quite happy that Tom was like a living shield protecting her from being shoved. They still cuddled and thanks to Tom’s toy in her she wasn’t cold anymore either. Luckily he’d turned them off again, however, before she would have cum.  
“Mum, I can’t see a thing!” The voice of a little boy came from somewhere behind them.  
“I’ll hold you up when it starts, okay honey?”  
Looking for the kid Tom found them standing behind them. “I don’t mind if you go to the front. Come on.” He made way so the young woman and the little boy could move in front of them.  
As the people in the front row didn’t even make a little room for the boy Tom asked them about it only to be snapped at. “Should have been here earlier then!”  
“He’s just a little boy. You could easily...”  
“Thanks. It’s alright. We’ll manage.” The mother kindly smiled at him.  
Shrugging his shoulders he looked at Lydia who was looking up at him in adoration.

The first music could be heard a bit later and the little boy got excited. “Mum, can you lift me up now? I want to see something.”  
“Sure.” She lifted the boy up but Tom doubted that she would manage to hold him like that for long as she wasn’t looking too strong.  
“Ma’am, he can sit on my shoulders if you want. I’ve got a little niece and I know how heavy they can get.”  
With tears in her eyes she turned to Tom “You’d really do that?”  
“Sure. No problem.”  
Both the boy and his mum were looking at him with wide thankful eyes. And a few moments later the boy was sitting on Tom’s shoulders shouting excitedly to his mum that he could already see the first balloon.

“Excuse me, Sir.” Suddenly an officer appeared beside them and Tom feared that it wasn’t allowed to have the kids sitting on an adults shoulder as the people behind him wouldn’t see anymore.  
“Yes, officer?”  
“I’ve listened in earlier and I’ve just talked to a colleague. We’ve still got room in our family and friends corner, so you guys can come over.

With the kid on his shoulders and the two women in tow the cop led them down the road a little were they got front row spots among NYPD and NYFD families. They thanked the cop a thousand times and he left them again.  
With big eyes the boy watched as the first cops drove by on their motorbikes. His mum turned around again smiling all over her face and tears running down her cheek. “Thank you so much, Mister. It’s the first time I’ve managed to go and see the parade with him as I usually had to work. My boss let me go earlier today but with all the people... And now! Thanks.” Out of the blue she threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
“No problem. I’m Tom by the way.”  
“Agnes.”  
“And I’m Peter.” The boy grinned up at him. “When I grow up, I want to be as tall as you!”  
Grinning Tom crouched down and said something that made the boy giggle while the two women exchanged a glance.  
“Lydia.” They shook hands briefly.  
“He’s really good with kids.”  
“Well, he’s teacher, so...”  
“Still. He’s a good guy. You should keep him.”  
Tom got up again wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the parade started fully.

Amazed Lydia watched the parade. It was perfect – until Tom decided he needed to torment her and switched on the toy inside her. Like this morning her knees nearly buckled but Tom quickly stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her. Looking over her shoulder at him she whispered “You’ve got nerves tormenting me with all these cops standing around uuuuuaaaaah.” He’d switched the vibrations to the highest setting and Lydia came in his arms. Kissing her cheek he nuzzled his face against her neck.  
“I merely make sure you’re enjoying yourself.”

When the parade was over they waited until most people had gone. Agnes thanked Tom again and invited them to the restaurant she was working at.  
Finally most people had gone and they also made their way back to their hotel to warm up and relax a little. They had some tea in bed cuddling for a while.  
“You still cold, little one?”  
“No, daddy. Thanks again for coming here with me. I love you for that.” The words slipped out before she could quite think what she’d just said. But actually she was starting to think that if she didn’t get that scholarship, it wouldn’t be too bad either as Tom would still be near her. It was weird but seeing him with that boy earlier made her want him even more.  
“It was quite impressive, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, daddy.” She sighed and cuddled into his side. Her leg moved over his and when she shifted a little she could feel his erection.  
“Take off your clothes, little girl. I want to fuck you raw.”

And he definitely kept his promise as by late afternoon they’d done it five times. Both her ass and pussy were dripping with his seed.

They had a dinner reservation at a BBQ restaurant just down the road and Tom had disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. Lydia had showered and was now grinning as she took out the corset she’d brought and the matching panties, which she might need after dinner.

Dinner was absolutely delicious and it was already 8 pm when they left the restaurant. The club she’d looked up was only three blocks away, so she guided Tom in that direction. With every step they came closer her heartbeat got faster and then she could see the dark entry from across the street. From the outside it looked like a normal night club or bar - even the name didn’t give anything away. “Daddy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I... Do you think we could go to that club over there?”  
His eyes moved across the street. “You’re not 21, yet, so I doubt they’d even let us in.”  
“Don’t be angry but I’ve got a fake ID.”  
“Of course you have. Let’s check it out a bit closer.” He’d seen a familiar sign next to the entrance but without his glasses he wasn’t sure if he’d seen right.  
They crossed the street and now he was sure. It wasn’t a normal club. Somehow he was sure they weren’t here by chance.  
“Have you looked that place up online, little slut?”  
“What? I...” His eyes had that “no nonsense” gaze. “Yes, daddy. I was just curious and the next one from home would be in Denver. So I thought we could check one out.”  
“Do you have an invitation?”  
“What?” Confused she looked at him.  
“Well, for a good BDSM club you need an invitation.” Disappointed she sighed when Tom suddenly led her up to the club tugging his wallet from his pocket. “Good evening, gentlemen.” He greeted the two security guys. “Is there still some capacity tonight?” Lydia thought that he would bribe them but then tugged out a black card with the sign that was also next to the club's name.  
“Sure. It’s actually pretty quiet tonight. Have fun.”  
And just like that they entered a different world.

A girl in a tight dress greeted them as they entered. “Good evening. My name is Joy. May I take your coats and other clothes you won’t need?”  
“Sure.” Tom quickly handed her his coat and woollen hat before helping her out of her coat. She smiled at him thanking him quietly. But when his hands tugged at her sweater she froze.  
“Come on, little slut. I know you’re wearing that corset. That’s why you brought it in the first place, isn’t it?” A wide, evil grin was on his face. Nodding lightly she helped him take off her sweater and moments later her jeans came off as well leaving her in nothing but her sexy underwear.

The girl handed him a small piece of paper with a number on it.  
“You have been here before?”  
“No. Only in the London based club.”  
Joy explained a bit where to find what and eventually pointed them to a door.  
“Come on my little whore. Time to see how you’ll like this.”

Lydia’s jaw was basically hanging to the floor as they went through different rooms. Most rooms had dark red walls and black or dark brown furniture and there were a lot of half-naked to naked people. In one of the rooms were some cages and in it were locked women and men, some of them giving a blow job to someone standing outside the cage.  
In the next room a man was tied to the ceiling in the middle of the room and people had gathered around them. A woman was currently putting nipple clamps on him which she connected to a ring poking out of his urethra so his cock was held up against his belly. She announced that he’d get 50 blows with the cane for masturbating. And then she started hitting the underside of his cock brutally. The guy screamed on top of his lungs and Lydia flinched cuddling into her daddy.  
Tom quickly guided her out and into the next room. It was a sort of lounge area with black leather sofas and a bar. “Would you like to drink something?”  
“A beer would be great. Or a cocktail.”  
“No alcohol for little girls!” Tom said strictly and the barkeeper grinned. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Sit down over there!” Shit! His tone was cold as ice and she knew he’d punish her for it later.  
“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry.” A few people were looking at her as she headed over to where Tom had pointed her. He was quietly talking to the barkeeper for a moment and eventually came over to her with a beer and a lemonade.  
“Drink!”  
She nearly would have rolled her eyes again as she reached for her glass and took a zip. From the corner of her eye she caught some movement and when she looked over in that direction she saw a girl kneeling on the floor in front of a guy obviously sucking him off. Fascinated she watched how the guy brutally pushed her down on his shaft but she didn’t struggle.  
Wanting to ask Tom if he wanted her to suck him off as well, she turned towards him. His eyes were dark and looking down she could see the bulge in his pants growing. Right when she wanted to ask him a woman came towards them holding a tray. Lydia’s eyes grew wide when she saw the paddle lying on it.  
“Thank you.” Tom said calmly as he took it and then directed at her. “Across my lap, naughty girl.”  
She looked at him with wide eyes. He wouldn’t do this. Not in front of other people!  
“Do you remember your safewords, little slut?” His tone was so calm. Too calm.  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Tell me.” He grabbed her wrist bringing her closer to him.  
“Yellow for break and red for stop.”  
“Good girl.” Obviously content with her he tugged her over his lap wrapping his left arm around her middle. She felt his finger moving underneath her panties and rub along her slit. “So wet, my dirty, little girl. How many do you think you deserve for being a disrespectful, little slut. And don’t forget being disobedient this morning.”  
“I don’t know, daddy.” She was close to tears. She couldn’t believe he’d do that in front of others. Not daring to look up she could basically feel all eyes on her.  
“I think 50 will do and you’ll thank me afterwards by sucking me off.” As it was her first time in a BDSM club he didn’t tug down her panties or expose her tits as he’d do with a more experienced girl. “Don’t forget your safewords, little one. Ready?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Well, he’d see if the spanking combined with the public humiliation made her even wetter.

A small crowd had gathered in the lounge watching her punishment whilst having a drink. Tom liked the anonymity and he wouldn’t mind having her ride him afterwards but again he didn’t want to expose her too much as he had no idea how she’d like it.

After 30 blows he stopped checking her pussy. As soon as his finger disappeared inside her panties she shivered and a quiet moan escaped her. To his own surprise he found her slit soaking wet and her clit impossibly swollen. Well, maybe he could take a step further.  
“My, my. So wet. I better get your panties out of the way unless I want you to ruin them completely.” Giving her time to use a safeword he tugged his fingers into the waistband teasing along her skin and when she hadn’t protested a few moments later he tugged her undies down to her knees exposing her naked pussy.

As soon as the fabric was gone Lydia let out a deep moan as the cool air caressed her slit.  
“Such a dirty, little whore.” Tom’s fingers were suddenly on her sex again parting her folds for everyone to see. She felt so ashamed but also impossibly aroused at the same time.  
“Please, daddy, I need your cock.”  
“So greedy. First you’ll receive another 20 blows and then we’ll see.”

Her entire body was shaking violently when he was finally done. “Such a good girl. Come here.” He tugged her to her feet and pushed her panties off completely before making her straddle him. Putting her head against his shoulder he gently rocked her for a moment. One of his hands was busy between them and when his thick erection glided into her she couldn’t stop a whimper.  
“Easy, little one. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
Her only answer was a low groan as she slowly started rocking her hips back and forth taking her pleasure from him.

The entire time they fucked her face stayed buried in the crook of his neck occasionally kissing him. Tom on the other hand made sure to hold her close as she slowly fucked herself on his cock. He’d never thought she would be so shameless and enjoy this so fucking much.  
Her walls grew tighter around him every moment and when he knew she was almost there he hissed “Come for me, little slut.” Thrusting up into her at that moment as well he finally sent her over and she came with a high-pitched squeal.

He held her close while they both slowly came down his flaccid cock still inside her. His pants would need cleaning after this as he felt their combined juices running down his cock and balls.  
Lydia felt so good in his arms – their bodies connected in such an intimate way in front of God knew how many people. She didn’t want to let go but if she stayed like this she’d fall asleep soon. Lifting her head she looked at the man she loved. A sudden idea crossed her mind. What if she got pregnant? Would he leave her? No. He wasn’t a guy who left his girl when he’d impregnated her. But could she deal with a child? No. Not yet. She’d surely be an even worse mum than hers.  
“I’m tired, daddy.” A gentle smile spread on his lips.  
“Well, then let’s get out of here.”


	22. Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally confesses her real age to Tom. How will he react?

Lydia woke up cuddled into Tom’s arms. His long body was pressing against her back and she could feel his cock against her butt. A quite sore butt. A grin spread on her face when she had to think of her appointment later. Finally she’d get her piercings.

The moment she stirred Tom thought about how to best approach the topic. Had he pushed her too far last night? She’d come quite hard as it felt but still...  
“Morning, daddy.” Her head had turned and she was beaming at him.  
“Good morning, my little darling.” They kissed tenderly and Tom thought it would be best to directly ask her. “How are you feeling after last night?”  
Furrowing her brows she looked at him. “Well, my butt is a bit sore but other than that I’m fine.”  
“You’re not angry at me?”  
“Why wou... No. I always could have used a safeword. Although I have to admit that being spanked in front of all those strangers was really humiliating but also hot as hell, even more so when you took my panties off. I nearly came from the spanking alone.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, daddy. And I loved to have sex in public somehow.”  
“My dirty, little girl!”  
“Do you think we can go there again tonight?”  
“No. I’ve got different plans for tonight, little one.”  
“And what?” She slowly turned around brushing her fingers “accidentally" over his cock, which twitched lightly in return.  
“That’s a surprise.” His eyes were dark with lust so she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started stroking him. “What would you like to do at the club if we went there again?”  
“You definitely need to fuck me again in front of everybody, maybe tie my tits up. You?”  
“Well, inspired by the picture of you and your naked friend I wouldn’t mind having two hot girls with big tits taking care of me.”  
“That would be awesome. And afterwards you could fuck me with another sexy as hell daddy.”  
His eyebrow went up. “For such a young girl you’ve got quite the dirty fantasy.”

Lydia swallowed hard. There probably wouldn’t come a better opportunity. “About that, daddy. I need to tell you something. I know I should have told you earlier but I’m 18 not 19. I’m sorry I just was scared you wouldn’t want me if you knew. And I really wanted to spend more time with you as it was so good. The sex, I mean. But then after a while it was more than sex – for me anyway. And now I’m really fond of you. I actually think I love you.”  
His face was an unreadable mask. Her heart was hammering fast. What if he stormed out and didn’t want to see her again...

The wheels in Tom’s head spun at a thousand miles a minute taking everything in she’d just said. 18! But did a year less really matter that much? And then there was this L-word again. He understood her worries and had she told him at the beginning that she was 18 he might not have slept with her. But now? He knew her quite well and she was pretty grown-up for her age. Well, the girl just told him she wanted a threesome with another guy.  
“Wow. I...” What should he say? “I guess I had an inkling that you’re younger from the beginning.” True he sometimes still wondered if she wasn’t just 16 or something because in certain situation she looked like that. “I... I don’t think one year more or less matters. It’s good that you’ve decided to be honest with me, though.”  
He certainly didn’t love her but he couldn’t say that – not like that anyway. “I really like to spend time with you. It’s just I... I think I’m still not over my last relationship so I can start something serious again already.” Hoping that she wouldn’t run out screaming at him he looked at her.

Lydia felt so relieved that Tom didn’t seem to be angry at her so she threw her arms around him hugging him closely. Surprised he returned her hug and a moment later she wrapped her leg around him as well and started to grind her hot core against his semi-hard dick. “I don’t want to marry you, daddy. Let’s just have some fun before...” She nearly said before I go to university but stopped herself just in time. “...you change your mind.”

She still could feel his seed drying between her legs when her eyes went to the alarm clock. Shit! Her appointment was in about 30 minutes. She needed to leave. “Daddy, I’d like to go shopping a little. I mean it’s Black Friday and everything. You’re probably not too keen on that, so I thought I go on my own and we meet here again in a couple of hours.”  
“Sure. I actually hate shopping and there probably will be thousands of people.”  
Squealing she jumped up and kissed him briefly before heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

She was quite happy how her talk with Tom went and that he had reacted so cool about her age. For her it didn’t matter that he was teacher at her high school – after all he wasn’t her teacher. What difference did the school she went to make as long as they were happy?  
With every step she neared the piercing studio she got more and more nervous. Maybe she should have asked Tom to come with her after all.  
Finally she entered the studio and thought she’d faint any moment.

The woman behind the reception desk turned out to be her piercer and they immediately got along.  
“You look a bit young , though. Do you have an ID with you?”  
“Sure.” She showed her real ID as she didn’t want any trouble.  
“Just about.” The woman grinned. “Let’s get to a more private place where we can talk.”

Lydia listened to her explaining what were the risks of the piercing and the dangers. “18 is really the earliest I would recommend. If your breasts still grow it can be really uncomfortable.”  
“They haven’t grown for a year – thank God. They’re big enough. And I’ve actually wanted nipple piercings since I was 15 or 16. I’ve also read that with most women the nipples are more sensitive afterwards.”  
“True. But it’s also difficult to hide them, especially wearing tight clothes. There are some tricks, sure, but you will have to get used to people staring at them.”  
“They already do anyway.”  
“You’re really sure about this, aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” Yes, she definitely was.  
“Okay. Most girls your age haven’t put that much thought into it. So let’s get to business. Take off your shirt and bra. I’ll need to check your nipples. Sometimes it’s physically not possible to pierce them – especially with big breasts.”  
Her heart was racing as she slowly stripped. It would finally happen.

The piercer checked her nipples for a bit pinching them with a clamp a few times until she eventually nodded. “Good. No problem. You want it to be done immediately, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll explain the steps first before we get down to it. I’ll use some ice spray to numb your nipples a little, I’ll disinfect them and then I’ll put that clamp on you marking the spots where I’ll pierce you. Next I’ll use this needle with the little tube, the piercing is already at the end of it. I’ll push it through and screw it shot. Quite simple. Despite the ice spray you’ll still feel some pain. How much varies from woman to woman. If it’s too bad, we don’t have to do the second one. Okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ready?”  
“Absolutely. Oh! Can I record it for my boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, sure. Should have brought him.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

* * *

Tom decided to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art while Lydia was shopping. First he’d thought about taking a run through Central Park but as it was pretty windy and cold he decided against it and just as he entered the museum a few snow flakes were falling.

Four hours later he came back to the hotel. In the end he’d shopped a little as well. He just couldn’t resist when he’d past Victoria's Secret.

https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/panties-catalog/for-love-lemons-rosebud-thong-panty-1116834300?brand=vs&collectionId=232c5bc1-0d73-4525-9dad-19b44803bdfa&limit=180&productId=625deebf-b109-4ee5-a230-3b228222528d&stackId=ffeb4d42-bf0a-4f24-a86c-419fc13882f9

(sorry, inserting the pic didn't work)

They’d meet in their room only in about an hour, so he had time to read a little.  
Sitting down on the bed he looked at the tickets, which had waited for him at the reception last night. She surely would like her surprise(s).

* * *

Her nipples were painfully throbbing now that the ice spray had lost its effect. But she loved the piercings and couldn’t wait to show Tom. Only now she had to think of how to do it. Just come out of the bathroom topless? No. Grinning her eyes fell on a lingerie shop. Time to buy something new and she had actually wanted to shop a little anyway.

Two hours later she finally entered the hotel lobby again carrying four bags. She just hoped that everything would fit into her carry-on bag when they flew home on Sunday. It was still 30 minutes till the time they’d agreed on to meet again but she couldn’t wait to show him her surprise. Hopefully he wouldn’t be back yet, so she could change before he arrived.  
Entering their room, however, she found him already sitting comfortably on bed reading a book. “Hello, daddy.” She headed over to him and kissed him.  
“Hey, little one. Looks like you’ve been successful.”  
She told him about the good deals she’d gotten until she asked “And what have you been doing, daddy?”  
“Well, I was at the Met and on the way back I might have bought you a surprise.”  
From the floor next to the bed he lifted the pink and black shopping bag. Lydia let out a squeal. She’d actually been to Victoria’s Secret as well but despite the discounts the stuff was still too expensive for her liking. Emptying the bag onto the bed her eyes landed on two paper stripes falling out. Furrowing her brows she picked them up reading them.  
A high-pitched scream escaped her and she glanced at Tom who was grinning widely at her. Without thinking much she threw herself at him and kissed him. However, her nipples immediately protested in pain as she pressed up against him.  
“You’re amazing, daddy!” She kissed him again deeply. “I’ve actually also got something for you.” Jumping off the bed she grabbed the small bag with the underwear she’d bought and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Shaking his head Tom grinned. His surprise had definitely gotten the effect he’d wanted. He’d gone back to his book and just when he’d switched to the next page the bathroom door opened again.  
“Close your eyes, daddy!”  
“Why, little one?” He teased her.  
“Because of my surprise, daddy!”  
“Okay.” Putting the book down he leaned back into his pillow. He could hear her coming closer.  
“No cheating!” She must stand right next to the bed.  
“Never.” The bed shifted under her weight and she straddled him. Grabbing his hands she put them on the naked skin of her hips.  
“Okay, open your eyes!”  
He did looking her in the eyes at first. He could tell that she was basically naked without looking down and was just about to ask where the surprise was when his eyes landed on her tits.

  
  


“What the... Fucking shit!” His jaw dropped.  
“You don’t like them, daddy?” She looked at him with huge puppy eyes.  
“No. I mean yes. They’re fucking fantastic.” Carefully he reached for her breast cupping it a little. “Did it hurt?”  
“Not as bad as I thought. The piercer was rather good actually. I’ve actually recorded it. Do you want to see, daddy?”  
“Absolutely!”

Giggling she jumped up and got her phone where she opened the video. She got onto bed beside Tom and showed him the screen. Her breasts came into view and soon he could see the clamp being applied to her nipple and a moment later the needle went through the bud. A pained hiss could be heard and moments later the silver barbell was in. The procedure was repeated on the other side and the video ended.  
“My brave, little girl. I think you deserve a reward for that. We’ve still got an hour until our dinner reservation. Do you want to cum?”  
“Oh, yes , daddy. Please.”  
He threw her onto her back before quickly tugging off his shirt and pushing down his jeans. “The only bad thing about is that I can’t touch them for a bit – never mind lick or suck them.”

Kneeling between her legs he teased her slit with his erection for a bit and then easily slipped into her. Grabbing her legs he put them against his front with her ankles to either side of his head before he started a brutal pace. Lydia let out a slightly pained groan as her tits started bouncing wildly.  
“Maybe you should wrap your arms around your tits, little one.”  
She did and the pain in her nipples lessened almost immediately. Oh, yes. She definitely loved her new piercings.

Saturday morning they woke up early again as they had planned to go to the State of Liberty, to the 9/11 Memorial and to the One World Trade Centre. They stayed in bed a little longer after their alarm had gone off cuddling.  
“Thanks for last night, daddy. The musical was amazing.” She kissed him tenderly and groaned lightly when her nipple pressed against him.  
“You’re very welcome. It’s really a shame you have to sleep with a bra on now.” He stared at her covered chest. “Should I take care of your nipples, little one?”  
“Yes, daddy. Please.”

While he got the disinfectant from the bathroom she carefully tugged the cups of her bra down. Her nipples were clearly swollen but didn’t look too bad.  
Tom soon came back in – completely naked – and straddled her chest. His beautiful cock rested on her belly as he slowly leant forward and took care of her. Once he was finished he noticed her eyes on his dick and grinned.  
“Not now, little slut. We’ve got plans. Up you get!”

After about 10 hours of sightseeing they came back to their hotel room totally exhausted. Lydia fell on the bed the minute they’d entered. Her feet hurt and she was tired as hell.  
“Don’t you even want to take off your jacket and shoes, little one?”  
“Too tired. We shouldn’t have done all that on one day!”  
Grabbing her ankle he unlaced her boots before tugging them off. “So – I take it – it’s gonna be a lazy night in?”  
Lydia remembered their plans to go back to the club but she definitely wasn’t in the mood for that. But would Tom like to go? “If you’d rather go to the club, it’s okay, too.”  
“No, I guess we’ve really overdone it a little today. Why don’t we get naked, cuddle into the bed and maybe watch a movie.”  
“Sounds perfect. God, I can’t believe we’re going home already again tomorrow.”  
“It was really fun, though. Right?”  
“Absolutely.”

Tom tugged her to her feet and helped her strip until she was down to her bra. “Take that off as well, I’ll get the disinfectant meanwhile.”  
“Yes, daddy.” She took off her bra and hissed lightly as her nipples were oversensitive. Carefully climbing into bed she covered her lower half. Tom soon came back from the bathroom in nothing but his briefs.  
“You look hot as hell, daddy.”  
“As do you.” Sitting on the bed beside her he started to tend to her piercings which ended with them kissing and cuddling.

Sunday morning they had breakfast and decided to go to Central Park before they had to go home again in the late afternoon. They went to the zoo and finally ended up at the ice rink.  
“Oh, let’s go ice-skating!” Lydia eagerly smiled at him.  
“I’m not too keen on breaking my legs, darling.”  
“You’ve never been before?”  
“No. The winters in Britain usually aren’t cold enough that the lakes freeze.”  
“And you’ve never been on normal skates before either?”  
“Once and it was horrible.”  
“Then I’ll show you. Come on!”

Ten minutes later Tom was doing his first clumsy steps while Lydia was holding his hands.  
“Okay, slowly. Bend your knees a little. That’s it. Now try to take small – well, steps – but don’t lift your feet too much at first.”  
Tom glared at her he must look like an utter idiot. Why had he agreed to this in the first place?  
“Glide over the ice. Good. A little faster now.” Lydia let go of his hands to see how he was doing on his own and immediately started to giggle as he wildly flung his arms around to keep balance. “You look a bit like Bambi on ice!” She laughed and Tom angrily glared at her.

But after a while Tom actually had figured it out quite well and they skated over the rink together holding hands. For Lydia it was the perfect end to a perfect weekend.  
Tom had set the alarm on his phone to remind them of when they had to go to the airport and all to soon it went off.  
“Time to go, little darling.” He tugged her to his chest and tenderly kissed her.  
Some people were staring at them as they parted which only made them kiss more passionately.

Once on the plane Lydia cuddled against him closing her eyes.  
“It’s been in amazing weekend. Thank you so much, da... Tom. I love you.”  
“Yeah, it was.” He couldn’t reciprocate the L-word, so he kissed her forehead.  
She hummed happily before she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Their flight was a little delayed as snow had started to fall but they finally touched down and a short while later they sat in Tom’s car again driving towards their hometown.  
The more they drove the thicker the snow got until Tom could hardly see anymore. Like that it took them forever to go home.

Lydia’s phone rang when they still had about an hour to go. “Hi, mum.”  
“Where are you, honey?”  
“We’ve got caught up in the snow but we’ll be home in about an hour. Oh, I’ll sleep at Jenny’s if that’s alright?”  
“Sure. Just let me know when you’ve arrived safely.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She hung up and grinned at Tom. “Seems like our weekend isn’t over just yet, daddy.”

Finally they turned into Tom’s driveway, which was already covered in about 3 inches of snow. Parking the car they got their stuff and headed inside. It was past ten already, so they headed straight to bed.  
Once again Tom took care of Lydia’s piercings which ended with him getting hard and after a slow and tender fuck they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big drama coming. Can you guess what?


	23. Scholarship to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets excited about some really good news, however, not for long.

Monday morning Lydia woke from Tom’s alarm clock which she turned off in a hazy state. Sighing she turned to her side only to find the bed beside her empty. “Tom?”  
She sat up and looked around. No sign of him. Maybe he was making breakfast. Stretching lazily she got up and opened the blinds. It was still snowing and it looked as if at least 10 inches had fallen over night.  
“I fucking hate winter.” She hissed thinking about cycling through the snow.

Going to the bathroom she peed and took off her bra.  
She was still disinfecting her piercings when she heard steps and then Tom cursing. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and he entered. His nose was red and in his hair she could see some melting snow flakes. He was only in boxers and a t-shirt, which somehow confused her.  
“Morning, daddy. Have you been outside like this?”  
“Morning. Of course not.” He stripped completely and stepped up behind her cupping the underside of her breasts with fingers as cold as ice. “I’ve cleared the driveway.” She flinched but he wouldn’t let her move as goose bumps deliciously spread over her body and her freshly pierced nipples hardened. “I stripped downstairs in order not to spread the snow across the entire house. And now I need a hot shower!”

Without saying anything else he turned on the water and started showering. Lydia finished what she was doing and joined him. Running her hands over his lean body she soon wrapped her fingers around his shaft and they ended up fucking once more.

They were having breakfast when her phone went off. “Hi, Jenny.”  
“Hi. I thought I could drive you to school and we could talk about your weekend.”  
“No. Why don’t you stop by at my place this afternoon?”  
“You’re still at his place?”  
“Yes.”  
“So it didn’t go too badly, I suppose.”  
“Nope. 4 pm?”  
“Sure. See you later.”

Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Jenny asked if she should pick me up.”  
“Your friend? The one in the photo?”  
“Yes. I’m getting jealous now. You like her boobs better than mine, don’t you?” Lydia teased him.  
“Not at all.” He laughed. “I could drive you.”  
“I’ll take my bike.”  
“You’ll break your neck out there!”  
“I’ve had worse.”

* * *

School was quite boring and Lydia mostly watched the snow fall. As much as she hated winter she loved the peacefulness of the big snow flakes falling to the ground. It kind of relaxed her – at least when she didn’t have to go outside.  
Finally the day was over and she headed home. As it was impossible to cycle through the high snow she pushed her bike. It took forever but she finally managed to reach her house. She quickly made a sandwich and changed into sweats and a hoody.  
It was only 3.45 when the doorbell rang.

She let Jenny in and they headed straight to her room.  
“So? How did he react?”  
“Pretty chilled. He’s amazing.”  
“And what exactly have you told him?” Jenny had a suspicion.  
“That I’m 18 - not 19. And that I think I love him.”  
“But no word about you still going to highschool, the school he teaches at?!”  
“No. Where's the point? He’s not my teacher.”  
“Oh, fuck, Lyds!” Jenny buried her face in her palms. “I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.”  
“Why? He’s cool. And hot.”  
“And you fucking LOVE him! Does he love you as well?” This only could end in disaster.  
“Not like that. He’s still not over his ex. Oh, and I’ve fulfilled myself a dream!” Lydia was keen on changing the topic, so she pushed up her sweater and tugged down the cups of her bra.  
“Holy fuck, Lyds. That’s hot!”  
Lydia told her friend all about her weekend – only leaving out the BDSM club.

* * *

Three days later Lydia was lying on the sofa learning for a Chemistry test when her mum came home.  
“Hi, honey. It’s fucking icy out there. On my way home I saw three cars having slid off the road.”  
It had started raining lightly about an hour earlier. “Good you’re home.” Lydia said absentmindedly.  
“What would you like for dinner?” Her mum came closer standing beside the sofa. Lydia didn’t want to be bothered and wished she’d learned in her room.  
“No idea.”  
“What the fuck is this?!”  
Looking up at her mum she could see her staring at her breasts. Damn!  
“What?”  
“Do you have nipple piercings? What the hell were you thinking?”  
“I’m old enough and I like them.”  
“Did that guy you’re sleeping with tell you to do this?!” She could tell her mum was furious and she hoped it wouldn’t end in another huge fight.  
“No. I wanted them. For years actually.”  
“But the risks! What if you get an infection?”  
“Don’t worry, I take care of them and follow the instructions. And besides it’s my body.”  
“You’re too young! Who’s done that to you? Maybe we should sue them!”  
“I’m 18. It’s legal.” She’d enough and got up. “I have to learn!” With that she stormed off to her room.

As the relationship to her mum kept being tense once more she decided to spend the weekend at Tom’s and immediately after school on Friday she headed to his house.  
It was once more snowing, so she dropped her wet clothes right at the door before hanging them up in the downstairs bathroom. Rubbing her palms against each other she grabbed some wood and started a fire. With a sigh she fell onto the sofa starting her homework.

The weekend was over in the blink of an eye. They’d fucked like rabbits as due to the bad weather you couldn’t do much else really. Saturday night there even was a snow storm.  
Tom had bought some Christmas decoration and together they put it up around the house. Nothing had changed between them after her confessions, which only made her love him more.

Monday after school Lydia went home for the first time in three days only to find an envelope waiting for her on the kitchen table. Her mum had written a note and put it next to it. “This came Saturday for you. See you later.”  
When Lydia saw the logo on top of it her heartbeat accelerated. University of Hawaii!  
With shaking fingers she opened it and started reading.

  
_Dear Miss Davis_

_We are glad to inform you that you are one of the candidates we consider for our scholarship next year. Therefore we would like to meet you in person. As we are aware that it is mid-term and flights to Hawaii aren’t exactly cheap, we propose to do this via Skype. You have been scheduled for the meeting on Friday 8 December 4 pm Hawaiian time. Please let us know if this will work for you and send us an e-mail with your contact details on Skype._   
_..._

Lydia let out a squeal. She couldn’t believe it! But then she kept in reading. “Shit!” She read the conditions of the scholarship over and over again. Why on Earth would she need to graduate in English for being a Geologist?! Fucking shit! Well, at least Tom wasn’t the only English teacher at their school.

After a restless night she headed to school early to talk to Mrs. Carter who was responsible for schedules. She’d brought the letter and nervously explained. “I didn’t pick English this year as I thought it wasn’t necessary – I mean what for – but apparently I need to graduate in English to be eligible for the scholarship. So I thought I could take one of Mrs. Smith's courses. I just don’t know how that could work out!” Her schedule was already packed and she had no idea how to fit another course in.  
“Let me see, Miss Davis.” Mrs. Carter grabbed the letter and Lydia’s schedule. Scratching her head she eventually said “Well, I guess you’re lucky. You’ve got to drop out of Economics and instead go to Mr. Hiddleston’s course. We don’t even have to switch anything around.”  
No, no, no, no! “I’d rather go to Mrs. Smith's course.”  
“Mr. Hiddleston is a rather good teacher – more demanding as Mrs. Smith surely. Besides Mrs. Smith doesn’t even have a senior class this year.” Lydia wanted to scream as she watched Mrs. Carter replace her Economics lessons with English. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
“Okay, so you’ll start this afternoon, then Wednesday morning and the last two lessons on Friday.” She must have noticed Lydia wasn’t looking particularly happy. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Mr. Hiddleston, I’m sure he’ll give you extra lessons if needed or some extra credit work to catch up.”

Leaving the office Lydia just wanted to cry. Everything was going so well. Until now. Fucking shit! But she wouldn’t let her sexual relationship to Tom ruin her chance to get the scholarship she wanted. Nodding to herself she grabbed her phone and called him. She needed to tell him before she’d be sitting in his class this afternoon.  
But as luck would have it, he didn’t answer, so she spoke on his voice mail. “Hey, I need to talk to you. Please call me back.”  
She tried again and again before her class started – even texted him – but he didn’t answer. Maybe she should wait for him when he came in from the parking lot.

* * *

Tuesday morning Tom grabbed his gym bag as he only started at 10, so he had enough time to train a little. Normally he’d prefer to go for a run but with all that snow...  
All sweaty he headed for the showers and eventually got dressed. Searching his pockets he couldn’t find his phone. Shit! He’d left it on the dining table earlier and it was too late to go home and get it. Well, he’d survive a few hours without it.

Driving over to the school he headed inside. Grabbing a coffee in the teacher’s lounge he sat down preparing his first lesson of the day.  
“Good morning, Tom.”  
“Agnes.” He briefly nodded at her.  
“I’ve put a new student in your senior class. She needs to graduate in English for the scholarship she’s applied for. Maybe you can give her some additional lessons or extra credit work to catch up with the others.”  
“Sure. No problem. I’ll just make a list and talk to her and see what will work.”  
“Good. Here, I’ve already made you a new class list.”  
“Thanks.” Without looking at it he pushed it into his senior class folder before continuing with his preparations.

* * *

Lydia was desperate. There was only the lunch break and one lesson left before she’d be sitting in Tom’s class and he still hadn’t returned her call and she hadn’t found him in school either.  
“What’s wrong, Lyds? You seem a bit nervous.” Mandy said as she fell into the seat beside her.  
“Well, I need to take English from now on to get that scholarship and Mrs. Carter put me in guess who’s class?”  
“No fucking way!!!”  
“Yes.”  
“Ohhh! That’s gonna be fun.”  
“I highly doubt that.” Lydia buried her face in her hands shaking her head. This couldn’t be happening.

Even during lunch break she tried to find him but when he usually would come to the cafeteria as well he didn’t that day. Again she tried to call him and as it was probably the last chance to reach him she spoke onto his voice mail again.  
“Hi, me again. You don’t return my call. I hope you’re alright. I need to tell you something but you don’t pick up. I’ll be in your class later. I wanted to explain to you before but... Our relationship means too much to me. I just didn’t want the simple fact that you’re a teacher here would destroy it. I hope you hear this before class. I love you.” Now she was late for class but she couldn’t risk anybody listening in when she said this.

* * *

Tom was in a good mood as he soon would fly back to England and see his family again. He couldn’t wait. After school he planned to go shopping a little and buy some gifts. They only bought small things for each other only his little niece got more stuff and he’d also thought about buying something for his sister's unborn baby.

He had a free lesson after lunch break which he used to correct some tests until the bell startled him. He had lost time a little and was probably going to be late for his senior class. Grabbing the books he’d gotten from the school library he headed to his class room on the second floor. Why did they have to give him the class room furthest from the teacher’s lounge anyway?

Taking two steps at a time he nearly dropped the books. Finally he entered the room interrupting his pupil's chatter.  
“Sorry, guys, for being a bit late but I’ve got something for you.” On the way to the front he dropped off the books he’d brought. “As it’s Christmas season I thought we read something appropriate for that time of year. Anybody ever read ‘A Christmas Carol' before?”  
Some hands went up but if he’d be back in Britain he was sure pretty much every hand would have gone up.

Sitting down behind his desk he went to check if everyone was there. Reading name after name he checked the box behind the names. This process had gotten kind of automatic so he nearly wouldn’t have noticed. “Caren Carver.” “Here.” “Lydia Davis.” “Here.” His brain was doing kind of a double take when he slowly lifted his eyes just to see the girl he’d been fucking for nearly 4 months. This must be a joke. It felt as if his brain had stopped working out of shock. She smiled shyly at him and he suddenly felt the urge to scream at her. Clenching his jaw he pressed out. “I’ll speak to you after class, Miss Davis.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Lydia said as submissive as she could.

* * *

Lydia’s heart stopped when her sexy daddy past her desk and put a copy of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol down in front of her asking who’d read it before. She raised her arm as did a few others but he still didn’t look at her. Had he heard her message?

She could actually feel herself getting wet as he walked down the aisle. Full of authority and dominant as hell. And his look! He was in black slacks, probably the pair he’d worn that night in the BDSM club, and a white button down shirt which hugged his body deliciously. And the glasses! Fuck!  
She couldn’t help but stare at him as he checked the attendance – until he read her name. “Here.” She could pinpoint the second he realised it was her. His jaw clenched and unclenched a couple of times and then his head slowly moved upwards and looked straight at her. His eyes were dark and full of anger. She knew that expression, he’d had it when he’d found out that she hadn’t brought all her sex toys to him which had resulted in him whipping her with his belt.  
“I’ll speak to you after class, Miss Davis.” His voice was cold as ice as was his gaze. Shit! Apparently he hadn’t gotten her message.  
“Yes, Sir.”

He continued to go through the names and she wanted to cry.  
Mandy poked her at some point whispering “He looked as if he’d like to fuck you again, right in front of everybody.” While her friend giggled she wanted to sink into the ground.

Once Tom was through the list he continued with his lesson as if his sub wasn’t one of his students. How fucked up was that?!  
“Well, only some of you have read the story but I’m sure everyone knows it as there’ve been numerous movie versions of it...”

In awe Lydia watched Tom do his work and found that he was pretty amazing. If all English teachers were like him she’d probably taken the course from the beginning. You could clearly feel his love for the language and story telling in general. And all too soon the bell rang again.  
“Okay. Before you go: this weeks homework will be to read the book. We’ll read a bit in class tomorrow as well. And then I want you to compare the classic book version to one of the movies. You choose which one. My personal favourite is the Muppets version. And of course a short analysis of the story. 1000 words plus. By next Tuesday. See you tomorrow.”

He sat down behind his desk thinking about what to say to Lydia. He’d love to scream at her and more but it wasn’t safe here. Maybe it would be best to just talk to her like any other student and – of course – the thing between them was over. He was still struggling to believe that he’d done all these things to a highschool student.  
Clearing his throat he tugged out the list of tasks he’d written for his new student earlier. “As you’re joining us quite late, Miss Davis, you’ll have a lot of work to do to catch up with everybody. I’ve made a list with works I expect you to hand in after Christmas holidays. I know it’ll keep you busy for most part of your holidays but I’m sure with almost four weeks time you’ll manage to complete everything. Plus, as I’ve done with everyone at the beginning of the term, you’ll have a general test on Friday. It’ll have grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. in it.”  
Lydia glared at him but couldn’t speak freely as one of her fellow students took her time to leave.  
“Here, read through it and if you have any questions, just ask. We can also arrange extra lessons if you need help with anything. Okay?”  
Finally the girl had left and they were alone in the room. “I’m really sorry, Tom. I’ve tried to call and text you all day. It’s...”  
“If there aren’t any questions, I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Davis.” Dumbfounded she watched him grab his stuff and walk out without another glance at her.

She couldn’t help but feel angry at him. How could he ignore her like that?! Well, sure they were in school and someone could walk in. He probably wanted her to come over to his where they could talk in private.  
Her eyes eventually fell on the list he’d handed her and her jaw dropped. He didn’t seriously expect her to do all that?! She definitely needed to speak to him.

* * *

Tom headed straight to his office where he locked the door, grabbed the cup standing on the desk and threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. How could she do this? All the things he’d done to her. New York! Her public punishment and the sex afterwards! With his student! He’d end up in prison! How could she be this reckless? She must have known pretty much from the beginning that he was teaching at her school. “FUCK!”

He was still angry as hell an hour later when he locked his office. He needed to let off some steam. Unfortunately his gym clothes were already dirty, so he needed to get fresh ones and then he’d go kick-boxing. That’s what he needed now.  
Luckily the snow had stopped falling and the streets were almost clear for the first time in days. Once home he quickly parked the car in the driveway and headed inside to get fresh sports clothes.

As soon as he’d open the front door he knew she was there as the fire was going. How dare she?!  
Furious he headed down the hallway to the living room where she sat holding his list. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?!”  
“We need to talk, daddy.” She looked up at him as innocent as a little baby except she was everything but that.  
“What about?! About the fact that you’ve been lying to me from the beginning?! YOU WERE FUCKING 17 UNTIL LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO! YOU KNEW THAT I WAS A TEACHER AT YOUR SCHOOL! YOU SELFISH, LITTLE SLUT! I COULD GO TO PRISON IF ANYONE FINDS OUT!” Then something hit him like a train. “FUCK! Your friends even know that we’ve fucked!” Mentally he already saw himself wearing an ugly, orange jumpsuit.  
“They won’t tell anyone and they think it was a one-night-stand. They’ve no idea that we’re together.”  
“WE AREN’T TOGETHER. YOU’VE FUCKING USED ME AS A WALKING DILDO!”  
His words hurt her deeply – after all she’d told him that she loved him. “I love you, Tom.”  
“You claim to love me but every time we met you lied to my face. That’s not love. You’re just a vain, selfish, egotistical whore!”  
Now Lydia was equally furious as he was. “I’ll tell you what is selfish and egotistical! If you don’t keep fucking me and do what I want, I’ll go to the principal telling him you’ve been sexually abusing me.” Her heart was racing and she felt as if she would explode any moment.

Tom couldn’t help but stare at her. “You’re fucking kidding, right? You don’t expect me to still fuck you?!”  
“Oh, you will. You’ll be my dancing monkey if I want to.” They stood face to face and glaring daggers at each other. “Besides it’s not acceptable that I’ll have to do all this!” She pointed at the list.  
“You will or you can forget your scholarship.” He hissed at her. At no point in his life had he ever wanted to hurt someone as badly as right then.  
“I won’t and you’ll fuck me now!”

Lydia let out a squeal as he roughly grabbed her and pushed her to her knees in front of him. He unzipped his pants and before she knew it he’d thrust his still flaccid cock into her mouth holding her in place.  
“Go on! If you want me to fuck you, I need to get hard first.”  
Her panties were already soaking as she started licking and sucking his member. His hands tightly held her head against him until his rock-hard cock had penetrated her throat. Struggling for breath she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Fuck!” Tom realised that he’d been stupid enough to fall for her game. He should have sent her off but now it was too late. The thing only was: he didn’t doubt that she would be cold-hearted enough to give him away. If she couldn’t have him, nobody should. He was trapped, he knew it. And looking down at her smug face, as she still tried to breathe normally, she knew as well.

Slowly Lydia got to her feet wrapping her fingers around his hard cock stroking him a few times. “And now you’ll fuck me, daddy.”  
Tom wanted to hurt her so much. He quickly spun her around and bent her over the back of the sofa tugging down her pants. Not bothering to check if she was wet he rammed his erection into her before roughly grabbing her arms to tug her backwards onto his cock. They’d rough sex numerous times before but it was nothing compared to that.

There was no passion, just pure lust and anger. With every moan of her Tom fucked her even harder as he really wanted to hurt her. He didn’t care if she came he just wanted it to be over and she hadn’t told him to make her cum but in the end her walls clenched hard around him as she came. “You fucking, pathetic slut!” He thrust three more times into her before he pulled out and came all over her ass. She didn’t deserve that he came inside her.

Lydia was still panting hard when she felt him tug up her undies and jeans not bothering to clean her first.  
“Now I’ve fucked you, so piss off!” He hated himself that moment as much as he hated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm not American I don't know a lot about scholarships and the conditions, so sorry if I'm writing shit but I'll just take some liberties here...


	24. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia tell someone about her affair with her teacher?

With tears in her eyes Lydia walked back home feeling utterly filthy and not just because her backside was covered in his seed. Did he really think so little about her? Why couldn’t he understand that for her nothing had changed now that he was her teacher? Well, sure he’d get into trouble if anyone found out but how should they? Was she really selfish and egotistical for still wanting to be with him? No! She loved him. And he knew that. It wasn’t her fault that he didn’t feel the same. But how far would she go? Would she really tell anybody that he’d been abusing her?

She thought about that until she reached her house and concluded that yes, she would. He’d deeply hurt her feelings and if he wouldn’t play after her rules now he would go down.

* * *

Tom sat on his sofa staring into the fire. How had a casual dom / sub relationship turned this ugly so fast? How could she not understand him? She said she loved him but if she really did, she wouldn’t want to risk him going to prison. Had he been too hard on her? Maybe he should have tried and keep calm. But he was so angry. Partly at himself for not listening to his inner voice that she was too young. Especially at the beginning he hadn’t really wanted to engage in this but he had told himself she was 19 and old enough to understand what she was getting into. But now...  
Thinking about it he figured that probably right from the beginning Lydia had been selfish and egotistical. She had wanted him to fuck her on a regular basis and the key to getting that had been to agree to being his sub, although she’d never really wanted to be.  
How could he have been so stupid?!

Jumping up he needed to let off some steam and remembered his earlier plans. Heading upstairs he got sports clothes.  
He was almost out of the front door when he remembered something, so he quickly headed to the kitchen and locked the backdoor. Later he’d also change the code on the garden door. He didn’t want her to come and go as she pleased. Not anymore.

Two hours later he entered his house again feeling calmer. He’d figured that he needed to talk to her in order to not let it get any worse. He needed to convince her that it would be best to end everything in a friendly way.

After dinner he grabbed his mobile seeing numerous calls and texts from her earlier today. She obviously wanted to tell him before he’d find out on his own but would it have made a difference?  
Shaking his head he called her.

* * *

Lydia lay in bed making her homework to distract her thoughts when her phone rang. She saw the name of her friend on the screen. Surely Mandy or Caren had told her about what had happened today and she was in no mood to hear her friend say “told you so". On the other hand Jenny was her best friend.  
With a deep sigh she eventually picked up.  
“Hi, Jen.”  
“Hi, everything alright?”  
“Who’s told you? Mandy, right?”  
“Caren actually. She found it quite amusing that one of your fucks is now your teacher. But as we both know: he isn’t just a fuck. So what happened?”  
“He didn’t want to talk about it. First I thought he just didn’t want at school, so I went to his house, where it got really ugly. He called me – and I quote – a vain, selfish and egotistical whore.”  
“Well, can you blame him? Not only his career is at risk.”  
“Have you listened to me? He offended me and you defend him? You’re my friend - not his!”  
“Lyds, calm down! It wasn’t nice what he said but think about it: he could end up in prison. He knows that your friends know about your one-night-stand. He’s probably scared as hell.”  
Lydia hadn’t thought about it like that but he’d hurt her ego and she’d make him pay for that. Besides she needed that scholarship and he wouldn’t stop her from getting it with that insane amount of work. “Sure. And I won’t tell anyone as long as he doesn’t keep me from getting that scholarship.” She wouldn’t tell her friend about her planning to keep fucking him.  
“Listen to yourself, Lyds! You’re just proofing every word of his right.”  
“God, you really should meet with him and talk bad about me together. I’m sure he’d love to tie your tits up and fuck hard you afterwards.” With that she hung up letting out a loud scream of frustration.

She’d just finished dinner and was back in her room to learn for a Physics test on Thursday when her phone rang. Tom. At first she eagerly wanted to pick up but eventually decided against it. She’d see what he wanted first.  
Trying to ignore the new message on her voice mail she soon found that she couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore so she checked it.  
“Hi, Lydia. I’m not happy how we parted. We should talk in peace. I was so angry earlier. I... Just call me back. Okay? Bye?”  
Sneering she shook her head. Now he wanted to talk? Probably to convince her to not speak to anyone and to end things between them. Well, he certainly wasn’t her dom any longer. She only followed her own rules from now on.

Wednesday in class he behaved just like the day before basically ignoring her, so she did as well. And when the lesson was over she quickly left not giving him the chance to speak to her.

She hadn’t been home for long when her phone rang. Him again. No, fucking way.

* * *

Tom hadn’t slept much as he basically feared that any moment the police would be standing at his door and arrest him.  
Somehow he even dreaded going to work as he’d see her there. What if she decided to humiliate him in front of everybody telling her fellow students that he’d slept with her. Or even worse that he’d dominated her. He was fucked.  
Maybe he should just quit the job and move away. The best probably would be to get an entirely new job, then he could even move back to England. But he just loved teaching too much.

In class, however, everything seemed to be normal and he just treated her like all the other students. However, they needed to talk.

So after school he went home and once more tried to call her but again she didn’t pick up. He’d wanted to invite her over to talk peacefully and find a solution for their problem. Well, if she didn’t want to come to him...

* * *

Lydia made a pause from learning and decided to watch The Muppet Christmas Carol for her English homework. Just like Tom she’d always loved to watch it. The movie had just started when the doorbell rang. Probably some parcel.  
Opening the door her heart nearly stopped. Tom.

Furrowing her brows she stared at him and the cardboard box he was holding.  
“Hi, as you don’t answer your phone I thought I stop by and drop a few things off at that opportunity.”  
Totally dumbstruck she stepped aside letting him in. He headed straight for the dining table where he put down the box.  
“What is that?” Lydia eventually asked and headed over to him. Had he brought her a gift? Opening the top she soon saw all her stuff she’d left over at his including her sex toys.  
“I was too angry for a normal – adult – talk yesterday. I partly understand why you haven’t told me earlier as for you it doesn’t really matter. But please try to understand that for me it does. It changes everything. I wish it wasn’t the way it is as I really liked spending time with you. But we can’t. I’ve gone too far already. And I’m sorry for what I’ve said yesterday.”  
He looked at her with big eyes trying to see if she let him reason with her.  
“I guess you’re breaking up with me.” Lydia eventually said as she tugged her hairbrush from the box, the one he’d used to spank her. “Fine. But you’ll still fuck me whenever I want you to.”  
Confused he stared at her “You can’t be serious.”  
“Well, maybe you’re right. I am vain, selfish and egotistical. And a whore, obviously. And about your list of homework: shove it up your ass!”  
Clenching his jaw he bit his tongue. He wouldn’t let her drag him down to her level - not again. “I was going to offer you extra lessons on Friday or Tuesday afternoon anyway. We can do some of it then.”  
“I’ve...”  
“Hello, Lyds. Hello, Tom.” Jenny was suddenly standing in the room smiling at them. She’d come to talk to her friend and reason with her but apparently Tom had as well. Why was her friend so stupid?  
“What do you want here?!” Lydia’s anger grew even more.  
“I’ll better go. I’ll see you in class Friday and think about the extra lessons as the list isn’t up for discussion. Bye.” Leaving the two girls behind he turned to go.

For a moment there was silence between the two friends until Jenny said “He seems to be really nice.”  
“Yeah.” Lydia snorted thinking about all the kinky things he’d done to her as she picked up the box and carried it to her room. Maybe she should tell her friend about that and she’d understand her better then.  
“You know, Lyds, as your friend I’m allowed to say: you behave like an utter idiot.”  
“If you think that, you’re not my friend any longer. Why don’t you go after him? I’m sure he’ll happily shag you. Fucking pervert.” Lydia carried her stuff to her room dropping the box on her bed.  
“Can’t you understand that this ‘affair’ could cost him everything?! You claim to love him but y...” Jenny had followed her hoping her friend would finally see that she was being selfish.  
“GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU’RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND!” Like a fury Lydia stormed towards her and shoved her backwards.  
Taking a few steps backwards Jenny shook her head. “Call me when you’re ready to apologise.” With that she turned around and left. She’d never thought Lydia could be such an idiot.

Just as she opened the front door Tom was stepping up to it. She’d parked behind him in the driveway and thus he couldn’t leave.  
“I’m sorry that she’s behaving like that. She normally isn’t like that.”  
“Before yesterday I would have agreed.” Damn! Tom cursed inwardly. He didn’t want to give anything away. And to his knowledge her friends thought it had been a one-night-stand.  
“Probably her ego is hurt. I think she had hoped that someday you’d love her as well.”  
Tom’s jaw dropped. What did the girl know? “I... What has she told you?”  
Smiling at him reassuringly she could sense the panic build in him. “Let’s talk somewhere quiet. Ahm, my parents shouldn’t be home for another hour.”  
He didn’t want to go home with her. “Maybe the cafe next to the gas station?”  
“Do you really want to discuss this in public?”  
She was right. “My place then?”  
“Lead the way.”

10 minutes later Tom drove his car into his garage while she stopped in his driveway. Closing the garage Tom let her in through the front door.  
“Nice place.” Jenny nodded appreciative as she took off her boots and jacket.  
“Do you want a coffee or tea?”  
“Don’t bother. Just some water.”  
“It’s no problem. I was going to make tea anyway.”  
“Okay then. Thank you.”  
“Come in.” Tom led her to the living room. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be right with you.”

Whilst Tom was in the kitchen Jenny stood in front of his bookshelf admiring the sheer amount of books. “Wow! That’s really impressive. Have you actually read all these?” She turned and sat on the sofa watching him pour hot water into two mugs.  
“Sure. There are a few more in my office. I guess I’ve always liked reading.” He came over to her and she couldn’t help but admire how tight his sweater was hugging his lean body. Putting down one mug in front of her Tom sat down in the armchair. “So, ahm, you’re Jenny, right?”  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“I... Well...” He had to think of the picture of her and Lydia lying topless in bed and had to blush. “I guess I’ve heard a bit about you. So...”  
Jenny could sense his insecurity and wanted to ease his mind. “She’s only told me that you guys were seeing each other.”  
“What?!” Furrowing his brows he looked at her confused. Lydia had actually told her that? What else had she told her?  
“Let me start at the beginning. After your one-night-stand she eventually told me that she was still seeing you. I told her to be honest with you about her age and she eventually told me that she had and you’d split up with her after that. Only a few weeks back I found out she had been lying.  
I’ve followed her one day to your house and called her upon it. She told me you guys were going to New York and she was going to tell you the truth there. When she was back she admitted that she still hadn’t told you about her still going to highschool. She knew fully well that you wouldn’t see her any longer then. Well, and last night I called her as I’ve heard that she was in your class now. It was doomed to happen. Well, not that she’s actually in your class but that you bump into each other. And I don’t understand why she can’t see why you can’t be together anymore.”  
“Well, fuck me.” Tom buried his face in his hands.  
“Don’t worry, I haven’t told anybody and I won’t. You’re the, well, victim here. And if the worst case happens and she’ll tell anyone I’ll testify for you. I know she’s my friend but she wasn’t honest. If you’d known all facts you surely wouldn’t have dated her that long.”  
Apparently she had no idea about the kinky stuff he’d done with Lydia which was a massive relief.  
They talked for a bit longer and finally said good-bye. Tom thanked her again as he saw her out.

* * *

Lydia was still unpacking her stuff when her mum came home.  
“Hi, honey. How was your day?” She stepped up to her and as soon as she saw her daughter’s face she cursed “Shit, honey. What happened?”  
She hadn’t even noticed that she’d been crying not until her mum wrapped her in her arms.  
“Is it about that boy you were seeing? Did he break up with you?”  
Lydia just nodded and buried her face in her mum’s shoulder.

That night she lay in bed thinking about Tom. To make herself feel better she had used her vibrator but to her horror it wasn’t any good anymore. She only came when she thought about Tom fucking her at that club.  
Out of a sudden impulse she tugged away her sheets and made a short video of herself moving the vibrator in and out of her wet tunnel and ended on her naked tits. Grinning to herself she sent it to Tom.  
-I can have fun without you, pervert!-  
She didn’t get an answer and hadn’t expected one.

* * *

Tom was still reading when his phone chimed. Confused he stared at the picture – no video – and when he realised who’d sent it and that he was staring at her naked pussy he quickly deleted it along with all other photos and their chats. He even blocked her number. Maybe she’d understand it that way.

* * *

Thursday after school Lydia went to work. Normally she only worked at the supermarket during their summer holidays but her boss had called and asked if she could jump in as basically half the staff was ill.

By the time she finally got home it was almost 7 and she was starving. But apparently her mum hadn’t cooked anything. Instead she was sitting on the sofa talking on the phone and occasionally giggling like a school girl.  
Cursing Lydia made herself a sandwich but with every giggle of her mum her anger grew. She was just sitting down at the dining table taking the first bite which nearly got stuck in her throat.  
“Of course you can come over at the weekend. I can’t wait to see you. – Oh, Jack!”  
Fucking great! An entire weekend with her mum and her new lover.

As she ate her mum’s conversation turned more and more steamy until Lydia nearly vomited her sandwich again. Jumping up she cursed loudly “For fuck's sake! Go to your room!”  
Out of a sudden instinct she headed to the door and quickly got dressed. She’d get fucked as well.

It was pretty cold and she was freezing by the time she arrived at Tom’s. She thought about just going to the front door but she didn’t want to risk anything as if he went to prison, she couldn’t fuck him anymore.  
Standing at the garden gate she punched in the code but the thing didn’t open. She tried it over and over again without success and then realisation hit her: he had changed the code!  
Kicking against it she let out an angry growl. Asshole!  
Grabbing her phone she called him – only to have an automatic voice tell her that the number she’d dialled was currently not available. She tried three times more with the same result. Well, if he wanted it that way...

* * *

Tom was sitting in his office correcting papers when his security system alerted him about someone trying to open the garden gate. He didn’t even need to look on the security camera to know who that was. Shaking his head he just continued until about ten minutes later the doorbell rang.  
To make sure his assumption was right he checked the camera seeing her stand there shivering lightly. Well, he surely wouldn’t open the front door for her. Besides he’d retreated to his office and from the front it looked like no-one was home as all the other lights were out – apart from his Christmas decoration.

For almost 5 minutes she rang the doorbell over and over again until she finally gave up and left.

* * *

Lydia was angry as hell as she cycled back home. Fucking asshole! He’d pay for that!  
For a brief moment she even considered to go straight to the police but eventually decided against it. She’d have her way. He would see what a vain, selfish and egotistical whore could do!


	25. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is playing with Tom like a cat with a mouse...

Lydia hated to wear dresses or skirts in winter but today she’d make an exception. Putting on a tight white blouse she checked herself in the mirror. Perfect. Her nipple piercings would be perfectly visible to him. Grabbing her woollen sweater she put it over her blouse.  
Grinning to herself she lifted her skirt to reveal her pantyhose only that she had a surprise as she’d cut the crotch open and her crotch-less thong was perfectly visible. If he called her whore, she’d behave like one.

Finally the last two lessons came and she headed to her seat right in the front. Tom was already at his desk greeting his students as they arrived. As usually the window was open as Tom always liked to let in fresh air between lessons.  
Shrugging off her sweater she immediately could feel her nipples harden as she sat down. Tom’s gaze was upon her briefly and when his eyes dropped to her chest she couldn’t stifle a smirk.

The lesson started and Tom was doing some grammar with them today which was utterly boring. Scooting down lower in her seat she made sure that her skirt moved up a little and then she spread her legs presenting him her naked pussy. To her dismay he didn’t seem to notice it though as he only looked at their faces. Shit!

* * *

Tom was just talking about how to correctly use the different types of if-clauses when he caught Lydia moving in her chair. He tried to avoid looking at her as she clearly tried to make him feel uncomfortable - if not get hard – with showing him her nipple piercings. She was wearing a skirt today which had surprised him in the first place but now as she was sitting with her legs spread he was sure he knew why. She surely didn’t wear any undies. Fucking great! Well, in class he just wouldn’t look at her but she had her test later and they’d be alone in a room. A really bad feeling overcame him.

Eventually the lessons were over and the students left.  
“Miss Davis, we’re doing your test in my office.” Now he wished he’d brought it up here as it was a way more public place but on the other hand...  
“I’ll just go to the restroom, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
God, her voice was already dripping with ambiguity. Maybe he really should just quit.

* * *

Lydia was slightly angry that her display hadn’t brought the result she’d hoped for, which was Tom getting a hard-on in class so he’d know who was the boss – so to speak. Well, maybe she had to increase the level of nakedness.  
Taking off her pantyhose and undies she also tugged down the cups of her bra. The blouse was really thin and one could clearly see her pierced nipples through the fabric. Perfect. Putting on her coat over her outfit she made her way to his office. It was quite dark and had no window which was perfect. He could easily fuck her there and nobody could catch a glance.  
Closing the door behind her she found him sitting behind his huge desk. At one end he’d put a chair and some sheets were lying there.  
“Okay. This shouldn’t be a problem. You’ve got 30 mi...” She choose that moment to shrug out of her coat. Tom stared at her tits for a moment before he cleared his throat and averted his eyes “30 minutes to complete it. Good luck.”

Grinning to herself Lydia sat down and started. To her surprise the test was quite simple. Had he made it that simple especially for her in order not to risk her rage?

While Lydia did the test Tom started to correct the papers of his freshmen class trying to ignore that the girls tits were basically on display for him. His traitorous cock had given a twitch when she’d shrugged out of her coat. To protect himself from any false accusations he had opened his dictating app just like he had with Miss Madison. The only problem with that was that she could say something that would only get him more into trouble.

“You know, you wouldn’t have had to make it that easy for me.” With a smug grin she pushed the sheets towards him.  
“Finished already?!” She’d only taken about 20 minutes.  
“Yeah.” Leaning back in the chair she pushed out her chest which immediately made him drop his gaze to her paper.  
“Okay. Then I’ll see you on Tuesday. Have a nice weekend.” The way she smiled at him told him she wasn’t going to leave just yet.  
“And what about my extra lessons?” She slowly got up and went around the corner to the side he was sitting on.  
“Now?” Tom was aware that he sounded absolutely pathetic and he also knew she was enjoying this demonstration of power way too much.

With a broad grin Lydia leaned against the edge of his desk. “Why don’t you look through my test so you know where my weaknesses lie?” From her standing position she looked down on Tom and the normally so dominant man suddenly appeared like a scared puppy. And maybe she did scare him. It would only take her one call to significantly change his life and perhaps that was the real problem for him. He normally was the dominant part in a relationship but he couldn’t be any longer – not really anyway. Well, not her problem. And she definitely liked it this way around much better.

Hopping onto his desk she watched him go through her test but apart from some minor spelling and punctuation mistakes he didn’t find much. Eventually he was going through it again counting her mistakes that was when she put her right foot onto the tables edge making her skirt budge around her hips and giving him the perfect view of her naked sex.

He did a double take ending up staring at her cunt swallowing hard. “Lydia, I don’t think...”  
“What mark do I get?” She casually asked as if she wasn’t sitting in front of her teacher basically naked.  
“Ahm...” He looked down at the paper. “A B.”  
“Only a B? Don’t you think that's a bit unfair?”  
“I won’t give you a bonus just because we... you know.”  
She let out a light huff her eyes fixed on his semi-hard cock before she slipped off the table and crawled under his desk.  
“What are you doing?” Tom sounded shocked and pushed his chair backwards.  
It was quite dark down here as the front of the desk was covered with wood, so it actually looked a bit funny as she stared up at him and the light behind him actually looked a bit like a halo. “Just some extra credit work.” She grabbed his knees and pushed him closer to her. That was when someone knocked on the door.

Dumbfounded Tom stared from her to the door and back which almost made her laugh. She used his distraction to unzip his pants and reach for his dick. He tried to push her away but froze when the door opened and Agnes came in.  
“Tom. Hi.”  
“Agn...” Right then Lydia freed his dick and sucked him into her mouth. “Agnes. How may I help you?”  
“I was actually looking for Miss Davis.”  
“Ahm, I think she... we... went to... the restroom.” Lydia’s tongue was dancing around his cock head making him fully hard n an instant.  
“Everything alright, Tom?” His colleague stepped closer and he knew if he got caught now with her under his desk he’d go down.  
“I... No. I think I might have caught a cold.” He felt her chuckle around his erection and nearly let out a groan.  
“Oh, well, then you better go home. I just wanted to drop off this confirmation for Miss Davis anyway." She dropped an envelope on his desk where Lydia’s stuff lay. A few more inches closer and she probably could see what really was going on. And then it struck him like lightning. He was totally at Lydia’s mercy. One word or groan or whatever from her and he’d end in prison. “Go home, Tom. You actually don’t look too good. Have a good weekend.”  
“You...” He just about managed to turn a moan into a cough when Lydia sucked him into her throat whilst squeezing his balls making him cum undone already. “...too, Agnes.”

Oh, Lydia had enjoyed this. Probably more than she should but to have Tom so weak, so utterly at her mercy... Once the door had closed she couldn’t stifle her giggles any longer and she didn’t care that his seed dripping from her mouth made a mess of his pants.  
“What’s so funny?!” Tom hissed at her.  
“You just came in front of Agnes Carter.” She pressed out between giggles.  
“That’s not funny.” He hissed at her. “One step closer and she would have seen you. I don’t know what this is to you but it’s my life you’re about to destroy!”  
Climbing out from under his desk she straddled him. “I’m not stupid. And if you play along nothing will happen.”  
“Listen to yourself!” Tom jumped up nearly knocking her over.  
“Well, you decided to change your code, blocked my phone number and didn’t open your front door. I wanted a fuck but if you don’t want that at your house any longer then we’ll fuck here. Your decision.”  
“Lydia, please!”

With a smug grin she hopped onto his desk again this time putting both her feet onto the edge of the desk. “I want you to reciprocate or change my mark to an A. Your decision. Again.”  
“I won’t improve your mark. I’ve said it before. And I certainly won’t let you blackmail me.”  
“If you’d rather spend some time in prison... But let me offer you a way out. This...” She pointed at her test “...is school, Mr. Hiddleston. And this...” She gestured from herself to him and back “...is private. Tom and Lydia. And Mr. Hiddleston and Miss Davis. You draw the line. So give me the new code and we can fuck at your house or you’re stubborn and we do it here. What should it be, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
“And what if I want neither.”  
Shrugging her shoulders she smiled innocently “Officer, please, my teacher is raping me. I really need to pass his course to get the scholarship I want.”  
“You can’t be serious?!”  
“Why not? My offer is to separate our professional and private affairs. So? Either you lick me now or we go home and you do it there or – the least enjoyable – I run screaming from your office.”

Running his fingers through his hair he considered his options. Well, if she ran now and accused him of forcing her to have sex with him he could proof the opposite. But it would come out that he’d been fucking her for a while and he didn’t doubt that she’d tell them about his kinks.  
Fucking her in school was definitely no option as it was way too dangerous but he’d somehow prefer it as she wouldn’t intrude into his private life like this.  
“Get dressed and let's go to my place.” He eventually said with a sigh.  
“Good decision. But I guess you said something about extra lessons, Mr. Hiddleston.” She hopped off the desk and sat down in her chair as if she hadn’t just blackmailed him into sleeping with her again.

For Tom it was hard to concentrate as she sat there half naked occasionally leaning back in her chair with her legs spread. She was definitely teasing him but he wouldn’t punish her for it - not even if he would love nothing more than to put her across his lap and spank her.  
The thing about her though was: she was hanging on every word he said her eyes mostly on his apart from the time they ogled his crotch and by the time they finished the lesson about an hour later he was rock-hard again.

Both packed their stuff and headed outside. The building was empty apart from the cleaners. It was once more snowing and Lydia innocently asked “Do you think you can give me a lift, Mr. Hiddleston?”  
“Ahm, no problem.”

15 minutes later Tom drove into his garage killing the engine. They both got out and headed over to the door where Tom entered the new code.  
“I guess it’s the same for the garden gate?” Lydia asked as she passed him shrugging out of her coat.  
“Yes. But please call before you come over. Okay?”  
“Well, you need to unblock my number first.”  
“Sure.”  
Lydia hadn’t bothered putting back on her pantyhose so she was lightly cold but that would change in a moment. Heading over to the dining area she hopped on the table spreading her legs. “I guess you owe me a blowjob, Tom.”  
He couldn’t believe that he’d agreed to this but what were the alternatives? Even if Jenny testified for him he’d at least loose his job. That meant if they believed her...

Shrugging out of his jacket he came over to her and after a moment of brief hesitation, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her slit. At least he didn’t have to worry here that someone would walk in on them. Maybe it was for the best. And she was hot. But he hated to have no real choice in this and they both knew it. The only thing he feared was that she would turn against him if her marks weren’t as desired.  
Absentmindedly he licked her sex until he found he could hardly breath. She’d trapped him between her legs and her fingers painfully tugged at his locks.  
“So fucking good. So close!” She moaned and tugged even more on his hair that was when he lightly bit down on her clit and she came.

Still panting hard she sat up looking at the clock. “I’ll need to go home now as I’ve got an interview for my scholarship in an hour but I’ll come back afterwards.”  
He wanted to protest as he was rock-hard and only moments from coming but that was probably what she wanted. Well, he’d just have a quick wank when she was gone. “Good luck.” He said grabbing a bottle of water to drown out the taste of her.  
“Thanks, Tom.” She put back on her undies and pantyhose. “Make us some nice dinner, would you?”  
“Lydia, we agreed on fucking. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
“Well, in that case...” She put on her sweater. “You’re not to touch dour dick until I’m back. You’re my sub now, pervert.”  
Dumbfounded he stared after her as she left through the kitchen door and finally the garden gate. She must be joking!

* * *

Tom was sitting in his office about three hours later when he heard rattling on the kitchen door. Lydia surely. He didn’t really want to let her in but if he didn’t she’d force him to fuck her at school and that was doomed to go wrong.  
At the mere thought of Agnes walking in on him whilst Lydia was sucking him off a cold shiver ran down his spine. Normally that should have turned him off but he’d always liked to have people watch him have sex – just like at the BDSM club. In that regard he seemed to be quite exhibitionistic.

Casually strolling to the kitchen he let her in.  
“Hi, Tom.” To his surprise she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.  
“Hi. So I take it, your interview went quite well?”  
“Absolutely. And now I need a fuck!” She palmed his cock through his sweats and rubbed it lightly. “You haven’t wanked off, have you?”  
“Not that it’s any of your concern but no.”  
“It is my concern. You’re mine now.” Lydia winked at him and slipped her hand inside his sweats to find him going commando. “Naughty boy! Come on!” She tugged at his dick whilst walking towards the stairs.  
“Let me just turn off the light in my office.”  
“Hurry.”

Once he was back at her side she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and balls as she started to tug him along. When they reached the first floor she led him over to his playroom.  
“Strip and then help me take my clothes off.”  
Tom nearly rolled his eyes, it actually seemed as if she had been serious about switching roles. Because he was just wearing a t-shirt, sweats and socks he was naked in no time. Stepping up to her he pulled her sweatshirt over her head before unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them off as well. She was wearing the undies he’d bought for her at Victoria’s Secret and looked fucking hot in them. He had to swallow hard and his cock gave a twitch.  
“You like what you see?”  
“Definitely.”  
“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?”  
Shaking his head he took even the last pieces of clothing off of her and admired her beautiful naked body until an inner voice reminded him that she was his student. “Lydia, you’re truly stunning but...”  
“The piercings have healed nicely, haven’t they?”  
“Yes. I can’t do this. I’m sorry. It just feels wrong.” He blurted out.  
“You’re cock seems to disagree.” He was fully hard his pink tip peeking out from his foreskin.

Grabbing him she rubbed him a couple of times until he let out a moan. “See. And now I want you in me. Make me come!” She jumped on the bed spreading her legs for him. Actually she had wanted to play a little with him – try some stuff from that femdom porn she’d watched the other day – but right now she just needed him inside her. And besides the weekend was long.

Fighting with himself Tom eventually climbed onto bed and between her legs. His fingers found her sex stroking over her folds a few times before sinking a finger into her. She was basically dripping so he quickly pulled out again and replaced his finger with his cock.  
They both groaned loudly as he slowly sank himself into her. Letting his instinct guide him he soon accelerated his pace fucking her rather roughly. Her pierced tits bounced with every thrust which turned him on massively and before long they both came.

Lydia enjoyed their fuck as well. She’d missed this. Missed him. She had to admit to herself that the still loved him despite of what he’d said to her. She also knew they didn’t have a future – especially if she got the scholarship – but she could enjoy it while it lasted.

Exhausted he fell onto bed beside her after they had orgasmed when an image came to her. Grinning to herself she slowly lifted herself up and before he knew it she straddled his face. Pressing her pussy against his mouth she looked down at him. His eyes were wide staring up at her. She hardly could see him over her big breasts so she leaned backwards a little.  
“Clean me!” She hissed at him and the next moment he opened his mouth and started licking his own cum from her slit. He remembered how his Mistress had done this to him until he no longer had to gag at the texture of sperm saying “Every time you make a girl swallow your seed, remember this lesson!”  
Lydia soon was moaning above him and started to ride his face even more so when she accidentally rubbed her clit against his nose. In no time she was close again and came for a second time gushing her juices and the rest of his semen into his mouth.  
“Fuck!” Finally climbing off his face she shivered lightly. That had been amazing. Maybe she actually was made for this BDSM stuff but not as sub she had realised. Well, she’d play with him a little tomorrow and find out if she enjoyed hurting him as much as having so much power over him.

It had been a surprise to him that she had sat on his face suddenly. In his training his Mistress had done that at least twice a day and in the end he’d nearly cum every time from just licking her. And looking at an exhausted Lydia now he wondered if the girl had discovered the dominatrix in herself. He definitely was doomed!  
Climbing out of bed he covered her with the sheets.  
“Where are you going?” She blinked at him sleepily.  
“To my bed. We might be fucking but that's it. And I doubt you’ll leave.”  
She mumbled something he didn’t understand and cuddled into bed. Shaking his head he grabbed his clothes and left.

After a hot shower he fell into his own bed thinking about a way out of this without going to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned it that way but these two seem to do what they want...


	26. Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia finally admit her mistakes? Or will they be caught?

Saturday morning Lydia woke in Tom’s playroom but the bed beside her was empty. It took her a while to remember what had happened the night before and that Tom had refused to sleep beside her. The thing only was she wanted to cuddle with him. Getting up she headed over to his bedroom and was actually surprised to find him in bed still sleeping. It was already 8.35 and she’d never seen him sleep that long.  
Climbing into his bed she cuddled against him front to front.

He was so beautiful when sleeping. Those long eyelashes. Those soft lips. Her fingers stroked through his soft hair a couple of times. If only she would be at least a year older, maybe he’d love her as well then.  
Maybe she actually should let him go otherwise her heart might end up even more broken. But she just didn’t want to stop seeing him outside of school as then she’d always have to think about the sex with him during his lessons. Yes, that actually sounded quite selfish. Was he right after all? But didn’t he benefit from their relationship as well? She wanted to help him forget that stupid bitch that had broken his heart.

For a while she watched him sleep when his phone went off. It was somewhere downstairs as it sounded. Not wanting him to wake up because of it she jumped up and headed downstairs after closing his bedroom door behind her. It was quite cold in his house so immediately her nipples hardened.  
She found his mobile laying on the coffee table in the living room. Without quite looking at the screen she picked up.  
“Hello?” There was some rustling from the other end of the phone but nobody answered. “Hello?!” Lydia said again before looking at the screen. The number started with +44 which probably was England but there was no name.  
Lydia heard a quiet women’s voice before someone answered. “Hello? Tom?”  
“He’s still sleeping.”  
“Oh. And you are?” The woman in the other end had an equally thick English accent as Tom.  
“Lydia. His, well, we’re seeing each other, I guess. And you are?”  
“His mum. Nice to talk to you Lydia. I didn’t want to disturb you. Sorry.”  
“You didn’t.” Lydia heard something creak behind her and as she turned a very sleepy looking Tom stood behind her rubbing his eyes. He was wearing long pyjama bottoms with tiny bears on them which looked super cute – if they wouldn’t hang that low on his hips. “He’s up now. I’ll hand you over. Oh, and nice to talk to you, too.”

With a smirk she handed the phone over to him admiring just how sexy he looked in those low hanging pyjama pants. Tom furrowed his brow as he looked at the screen. “Hello?”  
“Hi, darling. I didn’t want to wake you. Or interrupt anything – for that matter.”  
“You haven’t.” With a wink Lydia walked past him teasing his manhood through his pants.  
“And who’s that girl? Something serious?”  
“No. We’re just... friends.” He watched her as she made coffee completely naked.  
“That’s alright, darling. I’m glad you’ve found someone to spend some time with.”

Lydia listened to Tom’s side of the conversation from the kitchen where she made breakfast. Strangely the kitchen area was slightly warmer then the living room and she enjoyed the warmth of the floor heating at her feet. Tom looked really adorable in his pyjamas and with his bed hair. Once the coffee was ready she brought him over a cup smiling at him lovingly.  
A short while later he hung up and came over to the kitchen. “She thinks you’re my girlfriend now.”  
“And that's a problem?”  
“No. It’s just...” He sighed. “I just wish it was less complicated.”  
His admission made her smile. “So do I. But we could pretend it isn’t complicated. As I said: this is just Tom and Lydia. Nothing else. We’re consenting adults having some fun.”  
“Except that’s not the entire truth.” He leaned against the counter looking down at her as she made pancakes her nipple piercings glittering in the morning sunlight.  
“Just pretend it is. Love your pyjamas by the way. Really cute.”  
“Ehehehehe. That was my younger sister’s Christmas gift last year. She’s quite mischievous, you know.”  
“I wish I had siblings. Well, at least I ha...” She had to think about Jenny. She’d been really nasty to her best friend.  
“Everything alright?” Tom noticed that her eyes had welled up with tears a little.  
“No. I’ve just realised that I’ve probably lost my best friend because I’m a selfish bitch.” She sighed. Turning sideways she grabbed his hands. “Tom, I promise I won’t tell anyone about us. I know we should end this but I just can’t loose you. You’ve become more important to me than my mum. And what you said the other day is possibly the truth and it is selfish and egotistical. But New York... Those were the happiest days of my life and I just realised that I would break with all my friends if I could be with you.” Tears had started running down her cheek.

Tom was shocked at her words at first but realised that he’d probably been too rough. Sure, part of her reasons were selfish and egotistical but she’d acted out of love and fear of loosing it. The only problem was that – if she really loved him that much – it sooner or later would end in tears.  
“God, that sounds pathetic. You must think I’m an utter idiot. I should go.”  
He didn’t say a word as she headed upstairs to get her stuff. Well, better end it now that she’d come to reason.

Ten minutes later she came downstairs fully dressed. “I’m sorry, Tom. I... You deserve something better.”  
He watched her silently as she put on her boots and coat but he couldn’t just let her leave like that. “Lydia, you’re an amazing girl and if the circumstances were different I’d be happy to be your boyfriend, daddy, whatever. I... I’ll miss you.”  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Her face was pressed into his bare chest and she inhaled his scent whilst his nose was buried in her hair.  
Eventually they parted lightly and looked at each other and before they knew what they were doing their lips were firmly pressed together in a fevered kiss. It was wild and uncontrolled. Pure lust.  
At some point Lydia’s clothes seemed to drop to the floor at their own accord until she was naked again. Tom’s pants had joined her clothes as well so they stood complete naked kissing and groping each other.  
His hands lifted her off the ground in the end and sat her on the kitchen counter. Automatically her legs she wrapped them around him and a moment later he slowly entered her. They groaned in unison as their bodies joined as if they were made for each other.  
“Is it okay to suck at your nipples, yet?”  
“I guess so.” She’d not even finished when his mouth was on her sucking her pierced bud into his mouth eagerly as his hips slowly rotated. The sensation was amazing and she screamed in pleasure. The brief pain had definitely been worth this.

Leaning back on the counter she enjoyed every second of their tender coupling wondering what had changed his mind. Was it that she had acted like an adult showing him basically that she was reasonably thinking? Well, whatever it was, this felt fucking amazing.

An inner voice was screaming at him that he shouldn’t do this but his gut had told him otherwise and he’d always trusted his gut. It surely wasn’t morally okay but he just wanted her. She’d basically poured her heart out to him and he had to admit that he could understand why she’d done what she’d done. The only reason not to still be with her was that she was his student. Well, fuck it!

An hour later they had gone back to bed after breakfast. They were cuddling in Tom’s playroom as neither of them was ready with the other. He was on his back with Lydia’s head resting on his chest. Her fingers were ghosting through is chest hair eventually finding his nipple.  
“Have you ever worn nipple clamps?” She eventually asked.  
“Yes.” She curiously looked at him. “During my training. Most doms I know were trained by another one starting with being a sub, so you know how it feels to be punished in various ways.”  
“Do you think you can train me? I mean I love you tying my tits up and everything but I actually think that I’d like it more to be in charge.”  
“What about it do you like?” Raising an eyebrow he looked at her.  
“Well, I like it to be in charge. To have someone at my mercy. Like yesterday. And I’ve watched a femdom porn the other day and found it utterly hot.”  
Yes, he definitely was doomed. “What was happening?”  
“Well, the guy was tied down and the woman wrapped some rope around his dick before pushing some long metal thing into it. She brought him close but wouldn’t finish him. In the end his cock was wildly jumping with even the lightest touch.”  
“Those metal things are called sounds and the tease and denial play is called edging.”  
“Would you allow me to do that to you?”  
“What exactly?” Here we go...  
“Tie you down and edge you. Maybe tying your cock up as well.”  
He wanted to scream no but again his gut told him to go for it. “Okay. Come on, then I’ll show you where to find stuff.”

It took nearly an hour until he’d finished to show her his toys and explain what each one was for. In the end Lydia grabbed four leather cuffs and led him over to bed.  
“There are restrains under the mattress, so you wont need the leather cuffs.” He tugged out the lower right one and she grinned.  
“Good. Then on the bed with you, slave!”  
Chuckling lightly Tom got in position and spread his arms and legs for her. She grabbed the first restrain and fastened it around his right ankle.  
“That’s too tight. Make sure that one of your fingers fits between restrain and skin.” She corrected it immediately and he nodded.

Eventually Tom was tied to the bed forming a huge X. Lydia had to shorten the ropes a little as Tom’s limbs were just too long for the restrains but now he was tightly confined so he could hardly move.  
He still wasn’t sure why he did this as he always had hated edging but maybe it was the teacher in him wanting her to learn.

Her fingers gently ran down his sides teasing him until his dick gave a twitch.  
“Such a lovely cock.” Giving it a stroke she had a sudden idea. “Be right back slave.” He heard her running down the stairs and a moment later coming back up holding her mobile. With it in hand she headed to his wardrobe and grabbed the thinnest of his ropes. Oh no!  
“You shouldn’t do this if you don’t know how it’s done. After all you don’t want to hurt me, right?!”  
Amused Lydia came over to him stroking his semi-hard cock a few times. “Are you scared about your lovely dick, slave boy? Don’t worry, I’ve actually found a pretty good instruction on how to do this. And apparently the bondage will make your beautiful dick and those huge balls just more sensitive.”  
Damn! Seems like she’d researched quite a bit already.  
“My safewords will be yellow and red, like yours.”  
“Slaves don’t talk unless their Mistress allows it. And you’ll address me properly or I’ll have to whip your cock, slave.”  
He’d created a monster! “Yes, Mistress.”  
“That’s better.”  
Staring at her phone screen for a minute Lydia eventually nodded and started to tie the rope around his shaft and balls before crisscrossing the rope around his balls individually in a figure 8 shape until they were tightly bound. Tugging at the rope she checked that the blood still could easily circulate. In the end she nodded contently at her work. His cock looked even more beautiful like this.

Swallowing hard Tom stared down at his tied dick. She’d actually done that pretty well but he knew the edging would only be worse this way. Why exactly had he agreed to this?  
Then her hot mouth wrapped around him while her fingers teased over the taught skin of his balls and he let out a loud groan.

Lydia enjoyed every desperate sound he made. His cock felt even harder than normally and she loved the way his balls felt. Like two tennis balls just a bit smaller. His hips bucked wildly at every lick of hers and when she could taste the first droplets of precum she pulled off of him.  
His cock was an angry read and it twitched wildly. She couldn’t help herself but touch his balls and squeezed. Tom let out a howl and she thought about her tits feeling more sensitive when tied down. It was probably more intense with a guy’s chunk. She cuddled next to Tom soothing him a little as he was lightly shaking.  
“Are you okay, slave? Everything still green?”  
“Yes, Mistress.” His mind felt hazy and his balls felt as if they’d explode any moment. For her first time doing this she was doing it rather well.

“Your dick looks so beautiful.” Cuddling against him she teased the underside of his cock which made him groan and his manhood responded with wild jumps.

Giggling she kissed his cheek. “You’d ever thought that playing with a penis without actually sex could be this fun?” Scratching her fingernails over his balls he cried out as droplets of precum seeped from his slit.

For a while they just lay there Lydia’s arm wrapped around his chest caressing his skin from time to time. “So how are you going to spend Christmas? Are there any traditions in England?”  
“You want to talk about THAT now?” He nearly burst out laughing.  
“I want you back to flaccid before I continue. And I guess talking about your family will help.”  
“You’re a little devil, girl.”  
“Thanks.” She smirked. “So?”  
“Well, we’ll be at mum’s house. My sisters will be there with their husbands and my little niece. Probably dad as well. It’s usually rather quiet and peaceful with loads of food. You?”  
“It’s almost like any other day over at our house. Mum hates it. Last year we didn’t even have a tree.”  
Not knowing what to say Tom just stared at her thinking that she had never been part of a real family. “Why don’t you plan your own Christmas? With stuff that you like. Establish a new tradition.”  
“That’s actually a fantastic idea. You’re amazing!” Lydia kissed him. She already knew what she’d do.

Eventually Lydia continued to tease him by tickling his dick and balls until he was hard and leaking precum again. For Tom every gentle touch felt like pure torture and he was tugging wildly at his bindings.  
“Fuck, little girl! Just finish me!” He finally demanded.  
“Such a rude slave!” Out of instinct she slapped his twitching cock which made him howl. He looked so fucking hot lying there all tied up. God, she wanted him! But she knew that the moment she’d sink down on his dick he’d cum like a rocket. Well, in that case it was time for foreplay.  
Going to her knees she quickly straddled his face and as soon as she was close enough to his face he started licking her without even being told so.

By the time she was close Tom was back to semi-hard so she reached behind her stroking him back to hardness before crawling down his body and slowly sinking down onto his cock. He let out a loud moan as the warmth of her pussy was nearly too much for him.  
At first she rode him really slow but in the end she fucked herself wildly on his cock until they both came really hard.

Still panting hard they both lay cuddled against each other. Lydia’s arm and leg were wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest.  
“I don’t mind being tied down but would you be so kind and, well, release my genitals.”  
Looking down his body her fingers slowly wandered down his belly until they caressed his manhood. “And why should I do that?” She grinned at him whilst her hand wrapped around his shaft. “I like the look of your bound genitals.”  
“Well, if you’ve read your instructions completely, you’d know. It’s not supposed to be done for longer than 20 minutes and it’s surely been an hour by now.”  
Sitting up she opened the knot holding the rope in place. “Only 50 minutes. Are you scared that I’ll make you impotent?”  
“No. I’m scared of loosing my balls.” He let out a sigh of relief when finally he was free again.  
“And we don’t want that. Do we?” She lay back down beside him gently massaging his chunk. “God, if I didn’t have to do so much homework still...”  
“Homework?” Tom raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, there’s this super hot English teacher at my school but he always gives you a shit load of homework.”  
“Nasty.” Tom chuckled.  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to do a bit before we can continue.” With a sigh of regret she opened his bindings. “That was super hot. We’ve got to repeat that.”  
Quickly grabbing her Tom pushed her on her back holding her arms down at her sides. “But next time I’ll be on top again.”  
“Who says that?”  
“Well, after all I’m a dominant and only my goodwill allowed you to proceed.”  
“You want to teach me a lesson. Don’t you?”  
“Certainly. But my homework is actual fun!”

Over the next two weeks they really managed to separate their sex life and their teacher / student relationship and it was easier than Tom had thought. Lydia being an intelligent girl surely made it easier. In class they were teacher and student but at home they had a wild sex life regularly fucking each other’s brains out and switching between dom and sub regularly.

It was Friday before Christmas holidays and Tom would fly to England on Saturday.  
“Happy holidays everybody. I’ll see you in the new year.”  
Eventually all students had left after class – all but Lydia. They had decided to do the extra lessons in the class room as there were windows and it wasn’t such a small room.  
In no time the lesson was over and Tom needed to go home to pack, however, the snow was coming down hard once again.  
“You’re here with your bike?” He asked as they headed to the exit.  
“No. I walked.”  
“I’ll drop you off then.”  
“That’ll be nice, Mr. Hiddleston.” She deliberately said as she saw the principal coming their way.

They briefly made small talk with him before wishing each other Merry Christmas.

“That was kind of awkward.” Tom said as they were alone in the car.  
“Not to me.” She grinned.  
“I just had to think about the way it felt to sink my cock into your hot, tight cunt while we talked.”  
“You’ve got a really naughty and dirty mind, Mr. Hiddleston. You’re sure I shouldn’t help you pack?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. But I’ll actually miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too. But we can skype or something.”  
“Sure.”

Soon they arrived at Lydia’s house. The snow came down hard by now and you could hardly see. “I hope your flight won’t be cancelled due to the weather.”  
“Well, it’s supposed to let up later. I’ve checked already.”  
“Have a good time with your family.”  
“Thanks. I hope you’ll have great holidays as well.”

Right then her mum pulled up in the driveway. They watched her opening the back door of her car and struggle with something.  
“Maybe I should help her.”  
“Sure, daddy. I only wished we could fuck again before you leave.”  
“Bad girl. Now come.”  
They got out together and headed over to Lydia’s mum.  
“Let me help you, Mrs. Davis.” Tom said reaching for the heavy looking box she just lifted from her car.  
“And you are?” Lydia immediately caught the look her mum was giving her secret boyfriend.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Tom Hiddleston. I’m your daughter’s English teacher.”  
“Right.” Undressing him with her eyes she gestured for him to walk to the house which he did carrying the box. Rolling her eyes Lydia unlocked the door for him and he entered.

After putting the box down in the living Tom turned to leave.  
“I’ll quickly make us some coffee, Tom.” Lydia felt jealous and nearly burst out that she should leave her boyfriend alone.  
“That’s really nice, Mrs. Davis, but I have to go. Merry Christmas.”  
Lydia brought him to the door her mum following right behind.

Once he’d driven off her mum asked. “He’s single, right?”  
“No, mum. And now stop drooling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had different plans for this but then they decided to kiss...


	27. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge surprise is waiting for Tom back in England.

Despite the weather forecast it didn’t let up and Tom needed ages to get to the airport. At least he had booked the direct flight, so it didn’t really matter if the flight was delayed.  
Once he entered the terminal and looked at the departure board his spirit sank. Behind at least 50 percent stood ‘cancelled’ already. Then he eventually found his BA flight to London Heathrow and it only said delayed.

He checked in and went through security and then he waited...  
Two hours and a few beers later the boarding finally started. He quickly texted Lydia as they had talked earlier and she had seemed eager to hear that he possibly wouldn’t leave for England.  
Her reply came almost instantly. “Have a safe journey.”  
With a smile on his lips he slowly boarded the plane as one of the last people. Luckily he’d gotten a seat with more legroom only when he reached his seat he somehow wished he hadn’t as a mother with two small children and a baby was sitting beside him in the middle row. And as it looked the plane was fully booked. Well, he probably wouldn’t sleep much then...

As he’d thought the children were too excited to sit still and jumped up and down the seats and more then once a hand or foot connected with him. He’d tried to read with his headphones in but soon gave up. This was going to be a very long flight.

Eventually he settled to watch a series called Turn – Washington’s Spies which immediately had him gripped although the fact that the actors playing Major John André resembled him quite a bit was slightly disturbing.

After about 4 hours the children had finally become tired and were now sleeping. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh of relief but to his misery he couldn’t sleep as a certain someone with big pierced tits didn’t want to get out of his head. Had it been a mistake to continue fucking her? She said she was in love with him but what exactly did he feel for her? He certainly liked her but not more. Then his penis started to think with him and reminded him of last weekend where she’d tied his dick up again before teasing him. The rope had been around half his shaft and it had actually hurt but also been so fucking good. As revenge he’d fucked her ass while a huge dildo was up her pussy.

He couldn’t stifle a groan as his erection pressed against his tight jeans. Getting up he headed to the toilets where he quickly opened his zipper letting his cock jump free. What should he do? Wank? Or try to get it back down? Well, half of the plane was sleeping anyway, so he wrapped his fingers around his manhood and started stroking. His eyes closed he pictured Lydia riding him. Her tits bouncing wildly as he fucked up into her. He groaned rather loudly before he could stop himself and then another image came to him.  
Lydia wearing a school uniform as she once actually had. Short plaid skirt, white blouse and her hair in two pig tails. He’d grab her by them and then facefuck her roughly. Oh, yeah...

Quickly grabbing a hand towel he just about managed to spurt his come into it and not all over the tiny room. Still panting hard he leaned against the sink when a knock on the door startled him.  
“Are you okay in there, Sir?” Probably one of the flight attendants. Shit! Had he been too loud?  
“Yes. Sure. Thank you.” Luckily his voice sounded quite collected. Quickly cleaning himself up he also pissed before washing his hands and opening the door. Two of the flight attendants were looking at him and whispering at each other whilst ogling his crotch. Being his dominant self he grinned and winked at them before going back to his seat.

Finally he had arrived back home. Well, technically it wasn’t home anymore but that wasn’t how he felt. If he got a job, he would immediately come back. Not that he didn’t like America but his entire family was here and all his old friends. Sighing he stared at the suitcases moving in front of him at the baggage claim. How he missed his old life. Sure he had found some friends and had a girl he was seeing – well, sleeping with but when she would move to Hawaii he’d be pretty much alone again.  
Maybe he should come back to England after all and work in another job if he couldn’t find anything as a teacher. But what?

He nearly would have missed his suitcase passing by but seeing the red tag his sister had once given him his stupor was suddenly gone. Grabbing it he slowly walked to the rental gar station. Of course his family had offered to pick him up but he just wanted to be able to move around as he liked while he was here.  
He’d booked a medium sized car but ended up getting one of those stupid SUVs. Well, at least he didn’t have to drive into town with this huge monster.

He had driven for about half an hour when he suddenly felt really tired. Pulling over he had a coffee and took a little walk through the typical English drizzle. At least it wasn’t snowing. Suddenly thinking about Lydia he quickly texted her that he’d arrived safely. She’d probably still be in bed but he just wanted her to know.

After driving for another two hours he finally pulled into his mum’s driveway. It was slowly getting dark already again and he couldn’t wait to fall into his bed and sleep for 12 hours straight.  
Getting out of the car he stretched lazily before he got his stuff and headed for the door. Half way there the door flew open and his little niece was running towards him. “Uncle Tom!”  
Going down into his knees he hugged her tightly kissing her cheek.  
“You’re all scratchy!” She giggled whilst brushing her little fingers over his beard.  
“And you’ve grown quite a lot since our last meeting.”  
“Yes. I'm actually one of the tallest in my class. Oh, you have to come and see the new baby!” She grabbed his hand and tugged him along. With a chuckle he locked the car and grabbed his bag following inside. But hang on! New baby? Sure his sister was pregnant but wasn’t due till May. Well, maybe it was just a new doll or pet.

He dropped his suitcase and backpack next to the stairs and followed his little niece towards the living room where he could hear two women talking. One was clearly his mum but who was the other one?  
“Granny! Granny!” The girl let go of his hand and ran towards her grandma. “Uncle Tom's here.”  
With a grin on his face he entered the room but as he saw the other woman holding a tiny baby he froze.  
“Tom! Hello, darling. How was your flight? ...” She kept talking but his brain was in a completely other world.

There in the armchair sat the woman who had broken his heart. How dare she come here at Christmas time and... Hang on! The baby! It didn’t look older than maybe a couple of weeks. In his head he was doing the Maths and it felt as if someone had punched him in his gut! Had she been sleeping with someone else and gotten pregnant? And when she’d found out she’d left him? But why was she here then?  
It didn’t matter. She’d left him. And her dad had ruined his life! So without another word he spun around and stormed out of the house ignoring the women’s calls.

* * *

Lydia woke up to Tom’s message and had to smile. He hadn’t forgotten her. With a wide grin she sat up in bed a little opening the top buttons of her reindeer pyjamas until her tits were hardly covered anymore and took a picture of herself. Sending it to him she added “Hope you have as much fun over there as you could have had with me.”

As she still had a few things to prepare for Christmas Eve the next day she rolled out of bed and got dressed. Her mum was staying at her boyfriend’s so she had the house to herself. After breakfast she got dressed and took the car keys. Luckily her mum had been picked up.

She bought a huge Christmas tree and some food and headed back home, where she started to decorate her tree. Tom had been right. She could set her own traditions and number one was the tree.

After lunch she just wanted to continue with her decoration when her phone rang. Tom.  
“Hey, daddy. How's England?”  
All she heard was a sob.

* * *

Tom had jumped into his rental car and driven off wanting to go for drinks until he noticed that his wallet was in his backpack. Fuck!  
Instead he headed for the beach. His mind was racing. Why was she there? If the baby was his why would she have left him? But if he wasn’t the father who was then? And what was she doing at his mum’s house?

In the end he settled for the explanation that the baby wasn’t his and she’d left him for that reason. And now she’d come to explain herself to him because she’d felt bad. Perhaps the father had left her when she’d told him and when her dad found out she was pregnant he must have thought he was the father. To Tom’s knowledge he hadn’t known about their relationship but who knew. And then he must have thought Tom had abandoned her when she told him about the pregnancy. That would actually explain everything.

Fuck! All his stuff was back at his mum’s house, so he needed to go back to get it. If it would just be for his clothes he wouldn’t bother and drive back to the airport. Lydia would surely be happy to spend Christmas with him.  
Sighing he kicked a stone into the waves breaching on the dark shore. The moon was peeking out behind a few clouds and it would actually be quite romantic if it wouldn’t be so fucking cold.

After two hours walking up and down the beach he got back to the car. His mobile was lying on the passenger seat. Numerous calls from his mum and sisters. They must have known. Why hadn’t they told him?  
The realisation hit him that their betrayal actually hurt even more than Jacky's – after all they were his family.

Tears started falling and somehow he wished he hadn’t come home in the first place. Automatically his fingers dialled Lydia’s number and until he’d realised it she’d already picked up.  
“Hey, daddy. How's England?”  
He would have laughed normally but now the only thing that came out was a sob.  
“Tom? What’s wrong?”  
Under tears he told her how he’d entered the house and had seen the woman there who’d destroyed his life. “Mum knows that I’ve lost my job because of her. So why does she allow her to be at her place?! It’s...”  
“Shhh. Maybe there’s a logic explanation to everything.”  
“Sure.” He told her about his theory suddenly feeling angry. “I’ll go back and get my stuff then I'll be on the next flight back to the US.”  
“But you’ve been looking forward to seeing your family for weeks. Go home and listen to what they have to say. Maybe the baby is yours and she was too scared to tell you for some reason. God, I can’t believe I've just said that. Forget that and get your ass back over here then you can fuck me beneath the Christmas tree.”  
Now he had to laugh. “Thank you, Lydia. You’re a great girl.”  
“I know. Oh, and when you’re back I’ve got a surprise for you, slave!”  
“And what would that be, Mistress.”  
“Oh, you’ll see.”

They talked a bit longer and when they’d hung up it was already 9 pm. Tom suddenly realised just how tired he was. Well, he needed to sleep before he’d be ready for any kind of talk.  
He drove back to his mum’s house and as quietly as possible he let himself in with the spare key hidden under a pot next to the door. From the living room he could hear voices, so he grabbed his stuff and carried it upstairs. He just wanted to sleep, maybe he could think better then.

Heading down the hallway to his old room he opened the door only to see a baby crib standing in the corner. Furrowing his brows he headed closer only to see the cute baby from earlier lying there its little hands stretched up towards him and babbling something. Well, apparently his room wasn’t his anymore.  
Now that he looked around he noticed that clearly a woman lived here and he didn’t need to be a genius to know who. But why?!  
Was the little thing his after all? A smile crossed his face as he looked down on the tiny human.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”  
Spinning around he saw Jacky standing in the door. “What are you doing here?”  
“It’s a long story. Why don’t we go downstairs and...”  
“No.” That sounded quite aggressive. “No.” He repeated in a calmer voice. “Not now. I’m too tired.” Brushing past her he grabbed his stuff again.  
“Your mum prepared the guestroom for you.”  
He just grunted in response heading down the hallway.  
“He’s your son, Tom. Just so that you know. His name is William - like your middle name and his dad's favourite play write.”  
He froze in his tracks clenching his jaw. That definitely destroyed his theory.

The good thing about the guestroom was that it had its own bath. He took a quick shower and changed into pyjama pants. He’d just slipped into bed when there was a knock on the door. As he didn’t want to see anybody he stayed quiet rolling to his side but the door opened nonetheless.  
“Hi, darling.” His mum was coming in and sat on bed next to him brushing her fingers through his soft curls. “You still can sneak in without being heard. I’ve missed you so much, darling.”  
Initially he didn’t want to say a word but now he just couldn’t help himself. “I’ve missed you, too.” Sitting up he hugged his mum tightly.

Quietly they sat there for a while until she said. “She needed help and I just couldn’t...”  
“Not now, mum.” He interrupted her. “I’m too tired for that now.”  
“Okay, darling. Then sleep. But please listen to her before you run off. Okay?”  
He just nodded as he cuddled back into bed and a few seconds later he was fast asleep.

The next morning he woke from a screaming baby and everything crashed down on him again. It was his son screaming. How absurd was that?!  
Looking at the clock he saw that it was already 10.39. Well, at least he’d had a good night's sleep. Slowly crawling out of bed he changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody. He needed a coffee.  
Putting on his slippers he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Now the house was quiet and he wondered where everybody was. He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a coffee. His mum had this beautiful conservatory which was were he wanted to head only to bump into Jacky, who was sitting in a rocking chair in the living room breastfeeding their son.  
“Good morning, Tom. I hope Billy didn’t wake you.”  
Shaking his head he sat down on the sofa fascinated staring at the little creature drinking from the very nipple he’d sucked numerous times before.  
His stupor was finally eased by Jacky chuckling. “In that respect he’s pretty much like his dad. Totally fixated on tits.”  
Blushing Tom looked away taking a sip from his coffee. It was odd to sit here with her after about 6 months not hearing a thing from her.  
“Your mum went shopping to buy the last few things for Christmas.”  
He didn’t answer just ate his sandwich listening to the tiny gulps his son made swallowing his food. He would have loved to watch but somehow was embarrassed.

“Let's switch sides, you little vampire.” He couldn’t help but look over to her as she switched the baby from her left breast to her right. Her nipples had become bigger and darker. His cock gave an involuntary twitch so he quickly averted his gaze.  
“He was born 10 days ago. Came almost three weeks early. I was hoping you’d be here for it but apparently he had different plans.”  
Furrowing his brows he looked at her once more doing the Maths in his head. It had happened in March then. So she had been about in the 8th week when she’d left him and ruined his career.

“You’ve punished me for coming without permission. You’ve used the cane as it had been twice. My ass was quite the sight. I was at my parents’ over the weekend as it was mum’s birthday. Do you remember?”  
Looking at her he nodded before his gaze once more dropped to her breasts and the little baby currently sucking at one as if its life depended on it.  
“I had breakfast with mum on Sunday morning still in my nightgown. She’d followed me up the stairs afterwards and caught a glimpse of my ass. She wanted to know who’d done this and call the police. I’ve told her about you a couple of weeks before asking her not to tell dad but you can guess what she did then.  
I tried to explain that it had been consensual and that we liked this sort of stuff but they wouldn’t have it. Dad threatened to call the police if I didn’t stay away from you. They took my phone and locked me in my room. I was desperate. And when I tried to climb out the window they locked that too.”  
Tears had welled up in her eyes and Tom had to swallow hard. Of all the scenarios he’d thought about in his head he’d never thought about something like this.  
“Soon I realised that I was pregnant. I hid it until I was sure that I was past the 12th week. They actually only realised in September and were furious. They wouldn’t even let me see a doctor. Mid-November I had gramps and bleedings. Mum eventually agreed to bring me to a doctor. I climbed out the window and ran.  
I was trying to find you only to be told that dad had ruined your reputation and that you’ve moved to America. I didn’t know what to do.  
Then I remembered you talking about your family living here. I came here and asked until someone could tell me where your mum lived. I explained everything to her and she took me in. She even called the police. There’ll be a trial in a few weeks against my parents.”  
He didn’t know what to say. This couldn’t be true. He’d been angry at her all the time and she’d been suffering like that!  
“I’ve wanted to tell you a couple of weeks back but then this girl picked up your phone. Do you love her?”  
Running his fingers over his face he thought about that call. Lydia handing him his phone. “I... Not the way I loved you but she’s important to me.” He eventually said. “This whole shit can’t be true, Jacky. It’s like one of these bad movies.”  
“I know. Every day I wanted to turn back time. Spend THAT weekend with you. I’m so sorry, Tom.”  
Shaking his head he stood up. This couldn’t be true. No fucking way. Quickly putting on his coat and shoes he left the house while she was calling his name.

He was suddenly so angry. Angry at himself for not looking for her. He should have known that she wouldn’t just leave him like that. He was such an idiot! He’d let her down. He was also angry at her parents – especially her dad. He’d ruined his career and taken away the woman he’d loved.

He walked around town a little thinking about everything. The only thing that didn’t quite make sense was why she hadn’t called him the minute she was free. He was so confused. He had a son. With the woman he loved once. Did he still love her? A couple of weeks ago he’d clearly answered that with a yes but now...  
Then the mental image of her exposed breasts shot through his head. He’d always loved to play with those tits. Automatically the image of Lydia and her pierced ones came to his mind. Why did he suddenly feel as if he had to decide between these two women? And why wasn’t that decision as easy as it should be?

Eventually he ended back up in front of his mum’s house, who pulled into the driveway a moment later.  
“Hello, darling. Have you slept well?”  
“Hi, mum.” He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. “And yes. Thanks.”  
“It’s been quite a shock, right?”  
“Yes. It’s... I just don’t understand why she didn’t call me the moment she was free.”  
“Well, she didn’t have her phone. Come on help me with this.” She gestured to the two baskets filled with groceries.” Nodding Tom grabbed both. “And when she’d found out that her dad had ruined your reputation, she was afraid you would be angry at her.”  
They entered the house and brought the stuff to the kitchen.  
“I am angry. Not at her though – to my own surprise – but at myself. I should have known that something was wrong. I let her down.”  
“Oh, darling! Don’t say that. Nobody would have thought that ones parents could do something like that.”  
“Still. I at least should have tried to talk to her. Instead I let that motherfucker blackmail me.” He got louder with every word and his mum gave him a loving smile.  
“Don’t.” Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Tom.”  
He turned towards her tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jacky.”  
Shaking her head lightly she pulled him into a tight hug kissing his cheek.

A bit later they sat on his old bed watching their son play with his fingers whilst his mum was preparing dinner downstairs.  
“So... Ahm... You’ve told mum your story. I... Did you...?”  
“For an English professor you seem to have problems with finding your words.” She teased him.  
“There was a time when I would have put you over my knee for that.”  
“Well, we could go to the guestroom and you still could.”  
With a weak smile he looked over at her “So she knows?”  
“Yes. And she reacted quite – well – cool.”  
“Hmm.” Nodding he stared at the floor. He wasn’t too happy about his mum knowing about that part of him.

Taking his hand in hers she gently squeezed it. “Your family is great. The way they accepted me... You probably could be the Chainsaw Killer and they’d still love you. Not like my parents.”  
He had to laugh at that which made his little son look at him. “He’s really beautiful.” Tom reached his hand into the crib and before he knew it the infant had wrapped his little fingers around his index finger.

Fascinated Jacky watched her two men interact for the first time and a huge smile spread on her face – at least for a moment.  
“Tom, I know you thought this was over and you have every right to move on but I would love to come back together. I’ve never stopped loving you but if you’ve moved on that's alright as well.”  
Confused he looked from his son to her. “What?”  
“That girl. In America.”  
He’d actually forgotten all about Lydia for a while. “It’s not... We’re not... It’s complicated.”  
“Well, we’ve got time before dinner.”  
With a sigh he nodded. “Well, it all started in that bar...”  
In as much detail as he could think of he told her everything. “It’s not love. Not like it was between us. But I like her.”  
Jacky swallowed hard. He was fucking one of his students. He could go to prison for that. “I was thinking to come over to the US when the little one is a bit older but now I want you to stay here.”  
Questioning he lifted an eyebrow.  
“Well, if anyone finds out, you’re fucked! And I don’t want the father of my baby going to prison.”  
“I know it’s stupid. But it’s slightly like an addiction. And I guess it goes both ways.”  
“Well, fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Turn - Washington's Spies check it out. Watched all 40 episodes in 2 weeks. Just couldn't stop.  
Great storyline and sexy men in uniform. JJ Feild actually sometimes looked like Loki - especially when rolling his eyes.  
Plus Seth Numrich is also quite hot...


	28. Merry Smutmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and both Lydia and Tom get surprised.

Lydia woke late on Sunday. The house was quiet and for a moment she feared her mum wouldn’t come home for Christmas and instead stay at her boyfriend’s. Well, she’d manage. Maybe it would be even better.  
Getting up she headed to the bathroom taking a hot shower. She also thought about masturbating but in the end decided against it. Somehow it didn’t feel right without Tom. She really missed him, though.  
With a grin she wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her bedroom where she got the little box with his gift. It probably was more a gift to herself but she hoped he’d like it as well – at least just a little. After wrapping the gift she got dressed and just as she closed her bra her phone went off. Tom.

“Hello, slave. How are you today?”  
“Hi, Lydia. I... Better. I actually wanted to thank you for your advice.”  
“You talked to her?” She couldn’t help it but feel lightly jealous.  
“Yes. I’m a daddy now.”  
“Well, you’ve been mine for a while.” She laughed.  
Chuckling Tom told her about Jacky's ordeal and Lydia had to swallow hard. Now he’d surely go back to her – probably even stay in England with his new family.  
Despite being intensely scared she eventually asked. “And what are you going to do now?”  
“I honestly don’t know. A couple of weeks ago I wouldn’t have hesitated and gone back to her but now... You’ve helped me get over her but then again it wasn’t her fault and I’ve always wanted my own family. It’s... confusing.”  
“Well, I guess you don’t have to decide now. Enjoy your holidays and decide afterwards.”  
“For a highschool student your pretty grown up.”  
“I know. I even have that wonderful guy I’m seeing. He’s quite a bit older than I am but we love fucking each others’ brains out.”  
“Ehehehehe. I actually could use some of that now.”  
“Well, phone sex can be quite good as well.”  
“No, I can’t risk that. Besides we’ll have dinner soon.”  
“Maybe later then.”  
“Maybe. Merry Christmas, Lydia.”  
“Merry Christmas, Tom.”

* * *

Christmas Eve was as usual at his mum’s house: loads of great food and talking. A big family event. The only thing that was different that year was that Jacky was there with their baby. His mind still struggled to believe that. He had invited her last year already but she hadn’t wanted to come.

After they ate they played a few games like pantomime but he couldn’t concentrate and fully enjoy himself as his thoughts always came back to the two women. He had a baby with Jacky now and a year ago that would have been everything that he’d ever wish for but now...  
Lydia on the other hand was just an affair – an intense one sure. But as soon as she’d get that scholarship and leave it would be over.  
He knew only one thing for sure: he needed – and wanted – to support Jacky financially. He couldn’t leave her to deal with everything on her own.

His thoughts were interrupted by their baby screaming and when Jacky got up to tend to little Billy he automatically got up and followed her upstairs.  
“Do you want to try change his nappy?”  
“Sure.” His voice sounded not convincing and he was actually afraid of hurting the little creature. He’d watched her earlier and she’d explained it step by step but the baby was just so small.

With shaking fingers he followed her instructions until a fresh nappy was on. At some point his son had stopped screaming and now was babbling away. Stabilising the infant’s head he carefully picked him up. Jacky was sitting in an armchair by the window her hoody open and her breasts bare.  
“Time for a snack.” She held out her hands and he reluctantly handed the baby over. Fascinated he once again watched how the tiny human was feeding on the breasts he’d kissed, licked, sucked, whipped and tied up numerous times.

Before he even realised it he was rock-hard. Jacky seemed to notice as well as a huge grin spread on her face. “Why don’t you open your zipper and let me see your beautiful, thick cock, Sir?”  
He couldn’t stifle a moan at her words and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped himself. Reaching into his briefs he tugged out his erection with a sigh of relief.

Eventually the little boy had fallen asleep again his mouth still attached to a nipple. Shaking her head lightly she carried their baby back to the crib before stepping over to the man she still loved. She’d missed his perfect manhood and wished she was ready to have him back in her but as she’d just given birth...  
Instead she sank to her knees between his wide spread legs and without hesitation took him into her throat sucking greedily at his hard flesh.  
“I’ve missed you so much, Sir.” She pulled off for a moment before sucking him back in.

Only moments from coming he realised what was happening. What the hell was he doing?! “Stop. Please.” He gently tried to push her away but she just looked him into his eyes sucking harder and just like that he came with a groan.  
Placing her head on his thigh she watched him as he calmed down. As she’d come to know him quite well, she immediately noticed that something was bothering him. “Penny for your thoughts, Sir.”

At first it looked as if he hadn’t heard her but in the end his eyes met hers and he gave her a regretful smile and she knew what was bothering him. “If you’re not really together, you didn’t betray her.”  
“Maybe but that doesn’t make me feel much better. I... I’m sorry but I can’t reciprocate. I shouldn’t have done this. I’ll better leave.”  
“No. Please. I want to spend more time with you. I want you back, Tom. I want us back. I don’t want them to have won and driven us apart.” She slowly got back on her feet standing in front of him her bare breasts still presented to him. “And I’m definitely not ready to have sex again all too soon. It’s a fucking battle field down there.”  
He couldn’t help but laugh. She’d always managed to make him laugh. Out of a sudden Impulse he tugged her onto his thigh. Looking into her eyes he slowly felt the love slowly coming back to him that he once had felt for that woman.  
Gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he looked into her eyes and a few seconds later their lips were touching in a careful but tender kiss.

Their faces only a few inches apart his eyes eventually dropped to her breasts and before he knew it his fingers were gently caressing her nipple. It felt different from before. Not as soft. But it still didn’t fail to make her moan.  
Gently cupping her tit he started massaging it whilst passionately kissing her.  
“You better stop.” She eventually pressed out between two kisses.  
“Why?” He grinned at her. “You are mine and I do what I want with what is mine.”  
She’d always loved when he was so possessive about her and especially her body but the problem now was that it aroused her too fucking much and before she could tell him she already felt her tits starting to leak.

Still massaging her tit he already felt himself harden again thinking about all the things they’d done and enjoyed hugely when he suddenly felt something warm run over his left hand. Looking down he immediately noticed the white droplets leaking from her nipples. With an animalistic growl he threw her onto the bed and a moment later his mouth was on her nipple licking away what just had spilled before sucking a nipple into his eager mouth tasting her.

With her head thrown back into the sheets she enjoyed his attention on her breasts. It was weird how it aroused her to the core when it felt – well – normal with her baby.

  
  


And all of a sudden her pussy seemed to remember that it was actually there to cause pleasure and not pain as her clit slowly started to throb. In a few weeks she’d surely be able to enjoy sex again and she couldn’t wait.

Tom meanwhile had turned his mind off completely and was just acting on pure animal instincts. His mouth latched onto her other breast after a while and when she let out a loud moan his hand automatically went down between her legs rubbing over her cunt. She stiffened underneath him for a moment until he focussed on rubbing her clit. He was already hard again and he wanted nothing more in that moment than a hot pussy he could bury himself in. So when she let out another gasp of pleasure he quickly undid the button on her pants.  
“No. I can’t. Not yet.” She pressed out between moans.  
His mouth still attached to her nipple he looked up at her rubbing his hard-on against her leg.  
“I promise you don’t want to even see... that.”

Releasing her bud with a slight pop he licked over it as his hand slowly disappeared in her jeans but not her undies searching for the little pearl there.  
Kissing her tits a few times he kept on rubbing her and as her body started to shake he bit down on her left nipple sucking her milk greedily in his mouth. His hips wildly thrust against her leg and only moments after her orgasm he came as well soiling her jeans.

Both panting hard they lay next to each other for a while listening to the other breathing. Tom’s mind was racing. What had he done?  
Now he basically had to go back to her as his actions clearly said that he’d want to. The problem only was that he didn’t really know if he wanted her back. Maybe if he would explain his lust-driven behaviour, she’d understand that he still needed time to make a final decision.

Sitting up he half-turned towards her only to realise that she was sleeping. Great, Hiddleston. With a sigh he got up noticing that his cock was still hanging out of his pants. After quickly tugging himself back in he took off her ruined jeans and replaced them with a pair of pyjama bottoms. He also tugged her breasts back into her bra before zipping back up her hoody and covering her with the blanket.  
Just when he wanted to leave the room his son babbled something, so he headed over to him. The little boy stared back at him with huge curious eyes. Smiling at him Tom kissed his forehead and whispered ‘good night' to him before leaving quickly. Shit! They’d just done all of that in front of their baby!

Tossing and turning in his bed he eventually gave up trying to sleep and headed downstairs. All the presents were lined up underneath the tree and he had to smile thinking about his niece and how excited she had been last year.  
In the kitchen he made himself a hot chocolate before sitting down in the armchair by the now cold fireplace. Maybe he should just stay here and not go back to the US at all. Well, he at least had to get his stuff and sell the house.  
But was that really what he wanted? He couldn’t just erase the last 6 months from his memory and continue where he’d left of with Jacky. But on the other hand it wasn’t her fault that her parents had basically locked her up. If only he could turn back time and fight for her.

He hated to regret something and he tried to live so that he hadn’t to but who’d thought that ones parents would do something like this. He’d missed her entire pregnancy because of that and he actually regretted that as well. It probably would have been horrible – all these hormones and mood swings – but still he would have wanted to be there for her.

Then his thoughts went to Lydia. He really liked the girl but it wasn’t something for the future. He’d known that all along as had she but ending it on the phone wasn’t his style. Same with his job. Well, he would finish the term and then come back to England. To his little family. He would have to see what he could do for a job but he’d manage. And with her father on trial maybe that would rehabilitate him in some ways.

He could hear steps on the stairs and the next moment his mum came in.  
“Can’t sleep, darling?”  
“No. Probably the jetlag.”  
“Or troubling thoughts.”  
Staying silent he stared at the floor.  
“You know you can talk to me about anything, Thomas.”  
A soft smile spread on his lips as he looked at her. She’d grabbed a cookie from the plate which stood on the coffee table for Santa and handed him one as well.  
“I don’t know what to do. I mean on one part its almost too clear: I should stay and take care for Jacky and Billy. It’s just... I’ve built up this new life over there without her thinking she’d left me. I don’t think I can pretend that the last 6 / 7 months never happened.”  
“And you’ve met someone new.” His mum simply stated.  
“Well, it doesn’t really have a future, which makes me think that my decision should be obvious. But still I’m struggling.”  
“No future? Isn’t she into this... you know... stuff.” She made a whipping gesture with her hand and Tom wanted to sink into the ground.  
“Mum! Please! It’s bad enough you know about it.”  
“Believe me I'd rather not know. But I love you no less now that I do.”  
His face felt as if it was burning in embarrassment as he nodded lightly. “It’s not that. She’s too young.” He certainly wouldn’t tell her about Lydia being his student.  
“There’s no too young or old for love.”  
“True. But I don’t love her – not like it was with Jacky. I... it’s...”  
“You’re over her. And you’ve probably struggled for the last couple of months to get this far. And knowing you, you now feel probably guilty about it as she’d never left you in the first place. Plus it might be that guilt that makes you think you have to stay here with her.”  
Like always his mum hit the nail straight on its head, so he just sat there nodding while munching on the cookie.  
“You don’t have to decide now, honey. Try to enjoy the holidays and get to know her again. Maybe she’s changed and you two won’t get along anymore.”  
From the kinky stuff they’d done earlier he was pretty sure they’d still get along just fine but that also scared him.  
Eventually they headed back upstairs and said good night.  
Rolling into bed he reached for his phone on the bedside table only to find it empty. Shit! He must have left it in Jacky’s room. Well, he’d text Lydia in the morning then.

* * *

Lydia was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner for Christmas Eve when the front door opened and – to her surprise – her mother came in followed by her once again new lover. The last one had dark hair and this one dark blonde hair and the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. So far she’d only seen him through the window but now that he stood only a few feet away over in the living room she found that he looked a bit young for her mum.  
“Fuck, and you’ve said you don’t care for Christmas and have this monster tree.”  
“Well, we don’t care. Lydia?”  
Right then he looked over at her and their eyes met. Fuck, he was actually quite pretty. He casually lifted an arm greeting her. “Hi.”  
Her mum followed his gaze and grabbing his other hand she led him over to her.  
“Seth, that’s my daughter Lydia. Lydia, that’s Seth.” Shit! Up close he looked even hotter. What did a guy like him want from her mum?!  
“Nice to meet you, Lydia.” She reached for his big hand only to find it was equally big as Tom’s.  
“You, too.” He gave her a warm smile before his eyes dropped to her breasts. She was wearing a tight sweater and her piercings were clearly visible beneath it. She raised her eyebrows as his eyes slowly moved up again and he immediately blushed.  
“Beer, sweety?” Her mum asked from the fridge.  
“Sure.” He nodded and grinned at her as she came over to him handing him a bottle before pulling him down for a kiss. Sighing Lydia was just about to look away when she caught her mum groping his crotch through his tight jeans. Almost immediately he grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from him before looking over at her slightly apologetically. She liked him more and more every second.

When he’d dodged yet another attempt of hers he walked around the kitchen island to where Lydia was standing. “Need help with anything?”  
“Well, you could cut the apples for the pie.”  
“Sure.” Putting down the beer he grabbed an apple and a knife and after she’d explained what to do he started. From the corner of her eye she saw her mum rolling her eyes, it was clear she’d rather take him to her bedroom and looking at him Lydia wouldn’t mind as well.

“I won’t pay for that fucking tree.” She heard her mum say after a while and in the blink of an eye Lydia was once more angry as hell and wished that her mum had stayed away.  
“Well, I didn’t ask you to! And I’ve also paid for the food with my own fucking money.”  
She gave Seth an “I’ve told you so look” shrugging her shoulders pointing at Lydia, who in return glared daggers at her mum before looking over at Seth, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else right now.  
“It looks beautiful though, doesn’t it?” He eventually asked pointing at the tree and Lydia smiled at him gratefully. Her mum, however, just huffed and left them alone.

Once the bedroom door had closed behind her Lydia smiled at him. “Thanks.”  
“What for?” He looked at her with an raised eyebrow.  
“For being nice, I guess.”  
He let out a cute little laugh and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “If I could have gone home to Minnesota to see my family I would have. So I figured it would be shitty to leave you all alone.”  
“She’s actually told you about me?”  
“Yeah, sure. She’s really proud of you, you know.”  
“Your joking!”  
“Nope. Told me all about your scholarship.”  
Once again her mum didn’t make any sense to her. If she was so proud, why did she always have to be that rude? Was it jealousy? “What about you? What do you do? And aren’t you a bit young for her?”  
Again he laughed and Lydia suddenly felt as if this could end in a disaster if he kept being so sweet.  
“Well, how old do you think I am?”  
“Between 25 and 30 I’d say.”  
“Well, Thanks for that. I’m 33.”  
“So you’re into MILFs?” Lydia laughed and had a suspicion “Or how old do you think mum is?”  
“35.”  
Lydia broke out laughing. “Add 5 years and you’re getting there.”  
Shrugging his shoulders he pierced an apple with the knife. He’d rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and Lydia couldn’t help but notice how manly his arms looked. Shit! A threesome with Tom and him would be all that she’d want for Christmas.

Needing to distract herself she again asked about his job only to have her mum answer for him. She slowly came into the kitchen in a low-cut, sexy and definitely too short dress. It was obvious that she wasn’t wearing a bra and Lydia would bet that she wasn’t wearing undies either.  
“He’s an artist. I saw him playing in Joe's Bar.” Tugging out her phone she opened a video and Lydia’s jaw dropped. He had a great singing voice and looked super hot playing the guitar.

  
  


“It’s just a hobby really. My day job is training the college basketball team.”  
“But you’d rather be an artist.” Lydia simply stated as she kept pealing potatoes. Shrugging his shoulders he grinned at her. Yes, she actually liked him.

Her mum wouldn’t leave them alone after this until Lydia had enough of her mum telling embarrassing childhood stories and sent them out of the kitchen. Through the open door she watched them head to the sofa where her mum straddled him rubbing her crotch against his. If only Tom would be here...

The rest of the evening went by pretty quiet and Seth complemented her on her delicious dinner. He even helped her clean up afterwards while her mum was drinking her fourth Margarita.  
“If she keeps that up, she’ll be out in half an hour.” Lydia stated and he laughed.  
“Possibly. Thanks again for dinner. It was really delicious.”  
“You’re welcome. I hope it’s not too bad to be stuck in the snow with us.”  
“No. It’s...” Her mum suddenly was standing in the doorway and before he could answer she tugged him along to her bedroom.

Rolling her eyes Lydia listened to her squealing a moment later which soon turned into moaning. Fantastic.  
She finished cleaning up and headed to her room in order to get a DVD to watch. Passing her mum’s bedroom she found that the door was open quite a bit and she could clearly see them fuck.

Immediately Lydia stopped dead in her tracks watching them – or better him. Ignoring the fact that this hot guy was fucking her mum she felt herself getting wet and thought that when he was ready he could happily come over to her room.  
It was like with an accident: she just couldn’t look away. Only when apparently they both came she managed to walk over to her room. She quickly texted her friends before searching for the DVD she wanted.

On her way back to the living room she stopped again at her mum’s bedroom door to close it. Her mum’s head was resting on his chest which was slightly more hairy than Tom’s. He also had quite dark body hair compared to the ones in his head. His strong arm was wrapped around her. With clothes on he certainly didn’t look like he’d have such an impressive biceps. The door was almost closed all the way when she heard him ask “Why are you so nasty to your daughter? I hardly noticed it was you anymore.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are. And to be honest I don’t want to date the woman you were tonight. It’s like you’re a total different person.”  
“Don’t you think I saw the way you looked at her. And she at you, the little slut. You hardly could tear your eyes away from her.”  
“She’s 18. And your daughter!”  
“And she’s hot. Every man's wet dream. And 18 is not like she’s 10.”  
“But I’m here with you and not with her. And she’s definitely too young.”  
“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t want to fuck her! You guys are all the same!”  
“Why are you angry at me now?! Speaking of age by the way: how old are you again?”

Lydia didn’t want to hear their argument anymore so she finally closed the door and headed to the living room where she made herself comfortable and started her movie which soon was accompanied by wild sex noises. She was in hell.

At some point her mum showed up wearing nothing but Seth's sweater from earlier. She headed straight to the fridge getting the jar with Margarita before quickly heading over to her.  
“Merry Christmas, Lydia.” She even kissed her forehead before leaving again.  
Her jaw hanging on the floor Lydia stared after her. Well, fuck. A Christmas miracle!

It was past midnight and the house was quiet. Lydia stared at the beautiful Christmas tree absentmindedly rubbing her clit through her pants. Then she had to think of Tom. He’d soon get up again, so she decided to send him a Christmas message. Quickly jumping up she headed to her room putting on a set of sexy lingerie with crotchless panties and an overt bra. Grabbing her phone she headed back to the living room posing in front of the tree. She tried a few things but wasn’t quite happy with the results.  
Grinning to herself she reached for two Christmas balls and hung them on her piercings. Perfect.  
A selfie stick would be really great now, she thought as she snapped yet another pic.

“Shit! Sorry!”  
She nearly had a heart-attack when she heard Seth cursing from somewhere. It took her a moment to find him standing in the kitchen at the fridge his back towards her.  
“Can’t sleep?” She asked innocently.  
“No. Yes. It’s... I just wanted to get some water.”  
Grinning to herself she thought “This could be fun.” He was shirtless and considering the time he maybe was even completely naked. “You could actually do me a favour.”  
“Yes?” He still wasn’t looking at her as he took a bottle from the fridge.  
“I want to surprise my boyfriend with a sexy pic but as selfie it doesn’t quite turn out as I want it to. So you’d just have to snap a pic of me. Would you do that?”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” With his back towards her he slowly headed back towards the bedroom. Lydia wouldn’t let him escape do easily though. She quickly headed over to where kitchen and living room door went into the hallway so she stood in front of him. He nearly bumped into her and jumped back lightly.

For a few moments they stood there staring at each other. To her disappointment he was in boxer briefs but his bulge was still quite obvious. Well, and she’d caught a little glimpse of him earlier as well. There was a light twitch in his undies and Lydia smiled at him innocently holding out her phone.  
“Just a quick picture. Please, Seth.”  
Finally he managed to look away from her staring at the ceiling. “I don’t think your boyfriend would approve of that.”  
“Don’t worry. We’re leading an open relationship.”  
“You’re 18!”  
“And? So far I haven’t taken him up on the offer. I’ll be really grateful if you help me.” She reached for his cock and gave it a stroke through his undies. God, he was equally thick as Tom if not thicker.  
Jumping backwards a little he shook his head. “Sorry, Lydia, I can’t. Good night.” He brushed past her his arm making contact with her tits.  
“If you don’t help me, I’ll tell mum you’ve come to my room at night and fucked me.”  
To her surprise he didn’t even stop and a moment later he’d disappeared into her mum’s bedroom. Fuck! Well, looked like her mum had finally met a nice guy who was actually good for her.

* * *

Jacky was sitting on her armchair in the very early morning breastfeeding her son once again. Her encounter with Tom still in her mind. Did that mean he wanted her back? Probably. Or had he just been driven by lust? They definitely needed to talk about it.  
Billy had fallen back asleep once he’d had enough and she couldn’t wait to go back to bed for a little longer as well. Just as she covered herself with the blanket the screen of her phone lit up. Grabbing it she realised it must be Tom’s. She already wanted to put it back down when the name on the screen caught her interest. Lydia.  
Entering the code Tom had used on his old phone it easily unlocked and her jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a male character to come in, so I've decided to take my newest celebrity crush, Seth Numrich.  
Unfortunately he's done mostly theatre till now. But go and check him out in Turn - Washington's Spies or opposite Daniel Ratcliff in Imperium. Plus he seems to be an equally kind and nice person as Tom.


	29. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Tom spend their holidays with their families.

Tom woke at 9.30 and after a quick shower he headed downstairs where they had already started with the presents. Well, it would have been entirely unfair if his niece would have had to wait for him. They hugged and kissed wishing each other Merry Christmas.  
He sat down on the sofa next to Jacky, who was holding their son. He’d decided that the gift for his sister’s baby would be for his son now, so he put the gift onto her lap. “Merry Christmas.”  
She looked at him questioningly as did the rest. “Well, it was actually intended for Emma – or better her baby – but now...” Shrugging his shoulders he looked apologetically from her to his sister, who smiled at him warm-heartedly.

Carefully Jacky handed him the sleeping baby and slowly opened the gift only to giggle once she saw the content.

“Stitch?! Really?!”  
“Awwww! That’s cute!” His sister exclaimed.  
“Well, Emma loves Lilo & Stitch, so I kind of had to buy it. Don’t worry, I’ll get another one for you, sis.”  
“You’d better. Or I’ll steal your baby!”

All in all they had a great morning laughing and talking with each other. Tom’s mum and sisters were busy in the kitchen while his brothers-in-law played with his niece and her new toys. He and Jacky still sat on the sofa with the sleeping baby in his arms.

However, not for long and as soon as the little boy squirmed he also started screaming.  
“I guess it’s time for a nappy change, daddy.” Jacky laughed and tugged him up. Together they headed upstairs and like last night he changed the nappy.  
Meanwhile she had opened her blouse and her bra, so once he was ready he handed her the baby. Immediately the little smacking sounds started as he started to drink. Looking away in order not to get a hard-on again he headed to the window looking out into the grey morning.  
“By the way, you’ve got a Christmas greeting from your student.”  
He couldn’t help but notice her snarky tone when she said that. Looking at her over his shoulder she pointed over to the bed, where his phone laid on the nightstand.

Grabbing it he unlocked the screen and was directly greeted by a picture of Lydia wearing nothing but an overt bra and two Christmas tree balls on her nipple piercings. The text beneath it simply said “Merry Christmas, daddy. Your little girl misses you a lot.”  
Obviously Jacky had seen the picture and as she was closely watching him he tried to ignore his growing erection.  
“She’s got nice tits. No wonder you like her.”  
“It’s not just her tits, you know. She’s pretty clever and...”  
Jacky’s look was deathly so he immediately trailed off.  
“Are you jealous?” He asked after a while filled with awkward silence.  
Huffing she shook her head. “If someone finds that on your phone, you’re fucked.”  
The problem was that she was right about that, however, he didn’t tell her that it wasn’t the only sexy pic of her on his phone. Nodding he quickly put it into the private folder the others were in as well. “I know it’s not exactly safe. But she’s helped me through a hard time and...”  
“Would you please leave me alone now, Tom? I need a moment to myself.”  
Nodding he turned around and left her.

Instead of heading downstairs he walked to his room where he opened her picture again and unzipped his pants tugging out his semi-hard cock. It took only a few moments of looking at the picture and a couple of strokes and he was fully hard. How he’d love to fuck her like that! Doggy style! In front of a mirror. So he could see the Christmas ornaments dangle from her tits while he fucked her.  
Wanking faster and faster he eventually recorded how he shot his come onto the sheets and sent it to her with the words “Look what you’re doing to me, little slut. Can’t wait to be inside you again.” Shit! Did he really still want to fuck her?! He quickly added “Merry Christmas to you, too. Miss you.”

After cleaning himself a little he tugged himself back into his pants thinking about what he’d texted her. Grabbing another hanky he also collected as much sperm from the sheets as he could. Luckily the sheets were white...  
A threesome with Jacky and Lydia! That would be it! No! Don’t go there, except you want to miss lunch.  
Besides judging by Jacky’s jealous reaction it wasn’t going to happen.

* * *

Lydia woke at 10.10 in Christmas morning. Lazily stretching she rolled to her side grabbing her phone. Immediately a huge grin spread on her face when she saw Tom had answered and it only widened when she saw what his answer was. What she’d give if he would be here now...  
Thinking about grabbing her vibrator she eventually decided against it as she a) needed to pee and b) she was starving.

Climbing out of bed she threw on her hockey shirt which went down just past her ass and left her room. She immediately was greeted by the smell of coffee and pancakes, which somehow caught her by surprise. Her mum making breakfast?! Probably because of her lover.  
Well, why not take advantage of it while it lasted?

After using the bathroom she headed to the kitchen were she found Seth on his own just flipping a pancake. “Good morning.” She smiled at him. He was wearing one of her mum’s old t-shirts, which was a bit too tight for him, and his jeans.  
“Morning. I already thought I had to eat everything on my own.”  
“The Margaritas.” Lydia simply stated and he nodded. “Smells delicious.” She put on the kettle to boil some water.  
“Breakfast is pretty much the only thing I can cook.”  
Lydia laughed and started wondering why he still was so nice to her after last night. “I’m sorry about last night. I guess I was just lonely.”  
“I... It’s alright. Let’s just forget about it. Although you shouldn’t send pictures like that to some boy. You don’t know what he’ll do with them.”  
“He’s not a boy. And he would never make them public.” He seemed honestly worried about her.  
“Maybe not now. But what if you break up?”  
“He won’t. Besides I’ve got pics of him as well.” She decided to tease him. “Of his lovely, fat cock. I like men with big...”  
“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s switch the topic.”

A bit later they sat at the dining table eating and making small talk.  
“So are you going to see your family when the weather gets better.” Looking outside it was still snowing and the wind was piling the snow up quite a bit.  
“Depends. I’ve got a gig for New Years Eve, so if it gets better like today, then yes. But I doubt it. Besides the weather forecast isn’t too good either.”  
“You’re getting along with your family!”  
“Yeah. They’re great.” He told her about his family and what they did and Lydia could immediately see that – like Tom – he’d grown up in a functioning family.  
“Mum hates Christmas. And we don’t have any family really. Her parents kicked her out when she had me. So it always was just her and me. But I wanted at least a bit of holidays this year, so my boyfriend said I should just go for it. He’s really great.”  
“Sounds nice. Will he stop by?”  
“No. He managed to get away to his family before the weather got really bad.”  
“Then you’re stuck with your mum and me.”  
She suddenly had to think of what she’d heard last night and asked “I kind of heard you arguing with mum last night. You stood up for me. Why?”  
He gave her a small smile. “Well, she normally is full of good words about you but then it was like you’d scratch each other’s eyes out yesterday. I didn’t want you two to fight because of me.”  
“Don’t worry, she’s always like that to me.”  
“Is that why you tried to seduce me? To get back at her?”  
“Maybe. I... A bit probably. But you’re also hot, so you can’t put it past me.”  
He gave an lightly uncomfortable laugh. “Well, thanks I guess. But I’m definitely too old for you.”  
“I’ve had older guys. Besides I like an experienced lover who knows what he’s doing.”  
Speechless he stared at her for a moment. “You haven’t been... You know...”  
Laughing out loud she shook her head. “No. Nobody has raped or abused me. I’m just not into boys my age.”

After they’d finished breakfast they headed outside together and cleared the driveway. Lydia was throwing another shovel of snow onto the mountain they’d already made when suddenly a snowball hit the back of her head. Turning around she saw Seth grinning at her whilst making another snowball in his big palms.  
“Don’t you dare!” She lifted the shovel in a mock threat.  
His eyebrows went up and his grin only got broader before he threw the snowball at her full force. She jumped to the side not quick enough though and got hit right under her left breast.  
“You!” Without thinking much she flung herself at him throwing him to the ground. He lay on his back still laughing as she straddled him and started rubbing snow on his face until he begged for mercy.  
“If you’ll ever do this again, I stuff the snow into your pants.” She slowly moved backwards rubbing her core against him briefly.  
“Wanna build a snowman?”  
“Why not.”

* * *

Tom was sitting on the armchair in his former bedroom soothing his crying son. They’d changed his nappy and Jacky had tried feeding him but all he seemed wanting to do was crying. So he sat there gently rocking him whilst singing any song that came to his mind.

In the end Billy had exhausted himself and fell asleep. Putting him into the crib he got his phone and took a picture. Probably all parents thought that but to him his son was the most beautiful baby ever.

It was still about an hour to dinner so he decided to call Lydia. It be early afternoon for her. First he sent her the picture of his son and when the two grey hooks turned blue a few moments later, he called her.  
“Hello, daddy.” She almost immediately greeted him.  
“Hi, little one. How are you? Does your mum behave?”  
“I’m actually quite good. And I actually haven’t even seen her today. She had a bit too much to drink yesterday. But Seth was nice enough to keep me company. We’ve actually just built a giant snowman.”  
“Who’s Seth?”  
“My mum’s new lover. He’s actually quite nice. And hot.”  
“Careful, little one.”  
“He’s not interested. Says I’m too young for him.”  
“You’re pulling my leg."  
“Nope. He caught me last night taking that selfie. I asked him to take the picture for me but he disappeared again right away.”  
“He saw you like that?” Tom couldn’t help the jealousy. She was his after all!  
“Yes. And he didn’t want to fuck me. Well, maybe he wanted to but didn’t.”  
“You’ve asked him to fuck you?! You definitely need to be punished!”  
“Suddenly so possessive. What about you and Jacky? No old sparks flying?”  
Shit! “Well, to be honest she sucked me off last night and I’ve fingered her. It’s... I don’t know what has gotten into me really.”  
“It’s okay, Tom. I understand it. Besides it’s not like we’re seriously dating.” Now she had to sleep with Seth or some other guy as revenge.  
“Still. I... It’s kind of confusing. One part of me wants to go back to her and the other one is thinking of you.”  
“Maybe you can bring her over and we can have that threesome we were talking about in New York.”  
A groan escaped him. “I’d actually thought about that as well although I doubt she’d be up for it. She’s jealous of you – of us.”  
“You’re kidding?”  
“Nope. Well, for her nothing has changed really. God, why does this have to be so complicated.”  
“It’s not. Why aren’t you tugging out your big, fat cock and stroke it while I get my vibrator?”  
“Lydia. I... Well, I’ve soiled the sheets this morning already, so why not.”  
Jumping on her bed she shrugged of her sweater and jeans. Beneath it she wasn’t wearing a bra and her panties were gone as well in an instant.  
“Close your eyes, slave.” He let out a groan and she imagined how he sat there on bed stroking himself to hardness. “I’ll tie you to the bedposts in your playroom. All naked. Then I’ll blindfold you. Crawling on top of you I’ll tease your gorgeous cock with my tits dangling above it until your hard. My lips slowly wander down your body greedily kissing your nipples before kissing down each freckle until my tongue glides down your happy trail and finally licks along that beautiful piece of flesh.” They both let out a moan. “I can taste your precum already leaking from your soft pink tip. And then I’ll stop.  
You’re shivering and begging for more. That’s when two hot tongues lick up your shaft from base to tip.”  
“Oh fuck!”  
Lydia nearly starts laughing but as it certainly would ruin the mood she just about stops herself. “We move up your body licking and kissing until I tug off the blindfold only to French kiss Jacky as I grab her tit roughly massaging it. You’ll have to watch for a bit while we pleasure each other.  
In the end I’ll sit on your face and you greedily lap at my juices. And then we both suck you off. She’s at your heavy balls whilst I suck your giant dick in my mouth.”  
“Holy fucking shit!”  
She was close herself and increased the speed on her vibrator. “Oh, yes. Tom! Your tongue feels so good. My good slave deserves a reward for that. We both suck harder a...”  
“Tom. Are you... Shit!” She heard a door slam and it was obvious that someone just had walked in on him.  
“Who was that?” She asked but immediately knew that it had been his undoing as he was panting really hard. “It was her, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah.”  
Giggling she imagined him sitting there covered in his own cum his fingers still wrapped around his softening dick and just like that she came as well.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Tom spent most of the time with his family. After walking in on him having phone sex with Lydia Jacky hadn’t talked much to him. He had repeatedly tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn’t listen, so instead he focussed on his mum, niece and sisters.  
The weather was nice on Thursday so he grabbed his niece and Emma and they headed to the beach and took a walk.

“So what are you going to do?” Emma eventually asked.  
“Hmm? With what?”  
“Jacky. Your son.”  
“Well, mum is nice enough to let them stay at hers for now. Of course I’ll support them financially. I think I’ll try to find a job back here for next term and then I’ll come back. It’s just home over here anyway.”  
“That’s great. Then can see my broom-haired brother again more often.” She wrapped her arms around his right one. “We’ve all been missing you actually.”  
Chuckling he shook his head “I can’t quite believe that.”  
“It’s true.”

For a while they walked silently side by side watching their niece collecting shells or throwing stones into the water.  
“What’s going on between you and Jacky? She hardly speaks to you anymore. You know, she’s been so anxious before you came back.”  
“I think she’s jealous.”  
“The girl from America?”  
“Yeah. She walked in when I was on the phone with her the other day.”  
“Well, she knew you were seeing someone else.”  
“I might have gotten her hopes up that we could get back together, which still could happen. But she won’t listen. At the moment I just don’t quite know if everything can be as it was."  
“It certainly will never be like that again.” Kind of shocked he looked at her. “Well, over 6 months have past. And you both have probably changed. And now you’ll have to figure out if you still can be together.”  
“Since when is my little sis so clever?!” He mocked her before wrapping her in his arms. “I’ve missed you. And now tell me what’s going on in your life – apart from the obvious.” He pointed at her swelling belly.

Almost two hours later they came back to the car and just when he opened the door his phone went of. Lydia.

* * *

It looked like the snow would never let up again and she was basically trapped inside. Their car had been snowed in as well besides it was a death trap in this weather.  
Every night she lay awake listening to the sex noises coming from her mum’s room which in the end would turn her on way too much – especially Seth's groans – and she’d masturbate.

Mandy and Jenny would finally be back from visiting relatives over the holidays on Thursday and she couldn’t wait to see them. Well, at least she wasn’t completely on her own as her mum and her lover usually joined her to watch a movie or play a game.  
Thursday morning she helped Seth dig out his pick-up truck and they headed to the store to buy groceries. Her mum was once more still sleeping as she’d drunk a bit too much again.

“Does your mum always drink this much?” He eventually asked as they loaded beer into their shopping cart.  
“Only when she’s off work.” She looked at him and could clearly see him having doubts about whatever that was between him and her mum. “You should talk to her if it troubles you.”  
“I... She’s really nice and I like spending time with her.”  
“Or in her.” Lydia laughed but went quiet as soon as she saw his angry expression. “Sorry. I just can’t quite wrap my head around why a sexy guy like you is with her. I mean sure she’s hot for her age but still...”  
“You don’t think much of your mum, do you?”  
Shrugging her shoulders she stirred the cart into the hygiene department. “She’s had quite a lot of lovers over the last years and you’re just not that type. You’re nice and respectful. Boyfriend material and not a guy you fuck a few times before you dump him.”  
“Well, it might surprise you but we’re not just fucking. I really like her. You know, at the bar a lot of women try to get my attention every time I play there. Most of them being quite obvious about what they want. But your mum wasn’t like ‘Let’s go and fuck in the restroom'. She talked to me. Asked about the songs and everything. We’ve been out like four times before we went further, so maybe it was for her like it was for me. Those guys weren’t interested in her – just in a quick fuck.”  
“I’ve never thought about it that way. But you could be right. I mean it wasn’t different for me either. All the guys I’ve had before Tom were just interested in a fuck but he asked about me – what I wanted. Fuck! I’m just like her.”  
He chuckled whilst grabbing a box of condoms and lube.  
“Extra large?” Lydia grinned at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Of course...

Once back home they carried the stuff inside together.  
“I need to get fresh clothes from my place. Be back in about an hour.”  
“Sure. See you.” They had just carried the last things in and Seth emptied the mailbox on the way putting the envelopes on the kitchen counter. Grabbing them her heart seemed to stop for a moment. University of Hawaii!  
With shaking fingers she opened it and after reading the first two sentences she let out a loud squeal. She’d gotten the scholarship.

Immediately she grabbed her phone and called Tom.  
“Hello?”  
“I’ve got it! I’ve fucking got it! I’m going to Hawaii!”  
“Wow. That’s amazing! Congratulations.”  
“I wish you were here. Then we could celebrate.”  
“Well, you’ve got your friends and your mum to celebrate today. We’ll just make up for it next week.”  
She let out another excited squeal which was when her mum came in the room holding her head. They quickly hung up and she told her the good news.


	30. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and her friends celebrate her scholarship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair amount of smut coming up.

Her mum stared at her for a while not reacting at all after she’d told her.  
“You’ve really gotten it?” She eventually asked disbelievingly.  
“Yes! I’m going to study in Hawaii!” She was so excited grinning over her entire face.  
“That’s great, honey.” Wasn’t she happy for her? At least it didn’t sound as if she was. Lydia felt more anger build in her as she just went past her to get a bottle of water from the fridge. “Where is Seth?”  
“Went home to get fresh clothes.”  
“Hmm.” Nodding she just headed into the hallway disappearing. What the fuck was wrong with her?!

She wouldn’t let her mum ruin her mood, so she quickly texted her friends and she hadn’t even finished putting away the groceries when Jenny called her.  
“That’s fucking amazing. We need to celebrate that! Tonight. I’ll pick you up at 8.”  
“Definitely. Can’t wait to see you.”

Her mood was better again and when she was finally finished she headed to her room to look for something to wear. When she went past the bathroom she stopped immediately. Her mum was in there door half open. She was holding the package with her pill staring at it for a while tears in her eyes. Was she pregnant again?  
It only got weirder when she pushed one pill into her palm. Again she looked at the little pink pill for a moment before lifting her palm towards her mouth but only to stop at the last moment and dropping it into the toilet. What the...???

In order not to get caught watching she headed to her room thinking about what she just witnessed meant. As far as she knew her mum had always taken the pill. Had she talked about having a baby with Seth? But why had he bought condoms then? Oh, no! Did she want to get pregnant and knowing Seth, he wouldn’t leave her alone with that baby. Maybe she should warn him. Fuck!

After lunch she went to her room to go and check flights and look for a place to stay. The dorms on campus would surely be the best option as it was cheap and close by but would she want that?  
Eventually she got bored with it and went to a femdom website she recently discovered. It had also inspired her for Tom’s Christmas gift. She couldn’t wait to try it out on him.

Just when she was about to click on a porn to watch she heard shouting coming from down the hallway. Her first instinct was to get her headphones and ignore it but thinking about what she saw earlier, she headed to the door opening it a gap to listen.  
“...only met. I like you. And I want to be with you. The sex is amazing.” Seth was talking in his calm tone she had to come to like over the last days.  
“So why insist on condoms?!” Her mum sounded furious.  
“Well, for protection.”  
“I’ve told you that I’m on the pill and clean. So where’s the fucking problem?!”  
“I guess I just want to be extra careful. Why does it bother you that much? For you it doesn’t make a difference anyway.”  
“YOU DON’T TRUST ME! THAT’S IT!!” Now her mum seemed to have lost it. Looked like she really wanted to trap him with a baby. Maybe it had been like that with her dad as well and when she had gotten pregnant he still walked out on her.  
“No, probably not. At least not totally!” She couldn’t believe he still was that calm.  
“Then why the fuck are you here? Am I your stupid whore?!”  
“No. Besides who lied about their age?! And you drink too much. Last night you even fell asleep during sex!”  
“NOW IT’S ALL MY FAULT?! AND I FELL ASLEEP AS IT WAS BORING!”  
“I’m sick of this. Give me a call when you’ve calmed down again and are back to normal.” A few moments later the front door slammed shut. Well, that was probably it with her mum and Seth. What a shame. Although it meant he was single again...

Right on time Jenny pulled up outside her house. She hadn’t seen her mum all afternoon and wasn’t mad about it. She’d celebrate with her friends if her mum didn’t care.  
They hugged and Jenny let out an excited squeal. “I can’t believe it. I’m so happy for you.”

On their way to their destination they also picked up Mandy until they pulled up outside of Joe's bar.  
“Great. We won’t get much to drink in their.” Lydia pouted as the owner was really strict with underage drinking.  
“Don’t worry. A friend from college works here. She reserved a booth for us and will get us drinks.”

Two hours later they had had quite a bit already and were slightly tipsy. Laughing and joking they enjoyed the band playing.  
“I need to pee!” Lydia eventually announced and left for the bathroom.  
On her way back she, however, stopped in her tracks. Right at the bar sat Seth drinking a beer and looking miserable.  
“Hey, cowboy.” Lydia grinned at him.  
“Hey. Looking around he eventually asked. “How did you get in here? And you’re drunk!”  
“Not nearly as much as I will be once the evening is over.” She giggled sitting down beside him. “I actually saw her flushing her pill down the toilet today.” She just had to tell him.  
Confused he stared at her for a moment before his face fell. “Right.”  
“You deserve better.”  
“Yeah. I just... I don’t know.”  
She smiled at him thinking about trying to seduce him again but no, it definitely wasn’t the right moment.  
“Hey, Seth!” The owner suddenly stood in front of them.  
“Hey, Joe.”  
“I need a favour. Our second band tonight is stuck somewhere on the highway. Could you...?” He pointed to the stage.  
“I don’t think I’m in the right mood.”  
“Why not?!” Lydia put her hand on his shoulder. “I really want to hear you play.”  
Looking from her to Joe he eventually nodded. “Okay. Fine.”

Heading back to her friends she saw they already waited for her.  
“Another of your victims?” Jenny grinned.  
“Unfortunately not. He’s actually been fucking mum for a bit but she’s screwed it up.”  
“Hang on! Your mum’s been fucking coach Numrich?” Jenny stared at her open-mouthed.  
“Yes. He’s really nice. I’ve come to like him. He’s a good guy. Too good for mum.”  
“Well, you know, every girl at college is dreaming about getting into bed with him but apparently nobody has. Except your mum There are even rumours that he’sgay.”  
“Maybe he’s into older women?” Mandy suggested.

Right then Joe came up on stage announcing that the band on the programme wouldn’t make it. “I’m sorry about that, guys. Luckily our good friend Seth was in the house and agreed to play a bit for you.”  
The regulars cheered as Seth casually headed up onto the stage shrugging out of his leather jacket leaving him in a tight, black V-neck t-shirt.  
“Hi, everybody. For those who don’t know me: My name is Seth Numrich and I’ll be playing for you guys tonight. I apologise if it sucks but I’ve had a few beers already as I didn’t expect to be up here tonight.” There was a light chuckle from the audience including Lydia. “Okay, here we go.”

Like hypnotised Lydia and her friends listened and watched him play for the next two hours. Everyone cheered loudly when he eventually left the stage and Lydia thought he definitely wasted his talent if he sang and played like that and coached a basketball team for a living.

“Wow. That was pretty good.” Mandy nodded.  
“Yeah. He’s amazing.”  
They talked about his music for a while and ordered another round of cocktails until they could hardly speak anymore.

It was about another hour later when she came back from the bathroom again only to see him sitting at the bar drinking a beer trying to block numerous women flirting with him. Well, no wonder as he looked fucking hot in those tight jeans and black t-shirt.  
Slowly swaying she made her way over to him. “Hey, babe. Loved your gig.” She managed to get out without sounding as drunk as she actually was.  
“Lydia!” He looked at her slightly shocked seeing her in that state.  
With a disappointed faces she watched the women around him turn and leave. It probably was the alcohol that made her lean in and kiss him whilst grabbing the bulge in his jeans.  
However, he quickly broke off the kiss and tugged her hand away. “We better get you home.”

He basically carried her to his car where he put her in the passenger seat buckling her up. As soon as he started driving Lydia leaned over him giggling and again reached for his cock. It already felt harder than before which only spurred her on more.  
“Stop that! Or do you want me to crash the car?!” He slapped at her hand but she wouldn’t let up stroking him faster now.  
“You’re so fucking big. I want you!” She mumbled once he was fully hard. He easily matched Tom’s size and a hard, big cock in her was just the thing she needed now. The perfect celebration.

Unfortunately they soon pulled up in front of her house and he quickly jumped out to get away from her. Groaning at the loss she watched as he went round to her side and helped her out. Almost immediately her hand was back at his crotch.  
“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” All the way from the car to her room she kept stroking him and he eventually let out a moan.  
Basically dropping her on her bed he finally got out of her reach. “I know you want me, too. Want to touch my big tits. Suck at my pierced nipples. Fuck my tight, teenage cunt.” As she said that she quickly started to strip showing her Victoria's Secret undies.

He was already at the door when he turned once again staring at her for a moment. Looking out into the hallway briefly he looked back at her and then closed the door. “You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?” He said as he slowly came over to her unzipping his jeans.  
“No. I just get what I want.” She reached behind her and unclasped her bra.  
He stopped right in front of her between her shamelessly spread legs. “Then get it.”  
Her hand immediately reached into his undies grabbing his erection. He definitely was big. Tugging him out she let out a pleased groan when she saw just how thick and long he was. And just like Tom he wasn’t circumcised. Perfect.  
She knelt on the floor in front of him tugging down his jeans and undies quickly before eagerly sucking him into her mouth. Looking up at him she watched as he stripped off his t-shirt as well.  
“You definitely are a cock slut.” He hissed at her before roughly grabbing her head and pushing her all the way down on him. Holding her in place he waited until she gagged around him a few times before releasing her head. “That’s what you like, isn’t it? A guy treating you the way a slut is supposed to be treated.”  
“Yes, Sir. Please fuck me! I need it.”  
Tugging her to her feet he threw her onto the bed. She quickly helped him take off her panties. Licking his lips he grabbed her ankles spreading her legs wide.  
“You’re fucking dripping, whore!”  
“I’ve been wanting you all evening.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Finally he climbed on top of her and lined his fat cock up with her entrance. She started shivering lightly and then he slowly – inch by inch – entered her hot wet tunnel.  
Feeling him inside her she thought he might actually be even bigger than Tom. They both moaned in unison when he was completely sheathed in her wetness. “So fucking tight. Maybe you’re not as much of a slut as I thought.”  
“Tonight I’m your slut.”  
With a smirk on his face he slowly pulled out until only his tip remained in her. His eyes were filled with lust by now and a moment later he rammed his manhood into her full force knocking the air from her lungs.

They both were moaning loudly and she couldn’t stop as with every thrust his thick cock rubbed over her g-spot. So fucking good! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started squirting and more and more liquid gushed from her as he kept fucking her.  
With an animalistic growl he lowered his head to her nipple and when he tugged at her piercing she came with a loud scream. He pushed into her as deep as possible only to cum deep inside her.

His flaccid dick was still inside her when suddenly the door opened. Shit! Her mum!  
“What the fuck is going on in here?!” Looking up over Seth’s shoulder her jaw dropped. Tom was standing in the doorway staring at them.  
“The little whore needed to be fucked.” Seth casually stated as he slowly pulled out followed by a flood of their combined juices.  
“I see.” Tom came over towards them and sat on the bed. His fingers slowly moved to her sex gathering some of their cum only to rub it over her tight asshole. “And we’re not nearly done with you, fucking slut.” With that his index finger pushed into her back entrance stretching her and slicking her up with their cum.

She couldn’t stop shaking as Tom prepared her butt for more of their attention. Seth meanwhile had sat on the bed next to her pulling her onto his chest. His fingers were teasingly playing with her hard nipples and when Tom pushed a third finger into her he put her hand onto his manhood and she eagerly started stroking him to hardness.

“Almost ready, our little whore.” Tom stated and his fingers left her butt only to push into her cunt and when he pulled them out again they were covered with quite a lot of slimy sperm. Bringing that to her ass he pushed four fingers in now and she couldn’t help but scream in pleasure. Like that he stretched her for a while longer until it was enough for his liking.  
“Get up, slut. We’re gonna treat you now like a slut deserves to be treated.”

He got up as well quickly stripping off his clothes. In the end she stood there on shaky legs watching as those two hot, naked guys came towards her. Seth turned her around so his front was pressed against her back but just for a moment as he pushed her upper body down, so her face was straight at Tom’s cock. Before anyone could tell her she sucked him into her mouth and let out a scream when Seth’s hard cock stretched her backside slightly painfully.

Tom face-fucked her for a short while until he was fully hard both guys using her like a doll. One pushing her forward right onto the other’s cock.  
Eventually Tom had had enough of her mouth and tugged her back upright. Stepping closer to her he lined his cock up with her cunt.  
“Grab my shoulders, slut, and wrap your legs around me.” Both men lifted her up and a moment later Tom’s cock sank into her as well. She immediately let out a loud groan her pussy contracting around them.  
“Oh, fuck! YEAAAAAAAAH!” Both men chuckled as they started to fuck her roughly in both holes.

She was leaning back against Seth who grabbed her for a kiss and as they parted Tom immediately kissed her as they kept pounding into her. It was like nothing she’d felt before. So fucking good. Filled to the brim with two thick cocks. Squeezing her eyes shut she enjoyed their attention on her. If that was what a slut deserved, she happily would be one.  
Seth’s hand cupped her tits from behind massaging them before roughly tugging at her nipples. Moaning his name she opened her eyes to look into his beautiful blue ones. That’s when she saw her mum standing in the open door watching them with a shocked face.  
“Harder!” She moaned grinning at her mum and a few moments later she came hard around them.

“Lydia!” Angry.  
“Lydia?!” Slightly softer.  
“Hey, Lyds!”  
Shit! She was still coming.  
“Stop gushing on my sheets.”  
Blinking her eyes she saw Jenny staring down at her. What the fuck?! Where was she?! And where were Seth and Tom?!

Her head hammered painfully and she groaned. Had that awesome threesome been just a dream?! She felt a big pool of wetness between her legs and let out a frustrated huff. She definitely needed to find a way to make her dream reality.

* * *

Tom was once again rocking his son to sleep reciting Shakespeare. It was New Years Eve and he would leave soon. In last couple of days he’d come to the conclusion that he wanted to be a part of his son's life – with or without Jacky at his side. She still wouldn’t listen to him and he was tired of trying.

Finally little Billy had fallen asleep and he carefully put him to bed, however, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. So he stood there for a while watching the little creature sleep. Thinking about it, it was fascinating how that cute baby had been created by his seed and her egg cell.

He didn’t hear the door opening and nearly let out a scream when Jacky touched his arm. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” She whispered.  
Nodding Tom smiled briefly at her before going back to watch his son sleeping.  
“I think we need to talk, Tom.”  
Questioningly raising an eyebrow he looked down at her.  
“Not here. Your room?”  
Sighing he nodded and after a last look at the sleeping baby he followed her.

She sat down in the chair by the window and let out a sigh. It was awkward to stand and tower over her so he eventually sat down on the bed.  
“I’m jealous, Tom. I’m afraid you’ll leave us for her. And she isn’t good for you. One wrong word or someone seeing something and you’ll end up in prison. I can’t let that happen. I – we – need you. And I want you back.”  
He actually hadn’t thought about the fact that his relationship with Lydia might actually risk him to be able to care for his family but Jacky definitely was right on that. “I want to be there for you. Support you. See my son grow up. It’s just... It was so hard for me to try and forget you and now that I’ve kind of managed, you’re back. And it scares me to even think about loosing you again. Plus I feel so guilty about letting you down.”  
“Oh, Tom.” She jumped up and sat onto his lap hugging him closely. “I won’t leave you. You’re the love of my life.”  
“I want you to come to Nebraska as soon as you feel comfortable flying with Billy. I want you at my side. Next term I’ll try to find a job back here again. It’s home. It’s where I want my son to grow up.”  
Throwing her arms around him she kissed him pushing him to his back whilst reaching for his manhood.

Three days later they stood by his rental car loading in his stuff. He’d already packed some stuff for Jacky and Billy as well, so she wouldn’t have to carry too much stuff when she followed in a couple of weeks.  
They said good bye eventually and he got in driving to the airport. He’d call Lydia as soon as he was back asking her to come over. He needed to talk to her and end things. He just had to, although a big part of him didn’t really want to.  
Well, he had a family now and he needed to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to some plot.


End file.
